Der Blickwinkel macht den Unterschied
by Entchen1982
Summary: Ein Gesetz und nur eine Alternative. Wie soll Hermione das schaffen? Wird sie die Chance nutzen? Und was hält die Zukunft damit für sie parat? SS/HG
1. 1)

DISCLAIMER:  
Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört alleine J.K. Rowling und ich habe mir diese Welt und Figuren lediglich zu meinem privaten Vergnügen ausgeliehen und verdiene kein Geld damit.  
Alle Figuren bleiben Eigentum von J.K. Rowling.

Gut, um es kurz zu machen.  
Vor knapp zwei Jahren wurde mir die Aufgabe gestellt, eine Parodie zu schreiben über etwas, was mich bei Fanfiktion stört.  
Dabei dachte ich spontan an diese ganze Heiratsgesetzklamotte, die schon gefühlte tausend Mal in FFs durchgekaut wurde.

Also schrieb ich eine Kurzgeschichte, die bisher aus den ersten drei Kapiteln bestand.  
Nur irgendwie wollte es keine richtige Parodie werden, dieses Überspitzte in den Geschichten konnte ich nicht darstellen, ich scheine für Parodien talentfrei zu sein oder es war das falsche Thema.  
Naja, auf jeden Fall wollten viele Leser eine Fortsetzung der Geschichte und plötzlich, nach zwei Jahren, wollte ich selbst wissen, wohin mich eine solche führen würde.

Also habe ich die ursprüngliche Kurzgeschichte jetzt offiziell in einen Mehrteiler umgewandelt. ^^  
Die ersten drei Kapitel sind wie gesagt die ursprüngliche Geschichte, die ich jetzt schon einmal gesplittet habe.  
Ich kann Euch noch nicht sagen, wie lang die Geschichte wird, wohin sie führt oder ob ich sie je beenden werde, denn ich lasse mich dieses Mal wirklich treiben.

Ich bin also mindestens so gespannt wie ihr. ^^

Das Ganze ist irgendwo im sechsten Schuljahr angesiedelt, ich werde wohl den Verlauf der HP- Bücher einarbeiten, ob es klappt, werden wir sehen. ^^

Da ich noch nicht weiß, wie ausführlich ich einige Szenen gestalten werde, habe ich die Geschichte auf P18 gesetzt, nur zur Sicherheit. Sollte ich diese Erwartung nicht erfüllen (können), werde ich sie wieder downgraden. ^^

Vorab möchte ich mich bei meinen beiden Betas Flyaround & Lanee dafür bedanken, dass sie ohne Scheu an mir herumkritisieren und mich zu noch besserer Leistung anspornen. ^^  
Ebenso danke ich Scramp dafür, dass sie mir für meine Geschichte ein, wie ich finde, sehr passendes Cover gebastelt hat und das ihr hier findet:  
www10 .pic-upload . de/ 10.03.13/ v1y4mjpbbyd. jpg (Leerzeichen herausnehmen und ein http davor)

Ich wünsche euch auf jeden Fall viel Spaß mit der Geschichte. :-)

* * *

1.)  
An einem kalten, verregneten Novembermorgen, der ungefähr ihre persönliche Stimmung wiedergab, saß Hermione Jean Granger am Gryffindor Haustisch in der Großen Halle von Hogwarts und aß gedankenverloren einen Toast mit Marmelade.  
Sie hatte immer noch Kopfschmerzen von der spontanen Feier gestern Abend, mit der die Gryffindors ihren Quidditchsieg über Slytherin gefeiert und bei der sie anscheinend zu viel Butterbier getrunken hatte.  
Ihre Mitschüler hatten es offensichtlich auch nicht besser gewusst und noch tiefer ins Glas geschaut, denn bisher waren nur zwei weitere Schüler der Klassen fünf bis sieben an diesem Sonntagmorgen anwesend.  
Parvati und Seamus unterhielten sich etwas von Hermione abgewandt, so dass sie genug Zeit hatte, ihren Körper mit Nahrung zu besänftigen. Auch ansonsten war die Große Halle um diese Zeit noch erstaunlich leer. Vielleicht hatten die Slytherins ihren Frust in Alkohol ertränkt und die anderen beiden Schulhäuser ihre Solidarität zu Gryffindor gefeiert?  
Hermione blickte auf, als Flügelschläge in der Luft erklangen und die Eulen in die Halle flogen.  
Eine flog direkt auf sie zu und landete neben ihrem Teller, eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten im Schnabel.  
Die junge Frau bezahlte die Eule, reichte ihr ein Stückchen Brot und beobachtete, wie sie wieder aus einem Fenster flog, bevor sie sich die Zeitung heranholte und aufschlug.  
Als sie die Überschrift las, stockte ihr der Atem und vergessen war alles um sie herum. Das Frühstück, die anwesenden Schüler und Lehrer, sogar ihre Selbstwahrnehmung schien sich zu verflüchtigen, ihre Gedanken wurden, einfach völlig leer.  
Sie wusste nicht, wie lange es dauerte, bis ihr Kopf wieder klar wurde. Dann fuhr sie hoch und stürmte panisch zum Lehrertisch, an dem bereits einige Lehrer anwesend waren. Mit zittriger Hand hielt sie Professor McGonagall die Zeitung hin. Diese sah ihre beste Schülerin fragend an, blickte auf die Titelseite, las die Zeilen darunter und verstand. Sie stand auf, blickte Hermione eindringlich an und sagte ernst: „Folgen Sie mir."  
Damit wandte sie sich ab und ging schnellen Schrittes, mit einer immer noch verstörten Hermione hinter ihr herstolpernd, aus der Halle. Am Eingang begegneten sie einigen Slytherins, die ihr hämische Blicke zuwarfen. Ein Siebtklässler fragte gehässig: „Ach, hat Miss Know-it-all etwas falsch gemacht und muss dafür Nachsitzen? Die Aaarme ..."  
„Halts Maul, Rogers!", fauchte Hermione verärgert und zum Erstaunen aller erntete sie dafür nur einen strengen Blick von der Verwandlungslehrerin, bevor diese zielstrebig weiterging. Hermione folgte ihr eilig, während ihre Gedanken rasten. Das konnte doch einfach nicht sein, es war bestimmt ein Aprilscherz, es musste so sein. Naja, ein etwas verfrühter Scherz, so fünf Monate zu früh. Aber die andere Möglichkeit, dass es wahr sein könnte, war für sie einfach zu unglaublich, hätte zu viele Konsequenzen gehabt, denen sie sich nicht stellen wollte. Es durfte einfach nicht sein!

Professor McGonagall stoppte vor dem Wasserspeier, der zu Professor Dumbledores Büro führte, und nannte das Passwort „Eiskonfekt". Dann stieg sie auf die sich bewegende Wendeltreppe und bedeutete Hermione ungeduldig, ihr zu folgen.  
Oben angekommen klopfte sie an die Tür und trat ein.  
Der Schulleiter saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und sah die beiden Frauen, die ihm entgegenkamen, über seine Halbmondbrille abwartend an. Sein Zauberstab steckte heute nicht wie üblich in seinem Bart, sondern klemmte hinter seinem Ohr.  
„Albus, Miss Granger möchte mit dir sprechen", sagte Minerva und schob die Schülerin vor.  
Diese trat zum Schreibtisch und legte die Zeitung mit der Titelseite so auf den Tisch, dass der Schulleiter sie direkt lesen konnte. Dieser warf nur einen Blick auf diese und seufzte.  
„Ist es wahr, Professor Dumbledore?", fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme.  
„Ich fürchte ja, meine Liebe", bestätigte er ihre Befürchtungen.  
„Aber …", stammelte sie. „Es muss doch eine Lücke geben. Eine Ausnahme für die Personen, die noch Schüler sind?"  
Albus schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf und sah die Gryffindor an.  
„Leider nein, Miss Granger. Es werden keine Ausnahmen zugelassen."  
„Wie lange weißt du schon davon, Albus?", mischte sich die Verwandlungslehrerin ein.  
Der Schulleiter sah seine Kollegin lange an und sagte dann ernst: „Seit heute Morgen. Ich habe bereits eine Liste der Schüler angefertigt, die betroffen sind. Glücklicherweise sind es nicht viele. Minerva, wir werden nachher mit den anderen Hauslehrern die Liste durchgehen und besprechen, was wir machen können."  
Dann wandte er sich wieder an Hermione, die ratlos dastand.  
„Wir werden eine Lösung finden, Miss Granger. Das verspreche ich Ihnen. Bitte gehen Sie einstweilen zurück in die Große Halle und beenden Ihr Frühstück. Und bitte, zu niemandem ein Wort. Es wird auch so früh genug die Runde machen."  
Sie wollte schon ansetzen zu protestieren, als der Schulleiter die Hand erhob und sie unterbrach. „Ich versichere Ihnen, wir werden das Thema besprechen. Aber nicht jetzt. Heute Mittag. Bitte gehen Sie nun."  
Sie fügte sich widerwillig, murmelte einen kurzen Gruß und ging mutlos, wütend und verzweifelt zurück zum Frühstück.  
Dort angekommen setzte sie sich auf ihren Platz, neben dem bereits ihre Freunde saßen und sich teilweise die Köpfe hielten oder nur leise miteinander sprachen. Niemandem fiel auf, dass sie noch schweigsamer war als sonst.

„Auf keinen Fall, Albus", sagte Professor Snape aufgebracht, als der Schulleiter von Hogwarts ihm die Situation und seine angedachte Lösung vorschlug. „Du wirst mich nicht dazu bringen. Such dir einen anderen Dummkopf. Hast du dir das Ganze überhaupt richtig durchgelesen? Wie kannst du es auch nur in Erwägung ziehen? Du hattest schon viele hirnrissige Ideen, aber diese setzt allem die Krone auf!"  
Der Schulleiter wartete ruhig und beobachtete, wie sein Tränkemeister vor sich hinfluchend im Büro auf und ab ging. Die Schüler wären wahrscheinlich überrascht, ihren sonst so beherrschten Lehrer so zu sehen. Diesen Mann, bei dem man normalerweise nur von Emotionen sprach, wenn er jemanden mit Genuss zur Schnecke machte oder die volle Bandbreite seiner Stimme nutzte, um möglichst viel Angst zu schüren und Selbstvertrauen zu zerstören.  
Es gab nicht viele, die wussten, dass er durchaus fähig war, seine Gefühle deutlich zu zeigen und nicht nur in einem angedeuteten, spöttischen Lächeln oder dem Hochziehen einer Augenbraue zum Ausdruck zu bringen.  
Nachdem er sich schließlich wieder gefangen hatte, ließ er sich auf den Sessel vor Professor Dumbledore fallen und sah diesen finster an.  
„Es ist völlig egal, was ich sage, oder?", fragte er mit kalter Stimme. „Du hast deine Entscheidung bereits getroffen und erneut über mein Leben bestimmt, als ob es dir gehören würde." Es lag so viel Verachtung in seiner Stimme, dass der Schulleiter innerlich zusammenzuckte. Aber Severus hatte recht. Er würde seine Meinung nicht mehr ändern. Er hatte das Problem von allen Seiten beleuchtet, bereits seit Stunden hin und her gedreht, aber es war ihm keine Lösung eingefallen, die annähernd die gleichen Vorteile mit sich brachte. Und so hatte er in der Tat, schweren Herzens, die Entscheidung gefällt über das Leben von zwei Personen, die er mochte, zu bestimmen. Weil er musste. Weil es um ihr Leben ging. Und weil er es für das einzig Richtige hielt.  
Er stand auf und ging zu einem Fenster, neben dem eine Eule saß und ihn erwartungsvoll anschaute.  
„Ich werde Minerva jetzt bitten, Miss Granger in mein Büro zu bringen", sagte er zu Professor Snape gewandt. Dieser knirschte hörbar mit den Zähnen, entgegnete aber nichts.

Hermione hatte den ganzen Vormittag versucht, sich abzulenken. Sie war in die Bibliothek gegangen und hatte sich ein spannendes Buch ausgeliehen, um sich darin zu vertiefen, aber nach 20 Minuten frustriert aufgegeben und es zurückgebracht. Dann hatte sie den langweiligen Quidditchdiskussionen von Ron und Harry gelauscht und sich schließlich sogar erboten, mit Ron Schach zu spielen, obwohl sie das Spiel nicht mochte. Aber all das hatte nichts genutzt, ihre Gedanken kreisten ständig um das eine Thema, das ihr Leben, wie sie es kannte, verändern würde. Unweigerlich.  
Zur Mittagszeit war sie so angespannt, dass sie Seamus förmlich anfauchte, als dieser versuchte, sie zu erschrecken.  
„Hör mit dem Mist auf!", rief sie ärgerlich, als er hinter ihrem Sessel plötzlich auftauchte.  
Alle sahen sie erstaunt an und sie fegte mit einer wütenden Bewegung die Schachfiguren vom Tisch, die inzwischen in einer fortgeschrittenen Formation dastanden. Sie blickte jeden Einzelnen wütend an und marschierte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Auf ihrem Weg zum Astronomieturm begegnete sie Professor McGonagall, die sie stumm einige Sekunden ansah, bevor sie ruhig sagte: „Kommen Sie bitte mit, Miss Granger."  
Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag befand Hermione sich auf dem Weg zum Schulleiter und mit jedem Schritt wurde ihre Bewegung langsamer und zögerlicher, um das Unvermeidliche aufzuschieben, das auf sie warten würde. Was würde jetzt mit ihr geschehen?  
„Wo bleiben Sie, Miss Granger?", rief ihre Hauslehrerin ungeduldig und sie musste sich wohl oder übel beeilen, ihr zu folgen.

Als die Tür zum Büro des Schulleiters aufging, sah Hermione als Erstes Professor Snape auf einem Sessel sitzen, die Arme in einer abwehrenden Haltung überkreuzt und finster dreinblickend. Sie war verwirrt. Was machte er hier? War er wegen einer Slytherin konsultiert worden?

„Meine liebe Miss Granger, setzen Sie sich bitte", fing Professor Dumbledore mit gütiger Stimme an zu sprechen und sie nahm wie gewünscht vor dem Schreibtisch Platz. Für Professor McGonagall wurde ein dritter Besuchersessel herbeigezaubert, anschließend fuhr der Schulleiter fort: „Ich habe heute Vormittag mit den Hauslehrern über die betroffenen Personen gesprochen und wir haben für jeden eine zufriedenstellende Lösung gefunden." Er unterbrach sich kurz, bevor er mit sanfter Stimme hinzufügte: „Auch für Sie, wie ich hoffe."  
Bei diesen Worten schnaubte Professor Snape verächtlich und wiederum sah sie ihn nur erstaunt an.  
Ohne sich aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen, fuhr Professor Dumbledore fort: „Wie Sie bestimmt bereits gefolgert haben, ist in Hogwarts nur ein kleiner Kreis betroffen. Außer Ihnen sind es lediglich noch vier andere Schülerinnen, zwei Hufflepuffs und jeweils eine Slytherin und Ravenclaw. Diese vier befinden sich bereits in der Abschlussklasse in Partnerschaften, die den Anforderungen genügen, und glücklicherweise wird in diesem Schuljahr keine weitere Schülerin in die gleiche Situation kommen. Unser größtes Problem war daher, wie wir Sie beschützen können."  
Trotz ihrer Gedanken, die momentan hauptsächlich um ihr eigenes Schicksal kreisten, nickte Hermione erleichtert. Wenigstens würden die anderen nichts durchmachen müssen, was nicht vielleicht eh schon geplant war. Nur eben früher.  
Dann fragte sie mutiger, als sie sich fühlte: „Wie sieht Ihre Lösung aus, Professor?"  
Der Schulleiter sah sie mit festem Blick an und erwiderte: „Sie müssen Professor Snape heiraten."


	2. 2)

2.)  
Minerva, die die Entscheidung schon kannte, blickte auf die junge Frau hinunter, die mit offenem Mund vor Albus saß und jetzt wahrscheinlich versuchte, das Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Die Verwandlungslehrerin kannte die Gründe, die zu diesem Entschluss geführt hatten. Wenn sie jedoch die verschlossene, finstere Miene des Zaubertrankmeisters sah und ihre Schülerin daneben, hätte sie am liebsten dagegen protestiert.

Hermione wusste nicht, was sie denken sollte. Ihr fehlten zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben schlichtweg die Worte und so blickte sie Professor Dumbledore nur verwirrt an.  
Es vergingen einige Sekunden, bis sie plötzlich verstört auflachte und stotternd sagte: „Professor … bitte nehmen Sie mich nicht auf den Arm, das Thema ist viel zu wichtig und ernst für mich. Sagen Sie mir, dass das nur ein Witz war!"  
Den letzten Satz hatte sie flehend gesprochen und alle Hoffnung hineingelegt, die sie hatte. Jedoch vergebens.  
Der Schulleiter schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, Miss Granger, aber ich sehe keine andere Möglichkeit."  
„Auf keinen Fall!"  
Bei diesen Worten war sie aufgesprungen und wollte aus dem Raum stürmen, als Professor Snape wie aus dem Erdboden gewachsen vor ihr stand und sie aufhielt. Wie war er verdammt noch mal so schnell aufgestanden?  
„Lassen Sie mich bitte durch, Professor", sagte sie mühsam beherrscht und versuchte, sich an ihm vorbeizudrängeln.  
„Professor Dumbledore ist noch nicht fertig, MISS Granger", zischte der Zaubertrankprofessor und zwang sie zurück zu ihrem Sessel. Sobald sie saß, legte er ihr eine Hand fest auf die Schulter und verhinderte somit, dass sie sich rühren konnte.

Albus hatte sich die Szene kommentarlos angesehen und fuhr jetzt ruhig fort: „Miss Granger, ich kann ihre Reaktion verstehen. Ich habe das Problem von allen Seiten betrachtet und es gibt momentan keine andere Möglichkeit. Nach dem Heiratsgesetz sind alle muggelstämmigen Frauen ab dem Alter von 17 Jahren dazu verpflichtet, innerhalb eines Monats einen volljährigen Zauberer zu heiraten, der mindestens einen reinblütigen Vorfahren hat, um die Vermischung des Erbgutes voranzutreiben. Sie sind die beste Freundin von Harry Potter und die dunklen Zauberer dort draußen werden alles versuchen, Sie in die Finger zu bekommen. Nur ein starker Zauberer kann Sie hiervor beschützen, daher kommt nur ein erwachsenes Mitglied des Ordens in Betracht …"  
Hermione unterbrach ihn aufgebracht: „Und da ist Ihnen nur Professor Snape eingefallen? Was ist mit Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt oder einem der anderen Lehrer? Es wird sich doch wohl jemand anderes gefunden haben als Professor Snape!" Ihre Stimme war am Ende leicht hysterisch geworden und der Zaubertränkemeister zischte: „Beherrschen Sie sich!", und verstärkte seinen Griff an ihrer Schulter.  
Sie wandte sich ihm zu und schüttelte behände seine Hand ab, bevor sie aufstand, sich vor ihn stellte und mit lauter, hitziger Stimme entgegnete: „Ich soll mich beherrschen? Professor Dumbledore verlangt von mir, einen Mann zu heiraten, der mir und meinen Freunden seit Jahren das Leben schwermacht! Einen zynischen, finsteren, stets schlechtgelaunten, gemeinen, menschenhassenden Mann, der sich unentwegt in fremde Angelegenheiten einmischt. Jemanden, der niemals auch nur ein gutes Wort für irgendetwas, geschweige denn irgendwen übrig hatte und alles versuchte, um mir jeden Spaß an Zaubertränken zu nehmen. UND ICH SOLL MICH BEHERRSCHEN!"  
Erst als ihre Wut nach diesem Ausbruch, hervorgerufen durch Angst, Anspannung und Verwirrung, abebbte, wurde ihr klar, was sie da gerade gesagt hatte. Sie blickte in die Miene von Professor Snape, die inzwischen noch finsterer und ausdrucksloser geworden war als vorher und stammelte: „Professor … ich … ich meine …"  
Blitzschnell wandte sie sich um und stürzte zum zweiten Mal zur Tür. Sie wollte nur noch raus hier!

Mit einem heftigen Ruck wurde sie zurückgezogen und fiel mit dem Rücken gegen den Körper des so verhassten Zaubertränkelehrers.  
„Nicht so schnell, Miss Granger!", zischte dieser böse in ihr Ohr, so dass ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. Dann wandte er sich an die beiden anderen anwesenden Professoren, die das Ganze fassungslos beobachtet hatten, und sagte tonlos: „Ich erledige das. Lasst uns allein."  
Der Schulleiter blickte seinem Professor für Zaubertränke tief in die Augen, dann nickte er und ging zur Tür, wobei er einen Arm der Verwandlungslehrerin ergriff, sie aus ihrem Sessel hochzog und hinausgeleitete. „Zehn Minuten", sagte er, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss. Irgendwie war die Situation außer Kontrolle geraten, er hatte Severus selten so brodelnd vor Wut erlebt. Ob es richtig war, Severus mit Miss Granger alleine zu lassen? Andererseits würde der Meister der Zaubertränke nie einem Schüler schaden …  
Noch während er darüber nachdachte, glühte plötzlich die Tür seines Büros rot auf und er beobachtete, wie diese magisch versiegelt wurde. Egal, ob die Entscheidung nun richtig war oder falsch, er würde es erst in zehn Minuten erfahren.  
Minerva wandte sich ihm aufgebracht zu: „Wie konntest du ihn mit ihr alleine lassen? Ich habe von Anfang an gewusst, dass diese Lösung gar keine ist. Wie bist du nur auf die Idee gekommen, Severus mit einer Schülerin zu verheiraten? Er wird sie vollständig zerstören! Oh, ich warne dich, wenn er einer meiner Schülerinnen etwas antut, dann …"  
„Beruhige dich, Minerva. Du weißt genau, dass keine andere Lösung auch nur halb so gut war. Sie wird ihre Schulzeit beenden können und Severus wird sie beschützen. Miss Granger ist stärker als du vielleicht glaubst. Sie wird sich von ihm nicht beherrschen oder kontrollieren lassen. Lass uns also hoffen, dass die beiden nach einiger Zeit miteinander auskommen werden und alles ein gutes Ende findet."  
Sie blickte ihn immer noch sehr verärgert an, sagte aber nichts mehr und versuchte schließlich, die Tür alleine durch ihren bloßen Blick zum Öffnen zu bewegen, denn sie hatte nicht halb so viel Zuversicht bei dieser Sache wie der Schulleiter. Wie lange waren zehn Minuten denn auch!

Sobald die beiden Professoren den Raum verlassen hatten, war Hermione vor ihrem Zaubertränkelehrer zurückgewichen und stand inzwischen hinter ihrem Sessel, möglichst weit von ihm entfernt.  
Der Schweiß war ihr ausgebrochen und sie hatte das Gefühl, nicht genug Luft zu bekommen. Sie war nahe dran, panisch zu werden. Ihr Professor stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr und schwang gerade seinen Zauberstab in Richtung Tür. Mit Unglauben sah sie, wie die Tür rot aufleuchtete. Er hatte sie hier eingesperrt! Ihre Angst wuchs, sie war zu keinem klaren Gedanken mehr fähig, fühlte sich wie ein Reh, das dem Jäger in die Augen blickte und wusste, dass es ihm nicht entkommen konnte.  
Schließlich drehte er sich zu ihr um und ging mit finsterer Miene auf sie zu. Sie wich instinktiv zurück und stieß mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand.  
Wiederum mit einer schnellen Bewegung stand der Zaubertränkemeister vor ihr und blockierte jeden Fluchtweg. Ihre Augen wurden größer und ihr Atem beschleunigte sich.  
„Nun, Miss Granger", sagte er leise und spöttisch, zog jedes Wort in die Länge, genoss den Anblick, wie sie immer kleiner wurde.  
„Möchten Sie vielleicht noch einmal wiederholen, was Sie eben gesagt haben? Ich fürchte, ich habe nicht alles mitbekommen." Er weidete sich an ihrer Angst, seiner Kontrolle über diese junge Frau.  
Als sie nicht antwortete und ihn nur mit großen, flehenden Augen ansah, fuhr er genüsslich fort: „Nein? Nun gut, dann werde ich Ihnen jetzt einmal etwas sagen."  
Mit diesen Worten beugte er sich noch näher zu ihr, sie konnte seinen Geruch wahrnehmen, die Mischung aus Kräutern, die ihn umgab. Wenn sie nicht damit rechnen würde, jeden Moment von ihm angegriffen zu werden, könnte sie den Duft vielleicht sogar mögen.  
„Glauben Sie allen Ernstes, Sie sind die Einzige, die etwas gegen diese … Lösung … hat? Glauben Sie ernsthaft, ich würde eine Frau heiraten wollen, die noch ein halbes Kind ist? Oder überhaupt jemanden? Was soll ich bitte mit einer besserwisserischen, vorlauten Streberin anfangen? Nehmen Sie wirklich an, Sie wären eine Augenweide mit Ihren buschigen Haaren, Ihren immer noch zu großen Zähnen und Ihrem Körper, der fast noch in der Pubertät steckt?" Er hatte die ganze Bandbreite seiner Stimme genutzt, diesen zynischen, leisen Tonfall, diese fast beiläufige Art, mit der er einen Menschen niedermachen konnte. Dabei war er mit seinem Körper immer näher gekommen und hatte sie damit zusätzlich bedroht, seine Rede unterstützt.  
Hermione war bei jedem Satz innerlich zusammengezuckt als ob er sie geschlagen hätte. Sie wäre am liebsten in Tränen ausgebrochen, aber gleichzeitig war ihre Wut über seine Worte und die gesamte Situation plötzlich gewachsen und hatte die Angst vorläufig besiegt.  
Dies und das Gefühl, dass sie selbst schuld an dem war, was er gesagt hatte. Sie hatte immerhin damit angefangen und obwohl sie nicht glaubte, dass ihm die Meinung irgendeines Menschens wirklich etwas bedeutete, bedauerte sie dennoch ihre voller Wut ausgesprochenen Worte.  
Entschlossen, sich nicht einschüchtern zu lassen, blickte sie dem Mann vor ihr fest in die Augen, atmete kurz durch und sagte mit nur unmerklich zitternder Stimme: „Sie haben recht, Sir. Wie sollten Sie das wollen können? Wieso erklären Sie mir also nicht, warum Sie zugestimmt haben?"

Er blickte schweigend auf sie hinab und gab ihr etwas mehr Platz, indem er sich wieder aufrichtete. Professor Snape war ein großer Mann, an die ein Meter neunzig und sie kam sich mit ihren zwanzig Zentimetern weniger erstaunlich klein vor, wenn er so direkt vor ihr stand. Aus der Nähe betrachtet sahen seine Haare gar nicht so fettig aus, fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf. Während sie ihm in die Augen sah, bemerkte sie, dass diese gar nicht so tiefschwarz waren, wie sie immer wirkten. Sie waren eher von einem tiefen Dunkelbraun. Unwillkürlich fragte sie sich, ob es noch mehr gab, dass sie an ihm bisher nicht wahrgenommen hatte, schüttelte den Gedanken aber so schnell ab, wie er gekommen war. Sie war nicht scharf darauf, es herauszufinden.


	3. 3)

3.)  
Während die junge Frau ihn weiterhin abwartend anblickte, kreisten die Gedanken in seinem Kopf.  
Was sollte er nur machen? Verdammt, er konnte es nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen die Verantwortung für einen anderen Menschen zu tragen, er wollte es nicht, er hatte genug damit zu tun, sich selbst am Leben zu halten. Zu seiner Verärgerung hatte der alte Kauz jedoch recht, es gab keine andere Möglichkeit, das Mädchen wirksam zu schützen. Wenn ihr etwas zustoßen sollte, dann würde höchstwahrscheinlich Weltretter-Potter völlig aus der Bahn geworfen werden und sie hätten Voldemort für den Rest ihres Lebens am Hals.  
Er malte sich aus, wie er Malfoy quälte, langsam und schmerzhaft. Wenn er ihn nur für die Idee mit dem Gesetz lange genug leiden lassen könnte, wie sehr würde er das genießen. Eines Tages …

Die Gryffindor bewegte sich etwas und zog damit seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. Mit möglichst neutraler Stimme sagte er: „Zu meinem größten Bedauern, dessen können Sie sich sicher sein, Miss Granger, hat Professor Dumbledore recht. Es gibt KEINE andere Möglichkeit, Sie sicher zu schützen. Lupin ist ein Werwolf und damit vom Gesetz ausgenommen. Shacklebolt wird seine langjährige Partnerin heiraten und Moody ist seit einem Zauberunfall nun ja, sagen wir einmal, nicht bloß zeugungsunfähig."  
Die Schülerin sah ihn fragend an. Er hob eine Augenbrauche hoch und spöttisch sagte er leise: „Aber was, Miss Granger? Möchten Sie mir erzählen, dass Miss Know-it-all nicht den kompletten Artikel gelesen hat und die diesbezüglichen Zaubereigesetze nicht kennt?"

Sie blickte ihn immer noch fassungslos an. Sie war nach dem Blick in die Zeitung viel zu verwirrt gewesen, um den Artikel und den ebenfalls darin enthaltenen Gesetzestext genau zu lesen!

Der Professor lehnte sich ganz nah zu ihr und flüsterte zynisch in ihr Ohr: „Eine Zaubererehe ist nur gültig, wenn sie auch VOLLZOGEN wird, Miss Granger. Und zwar in der Hochzeitsnacht. Außerdem sieht das Gesetz eine Schwangerschaft innerhalb der ersten sechs Monate vor, wenn keine medizinischen Gründe diese verhindern könnten. Obwohl Sie ihr Wissen alleine auf Bücher stützen, bin ich mir sicher, dass Sie nun erkennen, was daher nötig ist, um dem Gesetz zu entsprechen."  
Er richtete sich wieder auf und blickte in ihre vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissenen Augen. Als er sich vorgebeugt hatte, hatte er ihren leichten, weiblichen Duft wahrnehmen können. Und erst jetzt, nach seinen Worten, betrachtete er die junge Frau genauer, als ob er sie plötzlich als weibliches Wesen erkannt hatte.  
Die Schuluniformen von Hogwarts waren schlicht geschnitten. Trotzdem konnte er ihren schlanken Körper erkennen, die leichte Rundung ihrer Brust, die schmalen Handgelenke, die auf lange, schmale Gliedmaßen schließen ließen. Er sah in ihre warmen, braunen Augen mit den goldenen Sprenkeln und plötzlich regte sich etwas in ihm, ein primitiver Instinkt, der in der letzten Stunde in seinen Kopf eingedrungen war. Sie würde ihm gehören. Sie war sein.  
Wiederum beugte er sich zu der immer noch erstarrten Schülerin und sagte mit gefährlich leiser Stimme, die nichts von seinen Gedanken verriet: „Glauben Sie, ich sollte einfach die Katze im Sack nehmen? Wohl kaum."  
Bei diesen Worten zog er sie plötzlich an sich und ignorierte ihren leisen Protestschrei. Fast schon grob griff er ihr Kinn, zwang ihren Kopf damit hoch und presste seine Lippen auf ihre.  
Er war nicht sanft. Grob drängte er seine Zunge in ihren Mund, beachtete nicht, dass sie versuchte, ihn wegzuschieben. Seine dunkle Seite hatte sein Denken und Handeln übernommen. Sie würde ihm gehören. Der Gedanke wirbelte in seinem Kopf umher, während er sie noch enger an sich zog und so merkte er erst nach einigen Sekunden, dass sie sich nicht mehr wehrte. Im Gegenteil.  
Sie hatte ihre Arme aus seiner Umklammerung befreit und hielt seinen Kopf mit einer Hand umfasst, zog ihn enger an sich. Sie hatte sich mit ihrem ganzen Körper an ihn gedrückt und die Kontrolle über den Kuss übernommen, als sie anfing, diesen zu erwidern. Er spürte, wie sein Körper auf sie reagierte, und war nicht fähig, die Kontrolle wieder zu erlangen, den Kuss zu beenden.  
Nach einiger Zeit löste sie sich unvermittelt von ihm und sah ihm fest in die Augen: „Ich hoffe, das ist nicht alles, was Sie zu bieten haben."  
Dann duckte sie sich schnell unter einem seiner Arme hinweg und ging zur Tür, deren Leuchten gerade in diesem Moment erlosch. Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes flog sie auf und Hermione trat hinaus zu den beiden wartenden Professoren. Mit festem Schritt ging sie auf diese zu und sagte: „In Ordnung. Ich bin einverstanden."

Sie war eine Gryffindor, sie würde sich von niemandem einschüchtern lassen! Nicht einmal von einer Schlange aus Slytherin. Er sah vielleicht nicht so attraktiv aus wie einer der Muggelschauspieler. Aber er konnte küssen und vielleicht auch mehr. Und sie wusste, wenn jemand ihrer Intelligenz etwas entgegenzusetzen hatte, dann dieser Mann. Nein, es würde nicht einfach sein, sie würden zusehen müssen, sich nicht gegenseitig zu verfluchen und in Stücke zu reißen. Aber wenn es keine andere Alternative gab – und darüber würde sie selbst noch einmal genau nachdenken -, dann würde sie versuchen, das Beste daraus zu machen. Sie würde die Schule beenden können, dafür würde sie sorgen. Und sie würde den Teufel tun, sich von diesem Mann beherrschen zu lassen. Sie gehörte nur sich selbst und niemand würde das ändern.  
Mit einem bezaubernden Lächeln wandte sie sich zu dem sprachlosen Zaubertränkeprofessor um: „Wollen wir dann, SCHATZ?"  
Nein, er würde sie niemals klein bekommen, egal, wie sehr er es versuchte. Jetzt, da sie ihn kurz als Mann gesehen hatte, nicht mehr nur als die unheimliche Fledermaus aus den Kerkern, erschien ihr die Zukunft nicht ganz so düster, wie noch vor einer halben Stunde. Es hätte mit Sicherheit schlimmer sein können. Einer der Todesser … Sie schüttelte sich. Nein, es war nicht gut, aber sie würde es schaffen, da war sie sich sicher.  
Schließlich kam es nur auf den richtigen Blickwinkel an.


	4. 4)

4.)  
Eine Eule, ein Formular, zwei Unterschriften …  
Mehr war nicht nötig, um Hermiones bisheriges Leben auf den Kopf zu stellen, es in völlig andere Bahnen zu lenken.  
Genauso schnell, wie der Prozess in Gang gestoßen wurde, wurde er vom Ministerium aufgenommen und fortgeführt, das hatte sie bereits heute Morgen direkt nach dem Frühstück feststellen können.  
Eine Woche … Sie hatte nur noch eine knappe Woche. Danach wäre sie, sie schauderte leicht bei dem Gedanken, MRS. SNAPE.  
Wie sich das anhörte. Es war so abwegig, so abstrakt, so … unwirklich.  
Hermione seufzte, lehnte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück und streckte sich, bevor sie wieder auf das Buch blickte, das vor ihr auf dem Tisch in einer uneinsichtigen Ecke der Bibliothek lag: „Rechte & Pflichten nach Paragraph 85 des Zauberergesetzbuches - Eine Einführung in die Zaubererehe".  
Ihr erster Weg hatte sie in die Bibliothek geführt, nachdem sie am Vortag die Formalitäten erledigt und das Büro des Schulleiters verlassen hatte. Seitdem wälzte sie ein Buch nach dem anderen, nur kurz von den Essenzeiten und dem Unterricht unterbrochen, um herauszufinden, was auf sie zukommen könnte. Was auf sie zukommen würde … Was nicht veränderbar zu sein schien …  
Denn es stimmte, er hatte nicht gelogen. Die Ehe musste in der Hochzeitsnacht … vollzogen werden. Schon wenn sie daran dachte, wurde ihr ganz anders. Ihr Magen krampfte sich zusammen und sie musste den Impuls unterdrücken, in ihr Bett zu flüchten und sich die Decke über den Kopf zu ziehen.  
Wie sollte sie das nur schaffen?  
Wieder überkam sie die Wut, die seit gestern ihr ständiger Begleiter war. Wut auf das Ministerium und auf Albus Dumbledore, die einfach über ihr Leben bestimmten und es als selbstverständlich nahmen, dass sie sich fügte. Und Wut auf den Mann, der ihr Professor war und bald so viel mehr sein würde. Wieso er? Wieso konnte es niemand anderes sein? Jemand, den man … zumindest mögen könnte. Wie konnte man von ihr verlangen, mit einem Mann zusammenzuleben, der nie auch nur ein freundliches Wort für sie übrig hatte, der sie nie länger als nötig angesehen hatte, der … einfach unausstehlich war!  
Frustriert knallte sie das Buch zu, stand auf und ließ ihre Faust auf den Tisch donnern. Es war so verdammt ungerecht!  
Unruhig begann sie, auf und ab zu laufen und sprach leise, fast flehend vor sich hin, als ob irgendjemand ihre Gedanken hören konnte und ihr vielleicht helfen würde.  
Wenn es doch nur einen Ausweg geben würde. Aber es gab keinen. Sobald eine Zaubererehe vollzogen war, war sie nur durch den Tod aufzulösen. Ein reizvoller Gedanke, wenn man es recht bedachte …  
Sie würde seine Sklavin sein. Denn so und nicht anders waren die Paragraphen zu verstehen. Sobald eine Hexe einen Zauberer heiratete, dann war sie sein Eigentum. Die im tiefsten Mittelalter festgelegten Gesetze galten auch heute noch, sie waren nie geändert, nie angepasst worden. Und obwohl sie heutzutage natürlich nicht mehr so radikal gelebt wurden, da Zwangsehen nicht mehr alltäglich waren, so hatten sie trotzdem weiterhin Bestand.  
Und im Klartext hieß das für sie, dass ein zynischer, verbitterter, unfreundlicher Sadist über sie entscheiden durfte. Ob sie die Schule beenden durfte, einen Beruf ergreifen konnte oder wie viel Geld ihr zur Verfügung stand, denn auch ihr Einkommen würde ihm gehören.  
Sie wäre erst wieder frei, wenn er tot wäre. Und da er nur zwanzig Jahre älter war und mit Sicherheit eine diebische Freude daran haben würde, sie zu überleben, gab es hier kaum Hoffnung. Es war so absurd.  
Sie seufzte, ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl fallen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Sie konnte das einfach nicht … Gestern dachte sie noch sie würde es hinbekommen. Aber nachdem sie diese neuen Informationen hatte. Wie konnte sie sich wissentlich in die Sklaverei verkaufen?  
Aber die anderen Alternativen … Sie waren so gut wie nicht vorhanden. Ein anderer Ehemann, der vom Ministerium zugeordnet wird? Bei den vielen unverheirateten Todessern, die frei herumliefen, war das keine gute Idee.  
In ein anderes Zaubererland umsiedeln, nach Frankreich, Amerika oder Deutschland? Hier war das Ministerium clever gewesen, es gab keine Möglichkeit, sich hierdurch dem Gesetz zu entziehen. Man konnte nur noch aus dringlichen Gründen das Land wechseln. Etwa, wenn der Ehemann dort lebte oder man keine Kinder mehr bekommen konnte und zu den eigenen Kindern oder Enkeln in ein anderes Land ziehen wollte.  
Damit blieb nur noch die letzte Möglichkeit. Der Zaubererwelt den Rücken zu kehren. Ihr Zauberstab würde konfisziert werden, mit einem unbrechbaren Schwur wurde man danach dazu verpflichtet, nie mehr willentlich Magie auszuüben. Es wäre nicht schlimm, dachte sich Hermione. Es wären einige Jahre Verlust, die Muggelschule zu besuchen und den Wissensstand der anderen Muggel aufzuholen, aber danach stünde ihr die ganze Welt der Nichtmagier zur Verfügung. Es war eine Alternative, die sie unter normalen Umständen ergreifen würde, so schwer es ihr auch fallen würde, die Welt der Magie wieder zu verlassen.  
Gäbe es da nicht einen großen Haken. Voldemort lebte ... Und sie war Harry Potters Freundin. Er würde sie auch als Muggel nicht weiterleben lassen. Sie wäre zu wertvoll als Geisel oder als Opfer, um Harry zu brechen, sie wäre eine begehrte Schachfigur in diesem sinnlosen Krieg.  
Also müsste sie irgendwohin ziehen, wo Voldemort sie nicht erreichen konnte. Auch das wäre vielleicht möglich, aber was dann?  
Sie konnte Harry nicht alleine lassen. Er würde sie in den nächsten Jahren brauchen, ihren Beistand, vielleicht auch ihr Wissen und ihre Intelligenz. Alles spitzte sich zu, sie wusste, bald würden sie Voldemort ein letztes Mal gegenüberstehen müssen. Und dann musste sie an Harrys Seite sein. Um ihn zu beschützen, ihm zu helfen, ihn vielleicht zu retten …  
Deshalb hatte sie keine andere Wahl. Sie musste Severus Snape heiraten. Denn ihr Leben war nicht wertvoller als das all der anderen Hexen und Zauberer in diesem Land. Egal wie klein ihre Rolle im Krieg später auch sein würde, sie durfte nicht riskieren, dass der Sieg vergeben wurde, nur weil sie zu selbstsüchtig gewesen war.  
Sie seufzte erneut auf. Etwas mit dem Verstand zu begreifen, hieß leider nicht, es auch zu akzeptieren, das hatte sie in den letzten Jahren bereits leidvoll erfahren müssen.

Eine leise Stimme, die direkt an ihrem Ohr erklang, beendete ihre Grübeleien.  
„Nun, Miss Granger. Bereiten Sie sich bereits auf ihre Aufgaben als meine … Frau vor?"  
Sie sprang erschrocken auf und wirbelte herum, den Zauberstab kampfbereit in der Hand.  
Zuerst bemerkte sie eine spöttisch hochgezogene Augenbraue, direkt danach zwei, sie durchdringend anblickende, Augen und einen, man könnte fast sagen, amüsiert verzogenen Mundwinkel.  
„Was haben wir denn da? Wollen Sie mich etwa angreifen, Miss Granger? Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen Respektlosigkeit gegenüber einem Lehrkörper, obwohl Professor Moody über Ihre Reaktion bestimmt begeistert gewesen wäre", hörte sie die ätzende Stimme Severus Snapes.  
Da war sie wieder. Die alte Furcht vor ihrem Lehrer, dem Meister der Zaubertränke, der Fledermaus aus dem Kerker … Als ob der gestrige Tag nie existiert hätte, als ob sie nie versucht hätte, sich ihm gegenüber zu behaupten. Erst jetzt, nachdem sie all die Bücher gelesen hatte, begriff sie, wer da wirklich vor ihr stand. Was für eine Macht er über sie haben würde. In nur sechs Tagen …  
Sie brachte keinen Ton heraus, senkte nur ihren Zauberstab und ihren Blick.  
„Wie? Wo ist denn der berühmte gryffindorsche Mut hin verschwunden, Miss Granger? Haben Sie ihn gestern etwa schon komplett verbraucht?"  
Seine sarkastische Stimme ließ ihr Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Sie war sicher, er amüsierte sich gerade prächtig über ihr Unbehagen. Sadistischer Mistkerl, dachte sie und ballte die Faust.  
Sie konnte ihm das Vergnügen nicht lassen, war nicht gewillt, sich unterzuordnen. Sie wusste, sie würde es bereuen, dennoch zwang sie sich zu einem Lächeln und sagte mit ihrer süßesten Stimme: „Guten Tag, Professor Snape. Ich habe Sie zu dieser Uhrzeit nicht hier erwartet, Sie haben mich erschreckt."  
Es schien, als ob ihr Gegenüber aufgrund ihrer so beherrschten Antwort einen Augenblick überrascht war, aber wenn, dann fasste sich ihr Lehrer schnell wieder und sagte barsch: „Der Schulleiter erwartet uns, kommen Sie!"  
Mit diesen Worten machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging schnellen Schrittes den Flur entlang zum Ausgang der Bibliothek.  
Hermione sah ihm wortlos nach. Ihre Hände zitterten, sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte. Wie sollte sie das nur ertragen? Wie sollte sie mit diesem kalten, gefühllosen Mann zusammenleben?  
Selbst, wenn er im Krieg umkommen sollte und sie dann wieder frei wäre … Wie sollte sie auch nur einige Stunden mit ihm überstehen?  
Kraftlos ließ sie sich zurück auf ihren Stuhl fallen und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Sie konnte es einfach nicht!  
Sie ignorierte die warnende Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die ihr sagte sie solle ihm nachlaufen, ihn einholen, aber sie war unfähig, sich zu bewegen.  
Plötzlich war ihr alles egal. Sie war müde von den langen, schlaflosen Stunden, die sie sich in ihrem Bett hin und her gewälzt hatte. Ihr Kopf war mit neuem Wissen vollgestopft und alle ihre Schlussfolgerungen liefen nur auf ein Ergebnis hinaus. In sechs Tagen würde ihr Leben zur Hölle werden …  
Mut? Nein, sie hatte tatsächlich keinen mehr. Schon nach einem Tag war dieser bei seinem erneuten Anblick der Resignation gewichen. Was bist du nur für ein jämmerlicher Mensch, Hermione, dachte sie bitter. Wie willst du Harry so helfen können, wenn du nicht einmal einem Lehrer die Stirn bieten kannst? Weil er kein einfacher Lehrer mehr sein würde, flüsterte eine innere Stimme. Er würde viel mehr sein. Aber was das der Grund für ihre Furcht? War sie etwa keine Gryffindor? Sollte sie sich nicht mutig dem Leben stellen? Und wenn sie dies nicht konnte, vielleicht geschah ihr dies alles dann zu Recht?


	5. 5)

Hallo zusammen,

so, zum Abschluss des Jahres gibt es noch ein neues Kapitel für Euch.  
Ich wünsche allen Lesern einen guten Rutsch und wir lesen uns in 2013 hoffentlich wieder :-)

LG  
Entchen 

* * *

5.)  
Eine Schülerin! Und dann nicht nur irgendeine. NEIN! Ausgerechnet Miss Know-it-all.  
Von allen haarsträubenden, idiotischen Ideen, die Albus Dumbledore in den letzten Jahren gehabt hatte, war dies die mit Abstand bescheuertste! Oh, natürlich verstand er die Beweggründe und Argumente, die zu dieser Entscheidung geführt hatten. Trotzdem erfasste ihn ein kaum zu bändigender Widerwillen, wenn er nur daran dachte.  
Egal was die Menschen auch von ihm denken mochten, er war kein Sadist und alleine der Gedanke daran, was er würde tun müssen … Mein Gott, sie war noch ein halbes Kind!  
Hatte sich dieser alte, senile Mann überhaupt darüber Gedanken gemacht, was das für ihn bedeutete?  
Zwar begeisterte ihn der Gedanke nicht unbedingt, einer gryffindorschen Besserwisserin den Schutz seines Namens und seines Rufes angedeihen zu lassen, aber das war nicht das eigentliche Problem. Das Problem war eindeutig, was damit noch impliziert wurde, ja, durch dieses unsinnige Gesetz impliziert werden musste.  
So ein verdammter Mist!  
Das Glas Feuerwhisky, das Severus Snape in der Hand gehalten hatte, flog in hohem Bogen in das knisternde Feuer, das hell aufloderte und Funken schlug, als der Alkohol plötzlich verdampfte. Die Glasscherben verteilten sich überall, während der Meister der Zaubertränke voller Anspannung in seinem Sessel saß, den Arm immer noch zum Wurf erhoben, als ob er alleine dadurch, unbeweglich sitzen zu bleiben, die Zeit anhalten könnte.  
Schließlich ließ er den Arm erschöpft sinken, fuhr sich dabei gleichzeitig übers Gesicht und seufzte.  
Was sollte er nur mit diesem Kind anstellen?  
Er dachte an den Kuss vom späten Nachmittag und schnaufte. Nun gut, mit dieser Halbfrau.  
Er musste nicht, wie es diese Göre sicherlich bereits getan hatte oder noch tat, die Gesetze nachschlagen, um zu wissen, was auf ihn zukam, welche Rechte und Verpflichtungen. Sein Leben würde sich ändern, er würde die Verantwortung für sie tragen, alles was sie tat würde auf ihn zurückfallen.  
Und er fragte sich, wie er es schaffen sollte, nicht nur sich selbst, sondern auch noch dieses Mädchen am Leben zu halten, die als Potters Freundin eine wichtige Rolle im weiteren Verlauf des Krieges zu spielen vermochte.  
Wenn der Dunkle Lord ihn überhaupt am Leben ließ, sobald er erfuhr, was sein „Diener" getan hatte.  
Vielleicht sollte er sich lieber darüber Gedanken machen, wie er diesem Wahnsinnigen die Idee so verkaufen konnte, dass sie für ihn von Nutzen war, anstatt weitere Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, was zur Hölle er mit dieser impertinenten Person anfangen sollte, die bald in sein Leben treten würde.  
Und nicht nur sie … Sechs Monate … Das bedeutete, wenn er diese Sache durchzog, war er in spätestens 16 Monaten Vater, je nachdem wann die Hochzeit stattfinden würde …  
Und das in diesen Zeiten, von dieser Frau, diesem halben Kind, das selbst noch am Anfang seines Lebens stand …  
Seufzend hob er seinen Zauberstab und die Flasche Feuerwhisky, die auf der Anrichte neben dem Kamin stand, flog auf ihn zu. Ein Glas würde heute definitiv nicht ausreichen …

„Severus, würdest Du bitte nach dem Frühstück in mein Büro kommen, die Antwort vom Ministerium ist eingetroffen", wandte sich der Schulleiter an seinen Professor der Zaubertränke. Er wartete dessen Nicken nicht ab, sondern verließ gleich darauf zielstrebig die Große Halle.  
Der Meister der Zaubertränke legte daraufhin sein Besteck neben seinen Teller. Der Appetit war ihm vergangen. Mit einem kurzen Blick auf seine … Zukünftige stand er auf und verließ ebenfalls den Saal.  
Er sah gerade noch, wie Minerva auf Miss Granger zuging und leise mit ihr sprach. Seine Miene verfinsterte sich. Das Ministerium war augenscheinlich schnell bei der Sache.  
Schnellen Schrittes lief er durch das Schloss, warf dem Adler das Passwort entgegen und harrte ungeduldig auf der Wendeltreppe aus, bis diese endlich vor dem Büro des Schulleiters zum Stehen kam.  
„Was willst du, Albus?", herrschte er den Schulleiter an, der bereits an seinem Schreibtisch saß und ihn nachdenklich betrachtete.  
„Die Hochzeit ist auf nächsten Samstag festgelegt worden", erklärte der ältere Mann geradeheraus.  
Innerlich erstarrte Severus Snape. Sechs Tage! Er hatte bereits gefürchtet, dass das Ministerium alles daran setzen würde, das Gesetz so schnell es ging umzusetzen. Aber er hatte auf mehr Zeit gehofft. Vielleicht einen Monat oder zwei …  
„Und du willst nichts unternehmen?", entgegnete er durch zusammengepresste Lippen.  
Der Schulleiter blickte ihn nachdenklich an, bevor er antwortete. „Was genau meinst du, sollte ich machen?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht!", fuhr der Meister der Zaubertränke ihn an, stützte sich auf den Tisch und beugte sich bedrohlich zu seinem Gesprächspartner hinab, bevor er mit gepresster Stimme weiter sprach: „Stell dich gegen das Gesetz, handle für die Schüler einen Sonderstatus aus, versuche, die verdammten Hochzeiten hinauszuzögern, irgendetwas!"  
Albus Dumbledore erhob sich und schaute Severus mit scharfem Blick ins Gesicht. „Glaubst du, das hätte ich nicht bereits versucht? Was glaubst du, wie lange das Gesetz schon zur Diskussion steht? Seit Monaten! Aber das Ministerium ist blind, von falschem Aktionismus getrieben. Es konzentriert sich auf die völlig falschen Dinge und ich kann nichts dagegen unternehmen!"  
Er seufzte und fuhr sich nachdenklich über seinen Bart. „Sie haben das Gesetz vorgestern in einer beispiellosen Hast durchgewunken. Ich hatte nicht einmal mehr die Chance, auf irgendein Mitglied des Gamots einzuwirken, als ich davon erfuhr, war es bereits zu spät. Glaubst du, ich hätte sonst nicht versucht, die Regeln zu beeinflussen, um die Schüler von diesem Gesetz auszunehmen?"  
Er fixierte den jüngeren Mann, bevor er fortfuhr: „Severus, ich kann nicht nachempfinden, was du durchmachst, aber ich weiß, was dich quält. Glaubst du, ich hätte meine Entscheidung leichtfertig getroffen? Ich hätte nicht alle anderen Möglichkeiten ausgelotet? Glaubst du, ich hätte dich mit dieser zusätzlichen Last beladen, wenn es einen anderen Weg geben würde?"  
„Sie ist noch ein Kind, Albus", presste der Meister der Zaubertränke hervor. „Ein Kind! Und du verlangst von mir …"  
„Ich verlange, dass du sie beschützt!", unterbrach ihn der Schulleiter. „Weil du der Einzige bist, der es kann!"  
Severus Snape sackte zusammen und ließ sich auf einen der Besuchersessel fallen bevor er den Mann, den er als Freund betrachtete, mit leerem Blick ansah und fast flüsternd erwiderte: „Und wer beschützt sie vor mir?"  
Bestürzt blickte Albus Dumbledore den Meister der Zaubertränke an, bevor er um den Tisch herum ging, sich schwerfällig vor ihm hinkniete und ihn somit zwang, ihm in die Augen zu schauen.  
„Du bist kein Monster, Severus! Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in dich, dass du Miss Granger jederzeit mit der nötigen Umsicht behandelst."  
Ein verächtliches Lachen war die Antwort. „Du redest wirr, alter Mann! Meinetwegen ist die Frau, die ich liebte, gestorben. Es gibt keinen Menschen, der nicht schlecht von mir denkt und das meiste, was die Leute über mich sagen, stimmt. Wach endlich auf! Ich bin nicht so gut, wie du glaubst. Ich bin nicht wie der Phönix aus der Asche aus meinen Fehlern emporgestiegen und habe mich dadurch verändert! Ich bin immer noch der gleiche dumme Mann und du willst mir das Leben einer jungen Frau anvertrauen, sie unter meinen Schutz stellen? Ich könnte sie zerstören!"  
„Das wirst du nicht. Du hattest immer das Rückgrat, zu deinen Fehlern zu stehen und dich nicht durch sie brechen zu lassen. Du bist niemals dumm gewesen, nur fehlgeleitet und geblendet. Und seitdem du das erkannt hast, hast du dich nie wieder täuschen lassen. Du wirst mich nicht enttäuschen", widersprach Albus.  
Severus schnaubte verächtlich. „Fehlgeleitet? Ich habe nichts gelernt! Ich habe lediglich den Puppenspieler getauscht, der mich benutzt. Natürlich habe ich dich nie enttäuscht, tat ich doch immer, was du von mir verlangt hast, egal was es war!", sagte er voller Selbsthass.  
„Du hattest immer die Wahl zu gehen, Severus."  
„Das behauptest du, aber sie war nie wirklich da. Nein, ich hatte keine Wahl, nicht mehr, seit ich mich dem Dunklen Lord zugewandt habe. Ich büße für meine Fehler schon mein ganzes Leben seit diesem verfluchten Tag. Aber es ist nie genug, oder? Immer wieder findest du etwas, was noch getan werden muss, um meine Schuld abzutragen."  
„Du wirst es immer als Begleichung deiner Schuld sehen, oder?", entgegnete Albus müde.  
Sie hatten dieses Gespräch schon gefühlte hundert Mal geführt und nie kam etwas anderes dabei heraus. Und würde es vielleicht auch nie. Sein Freund war zu stur, um zu erkennen, dass er alles, was er getan hatte auch dann übernommen hätte, wenn er nicht die Schuld für Lilys Tod in sich getragen hätte. Er konnte nicht anerkennen, dass er ein guter Mensch war, ein Mensch mit Prinzipien, mit Ehrgefühl, wenn auch oftmals zu unwirsch, zu ruppig, zu ungeduldig gegenüber den Fehlern anderer, zu perfektionistisch.  
Und genau das war der Grund, warum Albus ihn ausgewählt hatte. Nicht, weil er ein Experte in den dunklen Künsten und deren Abwehr war. Nein, weil Albus wusste, dass Severus die Situation nie ausnutzen würde, dass er immer aufhören würde, bevor es zu spät war. Zumindest hoffte er das …

Albus erhob sich schwerfällig, ging zurück an seinen Schreibtisch und setzt sich, bevor er im sachlichen Tonfall fortfuhr: „Komm bitte mit Miss Granger heute Nachmittag um fünf Uhr hierher, damit wir die Details der Situation besprechen können."  
„Kennt sie den Termin schon?"  
„Minerva hat sie beim Frühstück davon in Kenntnis gesetzt", bestätigte der Schulleiter und wandte sich seinen Unterlagen zu. Er musste nachdenken. Über die Situation, die Implikationen, den Krieg und ihre Chancen, Voldemort besiegen zu können, jetzt, wo ein Bauer vielleicht zu einem Turm aufgestiegen war.  
„Was unternehmen wir bezüglich dem Dunklen Lord? Wie soll ich ihm die Situation erklären?", brachte Severus noch eine seiner Fragen ins Spiel.  
Albus blickte auf und lächelte selbstgefällig. „So, wie wir es immer handhaben. Du musstest den alten Kauz täuschen und dich seinem Willen beugen, damit er nicht an deiner Loyalität zweifelt. Und ist es nicht vorzüglich? Harry Potters beste Freundin verheiratet mit einem Todesser? Ich bin sicher, er wird es schlucken. Tom hat die Implikationen, die Treue und Liebe mit sich bringen, nie verstanden …"  
Damit beugte sich der Schulleiter erneut über seine Dokumente, während Severus ihn noch einige Momente betrachtete und dann den Raum verließ.  
Auch diese Szene hatten sie schon etliche Male durchgespielt, eine Erinnerung, die vorsichtig portioniert, den Dunklen Lord davon überzeugen würde, dass Albus Dumbledore langsam alt und senil wurde und immer weniger eine Gefahr darstellte, wenn er seinen Gegner so unterschätzte …  
Diese Erinnerung würde seine Lebensversicherung sein, wenn er dem Dunklen Lord gegenüberstand, um seinen Zorn so weit abzukühlen, dass er wieder logisch denken würde. Und sobald er dies geschafft hatte, wäre Severus gerettet. Weil er zu wertvoll für Voldemort war, so nah an seinem erbittertsten Widersacher, um ihn wegen so einer Sache zu … entsorgen.


	6. 6)

Hallo zusammen,

ich wünsche Euch allen ein frohes, neues Jahr und hoffe, Ihr seid gut rübergekommen ^^  
Bevor für viele der Ernst des Lebens am Montag wieder losgeht, hier das nächste Kapitel, wenn es auch etwas kürzer ist.  
Trotzdem wünsche ich Euch viel Spaß damit ^^

LG  
Entchen

P.S: Für alle, die sich wundern sollten, wir sind jetzt wieder an dem Punkt angelangt, an dem wir Hermione in Kapitel 4 verlassen hatten. Nur falls das nicht deutlich wird *räusper* 

* * *

6.)  
Er verkniff sich ein Schnauben, als er Miss Granger nach seiner Unterhaltung mit Albus in einer Ecke der Bibliothek vorfand. Natürlich in ein altes Buch vertieft. Ein kurzer Blick darauf bestätigte seine Vermutungen. Sie hatte sich die letzten Stunden auf das vorbereitet was kommen würde. Weil auch sie wusste, was auf dem Spiel stand, welche Rolle sie in diesem Krieg spielte. Und warum weglaufen daher keine Option war. Die Frage war nur, würde sie es stets im Hinterkopf behalten?  
Sie hatte ihn bisher noch nicht bemerkt, zu sehr war sie in ihre Gedanken vertieft, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben.  
Aber er musste ihre Mimik nicht sehen, um zu erahnen, was sie gerade denken mochte. Er hatte sein ganzes Erwachsenenleben als Sklave, als Diener verbracht. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihr hatte er diese Entscheidung selbst getroffen, wenn ihm damals auch nicht alle Folgen bewusst gewesen waren. Diese junge Frau jedoch war in etwas hineingezogen worden, was sie nicht ändern konnte. Es musste für einen intelligenten jungen Menschen bitter sein, zu erkennen, dass das Schicksal manchmal grausam war und sich nicht darum scherte was man wollte.  
Er spürte so etwas wie Mitgefühl, als er ihre gebeugte Gestalt betrachtete, die voller Hoffnungslosigkeit auf dem Sessel saß.  
Er konnte ihre Gedanken förmlich lesen. Die Fledermaus aus den Kerkern, der widerliche Typ mit der riesigen Nase, den schmierigen Haaren und dem stechenden Blick, wie sollte sie mit dem zusammenleben, mit ihm …  
Plötzlich stieg Wut in ihm auf. Wut über diese ganze vertrackte Situation. Wut darüber, dass er sein Leben mit jemandem würde verbringen müssen, der nichts als Furcht und Verachtung für ihn empfinden würde und ihn niemals anders würde sehen können, immer nur als Monster.

Leise schlich er näher, und beugte sich von hinten über sie, nahm ihren schwachen Duft wahr, bevor er mit leiser Stimme direkt in ihr Ohr sprach: „Nun, Miss Granger. Bereiten Sie sich bereits auf Ihre Aufgaben als meine … Frau vor?"  
Als sie daraufhin erschrocken aufsprang, musste er hastig zurückweichen, um nicht mit ihr zusammenzustoßen. Es befriedigte ihn jedoch zutiefst, die Angst in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen, die Macht zu spüren, die er über sie hatte.  
Es kostete ihn keine große Anstrengung, sie vor Furcht verstummen zu lassen. Dies sollte ihre einzige Beziehung sein! Die zwischen einem Lehrer und seiner Schülerin. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Was jedoch von ihnen verlangt wurde … Es war ... nicht richtig …  
Er ergoss seinen gesammelten Zorn über sie, schwelgte in ihrem Anblick, wie sie so jämmerlich vor ihm stand.  
Und dann … als ob nichts gewesen wäre, schüttelte sie ihre Benommenheit ab, stellte sich ihm entgegen. Was für eine impertinente …!  
Seine Mundwinkel zuckten kurz amüsiert, bevor er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte und sie barscher als beabsichtigt anherrschte: „Der Schulleiter erwartet uns, kommen Sie!"  
Damit drehte er sich herum und eilte mit langen Schritten aus der Bibliothek. Er war des Geredes überdrüssig und wollte endlich erfahren, welche hirnrissigen Ideen sich seit heute Morgen noch im Kopf des Schulleiters festgesetzt hatten.  
Erst nachdem er zwei Gänge durchquert hatte, bemerkte er die Stille, blieb mit einem Ruck stehen und schwang herum.  
Wo war sie?  
Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Sie hatte sich ihm widersetzt, sie hatte seiner Aufforderung nicht gehorcht! Vor Zorn bebend und fluchend lief er den Gang wieder hinunter, erwartete, sie irgendwo auf dem Weg anzutreffen, verängstigt auf ihn zueilend. Aber sie war nirgends zu sehen.  
Dieses Balg machte ihn schon rasend vor Wut, bevor sie überhaupt in irgendeiner Art und Weise miteinander verbunden waren!  
Er stürmte ihn die Bibliothek, ohne auf die entrüsteten Rufe von Madam Pince aufgrund seiner Lautstärke zu reagieren.  
Da! Sie saß noch genau auf dem gleichen Stuhl wie vor fünf Minuten!  
Mit drei langen Schritten überwand er die Distanz zu ihr, packte sie grob am Arm, zerrte sie nach oben und drückte sie gegen die nächste Wand, bevor er sich bedrohlich zu ihr hinunterbeugte und voller Wut in der Stimme zischte: „Ich hatte Ihnen einen Befehl gegeben, Miss Granger! Ich erwarte von Ihnen, dass Sie sich künftig daran halten, wenn ich Ihnen etwas befehle! Wagen Sie es nicht, sich mir zu widersetzen. Und jetzt kommen Sie, verdammt noch mal!"  
Er zog sie vor sich und stieß sie in Richtung Ausgang, trieb sie einige Schritte förmlich vor sich her, bevor sie sich plötzlich mit einem Ruck umdrehte und ihn wütend ansah.  
„Lassen Sie das!", rief sie mit erstaunlich fester Stimme. „Noch bin ich in keiner Weise mit Ihnen … verbunden, also behandeln Sie mich nicht wie eine Puppe!"  
Er verschränkte die Arme und richtete sich zu voller Größe auf, bevor er ihr mit einem spöttischen Grinsen antwortete: „Nichtsdestotrotz sind Sie immer noch meine Schülerin und als solche haben Sie meine Anweisungen zu befolgen. Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!"  
Hermiones Augen waren weit aufgerissen, wütend starrte sie ihn an. Ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, an denen die Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten.  
Sein Handeln hatte sie aus ihrer Starre gerissen. Nie würde sie sich ihm unterordnen! Nie würde er sie beherrschen, sie brechen, das würde sie nicht zulassen! Sie war eine Gryffindor. Ihr Mut war zurückgekehrt. Ja, sie würde ihn heiraten, für Harry, für die Zaubererwelt, aber nur zu ihren Bedingungen! Sie würde nicht seine Sklavin sein, sich nicht von ihm herumkommandieren lassen!  
„Ist das alles, was Sie können? Sich durch völlig ungerechtfertigte Punktabzüge durchzusetzen?", schleuderte sie ihm entgegen.  
Eine Augenbraue hob sich langsam in die Höhe, bevor er seine Arme fallen ließ und näher auf sie zutrat, sie erneut mit seiner Körpergröße einzuschüchtern versuchte. „Nun, Miss Granger, es gibt durchaus auch … andere Wege", sagte er mit provozierend langsamer Stimme, während er sie durchdringend musterte.

Oh nein, er würde sie nicht weiter irritieren!  
„Es ist verboten, Schüler körperlich oder geistig zu misshandeln, Professor. Und alles andere, was Sie implizieren mögen, ist zum Glück noch nicht möglich!", entgegnete Hermione selbstsicherer, als sie sich fühlte.  
„Nun, Miss Granger, erneut zehn Punkte Abzug, weil Sie Ihre Studien nicht ordnungsgemäß durchgeführt haben", kam prompt die Antwort, begleitet von einem süffisanten Lächeln. Die Selbstzufriedenheit troff förmlich aus seinem Körper.  
So ein Mistkerl, dachte sie.  
„Was meinen Sie?", konnte Hermione nicht umhin, zähneknirschend zu fragen.  
„Miss Granger, was glauben Sie, was mit Ihrer Unterschrift auf dem Eheschließungsformular gestern aus uns geworden ist?", erwiderte Severus ihre Frage mit einer Gegenfrage, bevor er die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen noch weiter schloss, so dass Hermione gezwungen war, zurückzuweichen, wenn sie ihn nicht berühren wollte, wodurch sie, wieder einmal, ein Hindernis im Rücken spürte. Er hatte sie schon wieder in die Enge getrieben, durchzuckte sie ein Gedanke, als er ihren Bewegungen folgte.  
Sie konzentrierte sich auf seine Frage. Ihre Gedanken rasten. Sie war angespannt, stand unter Strom. Sie ahnte, dass das Adrenalin durch ihren Körper schießen musste. Die verschiedensten Sinneseindrücke stürmten auf sie ein. Sie nahm erneut seinen herben Geruch nach Kräutern wahr, seine durchdringend blickenden, nur scheinbar schwarzen Augen. Seine Haare, die nicht fettig, sondern weich waren, wie sie gestern festgestellt hatte. Sie registrierte seine blasse Haut, seine, bei der letzten Frage samtig klingende Stimme, die ihr trotz der plötzlichen Sanftheit einen Schauer über den Rücken gejagt hatte, so unverhohlen hatte sie die unterschwellige Bedrohung wahrgenommen, als er sich ihr näherte.  
Und plötzlich riss sie die Augen noch weiter auf. Sie verstand, worauf er hinauswollte. Alle Wut war plötzlich verschwunden, es blieb nur noch Angst übrig. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als ob ihre Beine sie nicht mehr halten würden, als sie ihm weiter wie hypnotisiert in die Augen schaute. „Wir sind verlobt", flüsterte sie tonlos.  
Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem spöttischen Grinsen, bevor er sich zu ihr herabbeugte und ihr leise ins Ohr flüsterte: „Und genau deshalb gehören Sie fast schon mir."  
Er richtete sich auf, nur ein kleines Stück, und sie glaubte schon, er würde sie erneut küssen, ihr erneut seinen Willen aufdrängen. Sie verharrten sekundenlang in dieser Pose, in der sich ihre Gesichter fast berührten und in denen die verschiedensten Empfindungen durch ihren Kopf rasten. Angst, Wut, Hass, Aufregung und … ein seltsames Kribbeln, über das sie nicht näher nachdenken wollte.  
Und dann plötzlich bewegte er sich und sie glaubte, ihr Herz würde aufhören zu schlagen …


	7. 7)

Hallo zusammen,

tja, die erste Arbeitswoche im neuen Jahr ist schon wieder vorbei, der Sonntag ist mit großen Schritten gekommen und damit ist (alle, die meine anderen Geschichten kennen wissen es) Updatezeit ^^

Ich präsentiere Euch also mit Vergnügen das nächste Kapitel.

LG  
Entchen 

* * *

7.)  
„Hätten Sie jetzt BITTE die Güte und begleiten mich zu Professor Dumbledore, Miss Granger?", hörte sie wie aus einem Nebel heraus die sarkastische Stimme des Meisters der Zaubertränke, als er sich aufrichtete und ein Stück von ihr wegtrat.  
Hermione konnte ihn einige Sekunden nur anstarren, was ihr erneut eine spöttisch hochgezogene Augenbraue bescherte, bevor sie unsicher nickte und von dem Bücherregal in ihrem Rücken abrückte.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sich Severus Snape um und verließ zum zweiten Mal in der letzten Stunde die Bibliothek. Nur diesmal mit dem Unterschied, am Ausgang einen kurzen Blick zurückzuwerfen, ob Miss Granger ihm auch wirklich folgte.  
Sie tat es, wenn auch langsam und anscheinend völlig in Gedanken versunken. Er schien genau zu wissen, wie unwohl sie sich gerade gefühlt hatte und dieser Sadist hatte es anscheinend auch noch genossen, sie so unter Druck zu setzen! Aber selbst ihre Wut darüber konnte ihre anderen Gedanken nicht ausschalten …

Sie war verlobt! Wie ein Mantra kreiste dieser Satz immer und immer wieder durch ihren Kopf. Sie hatte es verdrängt. Schon gestern Abend hatte sie es gewusst, hatte gewusst, dass sie nicht einfach irgendein Formular ausgefüllt hatte. Aber sich einzugestehen, was es wirklich bedeutete …  
Das konnte und wollte sie einfach nicht. Und trotzdem … es war die Wirklichkeit.  
Genauso wie die alten Gesetze zur Zaubererehe waren auch die Abschnitte bezüglich der Verlobung ein Relikt aus dem Mittelalter. Was im Klartext hieß, sie waren genauso verstaubt, rückständig und frauenverachtend.  
Im Mittelalter war es teilweise alltäglich gewesen, während der Verlobungszeit zu prüfen, ob auch beide Seiten ihren Teil des Vertrages einhalten konnten. Womit im Grunde nichts anderes gemeint war, als das der Mann das Recht hatte, zu prüfen, ob seine Verlobte auch war, was ihm versprochen wurde. Jungfräulich und fruchtbar …  
Es wäre nichts Anstößiges gewesen, wenn er seine Verlobte tatsächlich erst auf … Unversehrtheit geprüft und dabei gleich geschwängert hätte, bevor er sie heiratete. Schließlich brauchten alle Familien damals vor allem eines: einen männlichen Nachkommen und Erben.  
Auch dieser Brauch war in der heutigen Zeit überholt und wurde kaum noch genutzt, schon alleine deswegen, weil alle alten Zaubererfamilien, in denen es wirklich noch um die Erbfolge ging, eifersüchtig darüber wachten, nicht von den anderen übervorteilt zu werden. Trotzdem war auch dieser Gesetzesabschnitt niemals abgeschafft oder überarbeitet worden.  
Was bedeutete …  
Sie blieb stehen, blickte die sich von ihr fort bewegende Gestalt an und sagte mit fester Stimme: „Sie werden mich nicht vorher anrühren!"  
Ihr Professor blieb stehen, drehte sich herum und kam mit langen Schritten zu ihr zurück.  
„Wer behauptet, dass ich auch nur das geringste Interesse daran haben könnte, Sie anzufassen?", fragte der Meister der Zaubertränke mit spöttischer Stimme. „Und wer", fuhr er plötzlich bedrohlich fort, „sollte mich davon abhalten, wenn ich es doch tun würde?"  
Dabei beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter, aber dieses Mal blieb Hermione stocksteif stehen und ballte ihre Faust um ihren Zauberstab. „Ich!"  
Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als plötzlich ein kehliges Lachen von ihrem Gegenüber ertönte. Es war so kurz, dass sie, nachdem es verstummte, schon wieder dachte, es sich nur eingebildet zu haben.  
Grob packte er sie plötzlich an beiden Oberarmen. „Glauben Sie etwa, Sie hätten eine Chance gegen mich, wenn ich jemals Ernst machen würde? Ich bin ein Todesser, glauben Sie, mich würden Ihre Bedürfnisse auch nur im Mindesten berühren?", herrschte er sie an.  
Und plötzlich wurde sie ganz ruhig und alle Last schien von ihr abzufallen. Vielleicht war es sein Blick, der das erste Mal nicht nur Kälte ausstrahlte, sondern auch etwas anderes. Vielleicht war es die Art wie seine Stimme trotz seiner Worte erstaunlich sanft klang. Oder das fast unmerkliche Zittern seiner Hände.  
Aber sie wusste plötzlich mit untrüglicher Gewissheit, dass er ihr nichts tun würde.  
„Nein", entgegnete sie daher mit ruhiger Stimme. „Ich hätte mit Sicherheit keine Chance gegen Sie. Aber das muss ich auch nicht, denn Sie würden mich niemals zu etwas zwingen."  
Sein Gesicht schien bei ihren Worten, die sie mit fester, unerschütterlicher Stimme hervorgebracht hatte, zu erstarren. Seine Hände ließen ihre Oberarme los und er stand bewegungslos vor ihr, blickte sie nur an, schweigend.  
Und dann, sie wusste nicht, wie viele Minuten vergangen waren, drehte er sich um und ging den Gang hinunter.  
Langsam folgte sie ihm, mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen und zum ersten Mal seit gestern mit dem Gefühl, dass sie es vielleicht doch schaffen würde.

„Um den Vorgaben der Gesetze zu entsprechen, werden Sie künftig mit Professor Snape zusammenwohnen, Miss Granger", erläuterte Albus Dumbledore ihr den nächsten Punkt auf seiner anscheinend endlosen Liste, die ihr Leben umkrempeln würde.  
Sie hatte sich mit ihrem Lehrer in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen, sie durfte ihn niemals nach seiner Arbeit bei den Todessern fragen, sie musste nach außen hin den Anschein erwecken, von ihm unterdrückt, gedemütigt und beherrscht zu werden und und und. Wobei sie bezweifelte, dass sie die Sache mit der Unterdrückung würde spielen müssen, immerhin sprachen sie hier von der Fledermaus aus dem Kerker.  
Hermione hatte die letzten fünfzehn Minuten hauptsächlich schweigend neben ihrem … Verlobten gesessen und ab und zu genickt oder knapp geantwortet, wenn der Schulleiter sich an sie gewandte hatte.  
Jetzt horchte sie zum ersten Mal auf und protestierte: „Ich werde NICHT in die Kerker ziehen!"  
Sie sah sich schon in einem fensterlosen, unheimlichen Raum ähnlich dem Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer leben, ohne die Aussicht auf Tageslicht. Panisch ob dieser Vorstellung, blickte sie den Träger des Ordens des Merlins erster Klasse an, der jedoch beruhigend lächelte.  
„Machen Sie sich bitte keine Sorgen, Miss Granger. Die Räumlichkeiten, die Professor Snape momentan bewohnt, sind nicht für zwei Personen geeignet, wenn beide einen Arbeitsbereich benötigen. Daher werde ich die Wohnung so erweitern, dass sie über einen neuen Zugang mit momentan leeren Räumen im Erdgeschoss verbunden wird."  
Seine Augen zwinkerten sie an, bevor er fortfuhr: „Sie bekommen eine Maisonettewohnung mit wunderschönen großen Fenstern, die direkt auf den See blicken."  
Hermione konnte förmlich spüren, wie Erleichterung ihren Körper durchströmte, bevor ein neuer Gedanke sie durchfuhr.  
„Heißt das", begann sie zögerlich, „dass ich nicht mehr zu Gryffindor gehören werde?"  
Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie werden lediglich nicht mehr dort wohnen. Es steht Ihnen weiterhin frei, die Gemeinschaftsräume mit Ihren Freunden zu benutzen."  
„Harry wird mich dafür hassen", meinte Hermione nach einigen Augenblicken mit hängendem Kopf.  
Severus Snape schnaubte abfällig. „Mister Potter wird nicht nach seiner Meinung gefragt. Wenn er eine lebendige Freundin haben will, dann sollte er zusehen, es möglichst schnell zu verstehen. Ansonsten bin ich versucht, Ihnen den Umgang mit diesem Schwachkopf künftig zu verbieten."  
Das sadistische Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Meisters der Zaubertränke verschwand ebenso wie Hermiones angsterfüllte Miene, als der Schulleiter ein mahnendes „Severus!" erklingen ließ.  
Trotzdem blieb die Wahrheit bestehen, dachte Hermione bitter. Er hatte sie in der Hand.  
Sie hörte nicht mehr, was die beiden Professoren noch miteinander besprachen, zu sehr war sie in Gedanken vertieft.  
Plötzlich hob sie den Kopf und sagte: „Da dies der einzige Weg ist, wie ich in der Zauberwelt bleiben und im Kampf gegen Voldemort helfen kann, werde ich alles dafür unternehmen, damit es gelingt. Aber nachdem jetzt alle Veränderungen, mit denen ICH mich abfinden muss, besprochen sind, habe ich selbst einige Bedingungen. Wenn ihnen nicht zugestimmt wird, werde ich Professor Snape nicht heiraten!"  
Die beiden Zauberer unterbrachen bei ihren Worten ihre Diskussion über einen möglichen vorgezogenen Schulabschluss, der notwendig werden würde, wenn die vorgeschriebene Schwangerschaft eintrat.  
„Bedingungen?", spie der Meister der Zaubertränke ihr das Wort ins Gesicht. „Sie haben keinerlei Spielraum, um überhaupt etwas zu verlangen, Miss Granger!"  
„Doch, den habe ich", entgegnete diese ruhig und blickte den beiden abwechselnd ins Gesicht, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Auch ich bin eine Figur im Kampf gegen Voldemort. Ich bin mir sicher, Harry wäre nicht begeistert, wenn ich mich aus dem Ganzen plötzlich heraushalten würde. Ob er seine Aufgabe überhaupt ohne mich schaffen kann? Vielleicht braucht er mich …"  
Sie brach ab und ließ die möglichen Auswirkungen, die eine solche Tat haben würde, ungesagt im Raum stehen. Sie konnte sehen, wie der Meister der Zaubertränke mit den Zähnen knirschte, während der Schulleiter sie interessiert beobachtete und ihr Gesicht studierte, bevor er fragte: „Was genau haben Sie im Sinn, Miss Granger?"  
Sie wandte sich direkt an ihren Verlobten, blickte ihm mit festem Blick in die Augen und sagte: „Ich behalte die Kontrolle über meine Schulbildung. Sie werden mich weder am Lernen hindern, noch an einem möglichen späteren Studium oder einer Ausbildung. Sie werden niemals alleine über Dinge wie eben entscheiden, ob ich meinen Schulabschluss vorziehe oder nicht. Sie werden mich nicht dazu zwingen, irgendwo als Hausfrau zu versauern. Alles Geld, was ich jemals verdienen werde, wird mir gehören. Sie werden mir nicht den Umgang mit meinen Freunden verbieten, egal wo und wann."  
Sie beendete ihren letzten Satz, wollte nicht noch mehr verraten von dem, was sie noch verlangen würde.  
Sie konnte sehen, dass Professor Snape nicht begeistert war von ihren Forderungen, im Gegenteil, er schien darüber regelrecht wütend zu sein. Warum nur? Es war etwas, was jeder normale Mensch gefordert hätte, oder?  
„Ich bin mir sicher, Miss Granger, dass Professor Snape Ihren Forderungen zustimmen wird, nicht wahr, Severus?", meinte der Schulleiter und blickte seinen Meister der Zaubertränke auffordernd an.  
Dieser nickte nur mit zusammengepressten Lippen.  
„Schön, dann haben wir also alles besprochen, ich denke …"  
„Ich bin noch nicht fertig", unterbrach Hermione den Schulleiter. „Ich habe noch ein paar andere Punkte auf meiner Liste."


	8. 8)

Hallo zusammen,

so, es ist mal wieder Sonntag, der Schnee rieselt leise, die Straßen, Felder und Wiesen sind weiß gepudert, genau die richtige Zeit, um sich mit einem Kaffee, Tee oder Kakao auf die Couch zu verziehen und ein neues Kapitel zu lesen ^^

Ich habe ein gute und eine schlechte Nachricht.

Die gute habt ihr vor Euch: Es gibt ein neues Kapitel ^^

Die schlechte: Ich habe fast alle Kapitel aufgebraucht und weiß nicht, wie lange ich den Rhythmus noch aufrecht erhalten kann mit 1x die Woche. Ich verspreche aber, mich zu bemühen. Seid nicht traurig, wenn es mal etwas länger dauert.

So, jetzt wünsche ich Euch aber viel Spaß mit der weiteren Handlung.

LG  
Entchen 

* * *

8.)  
„Werden Sie nicht unverschämt, Miss Granger", zischte ihr Zukünftiger mit drohender Stimme, aber sie beachtete es gar nicht, sondern blickte Albus Dumbledore fest in die Augen, der nach kurzem Zögern schließlich nickte.  
„Nennen Sie uns die weiteren Punkte, Miss Granger", forderte er sie auf.  
Sie wandte ihren Blick erneut Professor Snape zu. Nur ihre Wangen, die sich leicht rot verfärbt hatten, und ihre zitternden Hände verrieten, wie sie zu dem Thema stand, denn ihre Stimme war fest, als sie sagte: „Sie werden mich nicht beherrschen. Sie werden mich weder schlagen oder mir sonst wie Gewalt antun. Sobald die Vorgaben des Gesetzes erfüllt sind, das heißt, sobald ich … schwanger bin", sie stockte kurz, „werden Sie mich nie mehr ohne meinen Willen anfassen. Und Sie werden mir niemals mein … Kind wegnehmen, wenn sich unsere Wege jemals trennen sollten."  
„Miss Granger, Sie vergessen sich!", erklärte der Schulleiter. „Professor Snape würde Ihre Situation niemals ausnutzen. Auch er bringt ein Opfer, indem er Sie heiratet, Sie sollten etwas mehr Vertrauen zu ihm haben und sich überlegen, was Sie da von ihm verlangen!"  
„Lass es gut sein, Albus", unterbrach ihn der Meister der Zaubertränke mit plötzlich erschöpfter Stimme. „Miss Grangers Forderungen sind berechtigt, das weißt du. Ich akzeptiere sie."  
Die beiden Zauberer blickten sich an, ein stummer Gedankenaustausch schien zwischen ihnen stattzufinden.  
Schließlich stand der jüngere der beiden Männer auf. „Wenn es nichts mehr zu besprechen gibt, ich würde gerne noch einige Dinge vor der Hochzeit regeln."  
Damit drehte er sich auf dem Absatz herum und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang.  
Der Schulleiter blickte ihm sinnierend nach, während Hermione verwundert auf ihrem Platz saß. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass es so einfach gewesen war. Er hatte sich nicht lange gegen ihre Forderungen gesträubt, eigentlich gar nicht. Was war hier gerade passiert? Was führte er nur im Schilde?  
„Nun, Miss Granger, ich glaube, das war alles", sagte Professor Dumbledore schließlich seufzend. „Sie können gehen."  
Hermione erhob sich und ging langsam zur Tür hinüber. Als sie schon fast durch war, sprach der Träger des Ordens des Merlins erster Klasse sie noch einmal an: „Ich weiß nicht, ob es Ihnen bewusst ist, Miss Granger, aber alles was Professor Snape erlebt, wird vom Dunklen Lord inspiziert. Er erforscht mit Hingabe die Erinnerungen seiner Untergebenen, weidet sich an der Angst und der Gewalt, die sie verbreiten. Es ist sehr schwer, Erinnerungen ihm gegenüber geheim zu halten … Und noch schwerer ist es, falsche Erinnerungen wie echte wirken zu lassen, um Voldemort zu täuschen."  
Er blickte Hermione an, die sich bei seinen Worten umgedreht hatte und ihn fragend anblickte.  
„Was, Miss Granger, glauben Sie, wird der Dunkle Lord von Professor Snape verlangen, wenn Sie seine Frau geworden sind?", beendete er seine Ausführungen und wandte sich den Unterlagen auf seinem Schreibtisch zu.  
Die junge Frau stand reglos in der Tür, unfähig, sich zu bewegen. Sie verstand, worauf der Schulleiter hinauswollte, warum er Widerspruch eingelegt hatte.  
Indem sie Professor Snape zu dem Zugeständnis gebracht hatte, sie nie gegen ihren Willen anzufassen, hatten sie ihn unwissentlich in noch größere Gefahr gebracht.  
Langsam, schwerfällig und mit gesenktem Kopf drehte sie sich herum. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf Professor Dumbledores rechte Hand, die schwarz und verschrumpelt auf dem Schreibtisch lag wie die Hand eines Skeletts. Unwillkürlich schauerte Hermione bei dem Anblick voller böser Vorahnungen und verließ eilig das Schulleiterbüro. Während sie die Gänge hinabging, kreiste ihr nur eine Frage im Kopf herum. Wenn er das alles doch wusste, wieso hatte Professor Snape ihren Bedingungen dann zugestimmt? Und was sie fast noch mehr beunruhigte: Wenn sie diese Dinge nicht gefordert hätte, hätte er dann versucht, echte Erinnerungen zu schaffen?

Du bist ein Narr, dachte Severus, als er, einen Arm gegen den Kaminsims gestützt, nachdenklich ins Feuer starrte.  
Wieso hatte er ihren Forderungen nachgegeben? Es bestand keine Veranlassung dazu. Sie hätte ihn auch ohne diese heiraten müssen, notfalls mit sanftem Nachdruck von Albus. Er hatte anscheinend den Verstand verloren, als er im Schulleiterbüro neben ihr saß und sie ihn so offen angeblickt hatte. Denn warum hätte er sonst jemals zugestimmt. Ihm war völlig klar, was er damit auslösen würde. Er wusste, wonach der Dunkle Lord gieren würde. Und er würde es ihm darbieten müssen … Es gab keinen anderen Weg.  
Dabei war unerheblich, ob er es jemals über sich gebracht hätte. Wobei, wenn er nur an ihren stur erhobenen Zeigefinger im Unterricht dachte, ihr übereifriges Gesicht, brauchte es nicht viel Überwindung bis zu dem Gedanken, sie übers Knie zu legen …  
Trotzdem, das war nicht, was Voldemort im Sinn haben würde und diese anderen Dinge, er hätte sie ihr nie antun können, das wusste er tief im Inneren. Sie war immer noch seine Schülerin, immer noch eine junge Frau … Sie war bei aller Stärke doch zerbrechlich.  
Er verdrängte den Gedanken, es blieb immer noch das Problem, was er mit dem Dunklen Lord anstellen sollte.  
Vielleicht eine Hure aus der Nokturngasse, überlegte er. Eine, die Gewalt zu schätzen wusste. Ein Gesicht, einen Körper zu verändern, war nicht so unsicher, wie eine ganze Erinnerung zu fälschen.  
Vielleicht eine abgeschwächte Form von Gewalt, zusammen mit einer Diskussion mit Albus, wie er von diesem ermahnt wurde, behutsam mit seiner Frau umzugehen? Ja, das mochte vielleicht funktionieren …  
Seine Gedanken wanderten wieder zum Ausgangspunkt zurück, magisch angezogen von der Frage: Wieso hatte er ihr nachgegeben?  
Weil du sie nicht versklaven würdest, selbst, wenn dein Leben davon abhinge, flüsterte eine innere Stimme.  
Er schnaubte. Es war nur etwas anderes, dies selbst zu wissen oder es quasi zuzugeben. Er hatte sich alle Fäden aus der Hand nehmen lassen …  
Sie hatte bildlich gesprochen nur mit dem Finger geschnippt und er war gesprungen. Was war in ihn gefahren?  
Müde fuhr er sich über die Augen.  
Sein Leben verwandelte sich in eine noch schlimmere Katastrophe als bisher. Dass das überhaupt noch möglich war, dachte er sarkastisch.  
Dann glitt ein Lächeln über seine Züge, aber es war kein nettes Lächeln, es sah vielmehr gefährlich aus wie ein Panther, bevor er seine Beute riss. Seine Augen blitzten plötzlich wieder, als er sich in Erinnerung rief, was genau er versprochen hatte.  
Sobald sie schwanger war … Aber vorher … Er musste plötzlich laut lachen. Er hatte nicht alle Macht verspielt, die er brauchen würde, um diese nervige Besserwisserin zu händeln.

Hermione wusste nichts von den Gedanken ihres Professors. Sie war auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum, um ihren Freunden endlich zu erzählen, was seit gestern vorgefallen war.  
Zum Glück für sie lasen die meisten Schüler keine Zeitung, so dass sie noch nichts von dem Gesetz wussten. Aber das würde sich bald ändern, spätestens, wenn die ersten Eulen eintrafen, um über betroffene Verwandte zu berichten oder wenn die betroffenen Siebtklässler ihren neuen Beziehungsstatus bekanntgaben.  
Und dann würden auch alle, die zählen konnten, herausfinden, dass sie ebenfalls betroffen war. Weil sie muggelstämmig und volljährig war … Als Einzige in ihrem Jahrgang …  
Sie spürte, wie die Wut zurückkam, die Wut über dieses Unrecht. Wieso betraf es ausgerechnet sie? Warum Muggelstämmige? Waren sie nicht sowieso schon dem Spott der Slytherins ausgesetzt? Musste man sie da noch mehr in den Vordergrund rücken? Es war so ungerecht!  
Sie ballte hilflos die Fäuste und blieb mitten im Gang stehen, kämpfte gegen die Tränen.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung, meine Liebe?", erklang auf einmal eine sanfte, weibliche Stimme. Hermione schaute sich suchend um, bis ihr Blick an dem Portrait einer ältlichen Hexe mit schlohweißen Haaren hängen blieb.  
„Sie sehen mitgenommen aus, mein Kind. Kann ich Ihnen vielleicht helfen?", sprach die Dame im Bild bei ihrem Blick mit sanfter Stimme weiter.  
„Vielen Dank, Mrs …", Hermione warf einen Blick auf das Schild unter dem Portrait, „Martinson, aber ich glaube nicht, dass mir jemand helfen kann, es sei denn, Sie können das Ministerium absetzen oder die Gesetze ändern."  
„Es tut mir leid, das steht nicht in meiner Macht. Aber ich könnte zuhören und Ihnen vielleicht einen Rat geben?", entgegnete die ältere Frau mit ermutigender Stimme.  
Hermione überlegte. Sie sah das offene, freundliche Gesicht, das auffordernde Lächeln und plötzlich war das Verlangen, jemandem ihr Herz auszuschütten, übermächtig.  
Die Worte sprudelten aus ihr heraus, immer schneller, bis sie nach zehn Minuten erschöpft innehielt. Ihr Mund war völlig trocken vom vielen Sprechen, aber seltsamerweise fühlte sie sich jetzt schon besser.  
Beim Erzählen waren ihr bereits neue Aspekte und Dinge aufgefallen, die sie vorher nicht betrachtet hatte. Gut, viel Positives konnte man der Sache nun wirklich nicht abgewinnen. Aber vielleicht, wenn sie Professor Snape in seiner natürlichen Umgebung erlebte. Vielleicht war er hier ja … netter? Vielleicht konnte sie ihm einige Tricks in Zaubertränke abschauen? Oder vielleicht seine bestimmt umfangreiche Bibliothek nutzen? Die Strohhalme waren winzig, kaum der Rede wert, aber sie klammerte sich plötzlich verzweifelt daran in dem Bemühen, etwas Positives an der ganzen Geschichte zu finden.  
„Eine schwierige Situation, mein Kind", unterbrach die Stimme der älteren Hexe die Stille. „Ich kenne Professor Snape, er sorgt immer für viel Gesprächsstoff bei uns Bildern. Ich möchte seine Privatsphäre nicht verletzen, aber ich kann Ihnen zumindest soviel sagen: Er ist nicht so schlecht, wie er sich gibt. Er ist nur … vorsichtig."  
Hermione lachte laut auf. „Vorsichtig?", fragte sie amüsiert. „Ich hätte wohl ein anderes Wort benutzt, um ihn zu beschreiben."  
Mrs. Martinson lächelte. „Der Schein trügt oft, mein Kind. Dieser Mann hat in seinem Leben viel durchmachen müssen und sein Weg ist noch nicht zu Ende. Er hat viele Enttäuschungen und Schicksalsschläge erlitten. Er muss erst wieder lernen, der Welt zu vertrauen. Wenn Sie sich die Mühe geben, hinter seine Fassade zu blicken, werden Sie vielleicht überrascht sein. Sie scheinen eine starke und mutige junge Frau zu sein. Geben Sie sich eine Chance, sonst werden Sie beide nur unglücklich sein. Das Leben als Zauberer ist lang und eine magisch geschlossene Ehe kann nur der Tod lösen", erklärte die Hexe mit all der Weisheit des Alters.  
Hermione dachte über ihre Worte nach. Schließlich nickte sie.  
„Ich werde es versuchen. Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe, Mrs. Martinson."  
„Nenn mich Margery, meine Liebe. Und nun geh zu deinen Freunden und erkläre ihnen, was passiert ist. Sie werden es verstehen, Hermione."  
Zum ersten Mal seit dem gestrigen, furchtbaren Tag schlich sich ein echtes Lächeln auf Hermiones Züge.  
„Das mache ich. Vielen Dank, Margery. Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald wieder."  
Die Jahrgangsbeste winkte noch kurz, dann lief sie schnelleren Schrittes den Flur hinunter. Schwierige Dinge unnötig aufzuschieben half nie, das wusste sie.  
Ihre Freunde würden es verstehen … Vielleicht nicht sofort, aber bald.  
Zumindest hoffte sie das … 


	9. 9)

Hallo zusammen,

Schande über mich, es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, dass ihr jetzt zwei Wochen auf das neue Kapitel warten musstet, es war einfach viel zu viel zu erledigen in der Zeit und dann war ich auch noch krank und naja ...  
Daher jetzt ohne Umschweife das nächste Kapitel und ich kann versprechen, dass es die nächsten Wochen keine Verzögerung mehr geben wird.

LG  
Entchen 

* * *

9.)  
„Du siehst das absolut falsch, Ron", erklärte Harry seinem besten Freund zum bestimmt fünften Mal. „Die Chudley Cannons können dieses Jahr nicht gewinnen, weil Stuart Worthington ein absolut unfähiger Sucher ist. Das können selbst die drei Jäger nicht mehr wettmachen. Sobald die Mannschaft gegen die Appleby Arrows antreten muss, werden sie innerhalb von einigen Minuten vom Platz gefegt. In den letzten fünf Spielen hat Thomas Border den Schnatz jedes Mal innerhalb der ersten zwanzig Minuten gefangen!"  
Ron schüttelte auf diese Ausführungen hin heftig den Kopf. „Das ist doch alles Quatsch, Harry. Das ist doch nur EIN Sucher, EIN Gegner. Die Chudleys werden dafür alle anderen locker besiegen können und dann …!"  
„HÖRT ENDLICH DAMIT AUF!", schrie Hermione ihre beiden Freunde an, nachdem sie bereits seit zehn Minuten versuchte, deren Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen, sich jedoch nicht gegen die Diskussion hatte durchsetzen können. Bis jetzt.  
„Ich versuche euch etwas wirklich Wichtiges zu erzählen und ihr sitzt hier untätig herum und unterhaltet euch über euer blödes Quidditch!", fuhr sie wütend fort und funkelte die beiden an, die ihren Blick mit offenem Mund sprachlos erwiderten.  
Schließlich schluckte Harry, hob beruhigend die Hände und sagte: „Beruhige dich, Hermione. Wir sind jetzt ganz Ohr, erzähl uns, was los ist."  
Ron nickte nur zustimmend, woraufhin Hermione einmal tief durchatmete, sich sammelte und die beiden wieder anschaute. „Kommt mit, hier können wir nicht reden."  
Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich rum und verließ eilig den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Die beiden jungen Männer blickten sich an. „Haben wir irgendetwas falsch gemacht?", fragte Ron irritiert und Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern, bevor sie sich beeilten, ihrer Freundin zu folgen. Sie wussten, wenn Hermione so drauf war, war es besser, sie nicht noch mehr zu reizen.

Seufzend ließ sich Hermione auf der Brüstung des Astronomieturms nieder und blickte auf die Ländereien, die gerade nach von den letzten Sonnenstrahlen erhellt wurden. Rot funkelte der Verbotene Wald und sah von hier oben fast harmlos aus. Sie zog ihren Mantel enger um sich. Es war kalt geworden, man spürte den Winter schon nahen. Sie fühlte, wie die Kälte sich ihres Körpers bemächtigte, sich langsam auch in ihr Inneres fraß, zusammen mit ihren Ängsten und Sorgen.  
„Ist alles ok, Hermione?", kam eine zögerliche Stimme von hinten. Sie wandte den Kopf und sah ihre beiden besten Freunde unschlüssig an der Tür stehen.  
„Ich wollte es euch selbst sagen, bevor der Tratsch losgeht. Damit ihr Zeit habt, es zu begreifen und meine Entscheidung zu akzeptieren", begann sie langsam mit unschlüssiger Stimme, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. Nach einigen Sekunden schaute sie Harry und Ron in die Gesichter, blinzelte einige Tränen weg und flüsterte: „Bitte hasst mich nicht. Wenn es einen anderen Weg geben würde … Aber es gibt keinen, es ist die einzige Möglichkeit. Bitte versucht, mich zu verstehen."  
Sie wandte sich ab, versuchte sich beim Anblick der Landschaft wieder zu fassen.

Leicht legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und Harry sagte mit leiser Stimme: „Hermione, was ist es? Du bist unsere Freundin, wir werden dich niemals hassen. Du kannst uns alles sagen."  
„Genau, wir sind immer für dich da", bekräftigte Ron und trat ebenfalls näher.  
Mit Tränen in den Augen lächelte sie die beiden dankbar an, bevor sie schließlich mit etwas festerer Stimme sagte: „Es gibt da ein Gesetz … Es ist gestern in Kraft getreten und betrifft volljährige Muggelgeborene wie mich. Es kursiert schon länger durch das Ministerium, aber bisher konnte Professor Dumbledore es immer noch abwenden. Gestern jedoch … ist es ohne ihn verabschiedet worden."  
Sie brach ab, immer noch unfähig, das Unvermeidliche auszusprechen, ihren Freunden ins Gesicht zu sehen, wenn sie es begreifen würden. Sie hoffte immer noch auf ein Wunder. Aber es kam nicht …  
„Hermione! Was willst du uns erklären, warum betrifft uns das? Sag uns endlich, worum es geht!", drängte Ron schließlich voller Ungeduld in seiner Stimme.  
Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor sie leise sagte: „Ich werde Professor Snape heiraten. Diesen Samstag."  
Sie konnte ihnen bei dieser Enthüllung nicht in die Augen schauen, aber als die Sekunden verrannen und keine Reaktion kam, blickte sie doch auf … und erstarrte.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, als ob sie alles wie in Zeitlupe betrachtete. Sie konnte den genauen Moment in den Augen ihrer Freunde erkennen, als sie den Sinn ihrer Worte begriffen. Sie sah, wie sich ihre Minen veränderten, wie sich nicht mehr Herzlichkeit, Freundschaft und leichte Besorgnis dort widerspiegelten, sondern Erschrecken, Verständnislosigkeit … und Abscheu. Vor dem sie sich am meisten gefürchtet hatte, wie sie jetzt mit einem Schaudern erkannte.  
Harrys Hand fiel plötzlich wie kraftlos von ihrer Schulter, hing nutzlos an seiner Seite herab, als er im Gleichklang mit Ron einige Schritte wegtrat, in einem kindischen Versuch, das Gesagte dadurch abzuwehren. Sie krümmte sich innerlich, sie fühlte sich so einsam wie niemals zuvor, als ihre besten Freunde vor ihr zurückwichen.  
Schließlich konnte sie ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht mehr ertragen, deshalb fuhr sie in fast fieberhafter Eile fort: „Es ist ein Heiratsgesetz. Jede bisher unverheiratete, muggelstämmige und noch fruchtbare Hexe mit 17 Jahren oder älter ist dazu verpflichtet, innerhalb eines Monats einen volljährigen Zauberer zu heiraten, der mindestens einen reinblütigen Familienzweig vorweisen kann. Wer sich nicht danach richtet, wird aus der Zaubererwelt ausgestoßen, er …"  
Sie brach ab, plötzlich völlig erschöpft und blickte resigniert auf ihre Freunde, die sich bei ihren Worten nicht gerührt hatten. Immer noch sah sie nichts außer Ablehnung in ihren Blicken. Sie hatte sie verloren … Tränen traten ihr bei dem Gedanken in die Augen, dass sie das alles alleine würde überstehen müssen.  
Sie wandte sich ab und blickte wieder auf die Ländereien, in dem verzweifelten Versuch, sich abzulenken.  
„Aber … SNAPE?!", murmelte Ron schließlich mit tonloser Stimme und sah sie entsetzt an.  
Sie schluckte, schaute immer noch wie hypnotisiert vom Turm hinunter. „Es war Dumbledores Idee. Er ist der … geeignete Kandidat", erklärte sie mit leiser Stimme.  
„Willst du uns verarschen?", schrie Ron sie plötzlich an und sie drehte sich erschrocken zu ihm um, blickte ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an. „SNAPE? Die widerliche Fledermaus aus den Kerkern, die uns seit unserer Ankunft hier jeden Tag getriezt, unterdrückt und gepeinigt hat? Bist du denn noch bei Trost? Wie konntest du dem nur zustimmen? Willst du uns wirklich erzählen, dass er der einzige mögliche Kandidat ist? Von allen Menschen auf dieser Welt gerade er?"  
Ekel hatte sich auf seinem Gesicht breitgemacht. Für Hermione fühlten sich seine Worte wie Schläge ins Gesicht an, wie Pfeile, die sich ihr in den Körper bohrten.  
Wut flammte in ihr auf. „Glaubst du denn, ich würde das freiwillig machen?", erwiderte sie mit lauter Stimme. „Glaubst du wirklich, ich hätte mir das ausgesucht? Glaubst du nicht, ich hätte alle anderen Möglichkeiten gründlich geprüft? Es ist der einzige Weg, du verdammter Idiot. Es gibt keine Alternative!" Hilflos ballte sie die Fäuste, als sie die Tatsachen laut aussprach.  
„Es gibt immer einen anderen Weg", hielt Ron dagegen, die Hände vor dem Oberkörper verschränkt. „Wenn ich mir vorstelle …", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst, ließ die Arme fallen und sackte in sich zusammen.  
„Es ist meine Schuld, oder?", mischte sich Harry plötzlich in die Unterhaltung ein. Er hatte die ganze Zeit stumm danebengestanden, die Worte seiner beiden Freunde nur am Rande mitbekommen, wie einen bösen Traum, und nachdenklich auf den Steinboden geblickt. Jetzt schaute er Hermione fest in die Augen. „Du tust es meinetwegen. Du bist meinetwegen in dieser Situation", wiederholte er noch einmal, jetzt mit ungläubiger Stimme, während sie unbehaglich seinem Blick auswich und er langsam auf die Knie sank.  
„Weil du mit mir befreundet bist, bist du jetzt in Gefahr. Die ganzen Todesser, Voldemort. Du wärst niemals in Sicherheit. Deshalb Professor Snape. Weil es keine andere Möglichkeit gibt, dich zu beschützen, es niemand anderes kann, Voldemort niemand anderen leben lassen würde, der dich heiratet … Weil du zu wichtig bist. Weil du für mich zu wichtig bist. Ich bin schuld … ICH BIN VERDAMMT NOCHMAL SCHULD!", schrie er und schmetterte eine Faust auf den Boden, bevor er Hermione verzweifelt ansah, voller Hoffnung, sie würde seinen Worten widersprechen.  
Aber das tat sie nicht.  
Das Schicksal war manchmal wirklich grausam, dachte sie. Jetzt, wo es so gnädig sein könnte, wenn er die Implikationen nicht verstand. Wenn er die Gründe nicht komplett hätte nachvollziehen können. Jetzt, wo Unwissenheit ein Segen gewesen wäre, hatte er mit brutaler Klarheit erkannt, warum Hermione in dieser Situation war. Und warum es keinen anderen Ausweg gab …  
Sie konnte ihn nicht aufmuntern. Sie hatte keine Kraft, ihn zu beruhigen, ihm zu versichern, dass er keine Schuld daran trug, dass es kein Opfer für sie war. Denn das wäre alles gelogen gewesen.  
Und sie hatte nicht mehr die Energie, um zu lügen, nicht einmal für ihn, ihren besten Freund.  
Stumm blickten sich die beiden lange Zeit an, jeder in seinen eigenen Ängsten, Albträumen und Gefühlen gefangen.  
Dann stand Harry schwankend auf, trat einen großen Schritt auf sie zu und umarmte sie heftig, als wollte er sie nie mehr loslassen. Er drückte ihr fast die Luft ab und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren in dem Versuch, die Gegenwart auszublenden.  
Und Hermione ließ sich fallen … In diese scheinbare Sicherheit, in den Trost, den sie spendete, und sog beides in sich auf, so kostbar, wie es in diesem Moment für sie war.  
Sie registrierte nicht, dass Ron zu den beiden trat, verlegen und etwas hilflos, bis er sich schließlich umdrehte und stumm vom Astronomieturm verschwand. Die beiden hatten ihn aus ihrer gemeinsamen Trauer ausgeschlossen, dem Versuch, einander Stärke und Halt zu geben in dieser scheinbar aussichtlosen Situation, aus der es keinen Ausweg gab.  
Nun, Ron sah durchaus eine Möglichkeit zu verhindern, dass Hermione dieses Scheusal heiratete. Und er würde sich darum kümmern. Für sie. Weil sie Freunde waren und Freunde füreinander da waren. Und weil ein einziger Satz all seine Hoffnungen und heimlichen Träume zerstört hatte. 


	10. 10)

Ein neues Kapitel!  
Dafür gibt es dreimal  
Kölle ...  
alaaf ...  
Fanfictions ...  
alaaf ...  
Entchen19 ...  
alaaf ^^

So, da heute so ein passender Tag zwischen den jecken Tagen ist (nicht, dass wir soviel feiern würden ...), gibt es das neue Kapitel etwas früher als sonst ^^

Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß damit (ja, ich weiß, fieser Cliff ^^)

LG  
Entchen

* * *

10.)  
Ungehalten blickte Severus auf, als ein heftiges Klopfen an seiner Tür seine Konzentration störte und ihm beim Korrigieren der Aufsätze der Zweitklässler unterbrach. Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws, eine nervenaufreibende Kombination, wenn man von passablen Recherchen zu denjenigen wechselte, die nicht einmal seine Beachtung verdienten.  
Unwillig legte er seine Feder auf den Tisch neben das Glas mit der roten Tinte und erhob sich in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung. Ein kurzer Blick auf seine Taschenuhr zeigte ihm, dass die Sperrstunde bereits begonnen hatte. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich finster zusammen. Wer konnte ihn jetzt noch stören? Mit ein paar langen Schritten hatte er sein Büro durchquert und riss die Tür auf.  
Beim Anblick des unerwarteten Besuchers zuckte ganz kurz Überraschung über sein Gesicht, sie verschwand jedoch genauso schnell, wie sie gekommen war. Schon zu lange war das Verbergen von Gefühlen Teil seines Lebens geworden …  
„Mister Weasley", zischte er mit gefährlich sanfter Stimme. „Ich hoffe, Sie haben eine exzellente Erklärung dafür, warum Sie mich um diese Uhrzeit aufsuchen, ansonsten wird sich Ihr Haus über 50 Punkte Abzug wegen Nichtbeachtens der Sperrstunde freuen dürfen."

Er hasste diesen Blick … Und jetzt, wo er wusste, was passieren würde, konnte er ihn noch weniger ertragen. Er verschleierte nichts. Offen und schonungslos zeigte er die Meinung seines Besitzers ihm gegenüber.  
Ron ballte die Fäuste, als er seinem ehemaligen Professor für Zaubertränke in die Augen schaute.  
Verachtung las er dort, aber das war nicht das Schlimmste, immerhin war er nach all den Jahren schon daran gewöhnt. Viel schlimmer war dieser ganze bestimmte Ausdruck, dieses milde, nachsichtige Interesse, als ob er irgendein lästiges Insekt war, dass man verscheuchen wollte, es aber eigentlich nicht der Mühe wert war.  
Schon immer war er damit bedacht worden, kaum dass er zehn Minuten im Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer gesessen hatte, damals als Erstklässler. Und seitdem war er nie mehr verschwunden. Die Nuancen waren manchmal verschieden, ab und zu überwiegten Ärger oder Wut vor diesem Ausdruck des Ärgernisses, der Bedeutungslosigkeit, aber im Kern blieb er immer vorhanden.  
Er zeigte Ron jedes Mal aufs Neue, was er für seine Umwelt war, seit seiner Geburt, seit er als jüngster männlicher Nachkomme der Weasleys geboren worden war. Ein Nichts, unbedeutend, keinerlei Beachtung wert.  
Aber jetzt, wo er gerade erfahren hatte, dass all seine Wünsche und Träume zerstört worden waren und dieser Mann mit daran schuld hatte, konnte er den Blick noch weniger ertragen, noch weniger übersehen, wofür er stand, und wandte den Blick ab, immer noch mit geballten Fäusten.  
Seine Wut, die auf dem Weg in die Kerker etwas abgeflaut war, schwoll wieder an.  
„Nun, Mr. Weasley, haben Sie vor, noch ein paar Stunden vor meiner Tür zu stehen? Wenn Sie nichts zu sagen haben, dann verschwinden Sie endlich und belästigen mich nicht weiter!", durchdrang die jetzt genervt klingende Stimme seines Lehrers die Stille.  
„Lassen Sie sie in Ruhe!", antwortete Ron mit leiser Stimme, kaum hörbar. Er schaute auf, begegnete dem kalten Blick und fuhr fort: „Nehmen Sie Ihre Unterschrift zurück! Sie wollen das doch gar nicht. Haben Sie dabei auch nur einmal an Hermione gedacht? Sie hat das nicht verdient! Sie hat es nicht verdient, mit einem, einem … mit jemandem wie Ihnen für den Rest ihres Lebens gefangen zu sein! Lehnen Sie ab! Sie verdienen sie nicht, Sie …"  
„Sprechen Sie nicht von Dingen, von denen Sie nichts verstehen, Mr. Weasley", unterbrach ihn der Meister der Zaubertränke unwirsch. Dann wurde sein Blick spöttisch und höhnisch verzog er die Mundwinkel, bevor er mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme fortfuhr: „Sind Sie etwa deswegen gekommen? Ganz der Gryffindor! Selbstlos stellen Sie sich dem Drachen entgegen, um Ihre Freundin zu beschützen! Wie edelmütig. Und dumm!"  
Er beugte sich näher zu dem jungen Mann hin, baute sich vor ihm auf und lächelte kalt auf ihn herab. „Verschwinden Sie, Mr. Weasley! Ihr Edelmut ist weder angebracht, noch wird er benötigt. Mischen Sie sich nicht in Dinge ein, die Sie nichts angehen!"  
„Sie geht mich etwas an!", widersprach Ron mit heftiger Stimme und funkelte seinen Professor an. Dieser betrachtete ihn kurz, bevor er plötzlich wissend eine Augenbraue hob. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem widerlichen Grinsen, als er mit süffisanter Stimme entgegnete: „Ach so ist das … Wie interessant." Sein Gesicht wurde starr, als er erbarmungslos fortfuhr: „Haben Sie sich etwa Hoffnungen gemacht? Glauben Sie wirklich, sie hätte Sie jemals erhört? Sie sind ein Niemand, ein durchschnittlicher Mann, allenfalls ein passabler Zauberer und ein hoffungsloser Zaubertrankbrauer. Glauben Sie wirklich, Sie hätten ihr gerecht werden können? Dann sind Sie ein größerer Narr, als ich dachte."  
Der junge Mann entgegnete nichts, er schien wie erstarrt zu sein ob seiner Worte. Severus wusste, dass er sich jetzt einfach zurückziehen sollte, aber irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab. Vielleicht konnte er die Erinnerung gegenüber dem Dunklen Lord noch benutzen? Vielleicht war die Gelegenheit aber auch einfach zu günstig, sich nach dem ganzen Geschehen Luft zu machen, jemanden an seiner Stelle leiden zu lassen. Vielleicht war Weasley einfach zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort. Wie auch immer, anstatt einfach die Tür zuzumachen und dem Gryffindor zuvor noch 100 Punkte abzuziehen, ließ Severus seinen Worten freien Lauf, voller Selbstzufriedenheit in der Stimme schlug er gnadenlos verbal zu. „Trösten Sie sich, Mr. Weasley, sie hätte es keine sechs Monate mit Ihnen ausgehalten. Eine Frau wie Miss Granger braucht jemanden, der ihr … ebenbürtig ist. Können Sie es sich vorstellen? Mit etwas mehr Respekt und … Unterwürfigkeit, die sie noch von mir lernen wird … Glauben Sie nicht, dass sie danach die passende Frau für einen Todesser abgeben wird? Sie ist jung, kräftig, und wenn man einmal die Haare und gewisse Proportionen ihres Gesichtes außer Acht lässt, hat sie einen durchaus ansehnlichen Körper."  
Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, betrachtete kurz das immer noch bewegungslose Gesicht seines Gegenübers, bevor er mit nachdenklicher, sinnlicher Stimme weiter sprach: „Ein Junge wie Sie könnte dem nie gerecht werden. Aber ein Mann wie ich weiß, was er machen muss, damit eine Frau sich ihm … unterordnet."  
Noch bevor er sich bewegte, erkannte Severus in den Augen seines Gegenübers, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Er musste nicht sehen, wie sich der Zauberstabarm des Schülers hob, um zu wissen, dass er eine Grenze überschritten hatte, dass das weasleysche Temperament sich nicht mehr zügeln ließ. Und im Grunde konnte er es verstehen.  
Es sah fast aus wie eine Pantomime, als er parallel zu dem jungen Mann sein Handgelenk bewegte und seinen Zauberstab sanft, fast liebevoll in seine Handfläche gleiten ließ. Er brauchte den Zauber nicht zu hören, den der Weasley-Junge ihm entgegen warf, er wusste, dieser hätte keine Chance gegen ihn.  
Lässig, fast abwesend vollführte er einen Schlenker mit der Hand und der Zauber des Schülers prallte von seinem Schutzschild ab. Kurz hob er eine Augenbraue. Der Weasley Junge war anscheinend wirklich sauer, wenn er ihm einen Expulso entgegenschleuderte.  
Er sollte vorsichtig sein, bevor dieser junge Narr sich noch in Schwierigkeiten brachte.  
Abwartend schaute er ihm in die Augen, als schon der nächste Fluch ausgerufen wurde: „Cru…!"

Langsam löste sich Hermione von Harry. Stumm blickte sie ihm lange in die Augen. Der stille Wortwechsel dauerte vielleicht zwei Minuten, bevor sie zaghaft lächelte. „Vielleicht", begann sie mit leiser, rauer Stimme und räusperte sich, „wird es gar nicht so schlimm. Er ist immerhin unser Lehrer, was soll er mir schon antun?"  
„Er ist grausam", entgegnete Harry leise. „Kalt und herzlos. Ich hoffe, Dumbledore weiß, was er tut."  
Hermione erzitterte. „Ich hoffe es auch", sagte sie mit mehr Überzeugung in der Stimme als sie eigentlich fühlte. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Harry", begann sie dann und setzte, als er protestieren wollte, hinzu, „zumindest nicht gänzlich. Auch wenn ich nicht deine Freundin wäre, wäre ich ein Ziel für die Todesser. Vielleicht nicht so hoch auf der Liste, aber dennoch …"  
Er schaute sie an und nickte dann langsam. „Danke, Hermione. Ich weiß zwar, dass es nicht stimmt, aber danke für den Versuch. Ich … es tut mir leid, dass du wegen mir …", er brach ab und erschauerte bei den Bildern, die sich in seinem Kopf formten. „Wenn du je meine Hilfe brauchst ... Wenn er dich schlecht behandelt, wenn du Kummer hast, Hermione, egal was. Bitte komm zu mir. Ich halte ihn von dir fern, wenn er dir irgendetwas antun sollte, hörst du?", sagte er bestimmt.  
Hermione drückte ihn kurz an sich und lächelte dabei. „Danke, Harry. Dafür, dass du trotzdem zu mir stehst. Dass du mich nicht für meine Entscheidung verachtest."  
„Das würde ich nie. Du bist die schlauste Hexe, die ich kenne. Wenn du sagst, es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit, dann glaube ich dir, auch wenn es mir gar nicht gefällt."  
Sie lächelten sich an. Beide verspürten immer noch Trauer, Harry war immer noch schwer ums Herz. Noch mehr Schuld drückte ihn fast nieder. Er war daran schuld, wenn seiner Freundin etwas auf dem Weg passieren würde, den sie seinetwegen einschlagen musste.  
Hermione schaute dem jungen Zauberer in die Augen. Er hatte nicht gefragt und sie konnte ihm nicht sagen, was das Gesetz noch implizierte. Er würde es früh genug erfahren und sie hatte heute keine Kraft für noch mehr Geständnisse. Sie wollte nur noch ins Bett, die Decke über den Kopf ziehen und die Welt ausschließen.  
Sie wandte sich zum Ausgang hin, dann blieb sie plötzlich stehen und blickte sich um. „Wo ist eigentlich Ron?", fragte sie dann verwirrt.  
Auch Harry guckte verdattert, ihm schien die Abwesenheit seines Freundes bisher nicht aufgefallen zu sein.  
Eine dunkle Vorahnung stieg in ihm hoch. Er kannte Ron inzwischen so gut, sein aufbrausendes Temperament, sein unüberlegtes Handeln und vor allem seine heimlichen Gefühle für Hermione. Wenn er das mit dem kombinierte, was er selbst am liebsten tun würde, dann …  
„Oh Gott, er wird doch nicht?", flüsterte er, bevor er lostürmte.  
„Harry, wo willst du hin, was …?", rief Hermione verdutzt und folgte ihm.  
„Er will zu Snape!", schrie Harry zurück und eilte weiter den Gang hinunter. Die junge Frau stockte und blieb stehen. Aber was würde er dort wollen? Sie brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bis sie verstand, erschrocken die Augen aufriss und dem Zauberer hinterher stürzte, der schon einiges an Vorsprung gewonnen hatte.  
Beide rannten sie so schnell sie konnten, es war ihnen egal, dass die Sperrstunde vermutlich schon begonnen hatte und Filch darauf wartete, säumige Schüler zu entdecken und zu bestrafen. Es war ihnen egal, denn wenn Ron wirklich vorhatte, was sie glaubten, dann mussten sie ihn aufhalten, bevor er etwas wirklich Dummes anstellte.  
Während sie lief, rasten die Gedanken durch Hermiones Kopf. Warum? Warum sollte Ron zu Professor Snape gehen? Was wollte er damit erreichen? Er musste doch wissen, dass es keine Möglichkeit gab, die Verlobung jetzt noch zu lösen? Sie verstand es einfach nicht …  
„Harry", keuchte sie und holte zu ihrem Freund auf. „W…w…warum will er zu S…Snape?", brachte sie heftig atmend hervor.  
Harry warf ihr nur einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er sich wieder aufs Laufen konzentrierte und schneller wurde. „Das soll er dir selbst sagen", erklärte er kurz, ohne erkennbare Erschöpfungszustände.  
Ich sollte wohl doch anfangen, Quidditch zu spielen, dachte sie und holte schnaufend Luft. Es schien die Ausdauer wirklich zu verbessern …  
„Wo … willst du … ihn finden?", fragte Hermione keuchend, als sie am Eingang der Kerker angekommen und kurz unschlüssig stehengeblieben waren.  
Harry überlegte. „Zuerst zu seinem Büro", entgegnete er dann und stürmte die Treppen hinunter. Die junge Frau folgte ihm stöhnend.

Sie hörten die beiden schon, als sie noch einen Gang entfernt waren. Die unverkennbare Stimme des Meisters der Zaubertränke, sarkastisch, höhnisch, gefährlich leise und samtig klingend, hallte an den Wänden entlang bis zu ihnen hinüber. Wie kann ein einzelner Mann seiner Stimme nur so viele Nuancen geben, wunderte sich Hermione zum hundertsten Mal.  
Dann schien ihr der Atem zu stocken, als sie plötzlich Ron vernahm, völlig aufgebracht klingend. Sie beschleunigte und stürmte mit Harry zusammen um die letzte Ecke, als ihr Freund ihrem Professor einen Fluch entgegenschleuderte. Er griff ihn an!  
Hermione und Harry blieben geschockt stehen und sahen zu, wie ihr Lehrer mit einer fast beiläufigen Geste einen Schutzschild herauf beschwor, an dem der Fluch knallend zerbarst.  
Die junge Frau glaubte schon, dass Ron jetzt wieder zur Vernunft kam, aber sie hatte sich getäuscht. Erneut hob er den Zauberstab, sein Gesicht wutverzerrt. Und sie stürmte ohne nachzudenken los …


	11. 11)

Guten Morgen zusammen

passend zum Start in diesen wunderschöne, freien Sonntag gibt es für Euch das nächste Kapitel, um es mit einer schönen Tasse Kaffee, Tee, Kakao (oder Feuerwhisky ^^) zu genießen.

Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß damit, bis nächste Woche.

LG  
Entchen 

* * *

11.)  
„Ron!", schrie sie und lief auf ihn zu, genau in dem Moment, als er voller Zorn seinen Fluch sprach: „Crucio!"  
Sie war bei ihrem Professor angekommen und ohne zu wissen warum, stellte sie sich zwischen die beiden. Ron durfte ihm nichts antun, nur weil er ein hitzköpfiger Idiot war! Das war nicht der richtige Weg. Sie hatte keine Zeit, sich noch zu schützen und hoffte nur, ihr Freund würde sehen, wer von seinem Fluch getroffen werden würde, und ihn sofort wieder beenden. Zitternd und keuchend stand sie dort und plötzlich ging alles ganz schnell …  
Eine Hand fasste sie schmerzhaft fest am Oberarm und zog sie zurück, bis sie gegen etwas prallte, gleichzeitig hörte sie den, fast nachlässig hingeworfenen, Ruf: „Protego!"  
Ein Schutzschild verbarg sie vor dem Fluch, der sie sonst Millisekunden später getroffen hätte, jetzt aber an eine der Kerkerwände abgelenkt wurde. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie eine Handbewegung und Ron brach gleich darauf lautlos vor ihr zusammen.  
Die Gefahr war vorbei. Jetzt erst setzte ihr Gehirn die einzelnen Eindrücke zusammen. Sie fühlte den Stoff an ihrem Rücken, die Hand, die inzwischen um ihre Taille lag und sie vor Sekunden seitlich von Ron weggedreht hatte. Um sie zu schützen, erkannte sie plötzlich.  
Der Meister der Zaubertränke, ihr neuer Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und … Verlobter … Er hielt sie gegen seinen Oberkörper gepresst, schirmte sie vor der Gefahr ab. Mit großen Augen hob sie ihr Gesicht und blickte seitlich auf das markante Kinn und die hervorstehende Nase von Severus Snape, der seinen Blick immer noch starr auf Ron gerichtet hatte. Jetzt ließ er langsam seinen Zauberstab sinken und verringerte den Druck an Hermiones Taille. Plötzlich nahm sie die Wärme seiner Hand durch ihre Kleidung hindurch wahr und Blut schoss ihr in die Wangen aufgrund dieser, trotz ihrer Kleidung, intimen Berührung.  
Nur eine schnelle Bewegung seines Handgelenkes war nötig und sein Zauberstab verschwand irgendwo in den Tiefen seines Umhanges. Sie konnte einen kurzen Augenblick der Bewunderung nicht unterdrücken. Seine Bewegungen hatten sie schon beim Zaubertränkebrauen immer fasziniert, aber sie hatte noch nie aus der Nähe gesehen, wie anmutig er sich auch sonst bewegte, noch nicht einmal im Unterricht in Verteidigung, wenn er ihnen neue Duellierzauber beibrachte. Auch dort schien er seine wirkliche Macht mühelos zu verschleiern und nur zu nutzen, wenn sie vonnöten war.  
Er bewegte sich wie ein Panther, dachte sie unwillkürlich. Geschmeidig und tödlich.  
„Miss Granger?", hörte sie plötzlich seine ungeduldige Stimme und erschrocken blickte sie ihm in die Augen, während er sie vollends losließ und einen Schritt zurückt trat. Seine Augen verengten sich und Wut spiegelte sich auf seiner Miene. „Das war unbedacht und unvorsichtig", herrschte er sie an. „Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor für diesen Leichtsinn."  
Er drehte sich mit Schwung zu Harry herum, der die ganze Zeit wie angewurzelt dagestanden hatte. „Mister Potter, von Ihnen hätte ich mehr erwartet! Stehen Sie nicht tatenlos hier herum. Bringen Sie Ihren … törichten Freund in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wenn ich bitten darf, und wecken Sie ihn dort auf. Falls er erneut auf die Idee kommt, mich mit seinem Besuch zu … beehren, dann hat er hoffentlich auf dem Weg genug Zeit, seine eigene Dummheit zu erkennen. Für Sie alle hundert Punkte Abzug für die Nichtbeachtung der Sperrstunde! Und jetzt machen Sie, dass Sie fortkommen!"  
Ohne jeden Widerspruch nickte Harry, zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und deutete auf Ron. „Levicorpus!", rief er mit leiser Stimme und bugsierte seinen Freund vorsichtig den Korridor hinunter. An der Biegung angekommen, wandte er sich um. „Kommst du, Hermione?", fragte er mit unsicherer Stimme.  
„Geh schon vor, Harry, ich hole dich gleich ein", entgegnete sie mit fester Stimme, den Blick immer noch auf ihren Professor gerichtet.  
Dieser schaute stumm zurück. „Was wollen Sie noch, Miss Granger?", zischte er schließlich ungeduldig. „Sie haben mich jetzt alle drei lange genug von meiner Arbeit abgehalten, ich denke, es reicht für einen Abend!"  
„Ich …", begann sie und brach dann unsicher ab. Sie atmete tief durch und straffte die Schultern, bevor sie ihm fest in die Augen sah. „Ich möchte mich für Ron entschuldigen. Was er getan hat, ist unentschuldbar und ich danke Ihnen dafür, dass Sie ihn nicht zu Professor Dumbledore haben bringen lassen. Und ich … danke." Ihre Wangen verfärbten sich erneut leicht rot. „Danke, dass Sie mich … beschützt haben."  
„Verschonen Sie mich damit, Miss Granger", herrschte der Meister der Zaubertränke sie unwirsch an. Dann lächelte er höhnisch und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. „Glauben Sie wirklich, ich hätte es für Sie getan? Sie dummes Ding. Ein Cruciatus ist nicht dazu angetan, jemanden bei guter Gesundheit zu halten", führte er aus, während er näherkam. Langsam hob er eine Hand und ließ spielerisch eine ihrer Locken hindurchgleiten, bevor er mit leiser, hypnotischer Stimme fortfuhr: „Es würde wirklich nicht in meine Pläne passen, wenn Sie nächsten Samstag … unpässlich wären, Hermione."  
Mit diesen Worten, bei denen er zum ersten Mal ganz bewusst ihren Vornamen benutzte, drehte er sich herum, trat durch die Tür in sein Büro, dass er selbst jetzt, nachdem er nicht mehr der Professor für Zaubertränke war, nicht aufgegeben hatte, und warf sie förmlich vor ihrer Nase zu.  
Zitternd stand sie davor und wusste nicht, warum sie sich nicht bewegen konnte. Aus Angst, Wut oder doch vielleicht etwas ganz anderem?

„Du bist ein solcher Idiot, Ron!", schnauzte Hermione ihren Freund zum zehnten Mal an. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, du hast einen LEHRER angegriffen! Bist du denn noch ganz bei Trost?!"  
Ron saß auf der Couch im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, das Gesicht in beide Hände gestützt, während Harry und Hermione sich vor ihm aufgebaut hatten, der eine nicht weniger wütend als die andere. Die junge Hexe hatte einen Klangkerker errichtet, damit niemand Unbefugtes ihr Gespräch mit anhören konnte. Eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, die wahrscheinlich überflüssig war, weil um diese Zeit sowieso niemand mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum war. Aber sie wollte sichergehen.  
„Es tut mir leid, wie oft soll ich es denn noch sagen", meldete sich Ron mit gedämpfter Stimme zwischen seinen Händen hervor. „Ich habe einfach nicht nachgedacht, ok?"  
Er senkte seine Arme und schaute Hermione in die Augen. „Ich kann doch nicht zulassen, dass du …", begann er und brach dann ab. Sie seufzte auf, empfand plötzlich nur noch Erschöpfung und ihre Wut war wie weggeblasen. Der Gedanke an ihr Bett und einen langen, traumlosen Schlaf erschien ihr plötzlich sehr verlockend. „Ron, es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit, das habe ich dir doch gesagt", begann sie mit sanfter Stimme und kniete sich vor ihn. „Glaubst du, ich würde es machen, wenn es einen anderen Weg gäbe?"  
„Dann heirate mich", sagte ihr Freund plötzlich mit fester Stimme und ergriff ihre Hände.  
Sie lächelte traurig. „Ron, du bist noch nicht volljährig und ich habe nur einen Monat Zeit. Und selbst wenn, könnte ich das nie von dir verlangen, dein Leben mit mir zu verbringen, wenn du mich nicht liebst, dir die Chance auf Glück zu nehmen", entgegnete sie leise lächelnd und wollte sich vorsichtig von ihm lösen, er aber verstärkte seinen Griff, stand auf und zog sie mit sich hoch. Er trat näher an sie heran, bis kaum mehr Platz zwischen ihnen war. Wann war er so groß geworden, fragte sie sich, als sie zu ihm aufschaute. Wann waren sie alle so erwachsen geworden?  
„Harry, lass uns bitte allein", sagte Ron an seinen besten Freund gewandt, den Blick immer noch auf Hermione gerichtet. Harry nickte nur stumm und wandte sich ab. Seine Schultern waren schwer, er war voll Mitgefühl für die beiden. Er wusste, was jetzt kommen würde. Und dass es nichts ändern würde, nichts ändern konnte … Langsam und schwerfällig stieg er zum Schlaftrakt der Jungen hinauf. Er drehte sich noch einmal um und blickte die beiden Menschen an, die seine besten Freunde waren und deren Glück wegen ihm zerstört werden würde, jedes auf seine Weise …

„Hermione, ich", begann Ron, brach dann aber ab. Voller Vorahnungen wollte die Hexe sich von ihm lösen, da ließ er plötzlich mit einer Hand los und legte diese stattdessen um ihre Taille. Mit festem Griff zog er sie an sich und senkte seinen Mund auf ihren, küsste sie heftig, mit allen Empfindungen, die er ihr bis heute nie hatte sagen können.  
Hermione riss die Augen auf, bevor sich plötzlich einzelne Puzzleteilchen der letzten Monate in ihrem Kopf zu einem Bild vervollständigten. Eine Träne löste sich aus ihrem Augenwinkel und rann langsam ihre Wange hinab.  
Oh Ron, dachte sie. Es tut mir so leid … ich habe es nicht gewusst, nicht erkannt …  
Als sie spürte, dass er ihre Hände losließ, hob sie diese an seine Brust, drehte den Kopf weg und schob ihn langsam von sich weg.  
„Ich wollte, dass du es weißt", brachte er stockend hervor, „du musst wissen, dass es eine andere Möglichkeit gibt! Sicher sieht das Gesetz etwas vor, wenn …"  
„Nicht, Ron", unterbrach sie ihn leise und legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Sprich bitte nicht weiter. Wenn ich es gewusst hätte, dann …", sie brach ab und setze neu an. „Ron, du musst begreifen, dass es nichts ändern wird. Es gibt keine Ausnahme dafür."  
Sie lächelte ihn traurig an, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Und selbst wenn … nur um meinem jetzigen Weg zu entgehen, könnte ich dich niemals belügen."  
Sanft strich sie ihm über die Wange. „Ich liebe dich, Ron. Aber es ist die Liebe einer Schwester. Auch wenn ich es gewusst hätte … es hätte nie mehr sein können. Es tut mir leid."  
Eine weitere Träne löste sich bei ihren Worten, und während sie zu Boden fiel, zerfielen auch die Hoffnungen von Ronald Weasley.  
Langsam ließ Hermione ihre Hand sinken und trat von ihm weg. „Glaube mir, wenn es in meiner Macht gestanden hätte, dann wärst du es gewesen. Aber jetzt, mit dem Gesetz und allen Konsequenzen … Da bin ich sehr froh, dass es anders ist, denn sonst wären wir beide verdammt gewesen in einer Liebe, die nicht sein dürfte. Eine Zaubererehe kann nur der Tod scheiden …"  
Sie brach ab, holte ihren Zauberstab aus ihrem Ärmel hervor und löste den Klangkerker langsam auf, bevor sie mit zitternder Stimme weiter sprach: „Ich hoffe, du kannst mir vergeben … Ich brauche euch jetzt mehr denn je, eure Unterstützung, euren Rat, deinen Humor und deine Lebenslust."  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann, Hermione", entgegnete Ron leise mit gesenktem Kopf und wandte sich ab. „Mit tut es auch leid", flüsterte er, bevor er die Treppe hinauf verschwand und Hermione alleine im Dunkeln zurückließ. Bebend schlang sie die Arme um sich und blickte auf die Stelle, an der er verschwunden war. In diesem Moment hatte er einen Teil ihres Herzens mitgenommen. Aber für ihn war es das falsche Stück, deswegen konnte er es nicht erkennen.

Langsam, wie in Trance, schritt Hermione zum Portrait und schlüpfte erneut an diesem Abend unerlaubt aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Aber es war ihr egal. Langsam und ziellos lief sie durch die Gänge, sie fühlte sich völlig leer und taub. Schließlich fand sie einen kleinen Fenstervorsprung mit einem Vorhang davor. Sie ließ sich darauf gleiten, zog den schweren Samtumhang um sich herum, schlang die Arme um die Knie und fing nach diesen zwei schrecklichen Tagen endlich bitterlich an zu weinen, bevor nach gefühlten Stunden ihr Kopf gegen das kalte Glas glitt und sie in einen erschöpften Schlaf fiel.  
Sie bemerkte nicht, wie eines der Portraits in ihrer Nähe einige Worte rief. Sie bekam auch nicht mit, dass daraufhin ein Hauself erschien, nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel zu ihr kam und eine Decke herbeizauberte, mit der er sie zudeckte.  
„Miss Hermione muss jetzt schlafen", flüsterte er leise, bevor Dobby wieder verschwand. 


	12. 12)

Hallo zusammen,

so, der Sonntag ist mal wieder gekommen, nach einer gefühlt kurzen Woche, und bei dem schönen Schnee hier im Rheinland macht das auf der Couch kuscheln und lesen doch direkt mehr Spaß, oder?

Hierfür jetzt also pünktlich das nächste Kapitel ^^

LG  
Entchen 

* * *

12.)  
Hermione hatte gut daran getan, ihre Freunde zeitig einzuweihen. Am nächsten Morgen erschienen mehr Eulen in der Großen Halle, als sie jemals auf einmal gesehen hatte. Sie flogen wild durcheinander, die meisten nicht nur mit Briefen, sondern auch mit Zeitungsausschnitten oder direkt ganzen Zeitungen beladen. Die Luft vibrierte von den Flügelschlägen der mächtigen Schwingen, das Krächzen einzelner Tiere und die aufkommende Unruhe, die ihre Ankunft verursacht hatte, ließ fast jedes andere Geräusch in der Halle verstummen.  
Langsam schloss die junge Frau die Augen in dem verzweifelten Versuch, die Umwelt auszusperren, nicht zu erleben, was jetzt unweigerlich folgen würde.  
Sie fühlte, wie jemand ihre rechte Hand drückte und sie hob den Kopf, um in Harrys Gesicht zu blicken, der sie mitfühlend ansah.  
Das erlöste sie aus der Starre, in die sie kurz gefallen war. Schnell räumte sie ihre Sachen zusammen, stand auf und flüchtete aus der Großen Halle.  
Sie hatte keinerlei Bedürfnis mitzuerleben, wie ihre Mitschüler ihre eigenen Schlussfolgerungen zogen, auch wenn selbst dann noch niemand wissen konnte, wer ihr … Verlobter war.

Die nächsten zwei Tage waren schlimmer, als sie es sich ausgemalt hatte. Es gab kein anderes Thema auf Hogwarts als das neue Gesetz. Die Schüler wurden nicht müde, darüber zu philosophieren, was sie tun würden, wenn sie an der Reihe wären und wer für sie infrage kommen würde. Einige Paare liefen bedrückt durch die Gänge, als ihnen klar wurde, dass sie das Gesetz zusammen nicht erfüllen konnten. Freundschaften zerbrachen, andere wurden auf sachliche, realistische Art in vorsichtigen Bahnen aufgebaut, immer die neuen Regeln im Hinterkopf. Und neben all diesen Dingen zerrissen sich gerade die Jüngeren das Maul über die Paare, die bereits verkündet worden waren. Darunter auch die größte Sensation seit der Verkündung von Lord Voldemorts Rückkehr. Hermione Jean Granger, Sechstklässlerin aus Gryffindor und vermutlich die intelligenteste Hexe, die seit zweihundert Jahren auf Hogwarts lebte, würde den unbeliebtesten, verabscheuungswürdigsten, unheimlichsten und gruseligsten Lehrer heiraten, den die Schule seit langem gesehen hatte. Severus Snape. Zuerst hielten es viele für einen dummen Witz, einen geschmacklosen Scherz, den sich einer der Mitschüler ausgedacht hatte. Aber der Zeitungsartikel, in dem es schwarz auf weiß bestätigt wurde, machte schnell die Runde …  
Von diesem Moment an veränderte sich alles für Hermione. Sie musste nur ein Klassenzimmer betreten und die Gespräche verstummten schlagartig, bevor sich an einzelnen Tischen Gekicher breitmachte, wenn Mädchengruppen ihre Köpfe zusammensteckten.  
Egal, wohin sie kam, wurde sie zum Gesprächsthema. Es wurden Witze gerissen, sie wurde veräppelt, auf den Arm genommen, drangsaliert, sie wurde als Sympathisantin des Dunklen Lords hingestellt, als Slytherinfreundin und noch Schlimmeres beschimpft. Ohne Ginny und Harry hätte sie die Tage nicht überstanden. Harry unterstützte sie, wo er konnte, verteidigte sie bei jeder Gelegenheit und versuchte, sie nirgends alleine zu lassen. Sobald Ginny von der Sache erfahren hatte, hatte auch sie sich ungefragt auf ihre Seite gestellt, ebenso wie einige andere ihrer Freunde. Neville, Luna und sogar Cho Chang versuchten ebenfalls, ihr zu helfen, wo es nur ging.  
Nur Ron, einer ihrer engsten Gefährten, ging ihr in dieser Zeit aus dem Weg. Er beteiligte sich niemals an den Hänseleien der Schüler, aber er tat auch nichts, um sie zu verhindern. In dieser Zeit, in der sie ihn gebraucht hätte, ließ er sie alleine und schon sein Anblick erinnerte sie daran, was sie neben ihrer Freiheit, ihrem Leben und ihrem Glück noch verloren hatte.  
Rückblickend wusste sie kaum, wie sie diese Tage überstanden hatte. Das Gerede wurde erst besser, als auch die Lehrer am dritten Tag Wind davon bekamen, was vor sich ging und Professor Dumbledore zum Abendessen eine ernste Ansprache über Kollegialität, Zusammenhalt und respektvollen Umgang miteinander hielt.  
Danach wurden ihre Mitschüler vorsichtiger in ihrer Gegenwart.  
Bis am Nachmittag danach, einem Donnerstag, eine Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten bezüglich der genauen Ausgestaltung des Heiratsgesetzes erschien …  
Hermione saß gerade im Gemeinschaftsraum und versuchte, sich auf eines ihrer Schulbücher zu konzentrieren, als Harry durch das offene Portrait stürmte und direkt auf sie zukam, eine gefaltete Zeitung in der Hand.  
„Sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist! Sag mir, dass du nichts davon weißt!", schrie er sie voll Entsetzen an und warf ihr den Tagespropheten in den Schoss.  
Hermione warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Schlagzeile „Geburtenzuwachs in den nächsten 15 Monaten erwartet!" und schloss die Augen.  
Sie hatte gewusst, dass es irgendwann so kommen würde, er es irgendwann erfahren würde. Aber so schnell? Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Ihm sagen, dass es ihr nichts ausmachte? Ihm erklären, dass es notwendig war, damit sie den Krieg gewannen? Es würde nichts besser machen, nie die Tatsachen verdrängen können.  
Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, stand zum ersten Mal seit Tagen auch Ron neben Harry, mit der gleichen ungläubigen Miene.  
„Ich …", begann sie und brach dann hilflos ab. Was sollte sie nur erwidern?  
Sie bemerkte nicht, wie Ginny durch das Portraitloch stieg, ebenfalls eine Zeitung in der Hand, und die Situation mit einem Blick durchschaute. Inzwischen hatte sich weitere Schüler um die drei geschart, alle begierig darauf zu erfahren, ob es stimmte, ob es auch auf Hermione zutreffen würde.  
„Lasst sie in Ruhe", rief Ginny jetzt, bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menge und stellte sich schützend vor Hermione auf. „Wie sie von dem Gesetz betroffen ist und was für sie gilt, ist ganz alleine ihre Sache, es geht euch überhaupt nichts an!"  
„Aber … SNAPE?!", rief eine Drittklässlerin mit angeekelter Miene und die anderen nickten zustimmend. „Das ist doch … widerlich, wieso hat sie dem überhaupt zugestimmt?", hakte ein Mitschüler nach und die übrigen stimmten mit ein. „Genau, wieso machst du das, Hermione?" „Wie kannst du nur?" „Gab es denn nicht genügend andere Zauberer?" „Du bist wohl sein besonderer Liebling, oder?" „Du willst doch nur eine bessere Note in Verteidigung haben!"  
Immer lauter wurden die Rufe, immer verletzender und Hermione kauerte sich auf ihrem Sessel zusammen und zog die Knie an, unfähig, sich zu wehren.  
„Ist euch eigentlich bisher noch nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass Hermione vielleicht keine andere Wahl hat?", rief Ginny jetzt und funkelte die Schüler so wütend an, dass sie unwillkürlich zurückwichen. „Glaubt ihr eigentlich, sie hat mit Freuden zugestimmt? Seid ihr alle so blöd oder tut ihr nur so? Ernsthaft, der Hut hätte euch nach Hufflepuff schicken sollen, wenn ihr so wenig Grips besitzt!"  
Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich herum, fasste Hermione am Arm und zog sie hoch.  
„Komm, Hermione, lass uns gehen, diese Idioten sind es doch gar nicht wert", sagte sie laut und zerrte ihre Freundin aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Diese folgte ihr völlig willenlos.  
Sie liefen scheinbar völlig ziellos durch die Gänge, bis Ginny im siebten Stock anhielt. „Wir müssen reden und hier ist der beste Platz", sagte sie.  
Hermione blickte auf und erkannte, wo sie waren. Der Raum der Wünsche. Ein Ort, wo sie allein sein konnte. Ihr wurde etwas leichter ums Herz, als die Tür erschien. Bevor sie hindurchtreten konnten, rief eine Stimme nach ihnen: „Wartet!"  
Die beiden Hexen drehten sich um und sahen Harry, der gerade angerannt kam. Dahinter folgte Ron, etwas zögerlicher.  
„Bitte, Gin, ich kann jetzt nicht", flehte Hermione und ihre Freundin verstand, zog sie schnell in den Raum, schloss die Tür und sperrte die Jungs damit aus.  
Hermione wankte und ließ sich genau dort, wo sie stand, auf den kahlen Steinfußboden sinken.  
„Jetzt werden sie mich noch mehr hassen, mich noch mehr verachten", flüsterte sie und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Sie hasste sich selbst dafür, so schwach und weinerlich zu sein, aber sie konnte es nicht verhindern. Zuviel stürmte auf sie ein, die letzten Tage lagen ihre Nerven blank, jeden Tag erwartete sie neue Angriffe, sie schlief schlecht, hatte kaum Hunger, kurzum, sie war völlig fertig.  
„Hermione, beachte diese Idioten doch gar nicht", sagte Ginny sanft und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. „Komm, setzen wir uns", fügte sie noch hinzu und deutete zu einer Sitzgruppe vor einem Kamin mit munter flackerndem Feuer.  
Auf einem Tisch zwischen zwei Sesseln stand eine Kanne mit anscheinend dampfendem Tee, dazu gab es zwei Teetassen.  
Der Anblick alleine schien Hermione schon zu stärken und sie stand auf, wischte sich die Tränen weg und ließ sich auf einen der Sessel fallen.  
Ginny gesellte sich dazu, schenkte Tee ein und süßte ihn kräftig, bevor auch sie sich setzte.

Die beiden saßen nur da, schwiegen und nippten ab und zu an ihrem Tee, beide in ihre eigenen Gedanken versunken. Nach vielleicht zehn Minuten blickte Ginny schließlich auf und fragte leise, fast zögerlich: „Wie fühlst du dich … damit?"  
Hermione sah sie lange an, bevor sie erwiderte: „Ganz ehrlich? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe den Gedanken bis heute ganz weit von mir weggeschoben."  
Sie stellte die Tasse ab, streifte ihr Schuhe von den Füßen, zog die Beine auf den Sessel und stützte das Kinn auf ihre Knie.  
„Gibt es keine … Ausnahme für dich?", fragte Ginny und Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Es interessiert keinen, ob man noch zur Schule geht", meinte sie bitter. „Die Hexen sind jetzt dazu verdonnert, Nachwuchs zu produzieren, wofür brauchen sie dann noch eine vernünftige Ausbildung."  
Sie blickte ihre Freundin an. „Ich bin doch selbst noch ein halbes Kind … Kannst du es dir vorstellen? Wenn ich Pech habe, habe ich in einem Jahr nicht nur die Verantwortung für mich, sondern auch für ein hilfloses Wesen. Wie kann ich zulassen, es in diese ungewisse Welt zu schicken? Mal ganz abgesehen davon, was dafür nötig wäre …" Sie schauderte bei den Bildern, die sich in ihrem Kopf festsetzten.  
„Vielleicht kann er ja gar nicht", meinte Ginny hoffnungsvoll und Hermione blickte sie verdutzt an. „Naja, ich meine, es ist SNAPE. Hast du ihn jemals als … sexuelles Wesen, als Mann angesehen?", fügte die rothaarige Hexe hinzu.  
Ja, das habe ich, schoss es der jungen Frau durch den Kopf. Am Sonntag, im Büro des Schulleiters, da war er zum ersten Mal nicht nur mein Professor … Und auch danach gab es Momente …  
Ginny sah sie erwartungsvoll an, aber Hermione antwortete nichts darauf und so schwiegen beide wieder, jede in ihre eigenen Gedanken versunken.  
Schließlich rief Hermione laut: „Bitte öffne die Tür, ich weiß, dass Harry noch draußen wartet."  
Es schien, der Raum der Wünsche hatte sie gehört, denn die Tür schwang langsam auf. Harry und Ron standen erstaunt davor.  
„Kommt rein", meinte Hermione nur leise und deutete auf die zwei Sessel, die gerade erschienen.  
Die beiden jungen Männer traten näher. Harry setzte sich, Ron blieb jedoch vor Hermione stehen und blickte auf ihren gesenkten Kopf herab.  
„Hermione, ich … es tut mir leid, ich war in den letzten Tagen ein Idiot", setzte Ron zögerlich an. „Ich habe dich im Stich gelassen, es tut mir leid. Ich war voller Enttäuschung und Frust und habe nicht gesehen, was um mich herum passiert, die anderen Schüler, das Gerede und dann das heute … Du wusstest es, oder?"  
Er schlug mit der einen Faust frustriert in seine Handfläche. „Das können sie doch nicht machen, sie können doch nicht", ereiferte er sich, aber Hermione schnitt ihm das Wort ab. „Sie können, Ron, und sie werden", entgegnete sie. Dann lächelte sie ihn leicht an. „Aber trotzdem danke."

Die vier Freunde blieben noch Stunden im Raum der Wünsche. Manchmal sprachen sie und manchmal schwiegen sie einfach. Sie wussten, sie konnten nicht verhindern, was geschehen würde. Alles, was sie tun konnten, war, sich gegenseitig Mut zu machen, dass alles nicht so schlimm werden würde. Es war eine traurig, eine winzige Hoffnung. Aber der menschliche Geist lebt davon, sich in Phantasien zu flüchten, wenn die Gegenwart aussichtslos erscheint, um sich selbst zu schützen.  
Und das tat er auch bei den vier jungen Magiern. 


	13. 13)

Hallo zusammen,

es ist Kapiteltime ^^

Und für alle, die beim letzten Mal unseren geliebten Zaubertränkemeister vermisst haben, gibt es jetzt extra ein Kapitel nur über ihn ^^

Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß damit, bis nächsten Sonntag.

LG  
Entchen

* * *

13.)  
Irgendein Muggelwissenschaftler hat in einer Studie einmal belegt, dass jeder Mensch eine eigene, individuelle Schmerzgrenze hat und man diese verändern könnte. Dass es einige Dschungelvölker gibt, die mehr ertragen können als andere und dass eine Form der Gewöhnung an Schmerz existiert.  
Mit hundertprozentiger Wahrscheinlichkeit hat dieser Idiot noch niemals einen Cruciatus am eigenen Leib erlebt, dachte Severus und versuchte, sich von seinen verkrampften Gliedmaßen, den Muskelzuckungen und den verengten Blutgefäßen abzulenken, um nicht vor Schmerz laut aufzuschreien. Egal, wie sehr er auch leiden mochte, diese Genugtuung hatte er dem Dunklen Lord noch nie gewährt …  
Dennoch konnte er ein Aufkeuchen nicht verhindern, als der Fluch plötzlich von ihm genommen wurde und seine Nervenstränge noch einige Sekunden weiterfeuerten, bis sein Gehirn begriff, dass es vorbei war, und der Schmerz langsam abebbte.  
„Und nun, mein treuer Severus, hast du fünf Minuten Zeit, um mir zu erklären, welche Gründe deinem eigenmächtigen Handeln zugrunde liegen", flüsterte die Stimme des Dunklen Lords fast freundlich in sein Ohr.  
Der Meister der Zaubertränke erhob sich langsam auf die Knie und senkte unterwürfig den Kopf. „Mein Handeln wird stets nur von meinem Wunsch beherrscht, Euch zu dienen, mein Lord", sagte er mit glatter, geschmeidiger Stimme, der man nur durch ein leichtes Zittern anmerken konnte, dass sein Besitzer gerade grausam gefoltert wurde.  
„Das werden wir gleich herausfinden. Sieh mich an", befahl der Anführer der Todesser. Severus wappnete sich innerlich, dann hob er den Kopf und blickte Tom Riddle fest in die Augen.  
Sofort drang dieser in seine Gedanken ein. Der Dunkle Lord war dabei niemals feinfühlig, niemals vorsichtig. Kalt, berechnend und rücksichtslos verschaffte er sich Zugang, er machte keinen Unterschied zwischen seinen Dienern oder anderen Magiern.  
Es bedurfte viel Selbstbeherrschung und Können, diesem brutalen Eindringen ohne Schaden standzuhalten. Und noch mehr, es zu steuern …  
Langsam und vorsichtig musste Severus sein, damit der Dunkle Lord nie erfuhr, dass er nicht wahllos in den Erinnerungen seines Dieners hin und her sprang. Der Meister der Zaubertränke hatte Jahre der Übung mit Albus Dumbledore benötigt, damit er seine Gedanken steuern konnte, ohne dabei aufzufallen.  
„Das Chaos ist der Schlüssel", hatte ihm sein alter Freund immer wieder eingetrichtert. „Das Gehirn ist ein Ort der Unruhe. Die Erinnerungen sind nie sortiert, nie in Reih und Glied, niemals in Schubladen abgelegt, es herrscht keine Ordnung. Nein, sie strömen vielmehr wahllos durch die Millionen von Nervenzellen und warten darauf, durch Reize, andere Erinnerungen oder Gedanken ausgelöst, aus den Tiefen der Gedanken hervorgeholt zu werden. Du musst verstehen, wie es funktioniert, bevor du versuchen kannst, es nachzuahmen und so zu kopieren, dass es immer noch wie das Chaos wirkt, dass es sein sollte."  
Severus wusste nicht mehr, wann er diese Kunst schließlich gemeistert hatte. Zu Anfang, als er sich in Albus' Hände begeben hatte, war sein einziger Wunsch gewesen, Lily zu beschützen. Damals konnte er nichts verstecken, nichts verbergen, zu sehr war er von seinen Gefühlen geleitet worden. Das hatte der Schulleiter schnell erkannt und ihn lediglich mit unwichtigen Informationen versorgt, mit denen Tom Riddle keinen Schaden anrichten, Severus seine Rolle als Spion aber festigen konnte.  
Nach Lilys Tod und Voldemorts Verschwinden jedoch hatte Albus nachdrücklich damit begonnen, den Meister der Zaubertränke zum Studium der Okklumentik zu drängen. Severus selbst war zu dieser Zeit wie betäubt gewesen, zu keinem richtigen Handeln fähig und auch die Beherrschung seines Geistes interessierte ihn nicht. Der Träger des Ordens des Merlins erster Klasse jedoch hatte kein Mitleid mit ihm. Egal, wo Severus war, egal zu welcher Uhrzeit, plötzlich tauchte Albus im Schloss neben ihm auf und griff ihn an. Gnadenlos zerrte der Schulleiter jede Erinnerung in ihm grausam ans Licht, ließ ihn alle guten und schrecklichen Momente seines Lebens erneut durchleben.  
Vielleicht hatte Severus seinen Verstand schließlich an dem Tag gemeistert, an dem Albus näher an seiner schlimmsten Erinnerung gewesen war als jemals zuvor. An der Erinnerung, die er vorher immer verborgen hatte, der einzigen, bei der er es immer noch geschafft hatte. Als der Schulleiter diese Erinnerung in seinem Geist fand, sie sich greifen wollte, da waren die Ketten aus Taubheit und Gleichgültigkeit, die Severus gefangen gehalten hatten, zerbrochen. Weil nichts schlimmer gewesen wäre, als diesen Moment noch einmal zu erleben, den Verlust und abgrundtiefen Schmerz … Rückblickend war dies vielleicht der Auslöser gewesen. Danach war es fast leicht gewesen, seine Erinnerungen zu beherrschen, es bedurfte lediglich noch mehr Übung. Und wie sich über ein Jahrzehnt später herausstellte, war es sehr vorausschauend von Albus gewesen, ihn so zu drangsalieren. Denn jetzt, nach Riddles Rückkehr, war Severus wirklich ein Spion geworden, der diesen Namen verdiente, der seine Geheimnisse eher mit ins Grab nahm, als zuzulassen, dass der Dunkle Lord sie zu sehen bekam …  
Jetzt, als er dem Dunklen Herrscher in die Augen blickte, nutzte der Meister der Zaubertränke sein so mühsam erlangtes Können und zeigte Tom Riddle die Erinnerungen, die sein Gegenüber sehen wollte. Aber er zeigte ihm noch mehr … Nicht nur die Gespräche mit Albus, in denen sie über den passenden Partner für Hermione Granger diskutierten. Oder wie er den Schulleiter scheinbar in die Richtung lenkte, in der er ihn haben wollte, damit der Dunkle Lord durch ihn Kontrolle über das Mädchen erlangen konnte. Nein, er zeigte Riddle auch andere Dinge. Seine Begegnungen mit der jungen Frau, seine Art, wie er sie ängstigte, wie er seine Macht ihr gegenüber ausspielte, sie verwirrte und verunsicherte. Er holte scheinbar zufällig die Pläne in den Vordergrund seiner Gedanken, die er in den letzten Nächten entworfen hatte. Pläne von Gewalt, von sexueller Unterdrückung, Erniedrigung des Schlammblutes, von Sklaverei … Er musste sich beherrschen, um den Ekel nicht spürbar werden zu lassen, der ihn erfüllt hatte, als er die Erinnerungen und Phantasien für genau diesen Moment erschaffen hatte. Denn sie waren notwendig, damit der Dunkle Lord ihm glaubte. Es war, was dieser von seinen Dienern erwartete: Blutlust, Gier, Sadismus und vor allem ungezügelte Verachtung für Muggelgeborene.  
Zwischen all diese Erinnerungen, die Riddle sehen musste, um weiterhin an die Treue seines Dieners zu glauben, flocht Severus andere Erlebnisse wahllos ein. Frühere Folter von Muggeln, sexuelle Übergriffe, das Ausleben seiner vermeintlich grausamen Ader bei den Huren aus der Nokturngasse. Viele dieser Erinnerungen waren nicht seine eigenen, er hatte sie aus den Köpfen anderer Menschen gezogen, sie zu seinen gemacht, zu seinem Alibi. Andere dieser Geschehnisse wiederum hatte er nur als Zuschauer miterlebt und sich dabei kaum beherrschen können, sie nicht zu unterbrechen. Jetzt aber kamen ihm all diese Begebenheiten zugute …  
Er hatte das Gefühl, als wären Stunden vergangen, aber vermutlich waren es nur einige Minuten gewesen, bis der Dunkle Lord sich endlich aus seinen Gedanken löste und ihn mit einem seltsam leichten, etwas verwirrten Kopf zurückließ, eine Nebenwirkung der Legilimentik, wie sie Tom Riddle anwandte. Ein kurzer Blick auf das grässlich missgestaltete Gesicht Voldemorts reichte Severus, um zu wissen, dass er weiterleben würde. Zumindest noch für eine Weile.  
Dem Dunklen Lord hatte gefallen, was er gesehen hatte. Seine leuchteten Augen verrieten ihn und der Professor von Hogwarts musste erst gar nicht nach weiteren Bestätigungen Ausschau halten. Er wusste, dass Voldemort von dem erregt war, was er ihm gezeigt hatte. Von der Gewalt, den Phantasien, den sexuellen Handlungen …  
„Ich verstehe, Severus", sprach der Dunkle Lord jetzt mit leiser, rauer Stimme. „Du hast klug gehandelt, mein treuer Diener. Dennoch verbiete ich mir jede weitere Eigenmächtigkeit deinerseits! Du hast Glück, dass ich heute in so gnädiger Stimmung bin. Macnair! Hattest du für heute nicht eine … Vorstellung vorbereitet?", wandte sich der Dunkle Lord dann fast desinteressiert von Severus ab, der ungewohnt schwerfällig wieder auf die Beine kam, sich noch einmal verbeugte und dann langsam zurück in den Kreis der anderen Diener wich. Er hatte es geschafft, dachte er nicht ohne Triumph, als er nur am Rande mitbekam, wie Walden eine junge Frau in die Mitte des Kreises zerrte, direkt vor den Dunklen Lord, der ihr Kinn anhob, sich über die Lippen leckte, nickte und sich dann abwandte, um sich auf einen Sessel in dem großen Saal von Malfoy Manor zu setzen.  
Der Meister der Zaubertränke bemerkte es kaum, als Voldemort Macnair auffordernd zuwinkte, der daraufhin die Frau, die verzweifelt aufschrie, an sich zog, ihr mit brutalen Griffen die Kleidung vom Leib riss, während er gleichzeitig ein Messer zückte und damit begann, sie vor den Augen des Dunklen Lords nicht nur zu vergewaltigen, sondern dabei langsam zu Tode zu foltern.  
Erst als die junge Frau, wahrscheinlich ein Muggel, sich kaum mehr rührte, blickte Severus zu Riddle hinüber, der mit fast abwesendem Gesicht auf seinem Sessel lag, während irgendeine der Todesserfrauen über seinem entblößten Schoss kniete.  
Der Meister der Zaubertränke unterdrückte einen Laut des Ekels und blickte erneut auf die inzwischen bewusstlose Nichtmagierin. Er konnte einen Schauer nicht unterdrücken, als sich plötzlich Hermione Grangers Gesicht vor seine Gedanken schob, die ebenso ausgeblutet und misshandelt dort auf dem Boden lag.  
Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Sie oblag jetzt seiner Verantwortung. Er durfte niemals zulassen, dass der Dunkle Lord sie in die Finger bekam. Er würde jeden Gedanken daran im Keim ersticken müssen. Denn er wusste, irgendwann würde Riddle es von ihm erwarten, erwarten, dass er seine Frau mitbrachte. Er hatte nur die Chance, ihm dann klarzumachen, dass er dadurch seine Vertrauensstellung bei Albus riskierte, dass es sehr dumm wäre, diese für so ein simples Vergnügen auf Spiel zu setzen.  
Er musste hoffen, dass dieser Wahnsinnige vor ihm noch genug Verstand hatte, das zu begreifen.  
Inzwischen war Macnair mit seiner grausigen Vorstellung am Ende und die Todesserfrau erhob sich gerade. Anscheinend hatte sie den Dunklen Lord zufriedenstellen können, wie ein kurzer Blick in sein Gesicht zeigte. Auch die anderen im Kreis Anwesenden, die die gleichen perversen Neigungen verspürten, hatten sich Befriedigung verschafft, wie Severus an deren Bewegungen erkannte, den hastig zurechtgerückten Umhängen, den Händen, die gerade an Taschentüchern abgewischt wurden.  
Wie er diese Versammlungen hasste, dachte der Meister der Zaubertränke inbrünstig. Er konnte heute nicht mehr nachvollziehen, was ihn damals daran gereizt hatte, sich dem Dunklen Lord zu unterwerfen. Es gab hier keine Freundschaft, keine Kameraderie. Jeder in diesem Kreis versuchte nur, irgendwie zu überleben …  
Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als sich der Dunkle Lord erhob und zu den Anwesenden sprach: „Das heutige Treffen ist beendet. Entfernt euch, meine treuen Diener, und tut, wie ihr angewiesen wurdet."  
Mit einem Gefühl unerhörter Erleichterung verließ Severus mit schnellen Schritten, aber ohne erkennbare Hast, das Gelände, verabschiedete sich von den anderen Todessern, diesen hirnlosen, fehlgeleiteten Idioten, und apparierte vor die Tore Hogwarts.  
Dort angekommen ging er langsam und bedächtig auf das Schloss zu und schlug zielstrebig den Weg zum Krankenflügel ein.  
Er öffnete die große Flügeltüre, prüfte, dass kein Schüler anwesend war, und rief noch mit leiser Stimme nach Poppy, bevor er zusammenbrach.


	14. 14)

Guten Morgen zusammen,

es ist wieder einmal Sonntag und zumindest bei uns regnet es, es ist trüb und wolkig und die Temperaturen fallen.  
Also holen wir nach dieser frühlingshaften Woche die Blumen wieder in die Garage, nehmen uns ein schönes Buch und kuscheln uns auf die Couch.  
Und daneben kann man ja ganz schnell so ein kleines Kapitel lesen, oder ^^

Und ja, ich weiß, Ihr wartet auf die Hochzeit, aber davor muss noch einiges erledigt werden. Also Geduld ^^

So, eines noch, bevor es losgeht:  
Scramp hat mit ein ganz tolles Cover zur Geschichte gebastelt, das Ihr hier findet, ich bin gespannt, was ihr dazu meint:  
www10 .pic-upload .de/ 10.03.13/ v1y4mjpbbyd .jpg (Leerzeichen ersetzen und http davor)

So, und jetzt wünsche ich Euch viel Spaß, bis nächste Woche.

LG  
Entchen

* * *

14.)  
„Professor Snape?", rief ihn leise eine zögerliche Stimme und weckt ihn damit aus dem unruhigen Schlaf, in den er vor einigen Stunden gefallen war, nachdem der Traumlostrank viel zu schnell seinen Effekt verloren hatte. Das passierte bei Opfern des Cruciatus leider sehr häufig. Die Schäden, die dem Körper hierdurch zugefügt wurden, schienen eine kürzere Wirkungsdauer der Heiltränke zur Folge zu haben. Allerdings half er in gewisser Weise auch bei der schnelleren Linderung einiger Symptome, daher war es naheliegend, dass einige Inhaltsstoffe die Auswirkungen des Fluches zumindest abmilderten.  
Allerdings nicht die Schmerzen, das stand fest, dachte Severus, als er, innerlich fluchend, vorsichtig die Augen öffnete und den Kopf zur Seite wandte. Er verwünschte sich fast sofort dafür, dass er sich nicht einfach weiter schlafend gestellt hatte, denn vor ihm stand seine … Zukünftige mit weit aufgerissenen, braunen Augen, die ihn aufmerksam betrachteten. Es verwirrte ihn, in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck eine Mischung aus Angst, die für ihn selbstverständlich war, und etwas anderem, das er nicht direkt einordnen konnte, zu sehen. War das etwa … Besorgnis?  
Er runzelte die Stirn und setzte sich vorsichtig auf, um sich nicht ganz so hilflos zu fühlen.  
„Miss Granger", zischte er dann längst nicht so eindrucksvoll, wie er es beabsichtigt hatte. „Was verschafft mir das Vergnügen Ihres … Besuches? Haben Sie es vor Sehnsucht nicht mehr ausgehalten? Oder möchten Sie sich vielleicht zu mir legen? Ich bin sicher, wenn ich etwas rücken würde …" Seine Stimme hatte nach den ersten Worten seinen gewohnt sarkastischen Tonfall wiedergefunden, wenn sie auch noch etwas schwächlich klang.  
Zufrieden schaute er zu, wie aus der Miene der Gryffindor jedes Gefühl außer Angst verschwand. Richtig so, so sollte es sein, dachte er selbstzufrieden und ein boshaftes Lächeln machte sich auf einem Gesicht breit. Das im gleichen Maße verschwand, wie plötzlich Zorn in den Augen der jungen Frau aufflammte.  
„Keine Sorge, Professor Snape, ich habe keineswegs … Sehnsucht nach Ihnen!", spie sie ihm entgegen. „Ich hatte die leise Hoffnung, dass Sie es vielleicht nicht schaffen würden. Jammerschade, dass Sie anscheinend robuster sind, als ich annahm."  
Er unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Sie hatte ihren Mut also doch wiedergefunden, sehr schön, er hatte schon angefangen, sich zu langweilen, als sie bei ihren letzten Begegnungen fast starr vor Angst gewesen war.  
„So leicht werden Sie mich nicht los, Miss Granger", antwortete er. „Schließlich würde ich mich so um das Vergnügen Ihrer … Gesellschaft berauben. Und das möchte ich vor morgen Abend nun wirklich nicht riskieren, wo ich doch schon so viele Pläne für die Nacht habe …"  
Er hatte seine Stimme bei den letzten Worten immer leiser und weicher klingen lassen, beobachtete voller Genugtuung, wie seine Worte ihre Wirkung hinterließen, als sich die junge Frau nach einigen Sekunden stumm umdrehte und aus dem Krankenflügel stürmte, sichtlich blass im Gesicht.  
Dieser Punkt geht an mich, dachte er noch, bevor er sich kurz räusperte. „Poppy! Wo steckst du schon wieder? Gib mir meinen vermaledeiten Regenerationstrank, damit ich hier verschwinden kann!"  
Wie aufs Stichwort trat die kleine, pummelige Hexe aus ihrem Büro, eine Phiole in den Händen.  
„Dir scheint es ja wieder gut zu gehen, so wie du Miss Granger gerade abgewiegelt hast", sagte sie mit heiterer Stimme. Dann wurde ich Tonfall anklagend: „Du hättest ruhig etwas feinfühliger sein können. Das Ganze ist nicht leicht für das Mädchen und du machst es mit deinen Anspielungen und deinem Sarkasmus nicht besser!"  
Severus zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich werde mich ganz bestimmt nicht ändern, nur weil ich von Albus zu dieser Heirat gezwungen werde. Ich gehe mit Miss Granger um, wie ich es für richtig halte, also behalte deine Gedanken für dich, gib mir den Trank und halte dich aus meinen Angelegenheiten heraus", wies er der Medihexe schroff zurecht, riss ihr die Phiole aus der Hand, entkorkte sie und trank den Inhalt in einem Zug leer.  
Mit geschlossenen Augen wartete er einige Minuten, bis sich die volle Wirkung des Trankes entfaltet hatte, dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab vom Nachtschrank, schwenkte ihn in einer beiläufigen Bewegung und stand dann vollständig angezogen auf.  
„Wir sehen uns beim Frühstück", verabschiedete er sich nachlässig von der Hexe und verließ mit schnellen Schritten den Krankenflügel. Er hasste es, die Nächte nach den Treffen dort zu verbringen, fast genauso sehr, wie das unvermeidliche Gespräch mit Albus, das in der Mittagspause stattfinden würde. Es ruinierte jedes Mal seine Stimmung für den ganzen Tag und wenn er dazu noch an das dachte, was morgen auf ihn warten würde. Er musste noch so viel erledigen und ihm blieb so wenig Zeit. Seine Miene verdüsterte sich weiter und hellte sich erst ein wenig auf, als er zwei Schülern für das Rennen in den Gängen zwanzig Punkte abziehen konnte. Gryffindors sind mir doch die liebsten, dachte er sarkastisch, während er mit langen Schritten der Großen Halle zueilte.

Zornig lief Hermione durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Sie konnte nicht fassen, wie dumm sie gewesen war! Wie war sie nur auf die Idee gekommen, Professor Dumbledores Bitte Folge zu leisten, die er heute Morgen geäußert hatte. „Professor Snape liegt im Krankenflügel. Ein Besuch von Ihnen, Miss Granger, würde sicherlich offiziell anerkannt und … erwartet werden." Mit diesen Worten hatte der Schulleiter sie vor der Großen Halle abgefangen.  
Und sie, dumm und einfältig, wie sie war, hatte nichts Besseres zu tun gehabt, als dem verschleierten Befehl, denn nichts anderes war es, unverzüglich nachzukommen.  
Sie schnaubte verächtlich durch die Nase. Als ob irgendjemand mitbekommen hatte, dass sie dort war. Es war ja immerhin niemand anders da gewesen! Und was hatte sie jetzt davon? Bilder, die ihr nicht aus dem Kopf gingen und ihrer verdrängten Angst nur noch mehr Nahrung gaben …  
Sie blieb stehen, wand die Arme um sich und unterdrückte einen Schauder, als sie an die Worte ihres … Verlobten dachte, an seine Stimme, den Sinn hinter dem Gesagten … Nach all ihren Begegnungen in der letzten Woche …  
„Hast du ihn jemals als … sexuelles Wesen, als Mann angesehen?", hatte Ginny sie im Raum der Wünsche gefragt.  
Wann hatte sie jemals jemanden so betrachtet, hätte die richtige Frage lauten müssen. Denn abgesehen von der unbedeutenden Fummelei und den unbeholfenen Küssen mit Victor Krum im vierten Schuljahr, hatte Hermione sich noch nie näher mit dem anderen Geschlecht befasst. Es war schlichtweg keine Zeit dafür gewesen.  
Deswegen war es im Nachhinein umso unglaublicher, was sie im Büro des Schulleiters getan hatte. Wieso hatte sie ihn geküsst? War es nur eine Demonstration gewesen, dass sie sich nicht würde unterkriegen lassen? Oder war es mehr … mehr, als sie sich eingestehen wollte. Sah sie ihn … als Mann? Und wenn ja, warum gerade jetzt, warum gerade in dieser Situation?  
Sie schloss die Augen und hatte fast das Gefühl, seine Lippen wieder auf ihren zu spüren, seinen Duft zu riechen, ihn zu schmecken. Trotz aller Angst, die sie verspürt hatte, hatte sie doch auch das alles wahrgenommen. Und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, war es nicht annähernd so … abstoßend gewesen, wie es hätte sein müssen.  
Sie dachte zurück an ihr zweites Schuljahr, an ihre … temporäre geistige Umnachtung bezüglich Gilderoy Lockhart. Sie hatte damals geglaubt, in ihn verliebt zu sein, aber sie hatte sich nie vorgestellt, wie es wäre, ihn zu küssen oder zu berühren. Er war ein Lehrer gewesen, es war nicht richtig, an so etwas zu denken und bis vor ein paar Tagen wäre ihr das auch sonst nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Aber jetzt … jetzt konnte sie eine gewisse Faszination nicht abstreiten. Denn auch wenn Severus Snape vieles nicht war, so war er eines ganz gewiss. Ein Mann … ein erwachsener Mann, nicht ein Junge, der sich gerade irgendwo auf dem Weg dahin befand wie ihre Mitschüler. Das hatte sie aus dem Kuss zweifelsfrei herauslesen können. Er wusste, was er tat. Es hatte sich nicht angefühlt wie das tollpatschige Herumgesuche, das sie im Gemeinschaftsraum schon so oft gesehen hatte. Es hatte keine Unsicherheit, kein Zögern gegeben.  
Und seltsamerweise war es das, was sie am meisten faszinierte, weil es ihr eines zeigte: Severus Snape wusste, was er tat. Das bedeutete, er hatte Erfahrung. Und die für sie viel essentiellere Frage war nun: in welcher Richtung? Denn wenn sie mit einbezog, dass er ein ehemaliger Todesser war und immer noch als Spion tätig, wenn sie Professor Dumbledore glauben konnte, dann war er vermutlich kein feinfühliger, sensibler und vorsichtiger Mann.  
Und genau hier begann ihr Gehirn, ihr Bilder zu zeigen, die sie verdrängen wollte … Weil sie ihr Angst machten, weil sie dann vor Furcht erstarren würde. Deswegen hatte sie diese bisher einfach weit von sich weggeschoben. Aber nach dem Gespräch gerade waren sie ihr wieder vollends ins Bewusstsein gerückt. Die Gewissheit, dass er gefährlich war … und sie sein Opfer sein würde.  
Sie schauderte erneut.  
Was sollte sie jetzt nur tun? Gar nichts, du kannst gar nichts tun, flüsterte ihr eine innere Stimme zu. Wenn du leben willst, dann bist du an ihn gebunden, dann ist das dein Preis … Egal, was er mit dir anstellen wird. Eine andere Stimme jedoch sagte ihr das Gegenteil. Nur, weil dir diese Entscheidung aus der Hand genommen wurde, musst du dich nicht automatisch mit allem abfinden, versicherte sie ihr. Du bist immer noch Herrscher über deinen Geist, deinen Körper. Lass dich nicht unterkriegen! Zeig ihm, dass du dich nicht einfach herumkommandieren lässt. Dass du einen eigenen Willen hast, deine eigenen Ziele und Pläne!  
Mit jeder Konfrontation war diese Stimme leiser geworden und die andere immer lauter. Aber jetzt, plötzlich und unerwartet, war ihr Stolz, ihr Mut wieder erwacht, den sie schon verloren glaubte.  
Sie ließ die Arme sinken und richtete sich auf, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Sie durfte sich von ihm nicht beherrschen lassen! Sie musste für sich kämpfen, sonst würde sie alle Selbstachtung verlieren. Lieber sterbe ich, als zuzulassen, dass er mich versklavt, dachte sie verbittert.  
Sie straffte sich erneut, hob das Kinn und verließ den Gang, wandte sich erneut dem Treppenhaus zu, dieses Mal mit einem neuen Ziel. Die Hochzeit war bereits morgen und es gab Dinge, die sie heute noch erledigen musste. Der Unterricht würde für einen Tag ausfallen müssen.

„Ich möchte zu Professor Dumbledore", erklärte sie dem Wasserspeier mit fester Stimme. Dieser musterte sie kurz, dann schwang er ohne weitere Worte zur Seite und gab die Wendeltreppe frei. Hermione stellte sich darauf und wartete ungeduldig, bis sie oben war, nur um gleich darauf die paar Schritte bis zur Bürotür zu überwinden.  
Sie hob die Hand und klopfte an. „Professor Dumbledore?", rief sie laut und drückte die Tür danach auf.  
Der Schulleiter stand an einem der Fenster und betrachtete die Landschaft, drehte sich jedoch herum, als sie eintrat.  
„Ah, Miss Granger, was führt Sie zu mir?", kam er direkt zur Sache und musterte sie über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg mit funkelnden Augen.  
„Ich möchte Sie bitten, mich für heute vom Unterricht freizustellen, damit ich vor der Eheschließung morgen noch einige Dinge erledigen kann", entgegnete sie gleichermaßen ohne Umschweife.  
„Und würden Sie mir verraten, was das für Dinge sind?", fragte der Schulleiter, setzte sich in seinen Sessel und blickte sie unverwandt an.  
Sie musterte ihn ebenfalls, bevor sie schließlich antwortete: „Ich möchte meine Eltern persönlich über die Änderung in meinem Leben informieren." Und mir einige Bücher über magische Verhütung besorgen, die entsprechenden Zauber lernen und mir damit so viel Zeit verschaffen wie möglich, fügte sie im Stillen hinzu.  
„Eine nachvollziehbare Bitte, Miss Granger. Nun gut, ich stelle Sie hiermit für den heutigen Tag frei. Da Professor Snape heute Nacht … lebend zurückgekehrt ist, sollte Ihnen keinerlei Gefahr drohen, wenn Sie alleine unterwegs sind", fasste der Schulleiter einen Entschluss.  
Hermione nickte kurz. „Vielen Dank, Professor. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Tag."  
Sie wandte sich ab und wollte das Büro verlassen, als der Schulleiter sie noch einmal zurückrief: „Miss Granger?"  
Sie drehte sich um und blickte ihn fragend an. Der Träger des Ordens des Merlins erster Klasse hatte sich über ein Pergament gebeugt und las es mit scheinbar intensivem Interesse, bevor er eine Feder zur Hand nahm und betont beiläufig noch ein paar Worte fallen ließ. „Sollten Sie noch … Besorgungen in der Winkelgasse tätigen wollen, so beachten Sie bitte meinen Hinweis, dass das Ministerium gewisse … Nachschlagewerke über die menschliche Natur und deren Beeinflussung konfisziert hat. Eine Anlaufstelle hierfür wäre daher nur noch das Verlies 620, in dem sich einige Werke aus dem Bestand der Schule befinden, die für die Bibliothek ungeeignet sind."  
Er hob den Kopf und hielt ihr mit einem Zwinkern in den Augen ein Blatt Papier hin. Sie trat vor, nahm es und sah, dass es eine Vollmacht war.  
Misstrauisch blickte sie den alten Zauberer an, konnte jedoch nur väterliches Mitgefühl erkennen.  
„Vielen Dank, Professor", sagte sie und verließ dieses Mal endgültig das Büro.  
Der Schulleiter lehnte sich zurück und blickte ihr sinnierend nach. „Danken Sie mir nicht, Miss Granger", sagte er leise, während er abwesend seine leblosen, schwarzen Finger berührte. „Es ist notwendig, dass Sie solange wie möglich voll einsatzbereit sind. Und wenn ich Ihnen auch nur die Illusion von Selbstbestimmung bieten kann, wer wäre ich, Sie diesen Glaubens zu berauben?"  
Er seufzte auf und fuhr sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht, bevor er sie ausstreckte und Fawkes leicht über das Gefieder strich. Manchmal war es nicht leicht, die Welt zu lenken. Und manchmal erschien es ihm, als ob das Gute für seinen Sieg erstaunlich viele Einzelopfer verlangte …


	15. 15)

Guten Morgen zusammen,

es ist Sonntag, die Sonne scheint - Zeit für ein neues Kapitel ^^  
Und dieses Mal bekommt ihr sogar ein wunderschön langes Kapitel mit beiden Protagonisten, wenn das nicht super ist ^^

Also dann, bis nächsten Sonntag.

LG  
Entchen 

* * *

15.)  
Der Weg bis vor die Tore von Hogwarts erschien Hermione an diesem Freitag einerseits unendlich lang, andererseits war er viel zu kurz. Während sie sich gegen den eisigen Novemberwind stemmte und dabei an einem Laugenbrötchen knabberte, überlegte sie, wie sie ihren Eltern die Nachricht beibringen sollte. Und was genau sie preisgeben musste und sollte. Natürlich mussten sie erfahren, dass sie heiraten würde. Aber mussten sie wissen, dass es unter Zwang geschah? Und vor allem, wen sie heiraten würde? Ihre Eltern waren nicht dumm, sie würden Fragen stellen, wenn sie ihnen einfach eine überglückliche Braut vorspielen würde. Sie würden den Bräutigam kennenlernen wollen, sie dazu befragen, warum es so schnell und unerwartet und während ihrer Schulzeit passieren sollte. Sie würden vermutlich die falschen Schlüsse ziehen, wenn sie ihnen die wahren Gründe verheimlichte. Und dann wären sie enttäuscht von ihr. Hermione hatte in so kurzer Zeit so viel verloren, sie konnte nicht auch noch den Respekt und die Liebe ihrer Eltern verlieren. Damit blieb ihr nur, ihnen die Wahrheit so gut es ging zu vermitteln und zu hoffen, dass sie es verstehen würden.  
Sie seufzte tief. Es würde ein anstrengendes Gespräch werden, eines, das sie am liebsten schon hinter sich hätte, denn zum ersten Mal überwog die Sorge vor dem Ausgang dieser Unterredung deutlich über der Freude, ihre Eltern zu sehen.  
Zuerst in die Winkelgasse, entschied sie daher und überzeugte sich davon, dass ihre Eltern in der Praxis sowieso beschäftigt waren und ein Besuch zur Mittagspause günstiger wäre. Eine fade Ausrede, denn sie wusste, dass ihre Eltern freitags nur Notfälle behandelten und ansonsten lediglich die Büroarbeit erledigten, sie würden also den ganzen Tag Zeit für sie haben. Aber sie selbst brauchte diese kurze Verschnaufpause noch, bevor sie ihnen gegenübertrat.  
An den Toren angekommen, schloss sie die Augen und war gleich darauf mit einem leisen Plopp verschwunden.

Es war geradezu lächerlich einfach gewesen. Nachdem sie die Vollmacht von Professor Dumbledore vorgezeigt hatte, saß sie keine zwei Minuten später in einer der Loren und versuchte, das Laugenbrötchen im Magen zu behalten, das sie heute Morgen noch gegessen hatte.  
Nach der Fahrt, die vermutlich nur zwei Minuten gedauert hatte, ihr aber wie Stunden vorgekommen war, stand sie nun seit zehn Minuten in dem riesigen Verlies und konnte sich nicht sattsehen an den ganzen Büchern, die hier lagerten. Was gäbe sie dafür, hier ein Jahr verbringen zu dürfen! Die Bücher waren alt und damit meinte sie nicht ein- oder zweihundert Jahre … Es waren hauptsächlich Pergamente, die, wie sie schnell erkannte, unter einem Stasiszauber lagen, um sie vor dem Zerfall zu schützen. Einige schienen noch aus dem finstersten Mittelalter zu stammen, vielleicht sogar von den alten Griechen, Kelten oder sogar Ägyptern, da sie auch Papyrusrollen entdeckte.  
„Ist Miss fertig?", wurden ihre Gedanken von einer schlecht gelaunten Stimme unterbrochen, die zu dem Kobold gehörte, der sie hierher geleitet hatte. „Einen Moment noch", antwortete sie und begann jetzt damit, eines der in Frage kommenden Bücher per Accio Zauber zu sich zu rufen.  
„Accio ‚Der Körper im Wandel der Zeit'!"  
„Accio ‚Heilkunde im achtzehnten Jahrhundert'!"  
Sie probierte einige Bücher durch, die beinhalten sollten, was sie suchte, aber keines davon schien zum Bestand im Verlies zu gehören.  
„Miss darf nur ein Buch mitnehmen", unterbrach der Kobold erneut ihre Überlegungen. Sie stöhnte innerlich genervt auf. Er hatte ihr das auf dem Weg hierher schon gefühlte hundert Mal erklärt. Die Vollmacht bezog sich auf das Betreten des Verlieses und die Mitnahme eines Objektes daraus. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger.  
Die Frage war jetzt nur, wie konnte sie das Buch finden, das sie suchte?  
Da kam ihr eine Idee und sie hob erneut ihren Zauberstab und rief: „Reperio ‚Verhütung'!"  
In einer Ecke des Verlieses begann ein Bücherstapel beunruhigend zu wackeln, bis sich plötzlich ein Buch daraus löste und zu ihr hinflog, während die anderen Dokumente mit einem protestierenden Ächzen wieder aufeinander zu liegen kamen.  
Hermione fing den Folianten auf. Er war deutlich neuer als die, die sie bisher hier gesehen hatte, vielleicht fünfzig Jahre alt. ‚Die selbständige Hexe von heute' lautete der Titel. Wie passend, dachte sie mit einem leichten Grinsen, schlug den Index auf und überflog die Kapitel. Da! Die Überschrift von Kapitel fünf lautete: „Kinder gebären - Eine Entscheidung, die jede Hexe für sich selbst treffen sollte."  
Sie blätterte die Seiten um und sah sich den Inhalt von Kapitel fünf genauer an. Es war tatsächlich, was sie suchte. Verschiedene Zauber zur Verhütung, die an unterschiedlichen Stellen ansetzten, mit den jeweiligen Vor- und Nachteilen. Es gab Zauber, die die Eizellenreifung unterdrückten, einige, die die Hormonveränderungen während eines Zyklus steuerten. Verschiedene Sprüche wurden auch auf den Mann angewandt, um das Sperma bewegungsunfähig zu machen.  
Hermione blickte auf die Tabelle mit der Übersicht der einzelnen Zauber und den Wechselwirkungen untereinander. Hier sollte etwas dabei sein, was einige Monate wirken dürfte.  
Zufrieden und mit dem Gefühl, zumindest bei einem Problem die Kontrolle wiedererlangt zu haben, gab sie dem Kobold ein Zeichen und fünf Minuten später verließ sie Gringotts.  
Ein Blick auf ihre Uhr zeigte ihr, dass sie länger in dem Verlies gewesen war, als sie gedacht hatte. Es war inzwischen schon elf vorbei. Nun gut, Zeit für ein spätes Frühstück und dann auf zu ihren Eltern.  
Mit neuem Mut schritt Hermione zur Tat.

Ein Vogel flatterte erschreckt auf, als in seiner Nähe mit einem leisen Plopp eine Gestalt erschien und ohne ihrer Umgebung weitere Beachtung zu schenken, blindlings davon stürmte.  
Immer noch kreischend ließ sich die Elster wieder auf einen Ast sinken, legte den Kopf schief und beobachtete die sich entfernende Gestalt, die langsam vom Nieselregen verhüllt wurde und schließlich ganz verschwand.  
Wieso konnten sie sie nicht verstehen und unterstützen, ohne Fragen zu stellen, deren Antworten sie selbst nicht kannte?  
Diese Frage wiederholte sich in ihrem Kopf, während sie über die Ländereien von Hogwarts lief, auf das Schlosstor zueilte, um im Inneren Schutz vor dem Regen finden und dem gerade Erlebten zu entfliehen.  
Aber vor den eigenen Gedanken kann man sich nicht verstecken und so lief die Erinnerung an die letzten beiden Stunden immer wieder vor ihrem inneren Auge ab ...

Als Hermione vor der Praxis ihrer Eltern stand, atmete sie noch einmal tief durch, bevor sie die Klingel betätigte und auf den Summer wartete, um die Tür zu öffnen.  
„Hallo, Marie. Du bist noch da?", sagte sie lächelnd und begrüßte die Zahnarzthelferin. „Hermione!", rief die fünfzigjährige, korpulente Frau aus und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Sie kannte die junge Frau schon, seit diese ein Baby gewesen war, und freute sich sehr, sie wiederzusehen.  
Nach einer kurzen Umarmung und etwas Smalltalk fragte Hermione schließlich: „Sind meine Eltern hier?"  
Marie nickte. „Sie sind hinten im Büro, du kennst ja den Weg. Ich wollte auch gerade Feierabend machen, bestell ihnen bitte liebe Grüße und sie sollen sich am Wochenende etwas entspannen, die Woche ist sehr stressig gewesen."  
„Mach ich", bestätigte Hermione. Eine stressige Woche? Nicht die beste Voraussetzung für ihr Vorhaben, dachte sie seufzend, bevor sie langsam den Gang hinunterlief.  
„Mum? Dad?", rief sie schließlich und blieb vor der offenen Bürotür stehen. Ihre Mutter suchte gerade einen Ordner aus dem Aktenschrank heraus und ihr Vater hatte sich über ein Formular gebeugt, als beide aufsahen.  
„Hermione! Was machst du hier? Ist etwas geschehen?" Ihre Mutter hatte sich als Erstes wieder gefasst, ging auf ihre Tochter zu und umarmte sie liebevoll, bevor sie sie ein Stück von sich wegschob und mit den kritischen Augen eines Elternteils musterte, der sein Kind viel zu früh aus dem Haus hatte geben müssen und es ist nicht mehr jeden Tag sehen konnte.  
„Du siehst blass aus und bist viel zu dünn", stellte sie gleich darauf ohne Umschweife fest. „Was ist los?"  
„Jetzt lass sie doch erst einmal wieder Luft holen", mischte sich Hermiones Vater ein, wand seine Tochter aus den Armen ihrer Mutter und umarmte sie gleichfalls.  
„Hallo, Kleines", sagte er liebevoll und betrachtete sie ebenfalls aufmerksam.  
„Deine Mutter hat recht, du siehst blass aus. Hast du heute Morgen genug gefrühstückt? Wir wollten sowieso gleich zum Mittagessen gehen, hast du Zeit, uns zu begleiten?"  
„Ich komme gerne mit", entgegnete Hermione und drückte ihren Vater noch einmal an sich. Wie hatte sie seine Nähe und Wärme vermisst.  
Es dauerte noch eine gute halbe Stunde, bis sie endlich in einem kleinen chinesischen Restaurant, zwei Blocks von der Praxis entfernt, Platz genommen hatten und auf ihr Essen warteten.  
In dieser Zeit hatten Mr. und Mrs. Granger ihre Tochter aufmerksam studiert. Sie wirkte ganz untypisch nervös, fahrig und unkonzentriert, gab nur kurze, einsilbige Antworten und war meilenweit von dem wissbegierigen, kommunikativen und redseligen Mädchen entfernt, das sie im Sommer gesehen hatten. Wenn man ihr Aussehen dazu nahm, musste man kein Hellseher sein, um zu wissen, dass ihr Mädchen etwas sehr belastete.  
Da Mrs. Granger keine Frau war, die lange um eine Sache herumredete, kam sie nach der Aufgabe der Bestellung auch gleich zum Punkt. „Nun, Hermione, wir freuen uns natürlich sehr über deinen unerwarteten Besuch, aber dein Vater und ich wüssten schon gerne, was genau der Anlass für diesen ist."  
„Ich wollte euch sehen, ist das nicht genug?", entgegnete Hermione ausweichend, nicht gewillt, den wahren Grund schon preiszugeben.  
Ihr Vater sah sie daraufhin ernst an, bevor er sagte: „Kleines, heute ist Freitag, du müsstest eigentlich Schule haben. Daraus kann ich nur folgern, dass du entweder weggelaufen bist, was ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, oder aber die Erlaubnis hast, uns zu besuchen. Diese wiederum wirst du nur aus einem dringenden Grund erhalten haben. Also, was ist los?" Die letzten Worte hatte er sanft und aufmunternd gesprochen und seiner Tochter eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt.  
Hermione blickte ihn lange an, schließlich gab sie sich einen Ruck und fing leise an zu erzählen: „Ich habe euch im Sommer schon erzählt, dass es … Probleme in der Zaubererwelt gibt."  
„Du meinst diesen verrückten Magier, der die Welt beherrschen will?", hakte ihre Mutter ein und die junge Hexe nickte, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Genau. Dieser Zauberer hat ein verdrehtes Weltbild, das er mit allen Mitteln durchsetzen will und dafür geht er auch über Leichen. Viele Menschen sind in den letzten Monaten gestorben, hauptsächlich Muggelgeborene … wie ich."  
Ihre Eltern starrten sie an. „Heißt das, dieser … Wahnsinnige ermordet seinesgleichen?", hakte ihr Vater ungläubig nach.  
Hermione schluckte und blickte zu Boden. „Genau. Um ihm die Grundlage zu entziehen und die immer noch existierende Grenze zwischen den sogenannten reinmagischen Hexen und Zauberern und denen, die nicht nur magisch begabte Vorfahren haben, zu verwischen, ist ein neues Gesetz erlassen worden. Und damit betrifft es auch mich."  
Sie sah ihren Eltern in die Augen, bevor sie mit fester Stimme fortfuhr: „Mum, Dad, aufgrund dieses Gesetzes bin ich dazu verpflichtet, morgen zu heiraten."  
Die Stille, die sich nach ihren Worten am Tisch breitmachte, hätte nicht drückender sein können. Fassungslos blickten die beiden ihre Tochter an, konnten ihre Worte nicht vollends begreifen, wollten es nicht.  
„Sag uns, dass das ein Scherz ist", meinte ihre Mutter schließlich, aber die junge Hexe schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Es wurde beschlossen, dass alle volljährigen Hexen mit nichtmagischem Hintergrund eine Verbindung zu Rein- oder Halbblütlern, wie sie genannt werden, eingehen sollen, um die englische Zaubererwelt zu schützen", erklärte sie mit tonloser Stimme. Jetzt, wo sie es erneut ausgesprochen hatte, hörte es sich noch schlimmer an.  
„Das ist … barbarisch, hinterwäldlerisch und menschenverachtend!", stieß ihr Vater aus. „Hermione, sag uns, dass du da nicht mitmachen wirst!"  
„Es ist nicht so einfach, Dad", versuchte sie, ihn zu beruhigen, aber er hörte gar nicht richtig zu.  
„Wie kann es denn nicht so einfach sein? Du wirst diesem Gesetz nicht Folge leisten, basta. Du wirst die Schule verlassen und zu uns zurückkommen. Wir finden schon eine Lösung, du kannst deinen Abschluss nachholen und studieren, ein Leben in unserer Welt führen", sagte er bestimmt.  
„Hör auf, Dad, und lass mich erklären!", rief Hermione aufgebracht und ballte die Fäuste. Ihr Vater war so stur, wenn er sich immer Hals über Kopf eine Meinung bildete, ohne alle Fakten zu kennen.  
„Sie hat recht, George, lass sie ausreden", ging ihre Mutter dazwischen und Hermione nickte ihr dankbar zu.  
„Dieser Zauberer, Lord Voldemort, er hat einen Feind, der ihm gefährlich werden kann, es gibt nur einen, der ihn aufgrund einer Prophezeiung aufhalten könnte", fuhr sie fort und blickte ihre Eltern an.  
„Das ist Harry", beendete sie ihre Ausführungen. Sie musste nicht mehr sagen. Ihre Mutter war nicht dumm, genauso wenig wie ihr Vater. Sie hatte ihnen über die Jahre eine grobe Vorstellung davon gegeben, was Magie alles erreichen konnte, was sie an Gutem und Schlechtem erschaffen konnte.  
„Du bist in Gefahr, weil du mittendrin steckst", fasste ihre Mutter das Ungesagte zusammen, bevor ihr Vater eine Frage auf sie abschoss: „Wen sollst du heiraten?"  
Hermione schloss die Augen. Sie hatte mit dieser Frage gerechnet und sie gleichzeitig gefürchtet. Mit Bedacht fing sie an zu sprechen: „Ihr müsst wissen, dass ich in diesem Krieg als Geisel für die Gegenseite sehr nützlich wäre und Voldemort sich dessen bewusst ist. Daher würde er jeden als ein Hindernis ansehen, der versucht, mich durch seinen Namen vor ihm zu beschützen. Er wäre alleine durch seine Verbindung zu mir in Gefahr."  
Sie blickte ihre Eltern kurz für eine Bestätigung an, bevor sie zögernd weitersprach: „Es gibt einen Zauberer, der jeden Tag sein Leben riskiert, um im Verborgenen dem Guten zu dienen, öffentlich aber der dunklen Seite zugewandt ist."  
„Moment, du meinst … eine Art … Spion?", fragte ihr Vater stirnrunzelnd. „Nicht nur in der Art", bestätigte die junge Hexe. „Er ist sogar noch mehr, eher ein … Doppelspion, der beiden Seiten Informationen zuträgt, der einen Seite, um Schlimmeres zu verhindern, der anderen Seite, um seine Loyalität zu beweisen. Beide Seiten glauben, er gehöre in Wirklichkeit zu ihnen, aber so genau weiß es vermutlich keiner, außer ihm selbst. Dieser Mann ist der Einzige, der mich beschützen kann, ohne von Lord Voldemort als Bedrohung angesehen zu werden und in dessen Händen er mich vielleicht sogar als nützlich für die dunkle Seite betrachten könnte."  
So, jetzt war es heraus. Hermione hatte ihren Eltern mehr erzählt, als vielleicht klug war, wenn man bedachte, dass jemand sie finden und foltern könnte. Andererseits waren die Todesser so überheblich, dass sie vermutlich nicht einmal in Erwägung ziehen würden, dass zwei Muggel Informationen besaßen, die sie begehrten. Daher hatte sich Hermione für Offenheit entschieden.  
„Wer ist es?", unterbrach ihre Mutter ihre Gedanken mit zitternder Stimme.  
Sie atmete tief durch, bevor sie schnell sagte: „Einer meiner Professoren."  
Ihre Eltern blickten sie wie erstarrt an. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?" Ihr Vater flüsterte die Worte fast, bevor er erneut explodierte. „Und du hast dem zugestimmt?! Bist du denn von Sinnen? Wie kannst du dir dein Leben so aus der Hand nehmen lassen? Haben wir dich denn gar nichts gelehrt? Du willst einen deiner PROFESSOREN heiraten? Wie alt sind die bei euch? Hundert? Wie kannst du glauben, dass er dich beschützen wird? Wie …"  
„Es reicht, George", ging Hermiones Mutter dazwischen. „Hermione, Kleines, bist du dir sicher, dass das der einzige Weg ist? Dein Vater hat in gewisser Weise recht, es ist wirklich schwer nachzuvollziehen …"  
An dieser Stelle klinkte sich etwas in Hermiones Verstand aus, etwas, was sich vielleicht schon die ganze Woche über langsam gelöst hatte. Sie stand auf, knallte ihre Hände auf den Tisch und schrie: „Glaubt ihr denn, ich hätte nicht alle Möglichkeiten durchdacht? Glaubt ihr etwa, ich hätte mir das ausgesucht? Vertraut ihr mir so wenig? Ich bin gekommen, weil ich wollte, dass ihr Bescheid wisst, weil ich eure Unterstützung brauche, eure Liebe und euer Verständnis, wenn mein komplettes Leben den Bach heruntergeht!"  
Sie atmete tief durch und fuhr leiser fort: „Anscheinend habe ich zuviel erwartet. Ich sollte jetzt besser gehen. Es war schön, euch wiederzusehen."  
Sie hob ihren Mantel vom Stuhl und zog ihn in einer fließenden Bewegung an, schob ihre Tasche über die Schulter und ging schnurstracks zum Ausgang des Restaurants, während ihre Eltern ihr wie betäubt hinterher sahen. An der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „Und er ist nicht 100 Jahre alt, sondern 37."  
Mit diesen Worten stürmte sie auf die Straße und lief stundenlang ziellos durch Muggellondon, niemanden bemerkend, nirgends bewusst hinsehend, bis sie schließlich am späten Nachmittag in eine dunkle Gasse trat. Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen, während sie ihren Zauberstab herauszog und disapparierte.

Nach diesem Desaster lief sie wie eine Irrsinnige zum Schloss, in der Hoffnung, hier Trost zu finden in einem Moment, in dem sie sich noch einsamer fühlte als in den letzten Tagen, obwohl sie bis eben geschworen hätte, dass das gar nicht möglich war.  
Endlich tauchte das Schloss vor ihr auf und sie beschleunigte noch einmal ihre Schritte.  
Kurz vor dem Tor passierte es dann. Aus der Regenwand vor ihr trat plötzlich eine schemenhafte Gestalt. Noch bevor sie Zeit hatte zu reagieren, knallte sie auch schon frontal mit dieser zusammen und fiel zu Boden.  
Heftig fluchend hielt sie sich die schmerzende Stirn.  
Ein zorniges „Mäßigen Sie Ihre Sprache, Miss Granger!" ließ sie verstummen und aufschauen.  
Sie unterdrückte einen neuen Fluch. Natürlich musste sie von allen Personen, die auf diesem Schloss lebten, gerade IHM in die Arme laufen.  
Stumm sah sie ihren Verlobten an, der immer noch drohend über ihr stand. Sie wusste, sie sollte aufstehen, aber auf einmal hatte sie die Kraft verlassen. Sie fühlte sich müde und erschöpft von dem Streit mit ihren Eltern und es war ihr egal, was er von ihr halten mochte, ob er sie für kindisch, weich oder dumm hielt. Also blieb sie einfach sitzen und blickte ihn an, wie er mit unergründlicher Miene vor ihr stand.

Einige Sekunden vergingen und als er sich plötzlich bewegte, zuckte sie instinktiv zusammen, bevor sie verständnislos auf seine ausgestreckte Hand blickte.  
Ein ungeduldiges Zucken lief über Severus' Mundwinkel, bevor er mit giftiger Stimme sagte: „Stehen Sie endlich auf, Miss Granger!"  
Zögernd, immer noch misstrauisch, richtete sie sich etwas auf und streckten ihren Arm nach oben, nur um gleich darauf an diesem grob in die Höhe gezerrt zu werden.  
Sie schwankte kurz, überrascht von ihrem eigenen Schwung, wurde jedoch gestützt, bis sie sicher stand. Dann trat ihr Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ein paar Schritte zurück, betrachtete sie noch einige Sekunden, bevor er sich ohne weitere Worte umwandte und in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes verschwand.  
Verwirrt blickte Hermione ihm nach, ihre Sorgen kurzzeitig vergessen, bevor sie sich umdrehte und das Schloss betrat.

Ein Kind! Sie war ein weinerliches, hilfloses Kind! Es war, als würde er einen Schmetterling zerquetschen müssen. Und er wusste, dass er es nicht tun konnte …  
Fluchend änderte er seine Richtung, wandte sich vom Verbotenen Wald ab und lief stattdessen mit großen Schritten vor die Tore von Hogwarts und apparierte direkt in die Nokturngasse. Er betrat ein, von außen verwahrlost aussehendes, Gebäude, nur um gleich hinter der Tür wie in einem Traum von 100 und einer Nacht zu landen.  
„Hol Mrs. Greenborn her!", herrschte er eine junge Frau an, die leicht bekleidet auf einer violetten Samtcouch saß und ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ängstlich ansah.  
Er blickte ihr hinterher, wie sie mit schnellen Schritten verschwand. Es war ein guter Plan, dachte er selbstzufrieden. Oh ja, er würde den Dunklen Lord zufriedenstellen, aber ohne sie zu zerbrechen.  
Ungeduldig lief er vor dem Eingang hin und her. Er musste noch in sein Labor und den Trank zubereiten. Denn seit eben wusste er tief in seinem Inneren, dass er jetzt nicht mehr nur den Notfallplan vorbereitete, sondern auch die Weichen für die nächsten Monate stellte … 


	16. 16)

Hallo zusammen,

tja, es ist schon wieder Sonntag (die Woche ist wirklich gerast bei uns) und immer noch warten wir auf den Frühling.  
Also, drücken wir die Daumen, dass er sich pünktlich zu Ostern einmal blicken lässt und überbrücken die Zeit, zumindest teilweise, mit einem neuen Kapitel ^^

Ich wünsche Euch viel Vergnügen damit und ja, die Hochzeit beginnt endlich *Fanfarenstöße*

LG  
Entchen

* * *

16.)  
„Professor Dumbledore?"  
Der Schulleiter blickte von dem Pergament auf, in dem er gerade las, und betrachtete den Besucher, der in der Tür zu seinem Büro stand.  
„Miss Granger, was kann ich für Sie tun?", fragte er dann freundlich, während er sie durchdringend musterte.  
„Ich wollte mich lediglich bei Ihnen zurückmelden", entgegnete die junge Hexe und trat einige Schritte näher.  
Der Träger des Ordens des Merlins erster Klasse bemerkte nun ihre nasse Kleidung, die feuchten Spuren auf ihrem Gesicht, die nicht nur vom Regen kommen konnten, sowie ihre leicht glänzenden Augen.  
„Ich hoffe, Sie haben gefunden, wonach Sie gesucht haben", sagte er freundlich, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und legte die Handflächen aneinander.  
„Ja, vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe, Sir. Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden?", antwortete Hermione Granger höflich und drehte sich zur Tür herum.  
„Miss Granger!", rief der Schulleiter ihr nach und wartete, bis sie den Kopf zu ihm wandte. „Haben Sie Ihre Eltern über die Ereignisse informiert?", fuhr er fort und beobachtete sie scharf.  
Der Blick der jungen Hexe wanderte ganz kurz ziellos durch den Raum, bevor sie den alten Zauberer erneut fixierte und ausweichend entgegnete: „Ich habe sie angetroffen. Guten Abend, Professor."  
Damit verließ sie eilig den Raum und ließ Albus Dumbledore keine Chance mehr, sie weiter zu befragen.  
Er saß noch einige Minuten reglos da und betrachtete die nun geschlossene Tür, bevor er sich wieder seinem Pergament zuwandte. Nach einigen Stunden, es war inzwischen schon nach neun Uhr abends, legte er die Feder zur Seite und erhob sich mit einem Seufzer. Sein Blick streifte den immer noch hohen Stapel an unbearbeiteten Dokumenten, das Regal zu seiner linken Seite, auf dem Phiolen mit einem silbern glänzenden Inhalt standen, und glitt dann hinüber zu seinem Phönix, der ihn mit schrägliegendem Kopf beobachtete und dann leise pfiff.  
„Du hast recht, Fawkes, manchmal muss man seine Prioritäten ändern", sagte er, strich dem Vogel leicht über die Federn und ging dann in die Mitte des Büros.  
Hier zog er seinen Zauberstab hervor und nutzte seine Privilegien als Schulleiter, um die Appariersperre kurzzeitig aufzuheben, nur um gleich darauf mit einem fast nicht hörbaren Plopp zu verschwinden.

Kurz danach tauchte er in einem Vorort von London wieder auf. Langsam ging er durch einen gepflegten Vorgarten auf ein erleuchtetes Reihenhaus zu und klingelte.  
Als nach einigen Sekunden eine Frau die Haustür öffnete, sagte er: „Mrs. Granger? Mein Name ist Albus Dumbledore, ich bin der Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Entschuldigen Sie bitte die späte Störung. Ich würde mich gerne mit Ihnen über Ihre Tochter unterhalten, wenn das möglich ist."  
Während er sprach, war auch der Hausherr an die Tür gekommen.  
Stumm musterten sich die drei, bis Mr. Granger schließlich sprach: „Kommen Sie bitte herein. Wir sind sehr froh, dass Sie hier sind. Hermione hat uns heute, wie Sie sicherlich wissen, überraschend besucht und das Gespräch ist nicht so verlaufen, wie wir es uns gewünscht hätten."  
Der alte Zauberer nickte nur und zusammen verschwanden sie im Haus, in Gedanken bei der jungen Frau, deren Leben sich so bald grundlegend ändern würde und die gerade Hunderte von Kilometern entfernt unruhig in ihrem Schlafsaal auf und ab ging, voller Sorgen im Kopf und unfähig, den so ersehnten, traumlosen Schlaf zu finden.

„Sind alle versammelt? Gut, dann wollen wir los. Miss Martins, Mr. Andrews, Sie gehen zuerst", erklärte der Schulleiter den Anwesenden. Die beiden Angesprochenen nickten und blickten sich noch einmal kurz an, bevor sie nacheinander im Kamin verschwanden und dabei laut und deutlich ihr Ziel ausriefen: „Zaubereiministerium."  
Schnell schickte Albus Dumbledore auch die anderen Pärchen durch den Kamin, bis schließlich nur noch Severus und Hermione übrig waren.  
„Severus, bitte geh schon einmal vor und sorge dafür, dass die Schüler sich benehmen und wissen, wo genau sie hinmüssen", wies der Schulleiter seinen Professor an. „Ich komme gleich mit Miss Granger nach."  
Severus warf ihm zur Antwort einen prüfenden Blick zu, verschwand dann jedoch ohne einen weiteren Kommentar.  
Der alte Zauberer wandte sich daraufhin der jungen Hexe zu, die immer noch im Büro stand und sich mehr schlecht als recht um Ruhe und Zuversicht bemühte. Einen aufmerksamen Beobachter konnte sie jedoch keine zehn Sekunden täuschen. Ihre Hände strichen unruhig über das lange, dunkelblaue Kleid und den etwas helleren Festumhang, den sie trug. Ihr Blick wanderte unstet hin und her und die tiefen Schatten unter ihren Augen zeugten von einer langen, schlaflosen Nacht.  
Sie sah mitleiderregend aus und der Schulleiter musste sich innerlich daran erinnern, warum das alles notwendig, ja unabdingbar, war, damit er sie nicht wieder in ihren Schlafsaal schickte und die Hochzeit und alles, was damit zusammenhing, absagte. Er wusste, dass es keine Alternative gab.  
So griff er lediglich in seinen Umhang und holte schließlich einen Briefumschlag hervor.  
„Miss Granger", sprach er sie mit freundlicher, sanfter Stimme an und wartete, bis er ihre Aufmerksamkeit hatte. „Ich konnte gestern Abend nicht umhin festzustellen, dass Sie nach Ihrem Besuch bei Ihren Eltern … verstört aussahen. Ich kann es nicht mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren, Sie in dieser sicherlich stressigen Situation auch noch mit anderen Dingen belastet zu wissen. Daher habe ich mir gestern Abend noch erlaubt, Ihre Eltern aufzusuchen und sie über die, aus meiner Sicht notwendigen, Fakten zu unterrichten."  
Er unterbrach sich kurz und beobachtete, wie ihre Augen sich vor Erstaunen weiteten. „Ich habe hier einen Brief für Sie", sprach er dann weiter und sah, wie plötzlich Hoffnung aus ihrem Blick sprach.  
„Wir liegen gut in der Zeit. Bitte lesen Sie den Brief und folgen Sie mir, wenn Sie bereit sind", fügte er mit väterlicher Stimme hinzu, nahm sich beiläufig etwas Flohpulver und verschwand durch den Kamin.

Hermione stand wie erstarrt im Büro des Schulleiters und blickte auf das blütenweiße Papier in ihrer rechten Hand, auf dem ihr Name geschrieben stand.  
Ganz langsam ging sie zum Schreibtisch hinüber und ließ sich davor auf einen Besuchersessel nieder, während sie vorsichtig, fast bedächtig den Umschlag öffnete und eine einzelne, in der Handschrift ihrer Mutter eng beschriebene Seite, hervorholte.  
Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor sie anfing zu lesen.

_„Kleines,_  
_dein Vater und ich müssen uns bei dir entschuldigen. Als wir dich heute Mittag wiedergesehen haben, waren wir beide überglücklich und deine Neuigkeiten haben uns kalt erwischt. Wir müssen dich mit unserem Verhalten enttäuscht und verletzt haben und das bedauern wir sehr._  
_In den letzten Jahren haben wir erlebt, wie unsere Tochter mit jedem ihrer Besuche weniger dem Mädchen ähnelte, das wir mit elf haben gehen lassen, und immer mehr zu einer jungen Frau wurde, in deren Leben wir nur noch eine Nebenrolle spielen._  
_Schon als damals der Brief für dich kam und du voller Freude die ersten Schritte in eine für uns unbekannte Welt gegangen bist, ahnten wir innerlich, dass dich dein Weg immer weiter von uns fortführen würde._  
_Für Eltern ist es immer unendlich schwer, zu sehen, wie das eigene Kind immer selbständiger wird, es immer weniger ihrer Fürsorge und Hilfe bedarf._  
_Umso mehr haben wir uns gefreut, als du so unerwartet bei uns in der Praxis standest, es war, als ob die Zeit rückwärts gelaufen wäre und du immer noch unser kleines Mädchen bist, dass erfahren möchte, wie und wo ihre Eltern arbeiten._  
_Deine Eröffnung hat uns daher umso mehr geschockt und wir sind nicht stolz darauf, wie wir reagiert haben._  
_Natürlich wussten wir, dass dieser Moment irgendwann kommen würde, du irgendwann heiraten würdest. Aber innerlich haben dein Vater und ich immer gehofft, dass wir deinen Ehemann vorher kennenlernen würden, es jemand sein würde, den wir respektieren, achten und vielleicht sogar mögen können. Dass es jemand ist, dem wir das Wertvollste anvertrauen können, das wir besitzen. Dich._

_Mein Schatz, du wirst bald selbst die Erfahrung machen, dass das Leben manchmal in unerwarteten Bahnen verläuft, die niemand planen, geschweige denn vorausahnen könnte._  
_Und manchmal wird uns unser eigenes Leben für einige Zeit ganz aus der Hand genommen._  
_Kleines, egal, wie aussichtslos dir momentan deine Situation auch zu sein scheint, wir vertrauen dir und wissen, dass du die Kraft und die Stärke besitzt, alles zu überstehen, was das Schicksal für dich bereithält._  
_Professor Dumbledore hat uns versichert, dass dein zukünftiger Mann ein Ehrenmann ist, der dich auch um den Preis seines eigenen Lebens beschützen wird. Er hat uns auch erklärt, dass er kein liebenswürdiger, kein charmanter oder sensibler Mann ist. Niemand, den man leicht ins Herz schließen kann oder jemand, der das überhaupt zulassen würde._  
_Mit all den Jahren Erfahrung, die wir bereits sammeln konnten, möchten wir dir sagen:_  
_Gib euch trotzdem eine Chance. Ihr seid beide unfreiwillig in diese Situation geraten. Versuche, dich auch in ihn hineinzuversetzen, bevor du ihn verurteilst. Jeder Mensch spielt in seinem Leben die verschiedensten Rollen. Als Schülerin verhältst du dich deinen Professoren gegenüber anders als deinen Freunden gegenüber, eine Frau reagiert bei ihrem Partner anders als bei Fremden. Auch Professor Snape lebt Rollen. Seine Rolle als Lehrer, als Meister, als Spion. Es ist an dir, ihn als Ehemann, als den Menschen zu entdecken, der er in Wahrheit ist, dann wirst du auch etwas finden, was an ihm gut und liebenswert ist._

_Wir möchten, dass du weißt, dass wir dich über alles lieben. Wir haben volles Vertrauen in dich und deine Fähigkeiten. Du wirst diese Situation meistern._  
_Wir werden immer für dich da sein, Kleines._  
_Den Vater und ich lieben dich seit der Sekunde, in der wir erfahren haben, dass es dich gibt und unsere Liebe wird immer bei dir sein, egal, was auch passiert._  
_Wir hoffen, du kannst uns unsere Reaktion von heute Mittag verzeihen und wir würden uns sehr freuen, deinen Mann bald einmal kennenzulernen._  
_Gib nicht auf, Kleines._  
_Es gibt Menschen, die dich lieben und brauchen._

_Deine dich liebenden Eltern"_

Hermiones Blick verschleierte sich, sie merkte nicht, wie Tränen auf das Papier tropften, als eine Woge der Zärtlichkeit und Geborgenheit sie überflutete. Sie war nicht allein. Wärme erfüllte sie, als es ihr bewusst wurde, und zum ersten Mal seit Tagen lächelte sie wirklich aufrichtig und aus vollem Herzen.  
„Danke", flüsterte sie zu niemand bestimmten. Vielleicht galt es ihren Eltern, die sie mit neuem Mut erfüllt hatten. Oder Professor Dumbledore, der sich um sie gekümmert, ihren Kummer bemerkt und gehandelt hatte.  
Sie schniefte und begann, aus ihrer Handtasche ein Taschentuch herauszuholen, um sich die Nase zu putzen. Als sie es wegsteckte und den Brief behutsam verstaute, zuckte sie erschrocken zusammen, als sich plötzlich etwas in ihre Schulter schmiegte. „Fawkes", flüsterte sie sanft und streichelte dem Phönix, der plötzlich auf dem Schreibtisch saß, leicht über das Gefieder. Ein leises Zwitschern war seine Antwort, als er seinen Kopf gegen ihren Oberarm stieß und sie aus klugen Augen anblickte.  
Zuversicht durchströmte sie und sie fühlte, wie Ruhe sie überkam.  
„Ich glaube, sie warten schon auf mich", sagte sie schließlich und stand auf.  
Sie wischte sich noch einmal über das Gesicht, strich dann ihr Kleid und den Umhang glatt. Danach straffte sie sich, nahm sich eine Handvoll Flohpulver und stieg in den Kamin. Mit fester Stimme rief sie: „Zaubererministerium!", und verschwand in den Flammen.

„Wo bleiben Sie, Miss Granger?", wurde sie unwirsch von ihrem künftigen Ehemann begrüßt, der sie aus dem Kamin zog und einen schnellen Reinigungszauber sprach, bevor er sich abwandte und ohne ein weiteres Wort die Halle durchschritt.  
Immer noch mit einem leichten Lächeln und einem unmerklichen Kopfschütteln folgte sie ihm.  
Als sie an Professor Dumbledore vorbeikam, der als Einziger noch in der Halle stand und auf sie wartete, blickte sie ihn an und sagte voller Inbrunst: „Vielen Dank, Professor."  
Er zwinkerte ihr mit blitzenden Augen zu, hakte sie unter und entgegnete: „Kommen Sie, Miss Granger. Wir werden schon erwartet."


	17. 17)

Hallo zusammen,

ich wünsche Euch allen frohe Ostern!  
Da das natürlich kein Grund ist, mein regelmäßiges Update zu verschieben, präsentiere ich Euch hier das neue Kapitel und damit die sehnsüchtig erwartete Hochzeit ^^

Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß damit, bis nächste Woche.

LG  
Entchen 

* * *

17.)  
Sie waren warm und unerwartet weich, fast samtig … wie die eines Künstlers: lang, schmal und anmutig.  
Mit festem Druck hielt er ihre Hände in seinen eigenen, während er sie aus unergründlichen, dunklen Augen anblickte und die Worte des Ministerialbeamten mit deutlicher Stimme nachsprach: „Hiermit nehme ich, Severus Snape, dich, Hermione Jean Granger, zu meiner Frau. Ich gelobe dir Treue in allen Tagen, die vor uns liegen. Ich werde dich als meine Frau achten und ehren, bis der Tod unser Band erlöschen lässt."  
Sein Blick schien sich zu intensivieren, als er zum Schluss vom traditionellen Eheversprechen abwich und mit dunkler Stimme hinzufügte: „Und ich verspreche dir, dich mit allen Mitteln zu beschützen."  
Sie sah ihn aus großen Augen an, gebannt von seiner Präsenz und seinen Worten, und so dauerte es einige Sekunden und eine spöttisch hochgezogene Augenbraue ihres Gegenübers, bis sie bemerkte, dass der Ministeriumszauberer sich inzwischen an sie gewandt hatte und ungeduldig auf ihre Reaktion wartete.  
„Entschuldigung", murmelte sie, bevor sie sich zusammenriss und das, ihr vorgesagte, Eheversprechen schnell nachsprach.  
Danach sah sie fast teilnahmslos zu, wie der Magier seinen Zauberstab hob und sich ein Band daraus löste, das sich um ihre und die Hände ihres Bräutigams wand. Sie spürte, wie sich ihr Körper ausgehend von den verschlungenen Fingern erwärmte, als die magische Verbindung geschlossen wurde.  
Erst als das Licht völlig erloschen war, löste ihr frisch angetrauter Ehemann seine Hände von ihren und wandte sich dem Ministerialbeamten zu, um ihm kurz zu danken. Dessen Erwiderung hörte die junge Hexe nur am Rande, immer noch blickte sie ihre Finger an, die sich ohne den Körperkontakt seltsam kalt anfühlten.  
Sie wurde in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt, als Severus sie am Unterarm fasste und zielstrebig aus dem Raum geleitete.  
Davor stand Professor Dumbledore mit den anderen Schülern aus Hogwarts, deren Eheschließung bereits vollzogen war, und einigen Angehörigen, die trotz der überraschenden Ereignisse angereist waren, und sich jetzt lächelnd mit ihrem Brautpaar unterhielten.  
Severus nickte dem Schulleiter knapp zu, woraufhin dieser aufstand und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen auf die Frischvermählten zuging.  
„Auch wenn es nicht die glücklichen Umstände sind, die man sich für einen solchen Tag erhofft, wünsche ich Ihnen trotzdem alles Gute … Mr. und Mrs. Snape", verkündete der alte Zauberer mit einem Zwinkern in den Augen und übersah geflissentlich, wie Hermione bei der ungewohnten Anrede zusammenzuckte.  
Stattdessen wandte er sich jetzt auch an die anderen Ehepaare und sagte: „Ich beglückwünsche Sie alle noch einmal zu diesem großen Schritt in das Erwachsenenleben, auch wenn er für einige unvermutet oder schneller als geplant gekommen ist. Diejenigen Paare, die für den verbleibenden Tag und den morgigen Sonntag bereits eine private Feier geplant haben, entlasse ich hiermit und wünsche Ihnen ein vergnügliches Wochenende. Die anderen mögen mir bitte zurück nach Hogwarts folgen."  
Lediglich ein Paar, eine Hufflepuff und ihr Mann aus Ravenclaw, gesellten sich nach einem kurzen Abschied von ihren Verwandten zu Professor Dumbledore, die anderen hoben grüßend die Hand und verließen, in Unterhaltungen vertieft, den Warteraum.  
„Nun, Mr. und Mrs. Dickson, dann kommen Sie bitte. Severus, ich bin sicher, du findest mit deiner Frau den Weg alleine. Noch einmal alles Gute, Mrs. Snape", meinte der Schulleiter mit einem Lächeln und die drei wandten sich ebenfalls zum Gehen.  
Einige Sekunden später standen Severus und Hermione alleine im Warteraum und die junge Frau sah ihren Ehemann unsicher an. Was erwartete sie am heutigen Tage noch? Sie fühlte sich plötzlich wieder unsicher. Es war ein komisches Gefühl … Mrs. Snape …  
Ob sie sich je daran gewöhnen würde?  
Sie warf ihrem Professor einen Blick zu, den dieser erwiderte, bevor er wortlos erneut ihren Arm ergriff und sie zielstrebig zum Ausgang des Ministeriums dirigierte.  
Vor dem Eingang angekommen, umfasste er sie zusätzlich an der Taille, und ohne dass sie Zeit hatte, sich darauf vorzubereiten, war er mit ihr schon disappariert, nur um einige Sekunden später in Schottland wieder aufzutauchen.  
Ihr entfuhr ein leises Keuchen. Der Druck der Apparation war immer stärker, wenn man mitgenommen wurde und wenn man sich nicht darauf vorbereiten konnte, war es noch unangenehmer.  
Es war ein kalter, aber sonniger Tag gewesen, und als Hermione aufblickte, konnte sie das Schloss in seiner ganzen Schönheit sehen, wie es, von den Lichtstrahlen der langsam untergehenden Sonne erhellt, aus einem Märchen zu entsteigen schien.  
Nur dass hier keine Prinzessin lebte, die auf ihren Prinzen wartete, dachte sie mit einem Blick auf den Mann neben ihr, der sich erneut in Bewegung setzte und zur Schule hinaufging. Hermione folgte ihm gezwungenermaßen. Immer noch sprach er kein Wort mit ihr und die Stille, in der sie über die Ländereien liefen, fing zunehmend an, sie zu verwirren und zu bedrücken.  
Stumm schaute sie zu Boden und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was heute noch auf sie wartete, welche Veränderungen der Tag noch für sie bereithielt.  
Sie blickte erstaunt auf, als sie am Schlosseingang plötzlich eine vertraute Gestalt sah, die ihnen ernst entgegenblickte.  
„Professor McGonagall", flüsterte sie und die Lehrerin für Verwandlung lächelte ihr ganz leicht, fast unmerklich zu, bevor ihre Miene wieder streng wurde.  
„Professor Snape, Mrs. Snape, meinen Glückwunsch", sagte sie emotionslos und wandte sich dann an die junge Frau.  
„Mrs. Snape, während Ihrer Abwesenheit haben die Hauselfen Ihre Habseligkeiten zusammengepackt und in Ihre neuen Räumlichkeiten gebracht. Wie Sie wissen, werden Sie ab heute weiterhin freien Zugang zum Gryffindor-Turm haben, jedoch mit Professor Snape zusammenwohnen. Sollten Sie irgendwelche Fragen haben oder Hilfe benötigen, können Sie sich weiterhin jederzeit an mich wenden." Bei ihren letzten Worten war ihr Gesicht wieder weicher geworden und Besorgnis sprach aus ihrem Blick, als dieser zwischen den beiden Frischvermählten hin und her sprang.  
„Vielen Dank, Minerva, für diese rührende Zurschaustellung deiner Emotionen", giftete der Zaubertränkemeister spöttisch, dann zog er seine Frau ohne weitere Worte zu den Kerkern hinab.  
Hilflos folgte diese ihm. Sie wagte keinen Blick zurück, denn sie wusste, wenn sie die Verwandlungslehrerin noch einmal anblicken würde, würde sie vermutlich in Tränen ausbrechen. Und das wollte sie nicht, sie hatte sich geschworen, stark zu sein.

Was machte er hier, fragte sich Severus zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal, als er mit großen Schritten seiner Wohnung entgegenging, die junge Frau im Schlepptau. Nicht irgendeine Frau, rief er sich in Erinnerung. SEINE Frau. Ein junges, schreckhaftes Mädchen, kaum erwachsen, und nicht mal annähernd in der Lage, sich ihm entgegenzustellen. Die kurzen Einblicke auf die starke Persönlichkeit, die sie vielleicht in einigen Jahren hätte entwickeln können, wenn ihr Leben anders verlaufen würde, waren nicht genug, um ihn darüber hinwegzutäuschen. Sie mochte ihm zwar ab und zu Paroli geboten haben, aber wie schnell, fast mühelos hatte er sie jedes Mal wieder einfangen können. Es wäre so leicht, ohne große Anstrengungen seinerseits, sie zu zerbrechen. Wenn sie jemals beobachten würde, zu was er imstande war, erfahren, was er in seinem Leben schon getan und erlebt hatte …  
Er könnte sie mühelos lenken, ihr seinen Willen aufzwingen, sie wie ein Puppenspieler benutzen. Aber dann wäre sie in diesem Krieg wertlos, das wusste er. Sie musste eine gewisse innere Stärke finden, sie musste Potter beistehen bei seinen Aufgaben.  
Und nur deshalb würde er sie schonen … Nur deshalb hatte er diesen perfiden Plan ausgeheckt, von dem selbst Albus nichts ahnte.  
Der alte Zauberer mochte fast jede Minute seines Lebens kontrollieren, aber niemals würde Severus ihm sein Privatleben offenlegen. Das gestaltete nur er selbst …  
Jetzt stellte sich für ihn nur noch die eine Frage:  
Musste er seinen Plan in ein paar Stunden in die Tat umsetzen oder würde sie ihn doch noch, entgegen seiner Erwartung, überraschen können?

Wohin ging er? Sie waren schon vor zwei Abzweigungen an dem Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer vorbeigekommen und immer noch hielt er nicht an. Wo mochte seine Wohnung wohl liegen? Bis heute hatte sie sich diese Frage noch gar nicht gestellt. Sie wusste, er lebte irgendwo in den Kerkern, aber irgendwie hatte sie gehofft, dass sie nicht jeden Tag zehn Minuten durch diese dunklen, feuchten und gruseligen Gänge laufen musste, um dorthin zu kommen.  
Selbst an seinem Labor waren sie gerade vorbeigekommen und Hermione hätte schwören können, dass seine Wohnung zumindest in dessen Nähe lag.  
Endlich, nach einer weiteren Abzweigung, hielt er vor einer unscheinbaren Tür aus dunklem Holz an, die man in dem Dämmerlicht hier unten leicht übersehen konnte, und Hermione wurde den Verdacht nicht los, dass das genau der Sinn war.  
Neugierig betrachtete sie die verschlossene Tür näher und erkannte, dass sie sich geirrt hatte. Erst auf den zweiten Blick konnte man sehen, dass sie im Grunde gar nicht unscheinbar war.  
Wer immer die Tür gebaut hatte, hatte einen Sinn für versteckte Schönheit gehabt. Sie war aus dunklem, schwerem und dickem Holz gefertigt, das bei näherer Betrachtung fast schwarz wirkte und bei jedem Lichtstrahl, der auf sie fiel, von einem sanften Schimmer überzogen wurde.  
Figuren waren in einer Detailverliebtheit, die Hermione noch nie gesehen hatte, ausgearbeitet und schienen förmlich aus der Tür herauszuwachsen, so plastisch waren sie dargestellt. Sie erkannte eine Lichtung in einem Wald, umgeben von Bäumen. Eichhörnchen und Vögel saßen auf den Ästen, die sich unter ihrer Last aus Äpfeln und Kirschen zu bücken schienen. Fast hatte man das Gefühl, den Wind zu spüren, der das Gras auf der Lichtung sanft bewegte und die Löwenzahnsamen emporhob.  
Es war ein Bild des Friedens und alleine bei seinem Anblick fiel alle Unruhe der letzten Stunden erneut von Hermione ab.  
„Wunderschön", flüsterte sie und hob vorsichtig eine Hand, um ganz leicht über das Holz zu streichen.  
Sie bemerkte nicht den kurzen Ausdruck der Verwunderung auf dem Gesicht des Zaubertränkemeisters, bevor dieser sich wieder fasste und sie mit schroffer Stimme ansprach: „Wenn Sie die Wohnungstür genug bewundert haben, Hermione, wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie Ihre Aufmerksamkeit mir zuwenden würden."  
Ertappt zuckte sie zusammen. Sie hatte tatsächlich ganz kurz vergessen können, dass er wie ein drohender Schatten neben ihr stand. Fragend blickte sie ihn an. Er hatte erneut ihren Vornamen benutzt. Das ist keine Überraschung, sagte sie sich. Schließlich sind wir verheiratet. Dass er dich noch siezt, ist das eigentlich Seltsame daran …  
„Entschuldigung", antwortete sie, nicht fähig, ihn ebenfalls beim Vornamen anzureden.  
Er zog seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf die Tür und erklärte ihr dabei: „Die Tür ist mit verschiedenen Zaubern gesichert. Ich führe es jetzt einmal vor, danach erwarte ich, die Tür jederzeit so versiegelt vorzufinden. Ich dulde keine Nachlässigkeit dabei. Verstanden?"  
Sie nickte, verdrängte ihre Angst und schaute ihm konzentriert zu, wie er nacheinander die verschiedenen Zauber aufhob. Seine Bewegungen waren elegant und anmutig.  
Und dabei mag er das alberne Zauberstabgefuchtel nicht einmal, dachte sie und musste sich fast ein Grinsen verkneifen.  
„Das Passwort lautet ‚Factum infectum fieri non potest'", erläuterte er ihr knapp.  
Dabei schwenkte er nachlässig seinen Zauberstab und die Tür öffnete sich langsam zur Seite.  
Geschehenes kann nicht ungeschehen gemacht werden, übersetzte sich Hermione im Stillen. Ob er tatsächlich dieser Meinung war?  
Sie betrachtete ihn nachdenklich, als er ihren Blick jedoch mit deutlicher Ungeduld erwiderte, verstand sie, dass er darauf wartete, dass sie eintrat, und beeilte sich, die Tür zu durchqueren, nur um gleich darauf erneut wie gebannt stehenzubleiben.  
Es war wunderschön …  
Der große Kamin, die dunklen Bücherregale, die Sitzgruppe … Und die Fenster. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, hier unten eine fast komplette Wand aus Glas zu erblicken, aber jetzt erkannte sie, dass die Wohnung in Richtung des Sees lag, in die Klippen hineingebaut, und es daher strenggenommen auf dieser Seite des Schlosses gar kein Kerker mehr war. Staunend trat sie näher und blickte auf das dunkle Wasser, das sich unter den großen, bodentiefen Fenstern ausbreitete und sanft gegen die Felsen schlug.  
Dann drehte sie sich erneut dem Wohnzimmer zu, in dem sie stand, denn die Wohnung hatte keinen Flur, und betrachtete erneut die dunklen Möbel. Sie bemerkte, dass sie genauso kunstvoll aussahen wie die Tür, genauso liebevoll verziert waren, aus dem gleichen Holz gebaut.  
Langsam ging sie zu einem der Bücherregale, las die Buchrücken und in ihren Fingern begann es, zu kribbeln.  
„Denken Sie nicht einmal daran!", herrschte eine Stimme sie an und erschrocken zuckte Hermione zusammen. Sie hatte vergessen, dass ihr … Ehemann ebenfalls den Raum betreten hatte und sie jetzt mit verschränkten Armen von der Tür aus beobachtete. Nachdem er ihre Aufmerksamkeit wiedererlangt hatte, stieß er sich vom Türrahmen ab. Sie sah, wie die Tür hinter ihm zufiel, wie sich sein Umhang beim Gehen bauschte und seine Anwesenheit wurde ihr mit einem Mal so überwältigend deutlich, dass sie sich fragte, wie sie ihn vorher hatte vergessen können. Unwillkürlich wich sie einige Schritte zurück.  
„Auch wenn wir nun gezwungenermaßen zusammenleben, werden Sie nichts von meinen Sachen anfassen, es sei denn, ich erlaube es Ihnen", sprach er erneut mit scharfer Stimme und sie nickte nur stumm.  
„Kommen Sie!", wies er sie an und durchquerte den Raum, um eine Tür links neben den Fenstern, auf der Kaminseite, zu öffnen. „Die Küche", sagte er knapp und ließ sie kaum einen Blick hineinwerfen oder sich darüber wundern, dass die Wohnung überhaupt eine hatte, bevor er auch schon zur anderen Seite hinüberging, an der sich zwei Türen befanden. Er öffnete die erste. „Mein Arbeitszimmer", erklärte er und Hermione erblickte einen großen Schreibtisch, noch mehr Bücherregale und eine weitere Tür, traute sich aber nicht, danach zu fragen. Sowieso war sie vom Anblick der Bücher viel zu abgelenkt. Es erschien ihr fast so gut wie das Verlies in Gringotts. Nur dass ihre Chance, dort noch einmal ein Buch lesen zu dürfen, vermutlich höher war, als eines seiner geliehen zu bekommen.  
Er schloss die Tür vor ihrer Nase wieder und zeigte lediglich auf die letzte. „Mein Schlafzimmer", sagte er tonlos. Dann zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und ein spöttisches Grinsen bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht. „Möchtest du es vielleicht sehen, Hermione?", fragte er mit weicher, betörender Stimme, bei der sie förmlich in sich zusammensank und nur mit dem Kopf schütteln konnte. Wieso hatte er sie gerade jetzt geduzt, in diesem Moment? Wieso überrumpelte er sie jedes Mal? Nur, um sie noch mehr einzuschüchtern?  
Wut stieg in ihr auf, Wut auf sich selbst, weil sie schon wieder zu einem hilflosen Kind mutiert war. Und Wut auf ihn, der ihre Angst und Unsicherheit so schamlos ausnutzte.  
Mit klarem Blick sah sie ihn an und sagte: „Nein danke, vielleicht später."  
Erneut zog er eine Augenbraue hoch, beließ es aber dabei und wies auf eine Tür, die sie bisher nicht bemerkt hatte, weil sie direkt an der Wand neben dem Eingang lag.  
„Dort geht es hinauf zu deinen Räumen. Um 19 Uhr gehen wir zum Abendessen in die Große Halle. Sei pünktlich."  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand er in seinem Arbeitszimmer und ließ sie im Wohnzimmer zurück.


	18. 18)

Hallo zusammen,

der Frühling ist an diesem wunderschönen Sonntag endlich auch bei uns angekommen, Nachts soll es jetzt endlich frostfrei sein und die Sonne scheint schon wunderbar warm vom Himmel.

Also solltet ihr dieses Kapitel besser draußen genießen oder warten, bis es Mitte der Woche wieder typisch frühlingshaft wird, d.h. zwar noch wärmer, aber dafür regnerisch (diese dumme Tief/ Hoch Logik ...)

So, das Kapitel ist etwas länger, immer noch nicht das, was ihr bestimmt erwartet habt, aber das kommt dann nächsten Sonntag ^^

Bis dahin viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel.

LG  
Entchen 

* * *

18.)  
Ihre Räume … Nie hätte sie sich vorstellen können, dass ihre erste eigene Wohnung in Hogwarts liegen würde. Oder dass sie diese mit dem meistverhassten Lehrer der Schule würde teilen müssen.  
Langsam durchschritt sie die drei Räume und bei jedem Schritt hellte sich ihre Stimmung auf. Sie war verliebt … Verliebt in den dunklen Holzfußboden, die großen Rundbogenfenster mit den hellbraunen Sprossen, ihr eigenes Badezimmer in warmen Beige- und Brauntönen, mit einer Badewanne und einer Dusche darin, und einem wunderschönen Ausblick auf den See.  
Aber was ihr Herz endgültig eroberte, war ihr eigenes Arbeitszimmer … Staunend stand sie in der Tür, betrachtete den Kamin, den großen Schreibtisch gegenüber, die Fensterfront, die von Bücherregalen gesäumt war, die sich auch hinter ihrem Arbeitsplatz weiterzogen und bis zur Decke reichten.  
Aber das war nicht das Schönste daran. Wie in Trance ging sie auf eines der Regale zu. Es war mit Büchern bestückt und das waren nicht ihre eigenen … Langsam hob sie die rechte Hand und berührte vorsichtig einen Buchrücken. Als plötzlich ein blauer Nebel vor ihr erschien, zuckte sie zurück, bevor sich die Gestalt von Professor Dumbledore daraus herauskristallisierte und der durchsichtige Mund mit freundlicher Stimme sprach: „Ich hoffe, Ihnen gefallen Ihre neuen Räumlichkeiten, Mrs. Snape. Die Bücher, die Sie bereits entdeckt haben, sind, wie ich mir erlaube anmerken zu dürfen, ein Geschenk von Ihrem Ehemann. Er wollte nicht, dass Sie es erfahren, aber ich bin der Meinung, Sie haben durchaus das Recht dazu. Mein Geschenk für Sie finden Sie neben dem Kamin, ich hoffe, ich habe das Richtige gewählt."  
Damit verschwand der Nebel. Hermione stand einige Sekunden überrascht da, bevor sie sich umdrehte, als plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr erklang: „Hallo, meine Liebe. Ich freue mich, dich zu sehen. Ich wünsche dir alles Gute zu deiner Hochzeit und hoffe, dass du glücklich werden wirst."  
„Margery!", rief die junge Frau überrascht aus und eilte zu dem Portrait der alten Hexe, das links vom Kamin hing, beschienen von den letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages. Lächelnd blickte die Magierin auf Hermione hinab, die sich sichtbar über das Wiedersehen freute.  
„Wie kommst du hierher?", fragte sie jetzt erstaunt.  
„Nun, das ist eine komplizierte Geschichte. Schulleiter McDougals Portrait hat mitbekommen, wie Professor Dumbledore überlegte, was er dir zur Hochzeit schenken könnte. Nun, McDougal hat es daraufhin Amy, der Schafhirtin im vierten Stock erzählt, mit der er eine Tändelei hat. Die wiederum gab es an ihren Bruder Joseph weiter, der im sechsten Stock des Westflügels hängt. Zufällig war da gerade sein Freund Edward in seinem Portrait und hat es meiner Freundin Elise berichtet, die mir wiederum die Information gab. Und ich habe mich dann in das Bild von Schulleiter Donahue eingeladen, den ich von früher kenne, und von hieraus Albus den Vorschlag gemacht, mein Bild hierhin zu hängen. Und er war glücklicherweise damit einverstanden. Freust du dich, meine Liebe?", erklärte die alte Frau in schnellem Tempo die verwickelte Situation.  
Hermione, die bei der rasanten Erklärung kaum mithalten konnte, lachte leise und meinte: „Es klingt tatsächlich … abenteuerlich. Ich freue mich sehr, dass du hier bei mir bist, Margery. Wirklich ein wunderschönes Geschenk."  
Die Hexe blickte lächelnd zu ihr hinunter, bevor sie fragte: „Und? Wie war die Hochzeit? Erzähl mir alles. Hast du den Rest der Wohnung schon gesehen?"  
Hermione nickte, während sie sich den Sessel hinter dem Schreibtisch hervorholte und sich dem Bild gegenüber niederließ.  
So redeten die beiden Frauen eine halbe Stunde, bis Margery schließlich sagte: „Du siehst müde aus, mein Kind. Wieso legst du dich nicht noch eine halbe Stunde hin? Es ist erst 17 Uhr, du hast also noch etwas Zeit bis zum Abendessen. Du kannst auch morgen deine Sachen auspacken."  
Die junge Hexe unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Vielleicht hast du recht", überlegte sie laut. Dann durchfuhr sie ein Zittern. Wer weiß, ob sie heute Nacht würde schlafen dürfen … oder können?

„Du hast genau fünf Sekunden, um hier unten zu erscheinen!" Die mühsam unterdrückte Wut in der Stimme war nicht zu überhören und Hermione schreckte, von dieser geweckt, aus ihrem Schlaf hoch.  
Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Verdammt!  
Eilig stand sie von ihrem Himmelbett auf, das mit ihr zusammen umgezogen war, strich kurz ihr Kleid glatt und warf einen Blick in den Spiegel, der in einer Ecke ihres Schlafzimmers stand.  
Ihre Haare waren ein völliges Chaos, die Falten im Kleid nicht vollends verschwunden, ihre Augen immer noch gerötet und auf ihren Wangen zeichneten sich Schlaffalten ab. Eilig schnappte sie sich ihren Zauberstab und wollte gerade ihre Frisur richten, als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und ihr frisch angetrauter Mann darin stand.  
„Was war an meiner Anweisung nicht verständlich?", fragte er mit kalter Stimme. „Ich habe gesagt, 19 Uhr. Nicht eine Minute später oder früher!"  
Dann bemerkte er das unordentliche Bett, ihre Frisur und ihre übrige, nicht sehr vorzeigbare Erscheinung.  
Ein Grinsen breitete sich ganz langsam auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er mit bedächtigen Schritten näherkam. „Wolltest du schon einmal testen, ob dein Bett unseren künftigen … Ansprüchen genügt?"  
Er stand jetzt direkt vor ihr und blickte auf sie hinunter, mit einem rätselhaften Ausdruck in den Augen.  
Als ob die Zeit plötzlich keine Rolle mehr spielen würde, umfasste er gemächlich ihr Kinn und hob es an, damit sie ihm in die Augen schaute.  
Hermione wusste nicht, was sie sagen, wie sie reagieren sollte, und konnte so nur stumm seinen Blick erwidern.  
„Es … tut mir leid", antwortete sie schließlich zitternd.  
„Eine deiner Pflichten besteht darin, mir zu gehorchen, das weißt du. Ich habe dir eine Anweisung gegeben und du hast sie nicht befolgt", stellte er mit leiser Stimme fest. Es wirkte jetzt so ruhig, dass Hermione plötzlich viel mehr Angst vor ihm hatte als zuvor. Sie wusste, diese Kontrolle war viel schlimmer …  
„Ich kann dich nicht beschützen, wenn du nicht tust, was ich sage", setzte er hinzu.  
Trotz aller Angst konnte sie ein Schnauben nicht unterdrücken. „Ich glaube nicht, dass der Zeitpunkt des Abendessens mein Leben in Gefahr bringt", entgegnete sie trocken und war überrascht, ein leichtes Zucken seiner Mundwinkel zu sehen.  
„Vermutlich nicht, dennoch ist es unabdingbar, dass du … guten Willen beweist. Anscheinend muss ich dir beibringen, dass alle Taten Konsequenzen haben."  
Mit diesen Worten zog er sie an ihrem Kinn hoch, so dass sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen musste, und beugte sich gleichzeitig runter. Ihre Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als seine Lippen ihre berührten. Erneut …  
Er war nicht sanft, nicht einfühlsam oder zurückhaltend. Es wurde deutlich, dass es eine Bestrafung sein sollte. Brutal eroberte er ihren Mund, zwang sie dazu, ihn zu öffnen, während er seine andere Hand um ihre Taille legte und sie an sich zog. Er nahm sich, was er wollte, ohne zu fragen und die junge Frau reagierte instinktiv und fing an, sich zu wehren. Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust und wollte ihn wegstoßen, aber er war zu groß, und trotz seiner schlanken Gestalt erstaunlich kräftig.  
Als sie ihren Kopf wegdrehen wollte, ließ er ihr Kinn los, nur um in ihre Haare zu greifen und sie über den Schmerz gefügig zu machen. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen, denn in diesem Moment begriff sie, worauf sie sich eingelassen hatte …  
Schließlich ließ er sie los und blickte sie mit einem zufriedenen, bösen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht an.  
„Fünf Minuten, ansonsten werden wir heute nicht essen gehen, sondern die Zeit anderweitig nutzen."  
Dabei strich er ihr provozierend langsam über eine Wange, bevor er sich mit einem Ruck abwandte und das Zimmer verließ.  
Alle Kraft floh aus ihren Beinen, als sie alleine war, und zitternd fiel sie auf die Knie.  
Sie würde nicht weinen! Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, als sie die Verzweiflung unterdrückte. Stattdessen atmete sie ruhig ein und aus, suchte die Wut in ihrem Inneren und blickte in den Spiegel. Gut. Ihre Augen funkelten, ihr Ärger war sichtbar. Mit neuem Mut stand sie auf und begann, sich für das Abendessen vorzubereiten.  
Er würde sie nicht unterkriegen!

Reue … Ein Gefühl, das in seinem Alltag praktisch nicht mehr vorhanden war. Es war eine überflüssige, gefährliche Anwandlung, die einen allzu leicht das Leben kosten konnte. Und trotzdem verspürte er es in diesem Moment, als er im Wohnzimmer stand und gedankenverloren in den kalten Kamin blickte.  
Das Spiel hatte begonnen und der Schmetterling durfte nicht mehr fliegen, bis er wirklich dafür bereit war. Seine Aufgabe war es jetzt, dafür zu sorgen, dass er in dem Spiel nicht vorher zerbrach. Nur deshalb hatte er sich zurückgezogen … Obwohl er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, hatte es ihm gefallen. Ihr weicher Körper, ihr Duft, die weichen Lippen. Er würde aufpassen müssen, nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

„Ich bin fertig."  
Die Stimme, die klar und fest hinter ihm erklang, deutete in nichts auf das hin, was sich eben abgespielt hatte. Sehr gut, dachte er, als er sich herumdrehte und in ihre Augen blickte. Das würde sie brauchen. Feuer, Wut und Stärke.  
„Komm!", sagte er emotionslos, nahm ihren Arm und verließ mit ihr die Wohnung.  
Vor der Tür ließ er sie die Schutzzauber aufrufen und blickte, ihr innerlich Respekt zollend, dabei zu, wie sie dies ohne Schwierigkeiten bewerkstelligte.  
Trotzdem kritisierte er sie. „Die Armbewegung kann durchgeführt werden, ohne jemandem ein Auge auszustechen!", merkte er spitz an, als ihr Ellbogen seinem Gesicht gefährlich nahe kam. Zwanzig Sekunden später giftete er: „Ein simpler Zauber. Man sollte meinen, jeder Idiot kann ihn ungesagt ausführen."  
Aber seine frisch angetraute Frau ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, vollendete die Zauber und nach einer Minute liefen sie mit großen Schritten den Kerker hinunter Richtung Großer Halle.  
Kein Wunder, dass er sich immer so schnell bewegt, dachte Hermione. Ansonsten würde er auf dem Weg verhungern. Wieso hat er es nicht längst getan, dachte sie wütend und verzweifelt.

Lustlos schob sie das Essen auf ihrem Teller hin und her. Wie konnte irgendwer annehmen, dass sie an diesem Tag Hunger haben würde, geschweige denn nach dem, was eben passiert war?  
Am liebsten wäre sie in ihrem Zimmer geblieben, hätte alle ihr bekannten Schutzzauber auf die Tür gesprochen und sich dann in ihrem Bett verkrochen. Stattdessen saß sie jetzt hier neben ihrem Ehemann am Lehrertisch und nicht genug damit, dass alle Lehrer ihr immer wieder mitleidige Blicke zuwarfen, musste sie auch noch in die teils mitfühlenden, teils hämischen und teils sogar hasserfüllten Gesichter der Schüler blicken, für die sie wie auf dem Präsentiertisch saß.  
Es schien, keiner hatte Dumbledores Rede ernst genommen, in der er die Schule dazu ermahnt hatte, Rücksicht auf alle neuen Paare zu nehmen und die vom Gesetz Betroffenen so gut es geht zu unterstützen. Nur vereinzelte Gesichter, so wie die von Harry, Ginny, Neville und Ron konnte sie erkennen, die sie ermutigend ansahen, ihr leise zulächelten und stumm Mut spendeten.  
Ein Blick zu ihrer Seite genügte jedoch, um das alles wieder aus ihrem Kopf verschwinden zu lassen.  
Denn dort saß er, mit unbeweglicher Miene und ließ seine Blicke schweifen, während er sich leise mit dem Schulleiter unterhielt.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung, meine Liebe?", wurden ihre Gedanken durch die Stimme der Medihexe unterbrochen. „Du siehst etwas erschöpft aus."  
Sie sah die Schulkrankenschwester an, die sie aufmerksam beobachtete.  
„Nein, danke, es ist nichts", entgegnete Hermione. Was sollte sie auch sagen? Dass ihr schlecht wurde, bei dem Gedanken daran, was nachher passieren würde? Passieren musste? Dass sie keinen Ausweg sah und sich nicht bereit fühlte, es wahrscheinlich nie sein würde? Dass sie merkte, wie langsam Panik in ihr emporkroch, jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn ansah?  
Nein, sie konnte nichts davon sagen, denn selbst wenn, es würde nichts ändern. Die Ehe musste vollzogen werden … Und so gerne sie Madame Pomfrey um irgendeinen Trank gebeten hätte, vielleicht einen, der sie halb besinnungslos und benebelt zurücklassen würde, so wollte sie doch nicht, dass er sie einfach benutzte. Sie wollte spüren, was mit ihr passierte, es bewusst erleben, egal, wie es sein mochte.  
Vielleicht, wenn die Angst nicht so überwiegen würde, die Angst vor dem, was er war, was er in der Vergangenheit getan hatte und wie sie ihn bisher erlebt hatte, hätte sie vielleicht sogar eine leichte Aufregung empfunden, ein Kribbeln, dass sie zuvor schon einige Male wahrgenommen hatte. Aber so, wie die Dinge lagen, erdrückten Angst und Zweifel jede andere Empfindung.

Sie war so vertieft in ihre Gedanken, dass sie zusammenzuckte, als der Stuhl neben ihr plötzlich nach hinten geschoben wurde und eine Hand auffordernd in ihrem Blickfeld auftauchte.  
„Komm!"  
Nur ein Wort und alle Farbe verließ ihr Gesicht, sie meinte zu spüren, wie das Blut in ihrem Körper stockte, während sie in Zeitlupe ihren Kopf hob … und dem Blick ihrer besten Freunde begegnete.  
Harry, der sie voller hilfloser Wut anblickte, Ginny, die ihr aufmunternd zulächelte. Und Ron, der sich nach einem kurzen Blick abwandte, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, den Kopf gesenkt.  
Langsam stand sie auf, ergriff die warme, feste Hand, die Severus ihr gereicht hatte und wie eine Marionette lief sie an seiner Seite quer durch die Große Halle, vorbei an all ihren Mitschülern. Sie hörte das Gewisper, das bei ihrem Aufbruch entstanden war, wie aus weiter Ferne. Sie fühlte sich wie ein Lamm, dass zur Schlachtbank geführt wurde. Trotzdem hielt sie den Kopf hoch erhoben, auch wenn sie nichts von ihrer Umgebung registrierte. Sie würde nicht schwach sein und schon gar nicht den Eindruck erwecken, dass sie es wäre!  
Sie war eine Gryffindor.  
Daher zwang sie sogar ein ganz leichtes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen, das erstarb, sobald sich die großen Flügeltüren hinter ihnen geschlossen hatten.  
Hätte er sie nicht weiterhin am Arm gehalten, sie wäre einfach auf den Boden gefallen. So zog er sie ohne Erbarmen mit sich, erneut hinunter in die Tiefen der Kerker.  
Wo ihr eigenes Verlies, ihre eigene Folter auf sie wartete.  
Zumindest fühlte es sich so an …


	19. 19)

Guten Morgen zusammen,

es ist schön zu sehen, wie es jeden Sonntag wärmer wird, bei uns explodieren die Pflanzen im Garten geradezu, nachdem sie die Wochen vorher in Lauerstellung standen.

Jetzt also passend zu diesem versprochenen Supersonnentag das neue Kapitel.

Heute möchte ich eine Warnung vorneweg stellen:  
Die Geschichte ist nicht umsonst so hoch von mir geratet worden und die bisherigen Kapitel waren eher noch zahm ...  
Wer also nichts mit Beschreibungen von Gewalt & Unterdrückung etc. anfangen kann, sollte jetzt lieber aufhören zu lesen.  
Natürlich wird es nicht dabei bleiben, es wird jetzt nicht jedes Kapitel so sein, ich möchte es nur vorher noch einmal klarstellen.

Hermione wird KEINE leichte Zeit haben in den nächsten Kapiteln ...

So, allen, die die Warnung nicht abgeschreckt hat, wünsche ich jetzt viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel und allen einen schönen Sonntag und hoffentlich bis nächste Woche, wenn ihr mich dann noch mögt.

LG  
Entchen 

* * *

19.)  
„Ich muss noch einige Aufgaben erledigen. Ich erwarte dich in einer Stunde im Wohnzimmer", erklärte er ihr, bevor er süffisant hinzufügte: „Es sei denn, du kannst es nicht erwarten?"  
Sie floh vor seinem Grinsen und seinen Worten die Treppe hinauf und verachtete sich im gleichen Moment dafür, dass sie so schwach war. Wieso konnte sie sich ihm nicht entgegenstellen?  
Weil er unheimlich war, undurchschaubar, ein Todesser, ein gemeiner, niederträchtiger, sarkastischer Lehrer und alles andere dahinter verschwand. Wenn er sie so ansah, so ansprach, dann gab es keinen Gedanken mehr an seine Hände, seine Anmut, seinen großen, schlanken Körper, den sie ansonsten vielleicht sogar anziehend gefunden hätte. Alles verblasste vor dem kalten, gefühllosen Ausdruck in seinen Augen.  
Noch eine Stunde …  
Was sollte sie in dieser Zeit machen, wie sich ablenken, bevor sie noch wahnsinnig wurde?

Severus füllte vorsichtig den Trank in die Phiole, dann begutachtete er kritisch dessen Farbe, bevor der Zauberer zufrieden lächelte. Er war perfekt. Der Meister der Zaubertränke war sich sicher, dass er seinen Zweck erfüllen würde.  
Er stellte das Glasfläschchen zu der anderen mit dem unappetitlichen, schlammfarbigen Inhalt. Jetzt war alles bereit. Egal, wie dieser Abend ausgehen würde, er würde seine Aufgabe erfüllen können. Sie beschützen und gleichzeitig den Dunklen Lord zufriedenstellen. Es würde ihre Entscheidung sein, welchen Weg sie gehen würden, auch wenn sie das nie erfahren würde.  
Er verdrängte den Gedanken an ihren Duft, ihre weichen Haare, ihren Körper und seinen heimlichen Wunsch, den Notfallplan nicht zu benötigen. Denn er war Realist und das Leben hatte sich bisher noch nie nach ihm gerichtet. Wieso sollte es heute also anders sein?

„Du hast noch zehn Minuten, meine Liebe", durchbrach Margery ihre Gedanken. Hermione wandte überrascht ihren Kopf und blickte auf die Uhr, die inzwischen auf ihrem Schreibtisch stand.  
Tatsächlich, der größte Teil der letzten Stunde war vergangen, ohne dass sie als Wrack in ihrem Schlafzimmer gelandet war. Schnell ließ sie ihre letzten Bücher in die Regale gleiten und betrachtete zufrieden ihr Werk. Sie hatte die letzte halbe Stunde dazu genutzt, ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten in ihren neuen Räumen zu verstauen, um sich abzulenken. Es war ein guter Rat von Margery gewesen, die die Zeit davor dafür benötigt hatte, sie aus ihrer plötzlichen Verzweiflung und Panik zu holen. Sie war Professor Dumbledore für sein Geschenk wirklich zu Dank verpflichtet.  
„Oh, schon soweit? Dann sehen wir uns nachher vielleicht noch … hoffentlich …", antwortete sie jetzt in Richtung des Portraits, bevor sie das Arbeitszimmer schnell verließ.  
„Viel Glück, Kleines. Hab Vertrauen in ihn. Er wird dich beschützen, auch vor sich selbst", entgegnete das Abbild der älteren Hexe, aber die junge Frau war schon verschwunden und hörte sie nicht mehr.  
Seufzend verließ Margery ihr Bild, um eine Freundin zu besuchen. Sie brauchte jetzt vor allem eines: Ablenkung.

Gerade, als sie auf der letzten Stufe stand, trat auch Severus aus seinem Arbeitszimmer heraus ins Wohnzimmer.  
Inzwischen flackerte ein Feuer im Kamin und verbreitete eine wohlige Wärme, konnte jedoch das Zittern nicht überwinden, das Hermione plötzlich wieder überkam.  
Sie hatte sich nach Rücksprache mit Margery dazu entschieden, ihr Kleid anzulassen, nachdem sie es noch einmal magisch geglättet hatte, und lediglich den Festumhang ausgezogen. Jetzt legte sie unwillkürlich die Hände auf ihre nackten Oberarme, um sich zu wärmen, verharrte auf der letzten Stufe und wartete auf das, was jetzt geschehen würde.  
Ihr Ehemann hatte sich inzwischen an die offene Tür seines Arbeitszimmers gelehnt, stand dort mit verschränkten Armen und beobachtete sie wortlos.  
In jeder Sekunde, die verstrich, wurde sie nervöser, bis er sich schließlich nach einer gefühlten Stunde lässig vom Türrahmen abstieß und anmutig in die Mitte des Wohnzimmers, vor den Kamin, schritt.  
„Komm!" Er sagte es so leise, dass sie es fast nicht gehört hätte, wäre nicht jeder Nerv in ihrem Inneren angespannt gewesen. Obwohl er geflüstert hatte, war seine Stimme so präsent, dass sie in ihrem Körper zu vibrieren schien.  
Sie schluckte kurz, bevor sie einen zögerlichen Schritt trat und die Treppe verließ, danach einen weiteren und noch einen, bis sie schließlich vor ihm stand.  
Immer noch blickte sie ihm ins Gesicht, nicht gewillt, ihre Angst und die aufkommende Panik zu zeigen.  
Unendlich langsam hob er eine Hand und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, während sie zitternd und unbeweglich vor ihm stand, unfähig, sich zu rühren.  
„Du weißt, was jetzt geschehen muss?", fragte er sie unerwartet sanft und einfühlsam.  
Erneut schluckte sie und nickte dann. „Ja", hauchte sie zurück.  
Er hob erneut eine Hand, zeigte damit einladend auf die Tür seines Schlafzimmers und sah sie auffordernd an, aber sie stand immer noch stocksteif da, unfähig, sich zu bewegen, mit großen, angsterfüllten Augen.  
Schließlich wandte er sich selbst zuerst in die gewiesene Richtung, öffnete die Tür und trat hindurch.  
Es vergingen einige Sekunden, bis er erneut nach ihr rief, sie mit seiner Stimme dazu zwang, ihm zu folgen.  
Schwerfällig, widerstrebend, gehorchte sie.  
An der Tür blieb sie erneut stehen. Sie hatte keinen Blick für den Raum, der sich vor ihren Augen in den verschiedenen Brauntönen erstreckte. Hellbrauner Fußboden, dunkelbraune Möbel. Ein Kamin, noch mehr Bücherregale, ein Zugang zum Badezimmer.  
Sie sah nur zwei Dinge: Ein großes Bett, kein Himmelbett wie ihres, sondern ein dunkler Holzrahmen auf einem kleinen Podest mit einer riesigen Matratze darauf. Trotz aller Panik fragte sie sich, wofür eine Person so viel Platz zum Schlafen brauchte, aber der Gedanke verschwand, als ihr Blick auf ihn fiel …  
Er hatte seinen Umhang abgenommen und stand jetzt nur noch in schwarzer Hose und dunklem Hemd vor ihr, die Ärmel nachlässig hochgekrempelt.  
Ungläubig starrte sie auf die nackte Haut ihres Lehrers, konnte die Absurdität der Situation nicht begreifen. Es war mehr Haut, als sie in den letzten sechs Jahren jemals von ihm gesehen hatte. Genau wie sein Gesicht war sie blass, aber nicht bleich. Ein leichter Flaum dunkler Haare erstreckte sich auf den Unterarmen, Sehnen und Adern waren dazwischen selbst auf die Entfernung sichtbar. Sie unterdrückte einen Seufzer der Erleichterung, dass sie seine Unterarme nicht sehen konnte.  
Stattdessen bemerkte sie, wie eng Hose und Hemd ansonsten saßen. Deutlich zeichnete sich seine Gestalt darunter ab. Sie konnte zu ihrer Verwunderung die Oberarmmuskeln erkennen, die kräftigen Oberschenkel … Hatte er denn kein Gramm Fett an sich, dass selbst die wenigen Muskeln, die er haben musste, so sichtbar waren?  
Sie zuckte zurück, als er das Schweigen brach. „Zufrieden?", fragte er mit einem bösen Lächeln und begann nun seinerseits, sie zum ersten Mal bewusst anzusehen.  
Das Kleid fiel ohne Festumhang in fließenden Bewegungen um ihren Körper. Ihre weichen Rundungen zeichneten sich unter dem dünnen Stoff ab. Er sah ihre glatte Haut an den Beinen und Armen, den samtigen, leicht gebräunten Ton und plötzlich überkam ihn ein heftiges Gefühl.  
Sie war sein! Nach dieser Nacht würde sie niemals einem anderen gehören. Er besaß, was andere begehrten.  
Lust regte sich in ihm, als er sie dort stehen sah, so unschuldig, so weiblich … so ängstlich. Erstaunt nahm er diese unerwartete Regung zur Kenntnis.  
Schon wollte er zu ihr gehen, sie an sich reißen, sich nehmen, was ihm gehörte, bevor er sich besann und seine Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle brachte, wie er es all die Jahre perfektioniert hatte.

„Komm her zu mir", sagte er stattdessen und streckte ihr fordernd eine Hand entgegen.  
Automatisch bewegten sich ihre Beine, von den Jahren des Gehorsams ihm gegenüber geprägt.  
Zufrieden schaute er zu, wie seine Rolle als Lehrer sie immer noch zur Raison brachte, selbst jetzt.  
„Noch näher." Seine Stimme klang plötzlich ungewohnt rau und heiser, als sie fünf Schritte von ihm entfernt innehielt. Sie reagierte nicht, blickte ihn nur wie erstarrt an. Verdammt! Er musste daran denken, was von ihm erwartet wurde.  
Er überwand die letzten Schritte so schnell, dass sie ihn nicht kommen sah, bis er auch schon vor ihr stand.  
Seine Bewegung war so schnell und präzise, dass sie einige Sekunden brauchte, bis sie schließlich fühlte, was gerade passiert sein musste.  
Sie hob ungläubig die Hand zu ihrer Wange, konnte den plötzlich aufgeflammten Schmerz nicht begreifen.  
„Ts ts ts … Wo bleibt deine Intelligenz? Ich habe dir bereits früher am Tag gesagt, dass ich keinen Ungehorsam dulden werde!", zischte er sie an. „Du wirst tun, was ich dir befehle, ist das jetzt klar?"  
Immer noch sah sie ihn verständnislos an, bis sie es schließlich begriff. Er hatte sie geschlagen! Er …  
Sie wich zurück, aber sie war nicht schnell genug.  
Mühelos ergriff er ihre Handgelenke, zog sie hinter ihren Körper und presste sie somit an sich. Er hielt sie mit einer Hand fest, während er mit der anderen ihr Gesicht umfasste und sie brutal küsste.  
Sie versuchte, ihre Hände freizubekommen, aber sein Griff war unnachgiebig, während er sie mit seiner Zunge zwang, ihren Mund zu öffnen. Ein Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit überkam sie, noch schlimmer als am Nachmittag, denn in diesem Moment, das wusste sie, würde er nicht von ihr ablassen, bis er bekam, was er wollte. Und was notwendig war, um die Ehe zu besiegeln. Wäre das ihre Zukunft? Diesem Mann ausgeliefert zu sein, der sich nahm, was er wollte, ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, was sie empfand?  
Ihre Wut flammte auf und ihr Verstand schaltete sich wieder ein, während sie Blut auf ihren Lippen schmeckte.  
So, wie sie es einmal von Charlie Weasley gelernt hatte, gab sie plötzlich jeden Widerstand auf, erschlaffte in seinen Armen und tatsächlich lockerte er seinen Griff instinktiv. Sobald sie etwas mehr Platz hatte, riss sie mit aller Kraft ihr rechtes Knie hoch, erkannte aber in der gleichen Sekunde, dass es nichts bringen würde, denn sie standen immer noch zu eng und sie traf ihn zwar, aber bei weitem nicht fest genug.  
Unvermutet und völlig überraschend wurde sie zurückgeschleudert und knallte gegen die Wand, aus der plötzlich Ringe herausbrachen. Ketten wanden sich um ihre Handgelenke und fixierten sie so, dass sie mit gestreckten Armen fast auf den Zehenspitzen stand. Sie war gefangen!  
Die Furcht, die sie jetzt überkam, war nichts verglichen mit der, die sie in den letzten Tagen bereits gespürt hatte. Jetzt, wo ihre Ängste Gestalt annahmen, versiegte ihr Mut und es blieb nichts zurück.  
Er kam auf sie zu, langsam, gemächlich, in diesen Momenten, in denen er alle Zeit der Welt hatte. Er kostete ihre Angst aus, weidete sich an ihr, betrachtete sie prüfend, abschätzend. Was ihr jedoch den Atem raubte, waren die Wut und das Verlangen, die immer wieder darin aufblitzten. Sie glaubte tief in ihrem Inneren immer noch daran, dass er ihr nichts tun würde, wenn er bei Verstand wäre.  
Aber was, wenn seine Instinkte die Kontrolle übernahmen?  
Sie fühlte einen kühlen Luftzug an ihren Beinen und als sie herunterblickte, sah sie mit Entsetzen, dass ihre Schuhe und Strümpfe verschwunden waren!  
„Du dummes Ding! Hast du wirklich geglaubt, mich mit so einem offensichtlichen Manöver überrumpeln zu können?", spie er ihr verächtlich entgegen. „Ich hätte dich für klüger gehalten! Sei es drum, wenn du es lieber so willst, beenden wir es eben auf diese Art."  
Mit seinen letzten Worten stand er vor ihr. Nur ein Schwenk seiner Hand war nötig und ein Messer erschien darin. Bedächtig fuhr er damit über ihren Hals zu ihrem Brustbein bis hinunter zu ihrem Ausschnitt, während sie zitternd dastand, unfähig, sich zu rühren, geschweige denn, zu befreien. Tränen liefen ihr jetzt die Wangen hinunter, als er die Klinge unter ihr Kleid schob und es Zentimeter für Zentimeter aufschnitt. Sie unterdrückte ein Schluchzen, als er es an den Seiten auseinanderzog und sie nur noch mit BH und Slip vor ihm stand.  
Eine weitere Armbewegung und das Messer verschwand, während er fast gleichzeitig damit begann, die Spur des Messers mit seiner Hand nachzuverfolgen, über ihre Haut strich, an manchen Stellen verharrte, um sie sanft zu liebkosen, nur um gleich darauf eine ihrer Brüste hart zu umfassen.  
Sie konnte bei dem Schmerz ein Wimmern nicht unterdrücken.  
„Bitte … nicht", schluchzte sie.  
Und zu ihrer Überraschung ließ er von ihr ab.  
„Du weißt, dass die Ehe vollzogen werden muss", sagte er plötzlich in sachlichem Tonfall.  
Sie nickte, immer noch wimmernd und sagte zitternd: „Bi...tte … nicht … so …"  
„Willst du mir etwa mein Recht verweigern, mit dir so zu verfahren, wie ich es für richtig halte?", fragte er daraufhin mit bedrohlicher Stimme und sie schüttelte weinend den Kopf.  
Was war er für ein Mensch, wo war sie da hineingeraten, wie konnte Professor Dumbledore das zulassen?  
„Sag es mir!", verlangte er da von ihr. „Sag mir, ob du dich mir verweigern willst!"  
Die junge Frau hob ihren Kopf und sah ihn mit gebrochenem Blick an, bevor ihre Augen plötzlich aufblitzten. „Wenn", begann sie zitternd, „es in meiner Macht stünde, würde ich das hier niemals zulassen!" Sie stieß die letzten Worte heftig hervor.  
Unbeweglich stand er vor ihr, betrachtete sie, wie sie dort hing, hilflos und ihm ausgeliefert … Und trotzdem hatte sie gerade, vielleicht ohne ihr Wissen, damit begonnen, zu kämpfen.  
Es war wunderschön, auch wenn er einen Stich in seiner Brust verspürte, den er sich nicht erklären konnte …  
Ohne ein Wort drehte er sich um und verschwand ins Wohnzimmer.  
Sie begriff nicht, was gerade geschah. Wohin ging er? Würde er sie wirklich in Ruhe lassen? Oder spielte er nur ein weiteres seiner grausamen Spielchen mit ihr?

Es verging vielleicht eine Minute, bis er zurückkam. Eine Handbewegung und ihre Fesseln lösten sich. Kraftlos stolperte sie nach vorne, wäre fast gefallen, aber als er eine Bewegung auf sie zumachte, erlangte sie ihr Gleichgewicht zurück und wich gleichzeitig zur Seite aus, während sie die Reste ihres Kleides vor ihrer Brust zusammenhielt.  
Er beobachtete es mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht.  
Dann reichte er ihr etwas, was er in seiner Hand hielt.  
„Trink!", befahl er ihr.  
„Was ist das?", fragte sie zögernd und misstrauisch.  
„Möchtest du das hier beenden?", erwiderte er schroff und machte eine Armbewegung, die das Zimmer umfasste.  
Auf ihr Kopfschütteln hin löste er eine ihrer Hände vom Kleid und drückte ihr die Phiole hinein. „Dann trink!"  
Mit zitternden Fingern entkorkte sie widerstrebend das Glasgefäß. Ihr Kleid klaffte wieder auseinander und sie fühlte sich völlig hilflos. Ihr Zauberstab lag in ihren Räumen, sie hatte ihn nicht mitgebracht. Aber ob er etwas geändert hätte?  
War es eine Droge? Ein Gift? Sie erkannte mit Erstaunen, dass es ihr egal war. Ohne weiter zu zögern, setzte sie die Phiole an ihre Lippen und ließ das süßlich schmeckende Gebräu ihre Kehle hinunter rinnen.  
Das Glas zerbarst klirrend, als sich plötzlich ein ziehender Schmerz in ihrem Unterleib ausbreitete und sie daraufhin instinktiv die Arme um ihren Körper darum schlang.  
„Was?", fragte sie mit schmerzerfüllten Augen und sah ihn an.  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deinem ersten Mal, Hermione", zischte ihr Ehemann zurück.  
Verständnislos blickte sie mit großen Augen an sich herunter, registrierte, wie sich ihr Slip rot färbte. Und verstand, ohne dass es seiner weiteren Worte bedurft hätte.  
„Dem Gesetz ist genüge getan, die Ehe ist vollzogen", sagte er tonlos. Sie wusste nicht, wie es möglich war, wie er es geschafft hatte, aber unbändige Dankbarkeit erfüllte sie. Und dann wurde alles schwarz vor ihren Augen …

Er fing sie auf, als sie in sich zusammensackte, und hob sie mühelos auf seine Arme.  
Einige Minuten stand er so da, ihren Körper an seinen gepresst, und beobachtete ihr im Schlaf entspanntes Gesicht, ihren leicht geöffneten Mund.  
„Es tut mir leid, Hermione", sagte er leise.  
Dann schritt er mit schnellen Schritten zu ihrem Schlafzimmer hoch und legte sie auf ihr Bett. Ein Schlenker mit seinem Zauberstab und sie lag gesäubert, in einem Pyjama, darauf. Er deckte sie zu und verließ den Raum.  
Für sie wäre es morgen nur noch ein Traum. Ein Traum, den sie nie wirklich erlebt hatte. Er würde ihr eine Geschichte auftischen, die sie glauben konnte. Dass er ihr Drogen gegeben hatte, um es für sie leichter zu machen … Ihr Gehirn würde dafür sorgen, dass aus der Geschichte eine Erinnerung wurde, eine vage, aber das war egal. Sie würde wissen, dass die Ehe vollzogen war, das alleine zählte. Er hatte keine andere Wahl gehabt, sagte er sich. Um zu erfahren, ob sie Stärke besaß, hatte er sie so weit bringen müssen. Um sie darauf vorzubereiten, was in den nächsten Monaten und Jahren noch folgen würde. Sie musste stark sein und er musste wissen, ob sie es sein konnte, wenn die Situation es verlangte. Ob sie genügend Mut besaß, um ihre Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Und er war nicht enttäuscht worden.  
Blieb noch der Dunkle Lord …  
Mit großen Schritten ging er zum Kamin, warf etwas Flohpulver hinein und rief: „Greenborn Palace!"  
Es dauerte nur zehn Sekunden, bis das Gesicht einer ältlichen Matrone im Feuer erschien.  
„Schick Angelique zu mir herüber!", kam er direkt zur Sache, brach die Verbindung ab und öffnete das Flohnetzwerk komplett.  
Dann trat er zurück und wartete, bis er das gewohnte Rauschen vernahm.  
Der zweite Teil der Nacht konnte beginnen. Letztendlich musste er seinen Plan doch durchführen … 


	20. 20)

Hallo zusammen,

nachdem wir den strahlenden Sonnenschein gestern genutzt haben, um unseren Garten noch etwas mehr auf Vordermann zu bringen, ist es heute bedeckt, irgendwie ungemütlich draußen und daher optimal, ein weiteres Kapitel hochzuladen, bevor wir uns wieder auf die Couch kuscheln werden ^^

Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen, bis nächste Woche.

LG  
Entchen

* * *

20.)  
Gedankenverloren saß Hermione in ihrem Arbeitszimmer und blickte auf das aufgeschlagene Buch vor sich, ohne die Worte richtig wahrzunehmen.  
Ihre Gedanken waren bei der letzten Nacht und dem heutigen Morgen, bei der Unordnung, die in ihrem Kopf herrschte.  
Die Ehe war vollzogen …  
Das zumindest hatte ihr Ehemann, Severus, ihr beim Frühstück knapp berichtet, ohne dass sie danach gefragt hätte, denn das hätte sie sich niemals getraut …  
So sehr sie sich auch anstrengte, sie konnte sich selbst nicht mehr erinnern. Sie wusste nicht mehr, was passiert war, nachdem sie am gestrigen Abend das Wohnzimmer betreten hatte.  
Seine Erklärung war einfach und einleuchtend gewesen. Sie war aufgeregt und völlig nervös gewesen, was ihr durchaus nachvollziehbar vorkam. Darum hatte er sie gezwungen, einen Beruhigungstrank zu sich zu nehmen, der sie zusammen mit ihrem Schlafentzug der letzten Tage so benebelt hatte, dass ihr Kopf den Vollzug der Ehe völlig verdrängt hatte. Er hatte das erwartet und es ihr daher beim Frühstück beiläufig mitgeteilt, als ob er über das Wetter reden würde.  
Zuerst war sie für die Erklärung dankbar gewesen, denn schon als sie die Augen am Morgen aufschlug, hatte sie versucht zu ergründen, was in der Nacht geschehen war. Aber jetzt, nachdem sie Zeit gehabt hatte, über alles nachzudenken, wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass etwas nicht stimmte, er ihr irgendetwas verschwieg.  
Sie war beunruhigt und Angst breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus, denn auch, wenn sie nicht mehr wusste, was gestern Nacht passiert war, an eines erinnerte sie sich noch.  
An die zwei Albträume, die sie hatte. Und die grauenhaften Bilder, die sie seitdem nicht mehr aus dem Kopf bekam.  
Vor allem die des zweiten Traumes, denn er handelte von ihr. Und ihrem Mann …

Sie stand in ihrer Schuluniform in seinem Schlafzimmer. Zumindest nahm sie dies an, denn sie hatte den Raum bisher noch nicht gesehen oder vielmehr wusste sie nichts mehr davon.  
Hermione hatte im Traum ihre Angst so deutlich spüren können, als wäre sie wirklich dort gewesen und sie hatte tatsächlich nicht gewusst, dass sie träumte, bis sie schluchzend in ihrem Bett aufgewacht war. Das Zittern, das sie im Schlaf begleitet hatte, war ihr auch in die Wirklichkeit gefolgt ...  
Ihre Uniform hatte im Traum die Kälte nicht verdrängen können, die in ihrem Inneren tobte, als sie ängstlich auf den Mann blickte, der groß und dunkel und schweigend vor ihr stand, sie mit einem undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck betrachtete.  
Sie konnte ihren Blick nicht abwenden und stolperte, ohne auf ihre Schritte zu achten, stumm nach vorne, als er es ihr mit einer stummen, herrischen Geste bedeutete. Sie kam sich vor wie eine willenlose Marionette, ohne eigenen Geist. Sie bestand nur aus Furcht …  
Langsam ging er um sie herum. Sie spürte, wie er eine ihrer Haarsträhnen anhob, sie durch seine Finger gleiten ließ, beiläufig ihre Schulter berührte, ihre Wange, und mit jedem Kontakt wuchs der Schrecken in ihr, denn sie wusste, sie war ihm ausgeliefert.  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit schien er zufrieden zu sein und blieb direkt vor ihr stehen. Dann setzte er sich ganz langsam auf sein Bett, blickte sie durchdringend an und sagte mit befehlender Stimme: „Zieh dich aus!"  
Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen. Sie spürte, wie ihr Verstand versuchte, ihren Körper dazu zu bringen, ihm zu gehorchen, aber er tat es einfach nicht. Und dann wurde ihr die Entscheidung abgenommen.  
Es sah aus, als ob er nachlässig eine Fliege verscheuchen wollte, aber was sie spürte, war, wie sie durch den Raum geschleudert wurde und rücklings gegen die Wand knallte. Ein Brennen fuhr durch ihren Kopf, angefangen auf ihrer linken Wange, und fast hoffte sie, einfach ohnmächtig zu werden, damit sie aus dieser ausweglosen Situation erlöst werden würde. Stattdessen klarte sich ihr Blick wieder auf, als sie erneut seine Stimme hörte, völlig ausdruckslos, fast desinteressiert: „Ich sage es nur noch einmal. Zieh dich aus!"  
In diesem Moment waren die Tränen gekommen. Stumm flossen sie ihre Wangen hinab, und als sie merkte, dass sie wieder Herrin über ihren Körper war, stand sie mit wackeligen Beinen auf, um ihm zu gehorchen, seinen Unwillen nicht noch mehr herauszufordern. Ihre Finger waren ungeschickt, als sie versuchte, die Knöpfe ihrer Strickjacke zu öffnen. Sie spürte seinen Blick auf ihr, glaubte zu fühlen, wie er sich an ihrer Angst weidete, wie sie ihn erregte.  
Es vergingen einige Minuten, bis sie die Jacke endlich geöffnet hatte und sie zaghaft über ihre Schultern hinab zog. Mit nassen Wangen warf sie einen Blick auf ihren Mann, hoffte, so etwas wie Mitgefühl oder Mitleid für sich zu erkennen, einen Ausweg aus dieser für sie so furchtbaren Situation. Aber sie entdeckte nichts davon.  
Trotzdem flüsterte sie fast unhörbar: „Bitte, nicht …"  
Wenn er sie verstand, ließ er sich nichts anmerken, stattdessen stand er plötzlich wieder auf und kam näher. Ungeduld flackerte in seinem Blick, als er unwirsch sagte: „Das dauert zu lange!"  
Grob fasste er sie an den Oberarmen und stieß sie zu seinem Bett. Fast genauso schnell war er über ihr und zerrte an ihrer Bluse, bis die Knöpfe absprangen.  
Die Furcht wurde zur Panik und sie begann zu schluchzen, sich kraftlos zu wehren. Als mit einer Handbewegung ihr BH verschwand, wollte sie ihre Brust bedecken, aber er fasste ihre Hände und hielt sie über ihrem Kopf zusammen.  
„Nein, nicht", sagte sie, aber er achtete nicht darauf. Sie bäumte sich auf und versuchte ihn abzuschütteln, was ihr nur eine weitere Ohrfeige einbrachte.  
„Du gehörst mir!", zischte er in ihr Ohr, die Stimme rau vor Lust. Sie spürte seine Erregung, sein hartes Glied, das sich an ihren Körper drängte und glaubte, sie müsste sich vor Ekel und Angst übergeben. Aber sie konnte nicht, tat es nicht.  
Wie betäubt hörte sie seine nächsten Worte: „Es ist egal, wie sehr du dich wehrst, wie sehr du weinst oder flehst. Ich werde dein Leben schützen, weil er es so wollte, aber darüber hinaus …" Er lachte dunkel auf, beugte sich über ihr Ohr und flüsterte: „Davon abgesehen wirst du dir wünschen, einen anderen Weg gewählt zu haben."  
Mit diesen Worten und einem Schlenker seiner Hand verschwanden ihre Kleider und sie begann zu schreien, als er die Ehe vollzog, rücksichtslos in sie eindrang und ihr damit nicht nur ihre Unschuld, sondern auch ihr Vertrauen, ihre Hoffnung und ihre Träume nahm.

„Hermione?", riss eine Stimme sie aus der grausigen Erinnerung an den Albtraum und mit nassen Wangen blickte sie auf.  
„Kleines, was ist los?", fragte Margery mit beunruhigter Stimme und besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck. Die junge Frau fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht.  
„Es ist nichts, Margery, nur ein Traum, den ich gestern Nacht hatte und nicht mehr los werde", entgegnete sie zuversichtlicher, als sie sich fühlte.  
Denn innerlich wurde sie die eine Frage nicht los: War es so gewesen? Hatte er es so … getan? Hatte ihr Verstand ihr nur vorgegaukelt, es wäre ein Traum gewesen, um sie zu schützen? Und wenn es so war, wirklich eine Erinnerung, dann stellte sie sich eine viel schlimmere Frage: Würde es heute Nacht wieder geschehen?

Hermione zuckte zusammen, als mit einem leisen Plopp plötzlich ein Gesicht, zwei große Augen und Fledermausohren vor ihrem Schreibtisch sichtbar wurden. Sie streckte sich etwas und konnte daraufhin auch das dazugehörige Gesicht mit der langen Nase erkennen.  
„Master Harry fragt, ob Miss Granger zum Mittagessen herunterkommt", gab Dobby die Botschaft seines Retters stolz weiter.  
Die junge Frau lächelte. „Es heißt Hermione, Dobby. Und ich bin nicht mehr Miss Granger, ich bin jetzt Mrs. Snape", fügte sie leiser hinzu.  
Der Hauself hatte es trotz der Lautstärke verstanden, schaute sie erschrocken an, trat näher an den Schreibtisch und begann, seinen Kopf dagegen zu hämmern. „Böser Dobby, vergisst den Namen von Mrs. Hermione Snape, böser Elf."  
„Hör auf, Dobby!", rief die Hexe erschrocken, lief um den Tisch herum und zerrte den Hauself davon weg. „Es ist alles gut, du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Sag einfach Hermione zu mir", beruhigte sie ihn und dann fügte sie schnell hinzu: „Sag Harry bitte, dass ich in zehn … besser fünfzehn Minuten in der Großen Halle bin."  
Der Elf, erfolgreich von seiner Selbstbestrafung abgelenkt, nickte kurz und verschwand.  
Hermione ging ins Bad hinüber und blickte sich im Spiegel an. Nichts zu machen, sie musste gehen, wie sie war. Ihre Haare lagen einigermaßen in Form, soweit man das bei ihren widerspenstigen Locken sagen konnte. Und gegen die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen und die Blässe konnte sie nichts unternehmen … es musste reichen.  
Mit einem Seufzer ging sie langsam die Treppe hinunter, nur um wie angewurzelt stehenzubleiben, als sie ihren Ehemann auf dem Sofa sitzen sah, ein Buch in der Hand.  
Er sah auf, als er ihre Schritte hörte, und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr.  
„Ich …", begann sie zögerlich, „ich würde gerne mit meinen Freunden zu Mittag essen."  
Einige Sekunden vergingen, in denen er sie ausdruckslos musterte, bevor er nickte und kurz angebunden sagte: „Ich erwarte, dass wir gemeinsam in der Großen Halle frühstücken und in unseren Räumen zu Abend essen, ansonsten steht es dir frei, wie du den Tag verbringst."  
Damit wandte er sich erneut seinem Buch zu und Hermione floh erleichtert aus den Räumen.  
Sie bemerkte nicht mehr, wie Severus auf die nun wieder geschlossene Tür blickte, sah seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht mehr, als er seufzend das Buch zur Seite legte und durch sein Arbeitszimmer im Labor verschwand.  
Nach und nach verstummten die Gespräche in der Großen Halle. Sie konnte förmlich mitzählen, wie eines nach dem anderen erstarb, als sie den Mittelgang hinunterlief, um an den Gryffindortisch zu gelangen.  
Es war ein Spießrutenlauf, bei dem sie jeden bohrenden Blick in ihrem Rücken zu spüren glaubte, jedes abfällig geflüsterte Wort, jedes leise Kichern hörte.  
Was sie aufrecht hielt, waren die Gesichter ihrer Freunde, die aufgestanden waren, als sie sie entdeckten und jetzt mit aufmunternder Miene auf sie warteten.  
Ginny ging ihr ein paar Schritte entgegen und umarmte sie fest. Dann schob sie Hermione ein Stück von sich weg und betrachtete sie prüfend. „Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte die Rothaarige leise, damit die anderen es nicht hören konnten, und suchte in den Augen ihrer Freundin nach einer Antwort, aber diese senkte den Blick und nickte nur kurz, bevor sie sich von ihr löste und zu Harry und Ron ging.  
Schweigend blickte Ginny ihr nach, bevor sie sich zu den anderen gesellte.

Die Stille war so dicht und unbehaglich, dass man sie fast mit einem Messer hätte schneiden können. Die Freunde wussten nicht, was sie sagen sollten. Was gab es in so einer Situation zu erzählen? Hermione würde sicherlich nicht hören wollen, dass Sam Arlington aus Versehen eine Kotzpastille gegessen und damit in der Nacht den ganzen Schlafsaal der Viertklässler wach gehalten hatte.  
Wie konnte es sie interessieren, nach dem, was gestern geschehen war. Also schwiegen Harry und Ron und auch Ginny blieb stumm, warf nur ab und zu ihrer Freundin einen forschenden Blick zu, die ihrerseits geistesabwesend auf ihrem Platz saß, lustlos ihr Essen auf dem Teller hin und her schob und in Gedanken anscheinend völlig woanders war.  
Die Rothaarige sah so einiges … Nicht nur die dunklen Ringe und die Blässe, die vom Schlafmangel herrührten. Nein, sie sah auch den gehetzten, angsterfüllten Blick in ihren Augen, wenn diese abwesend durch die Halle glitten. Sie sah, wie Hermiones Hände zitterten, als sie sich mit fahrigen Gesten ihr Essen genommen hatte, so ungeschickt, dass sie fast Neville Konkurrenz hätte machen können.  
Das alles beunruhigte Ginny sehr, denn sie konnte erahnen, was der Anlass dafür war. Nicht die Hochzeit an sich, nein, der Mann, der daran beteiligt war. Der kaltherzige, gefühllose, sarkastische Professor. Sie wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie er im Bett sein mochte, wenn Hermione nach einer Nacht so aussah. Die junge Hexe warf einen Blick zum Lehrertisch, aber Professor Dumbledore war in eine Unterhaltung vertieft und schien gar nicht zu bemerken, dass eine seiner Schülerinnen so schlecht aussah.  
Wut regte sich in der Fünftklässlerin. Er war doch schuld, wieso unternahm er nichts? Man konnte doch sehen, dass Hermione auf bestem Wege war, ein Wrack zu werden! Ihr Leben zu schützen konnte doch nicht jedes Mittel rechtfertigen. Wenn Snape auch privat nur annähernd so grausam war, wie im Unterricht, dann … sie schauderte.  
Dann fasste sie einen Entschluss und stand auf. „Komm, Hermione, lass uns gehen." Dabei sah sie die Freundin bedeutungsvoll an und diese verstand und stand auf.  
„Bis später, Jungs", sagte sie abwesend und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
„Zum Raum der Wünsche", sagte Ginny leise, aber bestimmt und Hermione wusste, was das bedeutete. Ihre Freundin wollte mit ihr reden. Sah sie so schlimm aus? Widerwille regte sich in ihr. Sie wollte jetzt nicht sprechen, wollte nicht erzählen, was sie so beunruhigte, sie so verstört hatte. Denn wenn es wirklich nur ein Traum war, dann waren ihre Ängste albern. Und wenn nicht … dann war es so schrecklich, dass sie es niemals erzählen konnte. Trotzdem folgte sie ihrer Freundin, zu müde, um Widerstand zu leisten.

Sie waren gerade im Treppenhaus angekommen, als es passierte. Drei Slytherin, ihrer Größe nach zu urteilen Siebtklässler, stellten sich ihnen mit höhnischem Grinsen in den Weg.  
„Oh, MRS. SNAPE, wie schön, Sie zu sehen!", sagte einer mit überspitzter Höflichkeit und verbeugte sich, woraufhin die anderen beiden jungen Männer in Lachen ausbrachen.  
„Wir hätten nicht erwartet, Sie heute schon in der Großen Halle begrüßen zu dürfen", fuhr ein anderer fort und der nächste fiel direkt ein. „Ja, ich dachte, Sie wären dabei, Ihre neuen Pflichten als gute Ehefrau zu verinnerlichen. Wie ist er denn so, unser Hauslehrer? Im Bett?" Bei den letzten Worten hatte er sich vorgebeugt und plötzlich sprach nicht mehr nur Hohn aus seinen Zügen.  
„Lasst uns in Ruhe!", schleuderte Ginny den dreien entgegen und wollte mit Hermione im Schlepptau an ihnen vorbeihuschen, aber einer der Zauberer packte die frisch Verheiratete und stieß sie in die Richtung seiner Freunde, die sie sofort umringten. Sie war viel zu erstaunt, um auch nur zu reagieren, als die drei immer näherkamen.  
„Und? Wie ist es denn so, von einem Schlammblut aus die Karriereleiter hochzusteigen?", fragte einer sie mit grober Stimme und die anderen beiden lachten. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass einmal eine Slytherinhure aus dir werden würde", ergänzte der nächste.  
Die Hand des dritten, offensichtlich der Anführer, schoss hervor, packte sie am Handgelenk und zerrte sie zu sich. „Jetzt, wo du doch bestimmt auf den Geschmack gekommen bist, wie wäre es denn, wenn du uns auch an deiner Erfahrung teilhaben ließest", sagte er hinterlistig und wich dabei mühelos ihrer anderen Hand aus, mit der Hermione ihn schlagen wollte.  
„Aber nicht doch, du willst doch nicht etwa einem der geschätzten Schüler deines Mannes etwas antun?", spöttelte er, dann hob er seinerseits den Arm und die junge Frau sah diesen wie in Zeitlupe auf sich zukommen. Sie war wie erstarrt, dachte nicht mehr an ihren Zauberstab in ihrem Umhang, nicht mehr daran, sich irgendwie zu wehren. Sie sah nur die Hand auf sich zukommen. Genau wie in ihrem Albtraum …


	21. 21)

Hallo zusammen,

so, ohne langes Vorgeplänkel dieses Mal, es ist schon so spät: Neue Woche, neues Kapitel, viel Spaß damit. ^^

LG  
Entchen

* * *

21.)  
Bevor der Siebtklässler sein Ziel erreichen und sie schlagen konnte, wurde sein Arm grob zurückgerissen und der Junge schleuderte gegen die nächste Wand, wo er sich den Kopf anschlug und halb besinnungslos liegen blieb.  
Hermione war frei. Kurz spürte sie Erleichterung und wollte sich schon zu Ginny umdrehen, von der sie dachte, sie hätte sie gerettet, als sie auch schon von einem schwarz bedeckten Arm hinter einen großen, dunkel gekleideten Körper gezogen wurde.  
Die Stimme, die daraufhin vor ihr erklang, war sanft, fast liebevoll, aber der Unterton so giftig, so gefährlich wie das Rasseln einer Klapperschlange, bevor sie zubiss. „Was genau soll das hier werden? Mr. Anderson? Mr. Worthington? Was denken Sie sich eigentlich, was Sie hier gerade tun?"  
Die Angesprochenen wichen entsetzt zurück.  
„P…P…Professor Snape, wir … Es ist nicht, wonach es aussieht", stammelte einer der jungen Männer.  
„Ach nein?", entgegnete der Zaubertränkemeister, der wie ein Todesengel vor ihnen stand, seine Frau hinter sich schob und näher zu den beiden Schülern trat. Er bewegte sie wie ein Panther, der sich seiner Beute näherte, anmutig, geschmeidig, gefährlich.  
„Wir … wir wollten Ihrer Frau nur zu Ihrer Hochzeit gratulieren." Der lahme Versuch einer Ausrede wurde von dem Hauslehrer mit einer Handbewegung weggewischt und die Schüler verstummten daraufhin und blickten ihn nur ängstlich an.  
Schließlich, nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens, in denen die beiden jungen Männer immer nervöser wurden, breitete sich ein böses Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. „50 Punkte Abzug, für jeden von Ihnen, auch Ihren unfähigen Mitschüler Flynt dahinten. Zusätzlich erhalten Sie zwei Monate Strafarbeiten bei Mr. Filch."  
Die zwei Zauberer schluckten, wagten aber keine Widerworte. Sie wichen zurück, als Severus sich noch näher zu ihnen herunterbeugte und zischte: „Dazu bekommen Sie eine Warnung, genau eine, und ich rate Ihnen, sich diese einzuprägen und an Ihre Mitschüler weiterzugeben."  
Er machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er weiter sprach: „Niemand, wirklich niemand, vergreift sich an meinem Eigentum, ist das klar? Wenn mir noch einmal so etwas zu Ohren kommt, geschweige denn ich es selbst sehe, dann werden diejenigen, die es versuchen sollten, ohne weitere Umstände der Schule verwiesen, ist das deutlich?"  
Auf das kurze Nicken der beiden fuhr er fort: „Glauben Sie nicht, mir würde irgendetwas entgehen oder Sie wären schlauer als ich. Wenn etwas Derartiges auch nur geplant wird, dann werde ich es herausfinden. Und jetzt nehmen Sie diesen Tölpel und verschwinden Sie!"  
Die beiden Slytherins packten ihren Freund, der gerade wieder zu sich kam, an den Armen, zogen ihn hoch und gingen schnellen Schrittes Richtung Krankenflügel davon.

Hermione und Ginny standen wie erstarrt auf dem Gang und wussten nicht, was sie sagen oder tun sollten. Die Magie schien förmlich in ihrem Professor zu vibrieren, die Wut sich in Wellen um seinen Körper herum auszubreiten und keiner der beiden traute sich in diesem Moment, auch nur einen Mucks zu tun, um diesen Ärger auf sich zu lenken.  
Da drehte er sich auch schon um und blickte seine Frau mit scannendem Blick an. „Bist du verletzt?", fragte er kurz, und als sie es verneinte, nickte er nur, wandte sich ab und verschwand so lautlos, wie er gekommen war.  
Ginny brach schließlich das Schweigen, als sie mit zitternder Stimme sagte: „Ok, das war jetzt gerade ein kleines bisschen gruselig."  
Die beiden sahen sich an und ein nervöses Lachen entschlüpfte ihren Kehlen. Dann betrachtete auch Ginny ihre Freundin mit prüfendem Blick. „Wirklich alles in Ordnung? Es tut mir leid, ich war so erstarrt vor Schreck, ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte", sagte sie entschuldigend und mit bekümmerter Miene. Sie machte sich innerlich schreckliche Vorwürfe. Sie hatte wie eine Erstklässlerin da gestanden und zugesehen, wie ihre Freundin bedroht wurde. Abscheu vor sich selbst überkam sie.  
Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Schon gut, du konntest doch nichts dafür. Sie waren zu dritt, du hättest nichts tun können. Ich hätte vermutlich damit rechnen müssen, vorbereitet sein auf so etwas, jetzt wo ich …" Sie brach ab und blickte an die Stelle, an der die drei Slytherins verschwunden waren, und erschauderte.  
„Lass uns gehen", bat sie schließlich und die beiden liefen, schneller als zuvor, zum siebten Stock.  
Dabei kreisten die Fragen die ganze Zeit in Hermiones Kopf herum. Wie hatte er es gewusst? Wie hatte er geahnt, dass sie in Gefahr war? Und wie hatte er so schnell da sein können?

„Sie wurde angegriffen", kam er gleich zum Punkt, als er ohne Begrüßung in das Schulleiterbüro rauschte.  
Albus blickte auf und sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an, so dass Severus erklärend hinzufügte: „Hermione. Drei Slytherins wollten sich einen … Spaß mit ihr erlauben." Die letzten Worte stieß er verächtlich aus.  
„Was ist passiert?", fragte der Schulleiter.  
„Sie haben sie bedrängt, ein Schlammblut und Schlimmeres genannt, das übliche Programm. Ich habe ihnen zusammen 150 Punkte abgezogen und zwei Monate Strafarbeiten aufgebrummt. Sie sind im Grunde gute Schüler, nur wie so viele Slytherins völlig verblendet. Deshalb können sie froh sein, dass ich dich nicht darum bitte, sie rauszuschmeißen", beendete er seine Ausführungen und erwähnte nicht die Details der verbalen Attacke, noch die der körperlichen. Das ging den alten Mann im Grunde gar nichts an.  
Albus hatte sich inzwischen in seinem Sessel zurückgelehnt, die Hände aneinandergelegt und betrachtete seinen Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, der spürbar vor Wut zitterte und seine Worte zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen gezischt hatte, sinnierend. „Was willst du jetzt unternehmen? Soll ich mit den Schülern reden?", fragte er schließlich.  
Severus lacht kurz und abgehackt. „Als ob das etwas nutzen würde, sie achten dich vielleicht, aber sie fürchten dich nicht, sie werden dir nicht zuhören. Nein, ich werde es den Schülern selbst klarmachen."  
Seine Stimme wurde leise und scharf, als er weiterfuhr: „Sie werden begreifen, was es heißt, wenn sie sich mit mir oder den meinen anlegen. Dass sie kein Recht haben, irgendetwas zu der Situation beizutragen, sie zu kommentieren, zu kritisieren oder sonst etwas."  
„Das klingt erstaunlich besitzergreifend", meinte Albus schmunzelnd und Severus warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. „Es war dein Plan, dein Ausweg, und jetzt ist sie an mich gebunden. Ich gedenke, meine Versprechen zu erfüllen und sie zu beschützen."  
Damit wandte er sich ab und verließ das Schulleiterbüro, ohne Albus die Chance zu geben, noch etwas zu sagen. Dieser begnügte sich daher damit, Fawkes durch das Gefieder zu streichen und wissend zu lächeln …

„Du siehst nicht gut aus", stellte Ginny fest, als die beiden schließlich im Raum der Wünsche saßen, jede eine Tasse Tee vor sich.  
Hermione lachte bitter auf. „Hast du erwartet, dass ich wie auf Wolken schweben würde?"  
„Nein, aber auch nicht, dass du kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch stehst."  
„Das tue ich nicht, ich bin nur etwas müde."  
Ginny blickte sie forschend an, bemerkte erneut die zittrigen Hände ihrer Freundin, das blasse Gesicht, den gehetzten Ausdruck in den Augen. „Was ist geschehen?", fragte sie dann leise und die ältere Gryffindor sah von ihrem Tee auf. „Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte diese leise und setzte dann hinzu: „Und ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen. Bitte."  
Sie schwiegen eine zeitlang, bis die rothaarige Hexe schließlich nickte. „Gut. Aber du weißt, dass ich dir zuhören werde, wenn du etwas erzählen möchtest?"  
Hermione nickte und Ginny versuchte daraufhin, das Thema zu wechseln. „Harry und Ron haben es schlecht durchgestanden. Die Hochzeit, meine ich. Ron läuft herum, als ob er abwechselnd in der Trauer der ganzen Welt versinken würde oder jeden Moment jemanden zusammenschlagen möchte."  
„Es tut mir so leid, dass ich ihm das antue", entgegnete Hermione voller Schuldgefühle, aber die jüngere Gryffindor schüttelte den Kopf. „Deswegen habe ich es dir nicht erzählt", meinte sie. „Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, dass du uns wichtig bist, dass wir uns um dich sorgen. Dass du nicht alleine bist."  
Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag lächelte die junge Vermählte aufrichtig. „Danke, Ginny", sagte sie warm.  
„Wie wird es jetzt sein?", fragte diese daraufhin. „Ich meine, mit Snape? Wirst du noch bei uns essen, wird er dich weiter unterrichten? Wie sind deine neuen Räume? Dürfen wir doch auch mal besuchen?"  
Hermione lachte wegen aller der Fragen, die zwar interessant, aber für sie weit weg von wichtig waren, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Einiges kann ich dir nicht beantworten. Ich weiß nicht, wie er es sich vorstellt. Aber ich glaube, er hat einen Plan, er macht nie etwas unvorbereitet." Und ich werde gut daran tun, erst zu erfahren, was er will, bevor ich einfach losstürme, dachte sie innerlich. Sie war nicht dumm und das hatte sie schon vor Jahren begriffen. Severus Snape war niemand, den man verärgern sollte. Nicht einmal bei solchen Kleinigkeiten, die ihr eigentlich irrelevant erschienen, wenn sie an die nächste Nacht dachte. Und die Gefühle, die dies in ihr auslöste …

Kurz vor 18 Uhr stand sie nervös vor der Wohnungstür. Um sich zu beruhigen, betrachtete sie erneut das wunderschön verarbeitete Holz. Ihr Blick glitt erneut über die so realistisch dargestellten Tiere und ihre Hand strich bewundernd über die fein ausgearbeiteten Blätter und Zweige.  
Dann hob sie ihren Zauberstab und prüfte, ob die Schutzzauber aktiv waren. Nachdem sie keinen erkennen konnte, er war also anscheinend anwesend, sprach sie fast lautlos das Passwort und vollführte gleichzeitig den Öffnungszauber.  
Die Tür schwang zur Seite und sie trat ein.  
Das Wohnzimmer war leer. Im Kamin flackerte ein kleines Feuer. Was sollte sie machen? Ihn suchen und fragen, wann er essen wollte? Einfach in ihre Räume gehen und hoffen, dass er sie in der Zwischenzeit vergaß? Ihn laut rufen? Darum beten, dass das alles doch nur ein grausiger Traum war und sie verletzte auf der Krankenstation lag, sich das alles nur einbildete, halluzinierte?  
Während sie noch überlegte, wurde ihr die Entscheidung abgenommen, als sich die Tür zu seinem Büro öffnete und er hindurchtrat.  
Als er sie bemerkte, wie sie sich so scheinbar verloren an der Tür herumdrückte, runzelte er unwillig die Stirn, bevor er sagte: „Wir essen um 19 Uhr."  
Dann ging er an ein Bücherregal, suchte kurz, zog ein Buch heraus und verschwand wieder, die Tür hinter sich zu ziehend.  
„Nein, danke, ich bin noch nicht hungrig, ich warte gerne noch eine Stunde", antwortete Hermione dem leeren Raum. Frust und Ärger stiegen in ihr hoch. Dieser Mann war wirklich so eingebildet und überheblich! Kam es ihm nie in den Sinn, sie vielleicht einmal nach ihren Wünschen zu fragen?  
Die Frustration wandte sich gegen sie selbst, als Hermione feststellte, dass sie trotz ihres Ärgers nicht in der Lage war, ihm einfach hinterher zu gehen und ihm zu sagen, dass sie gerne früher essen würde.  
Stattdessen wandte sie sich feige ab und ging die Treppe zu ihren Räumen noch.  
Soviel zum gryffindorschen Mut, dachte sie wütend. Zwei Albträume und sie winselte wie ein geschlagener Hund, traute sich nicht einmal mehr, den Mund zu öffnen.  
Sie erkannte sich selbst kaum wieder. Das war sie doch gar nicht! Sie war vielleicht schon früher nicht überall die Erste gewesen, hatte lieber erst immer gewartet, beobachtet und analysiert, bevor sie agierte, aber niemals war sie feige gewesen. Nicht so wie heute. Oder die letzte Woche. Was also genau hatte sich verändert? Severus war schon früher Angst einflössend gewesen, sie hatte es doch bisher auch immer verkraftet. Was genau war also jetzt los?  
Grübelnd ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen, streifte nachlässig ihre Schuhe ab, zog die Beine an und stützte das Kinn auf ihre Knie, während ihre Gedanken herumwirbelten, ihr Verstand wieder erwachte.  
Wieso war sie so gelähmt vor Furcht? Wieso konnte sie ihm nicht Paroli bieten?  
Sie versuchte, die Fakten objektiv zu betrachten.  
Erstens, er war ihr Lehrer, er war Angestellter in Hogwarts und hier herrschte Professor Dumbledore. Dieser würde nie zulassen, dass ihr ernsthaft etwas passierte. Schließlich war er doch auch extra zu ihren Eltern gegangen nach ihrem Streit.  
Zweitens, Severus mochte zwar wortkarg, launisch, höhnisch, düster und abweisend sein, aber hatte er ihr jemals wirklich etwas getan? Sie erinnerte sich an ihre Begegnungen der letzten Zeit, ihre REALEN Konfrontationen und kam zu dem Schluss: Nein. Oh, natürlich hatte er sie mit allen Mitteln eingeschüchtert, mit seiner Stimme, seinem Körper, seiner größeren Erfahrung, seiner dunklen Aura und das sogar mehr als einmal. Er hatte mit ihr gespielt wie eine Katze mit ihrer Beute. Aber im Grunde genommen waren es eingezogene Krallen gewesen. Er hatte sie bedrängt, ihre Grenzen ausgelotet, sie zappeln lassen wie einen Fisch, der nicht weiß, was ihn erwartet, aber sah man davon einmal ab … Nein, darüber hinaus hatte er sich in dieser abstrusen Situation nie wirklich ungebührlich verhalten, sie nie verletzt. Er hatte sie im Gegenteil sogar beschützt.  
Wovor hatte sie also solche Angst? Weil sie wusste, zu was er fähig war? Wer und was er war? Wie er dorthin gekommen war?  
Harry hatte ihr von den Okklumentikstunden berichtet und vor einigen Monaten auch erzählt, was er in der letzten Stunde gesehen hatte.  
Ihr wurde plötzlich klar, dass sie nicht einmal einen Bruchteil von dem wusste, was es über Severus Snape zu erfahren gab, nicht einmal an seiner Oberfläche gekratzt hatte. Und im Grunde genommen war hier die Ursache für ihre Angst zu finden. Er war ein völliges Rätsel für sie. Und sie hasste Rätsel, die sie nicht lösen konnte, weil sie nie wusste, was sich dahinter verbarg.  
Deshalb verunsicherte er sie. Weil sie ihn nicht einschätzen konnte, nie wusste, ob sie gerade gefährlich nahe am Abgrund stand oder nicht. Weil sie seine Grenzen, seine Schwachpunkte, seine Stärken, seine Befindlichkeiten nicht durchschauen konnte.  
Und ihre Träume der letzten Nacht hatten nicht dazu beigetragen, diese Unsicherheit abzumildern, im Gegenteil. Sie waren so plastisch gewesen, so real, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, eine neue, dunkle Seite an ihm gesehen zu haben. Und die war das einzige, was ihr wirklich Angst bereitete. Diese Seite. Das Gefühl, dass das, was sie geträumt hatte, real sein könnte, wenn er die Kontrolle, die Beherrschung verlor.  
Sie warf sich in ihrem Bett zurück und starrte an die Decke.  
Blieb nur noch eine letzte Frage: Was sollte sie mit diesem Wissen anfangen?


	22. 22)

Guten Morgen zusammen,

es ist Sonntag, somit Kapitelzeit ^^  
Genießt es an diesem wunderbaren, frühsommerhaft warmen Tag.

Bis nächste Woche.

LG  
Entchen 

* * *

22.)  
Langsam stieg sie die Treppe hinunter. Obwohl sie noch vor einigen Minuten ihrem Verstand erklärt hatte, dass es absolut nichts zu befürchten gab, schien diese Information noch nicht bei ihrem restlichen Körper angekommen zu sein, denn sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr Herz mit jedem Schritt schneller schlug. Sie atmete einige Male tief durch, bevor sie das Wohnzimmer betrat.  
Die gemütliche Sitzecke vor dem Kamin war verschwunden, stattdessen stand dort jetzt ein dunkler Esstisch mit zwei Stühlen.  
Ein munteres Feuer flackerte dahinter und mit dem Blumenstrauß, der in der Mitte des Tisches platziert war, hätte das Ganze fast romantisch wirken können.  
Wenn an den Kaminsims gestützt nicht, nun ja, ER, gestanden und sie mit unergründlichem Blick angesehen hätte, bevor er ohne eine weiteres Wort zu einem der Stühle ging, ihn zurückzog und wartete, bis sie die Aufforderung verstand und sich setzte.  
Dann ging er ebenso wortlos um den Tisch herum und setzte sich ebenfalls.  
Und genau dieses Verhalten verwirrte und verunsicherte sie … Diese unerwartete Präsenz von Höflichkeit, dieses Aufblitzen von Etikette, die er irgendwie in seinem Leben gelernt haben musste und so verinnerlicht hatte, dass sie ihm wie eine zweite Haut passte, wenn er sie gerade für angebracht erachtete.  
Denn es warf auch die Frage auf, ob er diese Zivilisiertheit ebenso mühelos abwerfen konnte, wenn ihm danach verlangte …

Die Speisen erschienen auf dem Tisch und immer noch ohne Worte legte sich der Zaubertränkemeister einiges auf den Teller und begann schweigend zu essen.  
Hermione tat es ihm nach, legte aber nach einigen Bissen ihre Gabel auf den Teller, obwohl sie zuvor so großen Hunger gehabt hatte, und beobachtete ihn stattdessen verstohlen.  
Noch nie hatte sie ihm bewusst beim Essen zugeschaut. Er wirkte tief in Gedanken versunken und schien gar nicht recht zu bemerken, was er da gerade aß. War es für ihn nur eine lästige Pflicht? Sie grübelte über das Rätsel nach, das dieser Mann für sie darstellte, und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als er plötzlich das Wort an sie richtete.  
„Morgen früh wirst du einen neuen Stundenplan erhalten, der ab nächster Woche Gültigkeit hat." Sie blickte bei seinen Worten erstaunt auf und wollte schon nachfragen, als er bereits weiter sprach: „Professor Dumbledore hält es für angebracht, deine Ausbildung in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und Zaubertränke, sowie Verwandlung und Alte Runen zu intensivieren. Aus diesem Grund wirst du nur noch diese Fächer belegen. In den sich durch diese Änderung ergebenden Freistunden wirst du entweder vom fachlichen Leiter eines Bereiches Privatstunden erhalten oder eigenständig deine Studien fortsetzen. Nicht Professor Slughorn wird deinen Unterricht in Zaubertränke übernehmen, sondern ich. Zusätzlich zu den Privatstunden in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wirst du bei mir ebenfalls die Okklumentik lernen."  
Ein verächtliches Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Ich hoffe, du wirst dich als begabter herausstellen als Mister Potter."  
„Warum?", fragte sie nach einigen Sekunden.  
„Präzisiere deine Frage!"  
„Warum hält Professor Dumbledore diese Änderungen für notwendig?", hakte die junge Frau nach, ohne sich von ihrem Gegenüber beirren zu lassen.  
Severus sah sie nachdenklich an, bevor er ohne ein Anzeichen von Spott entgegnete: „Weil du das vielversprechendste Mitglied des Goldenen Trios bist. Das Gehirn. Weil du fähig sein musst, Potter anzuleiten, ihm Rat und Tat zu geben, wenn sonst keiner mehr da ist."  
Hermiones Augen waren bei seinen Worten immer größer geworden. Lobte er sie etwa gerade? Und was wollte er damit andeuten, wenn sonst keiner mehr da war? Meinte er damit, wenn alle anderen tot waren?  
Sie versuchte, das gerade Gehörte zu verarbeiten und noch während sie darüber nachdachte, erhob Severus sich, ging zu einem Bücherregal, zog, ohne einen Blick darauf zu werfen, ein Buch heraus, setzte sich wieder und schlug es auf.  
Anscheinend war das Gespräch für ihn beendet.  
Nein, danke, ich habe keine weiteren Fragen nach diesen unbedeutenden Neuigkeiten, dachte sie wütend.  
Da sie ihn aber auch nicht provozieren wollte, widmete sie sich jetzt wirklich ihrem Essen und leerte ihren Teller.  
Als sie ihr Besteck erneut hinlegte, blickte er auf, fragte nur kurz: „Fertig?", und als sie nickte, verschwand mit einem Winken seiner Hand das Geschirr inklusive der Essensplatten vom Tisch und eine Schale mit dunkler Mousse erschien, dazu vor jedem eine große Tasse mit dampfendem Tee.  
Kurz fragte sie sich, ob das Essen auch von den Hauselfen geschickt wurde oder aus ihrer eigenen kleinen Küche kam und wer es wohl zubereitet hatte.  
Aber sie hatte nicht mehr die Energie, darüber nachzudenken, und so nahm sie wortlos die Tasse hoch und trank in kleinen Schlucken den Tee auf.

Wieder zurück in ihrem Schlafzimmer lehnte sie sich an die Tür. Was für ein seltsames Essen. Sie hatten kaum ein Wort mehr miteinander gesprochen und als sie verstohlen ein Gähnen unterdrückt hatte, hatte er sie nur kurz angeblickt, das Buch zugeklappt, war aufgestanden und hatte schon mit dem Rücken zu ihr gewandt gesagt: „Geh schlafen!"  
Damit war er in seinem Büro verschwunden und Erleichterung breitete sich in Wellen in ihrem Körper aus.  
Er ließ sie in Ruhe!  
Eilig war sie daraufhin in ihr Schlafzimmer gegangen und überlegte jetzt, was sie tun sollte.  
Nach einigen Sekunden des Zögerns ging sie zu ihrem Nachttisch und holte aus der untersten Schublade das Buch heraus, das sie bei Gringotts geholt hatte.  
Sie schlug einige Seiten um, bis sie die entsprechende Stelle gefunden hatte.  
Sicher ist sicher, dachte sie.  
Sie zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und vollführte einige komplizierte Bewegungen.  
Danach nickte sie zufrieden und legte das Buch wieder weg.  
Sie hatte sich für die sicherste Methode entschieden.  
Ein Zauber, der anders als viele der Tränke oder andere Sprüche keine Nebenwirkungen besaß oder seltene Zutaten benötigte, dafür aber den Nachteil hatte, jeden Tag angewendet werden zu müssen.  
Dafür war er jedoch auch bei korrekter Ausführung das wirksamste, bekannte, magische Verhütungsmittel.  
Und die zwei Sekunden den Zauber jeden Abend anzuwenden, waren es ihr momentan wert, kinderlos zu bleiben.

Sie verbrachte noch zwei Stunden in ihrem Arbeitszimmer und unterhielt sich mit Margery, bis sie sich um zehn Uhr sicher war, dass er sie nicht rufen oder sogar hochkommen würde. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie darüber froh sein sollte oder eher besorgt, entschied sich jedoch dafür, dankbar für den Aufschub zu sein.  
Beruhigt legte sie sich ins Bett und fiel fast in dem Moment, in dem ihr Kopf das Kissen berührte, in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Sie bemerkte nicht, wie sich ein dunkler Schatten in ihr Zimmer stahl und still einige Minuten beobachtete, wie sie friedlich im Bett lag. Sie sah nicht das grübelnde Gesicht, das kurze Verlangen, das in den Augen aufflackerte, bevor er sich abwandte und zum Kamin im Wohnzimmer schritt.  
Sie hörte nicht seine Stimme, die kurz einige Befehle bellte und sah nicht, wie eine Gestalt keine fünf Minuten später im Feuer erschien.  
Sie wusste nicht, dass diese Person einen Trank zu sich nahm …  
Aber was sie am nächsten Tag mit erschreckender Klarheit noch wissen, sich ihr ins Gedächtnis einbrennen würde, als ob sie es wirklich erlebt hätte, das war der Albtraum, der sie danach in seinen Bann zog und dem sie nicht entkommen konnte.

Dieses Mal trug sie keine Schuluniform, sondern ein langes, hellgrünes Kleid aus einem fast durchsichtigen Stoff, der sich an ihren Körper schmiegte und nicht viel der Phantasie des Betrachters übrig ließ.  
Obwohl es im Zimmer warm war, fröstelte sie, als ihr Blick auf den Mann fiel, der reglos vor ihr stand.  
Verwirrung und Angst spiegelten sich in ihrem Gesicht wieder. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr genau an die letzte Nacht erinnern, es war, als ob ihre Gedanken ihr immer wieder entglitten, wenn sie sie greifen wollte. Aber was sich in ihren Kopf gebrannt hatte, das waren die Schmerzen. Die Schmerzen, die Qual und die unkontrollierte Kraft, die er heraufbeschworen hatte.  
Und ihr Körper reagierte instinktiv auf diese verschwommenen Erinnerungen, wollte zurückweichen, als er seinen Arm hob. Aber sie war zu langsam und er zog sie an einem Handgelenk zu sich heran.  
Unerwartet sanft, fast träge ließ er eine Hand an ihre Hüfte gleiten, während die andere zart ihr Kinn anhob und er seinen Mund auf ihren legte. Sie zitterte immer noch vor Angst und so verstand sie es nicht, konnte es nicht zuordnen, dieses behäbige Erforschen, diese hauchzarte Berührung seiner Lippen auf ihren. Als ob er alle Zeit der Welt hätte, küsste er sie, erforschte sie. Ohne Schmerz, ohne Druck.  
Seine Hände lagen jetzt locker auf ihrer Taille, sanft hielt er sie fest und langsam, ganz langsam wich die Furcht aus ihr, machte dem Erstaunen Platz, dass sie bei seiner so überraschenden Berührung verspürte.  
Als sie fühlte, wie sich ihre Arme, die bisher leblos an ihrem Körper heruntergehangen hatten, heben wollten, um ihn selbst zu umfassen, den Kuss zu intensivieren, die Gefühle, die er mit seiner Zärtlichkeit in ihr ausgelöst hatte, zu vertiefen, löste er sich unvermutet von ihr.  
Sie war noch zu abgelenkt, um zu sehen, wie sich sein Gesicht zu einem bösen Grinsen verzog, als er sich zu ihrem rechten Ohr hinunterbeugte und mit leiser Stimme flüsterte: „Und, meine Liebe, bist du noch wund von gestern?"  
Sie riss die Augen auf, als die Erinnerungen in Fetzen zurückkamen. Als ob es nur darauf gewartet hätte, spürte sie erst jetzt das Unwohlsein zwischen ihren Beinen und erschrocken wich sie zurück, als Angst und Furcht sie wieder überkamen.  
Er lachte böse auf und folgte ihrer Bewegung. „Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde mich mit diesen albernden Fuchteleien zufriedengeben? Du dummes Ding!"  
Mit diesen Worten stieß er sie zur Wand und sie knallte hart dagegen. Ohne dass sie verstand, was gerade passierte, drehte er sie grob herum und sie spürte durch den dünnen Stoff den kalten Stein an ihren Brüsten.  
Unbarmherzig zerrte er ihre Arme nach hinten und hielt sie mit einer Hand fest, während er mit der anderen ihr Kleid hochschob und mit einer weiteren kräftigen Bewegung ihren Slip zerriss.  
Erst jetzt, in diesem Moment, begriff sie, was er tat, und fing an zu wimmern.  
Ein Schluchzer entrang sich ihr, als ihre Arme plötzlich in die Höhe gezogen worden und sie merkte, dass er sie irgendwie an die Wand gefesselt hatte. Sie hörte die Ketten leise klirren und erschauderte.  
Er trat von ihr weg und da stand sie, zitternd, weinend, das Kleid über die Taille gezogen, den Blick auf die Wand gerichtet. Sie spürte seine Gegenwart hinter sich, glaubte zu fühlen, wie er sie beobachtete, sich an ihrer Angst weidete und sie fühlte, wie ihre Knie weich wurden, sie nur noch durch die Fesseln an ihren Handgelenken oben gehalten wurde.  
Ein zischendes Geräusch, als die Luft hinter ihr plötzlich in einem rasanten Tempo komprimiert wurde, ließ sie erneut erstarren.  
„Nein", flehte sie, als ihr Verstand instinktiv erfasste, was das Geräusch erzeugt hatte, „nicht."  
Das Lachen, das daraufhin folgte, ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. „Keine Angst, meine kleine Frau", hörte sie seine Stimme direkt neben ihrem Ohr. „Dieses spezielle Vergnügen hebe ich mir für einen weiteren Tag auf."  
Mit diesen Worten griff er von hinten an ihren Ausschnitt, zerriss das Kleid und fasste grob nach ihrer Brust, während er ihren Unterkörper nach hinten zog und ihre Beine auseinander zwang. Ihr Weinen endete in einem Schrei, als er in sie eindrang und ihr bereits zuvor geschundenes Fleisch bei der erneuten Pein einriss, als er sie mit rücksichtslosen Stößen von hinten nahm und ihren Körper immer und immer wieder gegen die Steinwand stieß, in einer nie enden wollenden Qual.

Mit einem Aufschrei fuhr Hermione aus dem Schlaf hoch. Hektisch schaute sie sich um, mit vor Angst weit aufgerissenen Augen. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis sie erkannte, dass sie in Sicherheit war. Sie lag in ihrem Bett. Es war nur ein Traum gewesen, dachte sie, wiederholte es immer wieder wie ein Mantra. Ganz langsam beruhigte sich ihr Atem wieder. Schon wieder … Schon wieder so ein Albtraum. Warum? Wieso sah sie erneut diese furchtbaren Bilder?  
Sie streckte ihre Hand aus, schaltete ihre kleine Stehlampe an, griff nach dem Wasserglas, dass sie immer auf ihrem Nachttisch stehen hatte, und trank einen großen Schluck.  
Dabei blickte sie sich um. Es war niemand im Zimmer. Sie war alleine und in Sicherheit.  
Als sie das Glas wieder abstellte, streifte sie mit ihrem Handgelenk die Kante des Schränkchens und zuckte bei dem plötzlichen Schmerz zusammen.  
Sie hob ihren Arm, dann den anderen, und ein Schaudern packte sie, als sie ungläubig auf die kaum noch sichtbaren roten Striemen blickte, die sich wie Schlangen darum wanden …


	23. 23)

Hallo zusammen,

sorry, für die Verspätung.  
Meine Sparringpartnerin am Wochenende beim Kampfsport hatte nach zögerlichem Beginn den Armstreckhebel plötzlich schnell und konsequent angewendet, mein rechter Ellenbogen machte knack und jetzt ist er übel gezerrt und für alles außer Herunterhängen quasi nutzlos.  
Daher muss jetzt alles mit links gemacht werden, sehr umständlich.

Trotzdem, da ich jetzt Zuhause genug Zeit zum Herumsitzen (*grummel) und Auskurieren habe, hier das neue Kapitel.

Aufgrund oben genannter Problematik und dem sehr mühsamen Ein-Finger-und-auch-noch-links-Tipp-System, muss ich euch mit meinen gewohnten Antworten auf Eure lieben Reviews leider noch vertrösten.  
Diese werden nachgeholt, versprochen!

Und natürlich freue ich mich trotzdem über neues Feedback mit meinem armen, kranken Arm *eine Runde Selbstmitleid*

So, hoffentlich bis in ein paar Tagen und viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel :-)

LG  
Entchen 

* * *

23.)  
Sie konnte mit niemandem darüber sprechen. Nicht mit ihren Freunden, nicht mit Professor Dumbledore, nicht einmal mit Margery, die sie jeden Tag mehrmals fragte, ob alles in Ordnung war.  
Nein, nichts war in Ordnung, aber was sollte sie sagen?  
Dass sie in der letzten Woche jede Nacht davon geträumt hatte, wie ihr Mann sie auf grausame Art und Weise nicht nur vergewaltigte, sondern ihr sowohl physisch, als auch psychisch Qualen und Schmerzen bereitete? Dass sie in diesen Träumen das Gefühl hatte, in die Hände eines Psychopathen geraten zu sein, der ein perfides Vergnügen an ihrem Leid verspürte?  
Wie sollte sie so etwas jemandem erzählen? Und das war noch nicht alles. Wie konnte sie beschreiben, dass sie nach diesen Träumen schreiend und weinend aufwachte und die Schmerzen nicht nur körperlich noch fühlte, sondern auch sehen konnte? Sehen konnte, wie die Striemen, die Schläge, die Verletzungen noch auf ihrer Haut sichtbar waren? Dass sie so leicht, fast schon abgeheilt erschienen, dass sie sich fast einreden konnte, sie sich nur einzubilden, den dazugehörigen Schmerz nur in ihrem Kopf zu spüren?  
Was sollte sie also erzählen? Dass sie das Gefühl hatte, verrückt zu werden?  
Jeden Morgen fürchtete sie sich bereits vor dem Abend und jeden Abend wollte sie sich zwingen, wach zu bleiben, aber vergebens. Konnte sie früher ganz Nächte in ihrem Bett lesend verbringen, so musste sie die letzten Tage nur darin liegen und schon war sie eingeschlafen.  
Und trotzdem war sie nie erholt, fühlte sich jeden Morgen noch erschöpfter als am vorherigen.  
Tiefe Ringe hatten sich unter ihre Augen gegraben, die Blässe wich nicht mehr aus ihrem Gesicht und ihr Blick war unstet und gehetzt.  
Sie konnte sich im Unterricht nicht mehr richtig konzentrieren, sie war unaufmerksam und fahrig und konnte nur von Glück reden, dass die Privatstunden erst nächsten Montag beginnen würden.  
Und als sie schon glaubte, dass sie niemals aus dieser Hölle herauskommen würde, hatte es aufgehört.  
Denn heute Nacht hatte sie das erste Mal seit der Hochzeit nicht geträumt. Nach einer langen, traumlosen Nacht war sie mit einem seltsamen Glücksgefühl aufgewacht, mit einer inneren Ruhe, die sie schon fast nicht mehr zu besitzen glaubte. Einige Minuten lag sie einfach nur still auf ihrem Bett, beobachtete die Sonnenstrahlen, die zwischen den zugezogenen Vorhängen hindurchschimmerten und fühlte sich glücklich. Und dann fiel ihr alles wieder ein. Die letzten Nächte, die Albträume, die Angst und Verzweiflung, und das Glücksgefühl verflog und machte Verwirrung Platz.  
Sie wusste nicht, wie sie damit umgehen sollte, was sie empfinden sollte, nachdem sie diese Nacht von keinem Albtraum heimgesucht worden war. Erleichterung? Hoffnung? Was, wenn es nur ein Aufschub war und die Träume noch schlimmer wiederkehren würden?  
Dazu kam, dass ihre Träume in keiner Weise mit dem übereinstimmten, was sie tagsüber erlebte.  
Nun gut, auch am Tag war ihr Mann immer noch kein liebenswürdiger, verliebter, schmachtender Jüngling. Aber er war höflich, wenn auch distanziert. Er hatte sich ihr kein einziges Mal genähert, sie in der ganzen Woche nur dann berührt, wenn es in der Öffentlichkeit notwendig war. Und in diesen Momenten hatte er nichts Bedrohliches, ganz im Gegenteil, er war warm und stark und gab ihr so Halt, wenn die Blicke ihrer Mitschüler auf ihr ruhten, sie die hämischen Gesichter und das Gekicher schweigend ertrug. Sie fühlte sich in diesen wenigen Momenten bei ihm sicher …  
Ansonsten lebten sie fast wie Fremde nebeneinander her, aßen zwar zusammen, sprachen aber nur das Nötigste. Und niemals kam er nachts zu ihr oder forderte sie auf, ihre Pflichten als Ehefrau zu erfüllen …  
Sie konnte diese beiden Seiten einfach nicht zueinander bringen, die Schrecken der Nacht und die scheinbare Normalität des Tages und sein Verhalten ihr Gegenüber, sein offensichtlich körperliches Desinteresse.  
Und noch weniger verstand sie, was diese Nacht, an diesem Sonntagmorgen, anders gewesen war.  
Und ob die Träume jetzt für immer verschwanden. Sie war hin- und hergerissen zwischen der zunehmenden Erleichterung, dass er sie anscheinend in Ruhe ließ und der noch viel größeren Angst vor dem Einschlafen, die jeden Abend wuchs. Daran konnte auch eine traumlose Nacht nichts ändern …

„Er ruft mich." Severus blickte erst unwillig auf seinen Unterarm, dann zu seinem Gegenüber.  
„Er hat sich lange Zeit gelassen, ich habe mich schon gefragt, ob er die Hochzeit vielleicht vergessen hat", erwiderte Albus nachdenklich.  
Severus schnaubte. „Wahrscheinlich wollte er nur genügend Erinnerungen auf einmal sehen, um sich daran aufzugeilen. Und um alle anderen Todesser daran teilhaben zu lassen, warum sonst würde er einen Samstagabend wählen?" Angewidert verzog er das Gesicht, dann stand er auf.  
„Du hast die notwendigen Erinnerungen beisammen?", fragte Albus und blickte ihn prüfend an. „Ich bin vorbereitet", wischte der Zaubertränkemeister die Frage beiseite. Er hatte kein Interesse daran, seinen Plan vor dem alten Zauberer auszubreiten, geschweige denn ihm zu erklären, wie und welche Erinnerungen er erschaffen hatte. Das war allein seine Sache.  
„Ich sollte wohl besser dem Ruf des Wahnsinns folgen", sagte er daher schnell, verließ das Schulleiterbüro und lief wie ein Schatten auf dem schnellsten Weg zu seiner Wohnung. Er widerstand dem Impuls, noch kurz nach seiner Frau zu sehen, holte sich stattdessen Umhang und Maske und verschwand in der Nacht, die nur von einem dünnen Halbmond beleuchtet wurde.  
Mitternacht war schon vorbei. Das Treffen fand heute spät statt, dachte er, als er über die Ländereien ging. Vermutlich würde Hermione dem Dunklen Lord sogar dankbar sein, dass sie heute eine traumlose Nacht haben würde.  
Er hatte natürlich bemerkt, dass sie unter den Albträumen litt, und dies nach seiner Beobachtung noch intensiver, als er es geplant oder zumindest gehofft hatte. Aber sie waren notwendig gewesen, er brauchte diese Erinnerungen. In ihrem und in seinem Kopf. Wenn er heute eine erfolgreiche Vorstellung hinlegte, dann würde er den Rhythmus vermutlich variieren können. Wenn nicht … Nun, dann würde das sowieso sein geringstes Problem sein.  
Er schritt durch das Tor und verschwand gleich darauf.

„Ah, Severus, mein treuer Diener", erklang die Stimme des Dunklen Lords vor ihm. „Ich hoffe, dir bekommt das Eheleben."  
Einzelnes, nervöses Gelächter in den Reihen der sie umgebenden Todesser erklang daraufhin, verstummte aber schnell wieder. Die Stimmung Voldemorts kippte manchmal in Sekundenschnelle und keiner seiner Anhänger wollte seinen Zorn mit einer ungewollten Reaktion auf sich ziehen.  
Severus, der aufrecht in der Mitte des Kreises vor dem Dunklen Lord stand, antwortete mit erzwungener Demut in der Stimme: „Ich versuche, mein Handeln immer zu Euren Gunsten zu lenken, mein Lord."  
Und wenn ich die Gelegenheit bekommen würde, dich zu töten, würde ich nicht eine Sekunde zögern, du kranker Sadist, dachte er gleichzeitig im Stillen.  
„Ob du die Wahrheit sprichst, werden wir jetzt gleich sehen. Legilimens!"  
Die Attacke auf seinen Verstand begann. Severus leitete den Dunklen Lord, wie so viele Male zuvor, mit leichter, unsichtbarer Hand durch seine Erinnerungen. Bilder der Hochzeit, der Gespräche mit Albus, die Reaktionen der Schüler. Er verweilt kurz auf dem Zusammenstoss mit den drei Slytherins, zeigte dem Wahnsinnigen vor ihm, wie gekonnt er die drei bestraft und damit die Entscheidungsgewalt des Schulleiters außer Kraft gesetzt hatte, den er vor vollendete Tatsachen hinsichtlich des Strafmaßes stellte. Er ließ andere Bilder in seinem Kopf erscheinen. Wie er mit ihr sprach und Zeit verbrachte … Und all dies begleitete er mit starken Gefühlen von Widerwillen, Ungeduld und Abneigung, um die Szenen noch realer, noch eindringlicher werden zu lassen.  
Schließlich, als er spürte, dass die Kraft in seinem Gehirn ungeduldiger, drängender wurde, spulte er die Erinnerungen ab, die der Dunkle Lord sehen wollte, die Perversionen, nach denen ihm verlangte, die er erwartete …  
Und Severus befriedigte sein Bedürfnis mit all den Geschehnissen der letzten Nächte, mit den Schlägen, der Unterdrückung, der Gewalt und der daraus geborenen Angst ...  
Er musste seinen Widerwillen verdrängen, als er die Bilder wieder und wieder in seinem Kopf abspulte, in Variationen, mit leichter Abwandlung, so dass sie jedes Mal anders aussahen, als ob es gänzlich andere Erinnerungen waren.  
Dem scheinbar höflichen Öffnen einer Tür am Tag folgte eine Vergewaltigung in der Küche. Dem Verschwinden des Abendessens auf dem Tisch folgten die Bilder seiner schreienden jungen Frau, die sich auf dem Tisch wand und vergeblich versuchte, ihrem Peiniger zu entkommen.  
Ekel stieg in ihm hoch, als er die Erinnerungen sah, Hass auf sich selbst, auf sein Gegenüber, auf die gesamte, verdammte Situation. Und er nutzte die Wut, um sie in die Bilder hineinzuflechten, sie noch grausamer wirken zu lassen. Als er schon nicht mehr damit rechnete, dass der Dunkle Lord von ihm ablassen würde, zog dieser sich schließlich doch aus deinen Gedanken zurück. Severus fiel erschöpft und heftig atmend auf ein Knie und stütze sich mit einem Arm auf seinem Oberschenkel ab. Es hatte länger gedauert als sonst und ihn viel Kraft gekostet, seinen Verstand unter dem Ansturm der Magie weiterhin gezielt zu lenken.  
Schließlich, nach einigen Sekunden, hob er den Kopf und sah, wie der Dunkle Lord mit geschlossenen Augen vor ihm stand. Die Erregung war ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben und Severus musste nicht erst den nachlässigen Wink mit dem Zauberstab sehen, um zu wissen, dass alleine die Erinnerungen, die Gefühle gereicht hatten, um die morbide Lust des Zauberers auch körperlich zu befriedigen. Zumindest für heute … Er unterdrückte seinen Ekel schnell, damit er sich nicht angewidert abwandte und damit seinen Plan zunichte machte.  
„Du hast mich nicht enttäuscht", sagte der Dunkle Lord schließlich nach einigen Minuten. Seine Stimme klang immer noch belegt, als er fortfuhr und seine nächsten Worte ließen Severus das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. „Wann wirst du sie mir vorstellen?"  
„Mein Lord", begann er langsam, aber ohne zu zögern, denn er wusste, er durfte keine Schwäche zeigen, wenn er diesen Wahnsinnigen beeinflussen wollte. „Der alte Narr hält seine schützende Hand über meine Frau. Er ist besorgt um sie und ihren Platz in dieser Welt. Mit etwas mehr Zeit könnte sie eine wertvolle Waffe in unseren Händen sein, der Funke, der Potters Leben versiegen lässt. Ich bitte Euch, mir die Zeit zu gewähren, um sie darauf vorzubereiten, was sie erwartet. Damit sie Euch, wenn sie hier steht, in allen Belangen befriedigen kann." Die letzten Worte hatte er besonders betont und es verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht.  
Stumm stand der Zaubertränkemeister da, wartete auf die Entscheidung, die jetzt folgen würde und hoffte, er hatte richtig gehandelt, den richtigen Weg gefunden.  
„Du bist klug, Severus. Ich schätze Besonnenheit bei meinen Untergebenen. Nun gut, da du mich heute so außerordentlich befriedigt hast, werde ich deinem Rat folgen. Aber täusche dich nicht! Wenn ich das nächste Mal darum bitte, wirst du sie hier vor mich bringen!" Die letzten Worte waren nur noch ein Zischen gewesen, eine deutliche Warnung für ihn, sein Gegenüber nicht zum Narren zu halten.  
„Ihr seid so weise wie mächtig, mein Lord", entgegnete Severus geschmeidig und auf einen Wink des Dunklen Lords hin, verließ er die Mitte des Kreises und stellte sich wieder an seinen Platz.  
Dort wartete er darauf, dass das Treffen beendet wurde, dass er erlöst wurde und wieder in seine Räume fliehen konnte, zu seinen Zaubertränken, seinen Studien … und dem Frieden im Zimmer seiner Frau, wenn er sie beim Schlafen beobachtete.  
Nur am Rande bekam er mit, wie ein anderer Todesser für seine Unfähigkeit bestraft wurde. Forrester musste den Dunklen Lord schwer enttäuscht haben und als seine verstümmelte Leiche schließlich fortgeschafft wurde, endete auch dieses Treffen und Severus beeilte sich, den Platz des Schreckens zu verlassen.

Es war bereits nach drei Uhr nachts, als er vor dem Schulleiterbüro stand, und er nahm ohne großes Erstaunen zur Kenntnis, dass Albus noch wach war und auf ihn wartete.  
„Du scheinst dieses Mal unverletzt zu sein", wurde er mit einem prüfenden Blick begrüßt, als er in das Zimmer trat, dass nur noch von einigen Kerzen beleuchtet wurde.  
Severus nickte knapp. „Heute war Forrester derjenige, der die Versagenstrophäe eingeheimst hat", entgegnete er trocken.  
Dann erzählte er in kurzen, präzisen Sätzen, was sich bei dem Treffen am heutigen Tag abgespielt hatte, nur von einigen wenigen Zwischenfragen unterbrochen.  
Er ging nicht auf die Details seiner Erinnerungen ein, stattdessen erzählt er, was zuvor noch passiert war. Dass Draco über seine Fortschritte befragt worden war und dass er etwas plane, aber nicht preisgeben wollte, was genau es war.  
„Und damit hat sich der Dunkle Lord zufrieden gegeben?", hakte Albus nach.  
„Er scheint der Ansicht zu sein, dass der Junge genug Angst hat, um nichts Unbedachtes zu tun."  
„Wir müssen herausfinden, was er plant, damit niemand zu Schaden kommt. Ich möchte dich bitten, ihn im Auge zu behalten, Severus."  
Dieser lachte kurz auf. „Das hast du doch schon mit dem Unbrechbaren Schwur sichergestellt", entgegnete er schärfer als beabsichtigt.  
Beide schwiegen einige Minuten, bis der Schulleiter schließlich sagte: „Danke für den Bericht, Severus. Wenn das alles war?" Nach einem kurzen Nicken des Zaubertränkemeisters fuhr er langsam fort: „Ich weiß, dass es mich eigentlich nichts angeht, aber ich habe bemerkt, dass deine Frau in den letzten Tagen nicht gut aussah, und sie ist immer noch eine meiner Schülerinnen. Die Erinnerungen, die du Tom Riddle gezeigt hast …"  
„Du hast recht, es geht dich überhaupt nichts an!", fuhr ihm Severus ins Wort. Dunkel und furchteinflößend wirkte er plötzlich, als er die Hände auf den Schreibtisch legte und sich zu dem alten Zauberer herunter beugte.  
„Sie ist MEINE Verantwortung und ich tue, was ich für richtig halte. Es war DEINE Lösung, DEIN Ausweg, DU hast diese Heirat beschlossen. Damit hast du jedes Anrecht darauf verwirkt, dich für sie verantwortlich zu fühlen", zischte er und der Schulleiter schien unter seinen Worten zu schrumpfen.  
Severus richtete sich wieder auf und fügte mit kalter Stimme hinzu: „Jetzt lebe mit den Konsequenzen."  
Damit drehte er sich herum und verließ den Raum. Sein Umhang wehte unheilvoll hinter ihm her, als er durch die Gänge eilte.

Mit leisen Schritten betrat er ihr Schlafzimmer, betrachtete ihr friedliches Gesicht. Im Schlaf sah sie sehr jung und sehr verletzlich aus. Es würde keinerlei Anstrengung seinerseits benötigen, um sie jetzt zu überwältigen. Bis sie es richtig registriert hätte, wäre es schon zu spät. Er würde sein recht bei ihr einfordern, sie wirklich zu seiner Frau machen, sie in jeder Weise besitzen …  
Widerstrebend löste er sich von diesen Gedanken. Stattdessen beugte er sich zu ihr herunter und strich ihr unvermutet sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Dabei umwehte ihn ihr Duft und ungewollt stieg Verlangen in ihm auf. Ihr Geruch war einmalig, unverkennbar und egal, wie akkurat sein Plan ansonsten auch sein mochte, er fehlte jedes Mal. Und an jedem Abend verspürte er einen Moment des Bedauerns, wenn er es bemerkte …  
Er richtete sich wieder auf und nach einem letzten Blick wandte er sich ab. 


	24. 24)

Hallo zusammen,

es tut mir leid, dass ich euch solange auf das nächste Kapitel habe warten lassen, aber der Arm wollte einfach noch nicht so wie ich.

Kommen wir direkt zur Hauptsache, dem neuen Kapitel, ich will euch ja nicht noch mehr auf die Folter spannen :-)

Viel Spaß wünsche ich euch damit.

LG  
vom flügellahmen Entchen ^^

* * *

24.)  
„Die ganze Situation ist nicht einfach für sie, sie leidet darunter", informierte ihn eine weiche Stimme und er hob kurz den Kopf, bevor er sich wieder seinem Pergament zuwandte.  
„Damit ist sie nicht die Einzige und wird damit klarkommen müssen", entgegnete er knapp.  
„Sie ist eine starke, mutige, junge Frau, wie dir sehr wohl bewusst ist", kam die Erwiderung. „Aber du hast sie in eine Lage gebracht, in der ihr das nichts nutzt. Es gibt keinen realen Gegner, keinen Feind, auf den sie ihre Kraft, gegen den sie ihren Mut richten kann. Sie ist völlig hilflos und daran wird sie zerbrechen. Nicht sofort, nicht über Nacht, es wird sie langsam und quälend zugrunde richten. Ich weiß nicht, was genau du mit ihr anstellst, was dein Plan ist, aber ich sage dir, er wird auf Dauer nicht funktionieren, wenn du sie nicht verlieren willst."  
Sorge schwang in Margerys Stimme mit, als sie den Zaubertränkemeister, den sie jetzt schon solange kannte, aus dem Porträt in seinem Büro heraus beobachtete. Es hatte einiger einschmeichelnder und auch drohender Worte bedurft, den rechtmäßigen Besitzer, Glover Hipworth, den Erfinder des Aufpäppeltrankes, dazu zu bringen, sein Gemälde zu verlassen und ihr diese Zeit, mitten in der Nacht, eineinhalb Wochen nach der Hochzeit, mit Severus zu ermöglichen. Aber sie hatte mit ihm sprechen müssen, mit diesem Mann, den sie seit seinem fünften Jahr als Schüler kannte und auch davor schon still und leise beobachtet hatte. Weil ihr etwas an Hermione lag und sie sah, dass die beiden auf eine Situation zusteuerten, aus der sie irgendwann nicht mehr hinauskommen würden, in der sie nicht mehr umdrehen konnten. Sie wusste, dass Hermione Albträume hatte, sie musste nicht erst in das Bild in ihrem Zimmer gehen, um es zu erfahren. Ihre Schreie, das Wimmern, das Flehen und die anschließenden Schluchzer, die durch die Türen drangen, waren alles an Beweis, was Margery brauchte. Und man musste kein Genie sein, um herauszufinden, was der Grund war, wenn der naheliegende Schluss, dass Severus bei ihr war, nicht zutraf. Und da Hermione, soweit sie wusste, früher nie Albträume gehabt hatte, konnte es nur eine Erklärung dafür geben, dass sie jetzt anscheinend so intensive erlebte. Wieder blickte sie auf den Mann hinunter, der immer noch schweigend an seinem Schreibtisch saß, den Kopf gesenkt und offensichtlich unwillig, mit ihr zu sprechen.

Ihre Gedanken wanderten zurück, zurück zu der Zeit, als er noch ein Schüler gewesen war.  
Seine Liebe zu den Zaubertränken hatte zuerst ihr Interesse geweckt …  
Schon seit Jahrzehnten beobachtete sie den Unterricht, immer wieder darüber erstaunt, wie einfältig manche Schüler waren. Und ab und zu war dann einer dabei, dessen Brillanz zu strahlen schien, wenn er an einem Kessel stand und bei dem es ihr unglaubliche Freude bereitete, seinen Weg mitzuerleben, ihn still und heimlich zu begleiten, sich mit ihm über seine Erfolge zu freuen und seine Misserfolge zu bedauern.  
So jemand war Severus von Anfang an gewesen und er hatte sie fasziniert wie noch kein Schüler zuvor, dieser stille, schüchterne, junge Mann, der so unbeliebt zu sein schien und doch so fähig, so intelligent war.  
Vier Jahre … Vier Jahre lange war sie sein Schatten gewesen, eine stille Beobachterin, die es sich zum Ziel gesetzt hatte, diesen jungen Mann zu verstehen. In dieser Zeit hatte sie einiges gesehen, es gab nicht viel, was sie nicht von ihm wusste. Sie hatte Tränen geweint, als sie nach jedem Ferienende die blauen Flecken auf seinem Körper entdeckt hatte, die sich jedes Mal hartnäckig auf seiner Haut hielten. Ihr Herz war vor Kummer übergelaufen, wenn er in den ersten Jahren nachts in seinem Bett lag und sich in den Schlaf weinte. Seine Faszination für die dunklen Künste wuchs mit jedem Tag, aus der Verzweiflung heraus geboren, nie mehr der Empfänger von Schmerzen zu sein, und seine Fähigkeiten blieben auch den Slytherins nicht verborgen. Er fand Anschluss an Menschen, die ihn glauben machten, sie wären seine Freunde, aber er ließ sich nicht täuschen. Noch nicht …  
Langsam wurde aus dem jungen, unsicheren Schüler ein Teenager, der das Wissen nur so aufsaugte und mit jedem Zauberspruch mächtiger, selbstsicherer, aber auch ernster wurde. Ein Junge, der zusehends eine Mauer um sein Herz errichtete und niemanden mehr hineinließ, nicht seine angeblichen Freunde, keinen seiner Mitmenschen …  
Nur noch eine Person … Es gab einen Menschen, der sein Herz besaß, der ihn unwissentlich beschützte, der ihn von dem Pfad fernhielt, auf den er stetig zuwanderte.  
Und als er diesen Anker in einem Moment der Wut, des Zorns, der Scham und der Hilflosigkeit verlor, konnte sie in sein Schicksal nicht mehr eingreifen. Zu gefangen war er in seiner Trauer und seinem Schmerz und so wandte er sich blind dem einfachsten Weg zu, den er sah. Den Slytherins und ihren Idealen …  
Zulange hatte Margery da schon gewartet, sich ihm zu nähern, und der junge Mann hatte, als es soweit war, nicht erkannt, dass er in dem Moment seines größten Verlustes jemanden gefunden hatte, der bereit gewesen wäre, ihn anzuleiten, ihm zu helfen, zu ihm zu stehen.  
Ob es Ironie des Schicksals gewesen war, dass sie Hermione genau an dem Platz angetroffen hatte, an den auch Severus an diesem schicksalhaften Abend in seinem fünften Schuljahr geflohen war?  
Er hatte genau am gleichen Fenster gesessen, den Kopf voller Verzweiflung in seinen Händen vergraben.  
In diesem Moment hatte sich Margery dazu entschieden, ihr jahrelanges Schweigen zu brechen und nicht mehr nur Zuschauer zu sein.  
Schon in diesem jungen Alter waren einige seiner Charaktereigenschaften erstaunlich ausgeprägt gewesen.  
Margery musste schmunzeln, als sie an seine erste Reaktion dachte. Schon damals war er nicht charmant gewesen. Schroff und zynisch hatte er versucht, sie zurückzuweisen, voll Misstrauen gegen dieses unbekannte Porträt und die Einmischung in sein Leben. Hart und unnahbar hatte er von einem auf den anderen Moment vor ihrem Rahmen gestanden und seine vorhandene Wut auf sie gerichtet.  
Er hätte damals weggehen können, sich einfach umdrehen und sie hätte ihn nie mehr angesprochen. Vielleicht hatte ein Teil von ihm es sogar gewollt. Aber er tat es nicht. Er war geblieben. Und wiedergekommen …  
Nicht jeden Tag, aber er hatte immer wieder den Weg zu ihr gefunden und sich langsam etwas mehr geöffnet. Sie hatte seine erste Barriere mithilfe der Zaubertränke überwunden. Es war ein Thema, über das beide stundenlang diskutieren konnten und so blieb es nicht aus, dass er bald in ihrer Gesellschaft gelöster wurde, mehr von sich preisgab.  
Nur sein Innerstes, seinen Kern, indem all seine Gefühle, sein Kummer und sein Schmerz lagen, hielt er verschlossen und ließ sie nicht herein.  
Und als er schließlich die Schule beendete, hatte sie es nicht geschafft, ihn von seinem gewählten Weg ins Unglück abzuhalten …  
Weil er ihr immer noch nicht restlos vertraut hatte. Er wollte sich nicht mehr von einem anderen abhängig machen. Zumindest hatte sie sich das einzureden versucht, um seine Ablehnung ihr gegenüber abzumildern.  
In den folgenden Jahren hörte sie immer nur Bruchstücke aus seinem Leben. Ein Schulleiter aus Slytherin sprach lobend über seine Ausbildung zum Zaubertränkemeister. Zwei Schwarzmagier, die in einer stillen Ecke in den Kerkern hingen, äußerten sich darüber, dass neue Mitglieder von Voldemort angeworben wurden. Und munkelten, dass Severus darunter war.  
Sie hatte es mit schwerem Herzen hingenommen, immer noch gehofft, dass es nicht stimmte …  
Aber sie erhielt die Bestätigung, als er zu Albus floh, als er die Frau, die er immer noch liebte, in Gefahr wähnte und sie beschützen wollte.  
Sein Versuch hatte nicht ausgereicht und seitdem trug er diese Schuld bei sich, hatte sie tief in sich eingeschlossen und zugelassen, dass sie ihn immer mehr von innen her auffraß.  
Als er als Lehrer nach Hogwarts zurückgekommen war, hatte sie erneut den Kontakt zu ihm gesucht, aber inzwischen war er so hart und innerlich erstarrt, dass er sie nicht in seinem Leben haben wollte.  
Sie hatte dies mit Bedauern zur Kenntnis genommen und sich von ihm ferngehalten, ihn nur aus der Distanz weiter beobachtet.  
Bis heute …

Seine Stimme holte sie in die Gegenwart zurück, als er sich in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte und voller Sarkasmus sagte: „Sorgst du dich immer noch um die Schüler von Hogwarts, Margery? Versucht du immer noch erfolglos, sie zu retten?"  
Er stützte seine Ellbogen auf dem Tisch ab und bedachte sie mit einem verächtlichen Blick. „Da das ja bei mir so wunderbar funktioniert hat, dachtest du, du versuchst es jetzt bei meiner Frau?"  
„Du wolltest nie gerettet werden, Severus", erwiderte sie unerwartet sanft und insgeheim erfreut darüber, dass er mit ihr sprach, ihr in den wenigen Sätzen so viel von sich offenbarte. „Ich rannte gegen die Mauern, die du errichtet hattest, bis ich keine Kraft mehr hatte und sie zu groß geworden waren, um sie zu überwinden. Du bist ein erwachsener Mann und ich akzeptiere deine Entscheidung, mit allem alleine zurechtkommen zu wollen, auch wenn du eine völlig falsche Vorstellung von der Welt hast und nicht jeder und alles gegen dich ist. Du kannst nicht alles Unglück dieser Welt für dich beanspruchen. Aber ich bin nicht hier, um mit dir darüber zu diskutieren, wie oder warum du dein Leben so gestaltet hast, wie es heute ist. Mir geht es um Hermione. Meinetwegen lebe die dir verbleibenden Tage voller Traurigkeit, Zynismus und Verbitterung. Aber zieh sie nicht in etwas hinein, dass sie nicht erkennen oder überblicken kann."  
Während sie sprach, hatte er sich zurückgelehnt und starrte jetzt mit nachdenklichem Blick ins Leere.  
„So siehst du mich?", fragte er dann fast unhörbar. Bevor sie antworten konnte, nahm er seine Feder wieder auf, beugte sich erneut über seine Schriftrolle und sagte kurz angebunden: „Sie wird mir nichts nutzen, wenn sie zerbricht, also mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich weiß sehr gut, wieviel ein Mensch ertragen kann."  
Lange sah sie ihn an, und bevor sie sich abwandte, erwiderte sie leise: „Weißt du das wirklich, Severus? Ist dir bewusst, wo ihre Grenzen sind? Denn sie ist nicht wie du. Sie ist jung, mutig, stark und hoffnungsvoll. Sie hat Vertrauen in die Welt und die Menschen, wenn du es nicht zerstörst. Ich hoffe, du bist nicht so erstarrt in deiner Trauer und deinem Kummer, dass du nicht mehr sehen kannst, dass sie deine Chance ist, mehr im Leben zu finden. Glück, Zufriedenheit und vielleicht auch Liebe. Wenn das Schicksal es so will, dann wird der Dunkle Lord nicht ewig leben. Was wird dann sein, Severus? Wie willst du dein Leben gestalten, wenn die Schuld, die du glaubst, in dir zu tragen, beglichen ist?"  
Sie verließ das Porträt und sah nicht mehr, wie Severus seine Feder auf den Schreibtisch schmiss, sich erhob und begann, unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab zu wandern.  
Die Gedanken schwirrten in seinem Kopf herum. Erinnerungen an seine Schulzeit, an die Gespräche mit Margery. Und dann kamen die Gedanken an die wenigen glücklichen Momente in seinem Leben, die automatisch zu einer Person führten: zu Lily. Er konnte ihr Gesicht vor sich sehen, ihr Lachen, ihr Vertrauen, ihre Zuneigung. Und dann verschwanden sie und machten Trauer, Enttäuschung und Wut Platz und er folgte den Erinnerungen hin zu seinen grauenvollen Taten, konnte sie nicht zurückdrängen …  
Er fluchte und floh förmlich aus dem Arbeitszimmer. Er warf einen Blick auf die Kaminuhr. 2 Uhr.  
Er brauchte unbedingt eine Ablenkung und so warf er Flohpulver in den Kamin und verschwand gleich darauf. Heute würde es keine Albträume für seine Frau geben …  
In dieser Nacht wollte er vergessen, seinen Kummer ertränken und die Erinnerungen tief in seinem Inneren vergraben, wo sie sicher waren, vor ihm und dem Dunklen Lord …  
Severus lächelte grimmig, als er sein drittes Glas Whisky hochhob und sich in der heruntergekommenen Bar im Muggellondon umsah.  
Margery hatte ihr Ziel anscheinend erreicht, er hatte ihren kostbaren Schützling für eine Nacht verschont …  
Voller Selbstverachtung betrank er sich und torkelte erst in den Morgenstunden zurück ins Schloss.  
Er hatte es nicht anders verdient, dachte er, bevor er noch seine Schuhe abstreifte und auf sein Bett fiel und die letzten Stunden bis zum neuen Morgen verschlief.

Hermione schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch und brauchte einige Sekunden, bis sie verstand, dass sie durch ein Geräusch geweckt worden war. Einem Geräusch, das beim Benutzen des Flohnetzwerkes verursacht wurde …  
Einige Minuten lag sie still im Bett, ihren Zauberstab fest umklammert, und horchte angestrengt.  
Schließlich blickte sie auf ihre Uhr und stutzte. War er gerade nach Hause gekommen oder war es jemand anderes?  
Schließlich siegte ihre Neugierde. Schnell stand sie auf und schlich leise in das Wohnzimmer, das nur vom schwachen Mondlicht beschienen war. Es war leer, sein Büro verschlossen. Ihr Blick fiel auf seine leicht geöffnete Schlafzimmertür und sie zögerte einige Minuten, bevor sie langsam und vorsichtig weiterging und einen kurzen Blick in das Zimmer warf.  
Im Mondlicht konnte sie ihren Mann erkennen, wie er ausgestreckt auf dem Bett lag, das sie aus so vielen ihrer Albträume kannte. Kurz schauderte sie, als ihr klarwurde, dass sie noch nie bewusst in diesem Zimmer gewesen war und trotzdem genau wusste, wie es aussah …  
Ob ihr Unterbewusstsein es sich in der ersten Nacht eingeprägt hatte, von der sie keine bewusste Erinnerung mehr hatte?  
Sie schob den Gedanken weit von sich, versuchte, ihre Angst zu überwinden und trat langsam näher. Es war sonst niemand zu sehen, er schien tatsächlich weg gewesen zu sein.  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit stand sie vor seinem Bett und schaute auf ihn hinunter.  
Er lag vollständig bekleidet, nur ohne seine Schuhe, und vollkommen reglos über den Decken. Nur sein leises Atmen sagte ihr, dass er noch lebte. Prüfend betrachtete sie ihn, dann unterdrückte sie einen Seufzer. Sie konnte keine Verletzungen erkennen. Vermutlich war er daher nicht auf einem Treffen gewesen, denn was sie von Professor Dumbledore bisher gehört hatte, kamen die Todesser selten unversehrt davon zurück, schon gar nicht, wenn sie so eine heikle Position wie Severus innehatten. Eine irritierende Erleichterung über seine Unversehrtheit stieg in ihr auf, die sie nicht verdrängen konnte. Sorgte sie sich etwa um ihn? Und wo kam er so spät in der Nacht her?  
Sie beugte sich noch näher zu ihm hinunter, als sein Atem über ihr Gesicht strich und sie sich schnell angewidert abwandte. Sie hatte ihre Antwort. Jetzt hätte sie eigentlich gehen können. Aber etwas hielt sie davon ab.  
Vielleicht war es die Möglichkeit, ihn das erste Mal betrachten zu können, ohne seinen forschenden Blick auf sich zu spüren, ohne den Sarkasmus und die Verachtung in seinen Augen zu sehen.  
Im Schlaf sah er weicher aus, jünger und irgendwie … hilfloser.  
Als ob er im Schlaf ein anderer Mensch war.  
Unwillkürlich fragte sie sich, ob es so war, ob er wirklich jemand anderes war. Und dann blitzte die Erinnerung in ihrem Kopf auf, die Worte ihrer Mutter in dem Brief. Jeder Mensch spielte in seinem Leben verschiedene Rollen …  
In diesem Moment fragte sie sich das erste Mal, wer er wirklich war, dieser Mann, den sie geheiratet hatte. War er wirklich nur der grausame, unbeugsame Lehrer, der Spion, der frühere Todesser? Oder war er in seinem Inneren noch viel mehr, verbarg er sein wahres Ich sorgfältig vor der Welt? Sie dachte an seine immer wieder unerwartet aufblitzende Höflichkeit, den seltenen Anflug von trockenem Humor, seine Intelligenz, seine Macht als Zauberer … Wen hatte sie nur geheiratet? Was wusste sie schon von diesem Mann, mit dem sie jetzt zusammenlebte?  
Schließlich seufzte sie leise, hob ihren Zauberstab und eine Decke erschien über ihm. Sanft zog sie sie glatt, dann wandte sie sich ab und ging in die Küche. Hier zögerte sie kurz, bevor sie zu einem Schrank trat und eine Phiole herausholte. Aus einer Schublade nahm sie einen Kugelschreiber und Papier, die sie dort deponiert hatte, weil es einfacher war, als jedes Mal Feder und Tinte zu holen, und schrieb kurz etwas auf. Zurück im Schlafzimmer legte sie den Zettel auf seinen Nachtschrank und stellte die Phiole daneben, danach ging sie in ihr eigenes Zimmer zurück.  
Erst hier bemerkte sie, was diese Nacht wieder anders war. Keine Albträume.  
Lange lag sie in ihrem Bett, zu wach, um einzuschlafen, aber zu erschöpft, um aufzustehen. Und so ließ sie sich Treiben, genoss die bleierne Schwere in ihrem Kopf und das Glücksgefühl, das die traumlose Nacht ausgelöst hatte.  
Sie musste sich darauf konzentrieren, solange es anhielt, sich das Gefühl bewahren, sich daran erinnern, wenn die Träume wiederkehrten. Das hatten sie beim ersten Mal gemacht und sie würden es wieder tun, dessen war sie sich sicher … Eine Nacht Ruhe und danach vier Tage Träume, manche furchteinflößender als jemals zuvor. Ob es dieses Mal wieder so sein würde? Furcht, Angst und Hoffnung vermischten sich in ihrem Kopf und sie zwang sich, alle Gedanken zu verdrängen, sich zu entspannen und diese kostbaren Stunden zu genießen … 


	25. 25)

Hallo zusammen,

so, um wieder in den Rhythmus zu kommen, hier das neue Kapitel.

Dies ist das letzte, das ich korrekturgelesen vorliegen habe, es kann also sein, dass sich das nächste verzögert, je nachdem wie schnell meine Betas sind.

Dies nur als Vorwarnung.

Jetzt aber erst einmal viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel.

LG  
Entchen

* * *

25.)  
Severus schlug die Augen auf und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Das war das Problem daran, wenn man sich entschloss, nach einigen Gläsern Whisky noch zu Cognac zu wechseln. Der Kater war danach noch schlimmer.  
Einige Minuten lag er reglos da und blickte an die Decke über sich. Als sich der Nebel in seinem Kopf ganz langsam lichtete, fielen ihm mehrere Dinge auf. Erstens, die Sonne war bereits über dem Horizont erschienen, was bedeutete, dass es mindestens acht Uhr sein musste. Zweitens, er hatte immer noch seine Kleidung der letzten Nacht an. Drittens, ein beharrliches Klopfen an seiner Schlafzimmertür hallte in seinem Kopf dreimal so laut nach.  
„Was?", wollte er zischen, es kam aber eher ein gequältes, heiseres Röcheln heraus.  
„Severus, ich wollte dich nicht stören, aber es ist bereits Viertel nach acht und ich weiß nicht, wann du heute Unterricht hast. Dein Frühstück steht bereits auf dem Küchentisch, ich möchte vor dem Unterricht nach kurz in die Bibliothek", erklang die Stimme seiner Frau zaghaft vor seiner Tür, dann entfernten sich kaum hörbar ihre Schritte.  
Ob der scheinbaren Normalität dieser Unterhaltung hätte er fast aufgelacht, wenn ihm sein Körper nicht so wehtun würde.  
Leise fluchend setzte er sich schließlich auf und hielt seinen Kopf zwischen den Händen, um den aufsteigenden Schwindel zu bekämpfen. Jetzt wusste er wieder, warum er das Trinken normalerweise verabscheute. Die endlosen Minuten, bis er es zum nächsten Kopfschmerztrank schaffte, waren das kurze Vergessen einfach nicht wert.  
Er überlegte, welcher seiner Vorräte am schnellsten erreichbar wäre, als ihm eine vierte Sache an diesem Morgen auffiel. Eine Decke bedeckte seine Beine und seinen Schoß. Eine Decke, die definitiv nicht ihm gehörte, auch wenn sie schwarz war.  
Verständnislos blickte er weitere Minuten reglos auf die Bettdecke, als ob sie ihm dadurch verraten würde, wie sie hierhergekommen war.  
Schließlich seufzte er erneut, schob sie zur Seite und schwang seine Beine langsam aus dem Bett.  
Nachdem der erneute Schwindel vergangen war, fiel sein Blick auf seinen Nachtschrank und er stutze.  
Neben dem Buch, das er gerade las, stand eine kleine Phiole und daneben lag ein Zettel.  
Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand aus und nahm das Blatt hoch. Unwillig sah er, dass es mit einem Kugelschreiber beschriftet war, ein Schreibmittel, das er seit seiner Kindheit nicht mehr ausstehen konnte. Er erinnerte sich noch zu gut an den Tag, an dem er sich als Achtjähriger eine Mine aus seinem Arm hatte ziehen müssen, die ihm sein betrunkener Vater nach einer Tracht Prügel fast nachlässig reingestoßen hatte. Um ihn zu lehren, besser auf seine Sachen achtzugeben und sie nicht dort herumliegen zu lassen, wo sein Vater sich bewegte, hatte dieser dabei gegrölt und über die Schmerzen seines Sohnes nur gelacht.  
Severus hatte immer noch einen verblassten blauen Fleck an dieser Stelle unter der Haut …  
Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln verdrängte er die Erinnerung und las die Worte, die auf dem Zettel standen: „Severus, ich glaube, den wirst du brauchen. Verzeih mir, dass ich ohne Erlaubnis in dein Schlafzimmer gekommen bin, ich wollte nur nachsehen, ob etwas passiert ist. Hermione"  
Langsam wie in Trance nahm er die Phiole in die andere Hand, entkorkte sie mit einem Fingerschnipsen und roch kurz am Inhalt, dann trank er die Flüssigkeit in einem langen Zug aus.  
Erst als er merkte, wie die Wirkung langsam einsetzte, betrachtete er erneut das Blatt.  
Lange saß er so da und wusste nicht, was er mit den Gefühlen anfangen sollte, die in ihm hochkamen. Fürsorge, Besorgnis … Wann hatte ihm das letzte Mal jemand diese Dinge entgegengebracht?  
Schweigend stand er auf, legte den Zettel in sein Buch und ging zum Badezimmer, während ein Gedanke haften blieb. Sie war da gewesen. In seinem Schlafzimmer. Nachts. Trotz ihrer Träume. Trotz der Angst, die er in ihr geweckt hatte. Und er hatte ihren Mut nicht einmal bemerkt …

„Severus?", erklang Hermiones Stimme, begleitet von einem Klopfen an seiner Bürotür und er blickte von der Arbeit auf, die er gerade korrigierte, und runzelte kurz die Stirn, bevor er rief: „Herein!"  
Seine junge Frau betrat das Zimmer und blieb kurz vor seinem Schreibtisch stehen, einen Stapel Pergament in den Händen und einen erwartungsvollen Blick in den Augen.  
Er kannte diesen Ausdruck, unterdrückte einen Seufzer, legte seine Feder hin und sah sie abwartend an.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie zu sprechen anfing. „Ich habe eine Frage zu dem Thema unserer gestrigen Einzelstunde in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste", fing sie an und bestätigte damit seine Vermutung. Sie hatte Fragen und nur, weil sie ihm vor ein paar Nächten geholfen hatte, glaubte sie, ihn jetzt damit belästigen zu können. Sein erster Impuls war, sie unwirsch abzufertigen. Er hatte noch einen ganzen Stapel Hausarbeiten vor sich liegen und generell keine Lust, ihre beharrlichen und zugegebenermaßen auch oft intellektuell herausfordernden Fragen zu beantworten.  
Aber irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab, die Hoffnung in ihren Augen erlöschen zu lassen. Er bemerkte, dass sie das erste Mal seit ihrer Hochzeit nicht ganz so verkrampft wirkte wie sonst. Sie stand relativ entspannt vor ihm und er konnte nur Erwartung in ihrem Blick erkennen. Auch wenn es sinnvoll war, diese Hoffnung zerbrechen zu sehen, sie dem Dunklen Lord als weiteren Beweis seiner Treue zu präsentieren, brachte er es nicht über sich. Margerys Worte klangen immer noch in seinem Kopf nach. Er musste aufpassen, damit er sie nicht zerbrach.  
Ein innerer Kampf fand in seinen Gedanken statt. Das nächste Todessertreffen rückte unweigerlich näher, es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis der Dunkle Lord erneut nach ihm verlangte. Und bis dahin brauchte er nicht nur neue Erinnerungen, die diesen Wahnsinnigen zufriedenstellen würden, sondern auch einen guten Ausweichplan, sollte er erneut danach verlangen, Hermione zu sehen. Vor allem die Erinnerungen waren ein Problem. Seit sie ihm trotz allem, was er ihr angetan hatte, auch wenn sie sich dessen gar nicht bewusst war, geholfen hatte, hatte er sich nicht überwinden können, seinen Plan fortzuführen, weiterzumachen wie bisher und jeden Abend über seine eigene Unfähigkeit geflucht. Aber jeden Tag konnte er beobachten, wie sie etwas mehr aufblühte, immer mehr zu ihrem alten Selbst fand. Mit jeder traumlosen Nacht veränderte sie sich sichtbar. Sie schlich nicht mehr durch die Gänge, sondern stellte sich offen den Spötteleien ihrer Mitschüler. Sie beteiligte sich wieder am Unterricht und war so scharfsinnig wie eh und je. Kurz und gut, auch wenn er es sich nur widerstrebend eingestand, fühlte er Unwillen, sie wieder bildlich zu Boden zu werfen, jetzt, wo sie einen Schritt auf ihn zugemacht hatte. Insgeheim wollte er, dass sie ihn fragte, mit ihm sprach …  
Daher sagte er nur: „Dann stell deine Frage", lehnte sich zurück und wartete.  
Ihr Blick schweifte zu dem Besucherstuhl, der vor seinem Schreibtisch stand, dann zurück zu ihm und mit einem Seufzer machte er eine entsprechende Handbewegung, woraufhin sie sich setzte.  
„Wenn du jetzt bitte anfangen würdest", konnte er es sich nicht verkneifen, hinzuzufügen. Er beobachtete mit heimlichem Vergnügen, wie sie errötete, sich aber schnell wieder im Griff hatte und mit sachlicher, fester Stimme entgegnete: „Im Unterricht hast du erklärt, dass die stimmliche Intonation eines Zaubers nur dazu dient, die Bewegungen und die Intention dahinter besser zu memorieren, um sie später leichter aus dem Gedächtnis abrufen zu können. Daher ist das Aussprechen von Zaubern im Grunde nicht notwendig, sondern nur eine Art Gedächtnisstütze, die mit entsprechend geschultem Geist und Willen entfallen kann."  
Sie beendete ihre Ausführung und wartete auf sein zustimmendes Nicken zu ihrer Zusammenfassung, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Wenn die Intonation nicht notwendig ist, warum sind es dann die Zauberstab- beziehungsweise die Armbewegungen bei der zauberstablosen Magie? Müssten der reine Wille und der Gedanke an den Zauber, den man vollführen will, nicht alleinig ausreichen?"  
Schweigend betrachtete er sie und fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal in den letzten Tagen, wie er all die Jahre so verblendet gewesen sein konnte. Wieso er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sie mitnichten nur stur alles wiedergab, was sie in Büchern gelesen hatte. Stattdessen hatte sie nicht nur ein erstaunliches Erinnerungsvermögen, sondern einen ebenso brillanten Geist, auch wenn sie unglaublich stur und beharrlich sein konnte, wenn sie von ihrer Meinung überzeugt war. Er unterrichtete sie jetzt seit Anfang der Woche privat. Sie hatten zwar erst zwei Stunden in Verteidigung und Zaubertränke hinter sich und mit Okklumentik noch nicht einmal angefangen, aber selbst in dieser kurzen Zeit war sie regelrecht verwandelt. Jetzt, wo sie sich nicht mehr an den anderen Schülern orientieren musste, wo die Aufmerksamkeit ganz alleine ihr galt, hatte sie nach ihrer anfänglichen Nervosität damit begonnen, das Wissen förmlich aus ihm herauszusaugen. Schnell hatte er bemerkt, dass sie sich weit vor dem Leistungsstand ihrer Mitschüler befand und damit begonnen, sie neue Aspekte der Magie zu lehren, die sie noch nicht kannte. Und mit jeder Frage, jeder Schlussfolgerung, die sie dabei zog, sah er ihrem erstaunlichen Geist bei der Arbeit zu.  
Und es erstaunte ihn, dass ihm die Arbeit mit ihr tatsächlich Spaß machte. Es erinnerte ihn sehr an seinen Wissensdurst in jungen Jahren, und weil er wusste, wie frustrierend unbefriedigende Antworten waren, bemühte er sich, ihre Überlegungen und Argumente niemals abzutun, sondern ihr ihre Fragen jedes Mal ausführlich zu beantworten. Schließlich musste sie für den Krieg gerüstet sein. Das war zumindest eine plausible Erklärung, die er sich jedoch nicht einmal selbst glaubte …  
Und jetzt war sie den zweiten Schritt gegangen, nach dieser kurzen Zeit, und hatte ihn in seiner Freizeit aufgesucht, um ihn erneut zu überraschen und ihr insgeheim Respekt für ihren Mut entgegenzubringen.  
„Was, Hermione, glaubst du, ist der Grund dafür?", stellte er statt einer Antwort eine Gegenfrage und blickte sie abwartend an.  
Wieder zuckte der Gedanke durch seinen Kopf, dass dies eine Szene für den Dunklen Lord wäre, seine Frau, wie sie ihn um Hilfe bat und er sie abwies, sie alleine ließ. Oder noch mehr, sie in dieser Situation zu benutzen. Nach ihr zu greifen, sie über den Tisch zu ziehen, seine Lust an ihr zu befriedigen …  
Als er merkte, wohin seine Gedanken wanderten, schüttelte er sie innerlich unwirsch ab. Das war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Aber trotzdem, die Idee war nicht verkehrt und mit einigen … Anpassungen der Szene, wäre sie durchaus nutzbar.  
Ihre Stimme riss ihn aus den Gedanken und er konzentrierte sich auf ihr Gesicht.  
„Vielleicht hat es etwas mit dem Fluss der Magie durch den Körper in den Zauberstab hinein zu tun", äußerte sie langsam eine Vermutung.  
„Nein, dieser Aspekt der Zauberei wird durch den Willen gesteuert. Wenn ein Hilfsmittel die Magie steuern würde, wäre das zauberstablose Zaubern nicht möglich", widersprach er ihr und konnte nur Sekunden später sehen, dass sie sich darüber ärgerte, so schnell widerlegt worden zu sein. Oder eher darüber, dass sie diesen Aspekt nicht selbst erkannt hatte?  
Er unterdrückte ein Grinsen und ließ sie weiter darüber nachdenken. In ihrem Gesicht arbeitete es und so saßen sie sich vielleicht zwei Minuten gegenüber, bis sie schließlich seufzte, ihn ansah und mit leiser Stimme sagte: „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nicht, warum die Bewegungen notwendig sind." Man konnte ihr die Frustration ansehen, die sie empfinden musste, aber Severus hatte einen ganz anderen Gedanken. Sie war wirklich stark, dachte er sich. Sie konnte es zugeben, wenn sie nicht mehr weiterwusste. Sie war nicht zu stolz dafür und das musste er bewundern.  
Daher ließ er sie nicht zu lange schmoren und entgegnete mit leisem Spott in der Stimme: „Das ich das noch erleben darf, dass du einmal keine Antwort parat hast."  
Sie warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und hob erwartungsvoll die Augenbrauen.  
„Die Erklärung ist relativ einfach", fuhr er daraufhin in sachlichem Ton fort. „Die Zauberstabbewegungen beziehungsweise die der Arme und Hände bündeln und formen den Raum um den Zauberer herum. Magie ist eine Beeinflussung der physikalischen Naturgesetze, sie verändert sie, hebt sie auf, sie erschafft Neues, zerstört Existierendes, sie greift in das natürliche Gefüge der Natur ein. Darum sind einige Zauber schwerer durchzuführen, als andere. Einen großen Kleiderschrank zu verzaubern ist schwieriger, als ein Streichholz. Ein Lebewesen zu verwandeln bedeutet, dass man die ihm eigene Resistenz gegen Magie und Veränderungen überwinden muss. Aus diesem Grund existieren Beschränkungen, deshalb kann man nichts Lebendiges aus der reinen Luft heraus erschaffen, sondern kann es immer nur woanders her heraufbeschwören. Denk an das Essen in der Großen Halle. Die Elfen bereiten es in der Küche zu und zaubern es dann nach oben. Nicht, weil sie so gerne für die Zauberer kochen, sondern weil selbst sie es nicht aus dem Nichts erschaffen können."  
Bei seiner Erklärung hatte Hermione ihn mit großen Augen angesehen. Jetzt nickte sie nachdenklich und verfiel in ihre Gedanken. „Ich verstehe", sagte sie schließlich. „So habe ich das noch nie betrachtet, aber es erklärt vieles." Sie blickte ihm ins Gesicht und fragte dann mit einem leichten Lächeln: „Noch eine Frage?"  
Er seufzte innerlich. „Genau eine!", gab er ruppiger zurück, als er sich fühlte.  
„Der Zauberstab ist dann wofür?", schoss sie zurück. „Die Bewegung beeinflusst den Raum, Wille und Gedanke richten meine Magie auf das Ziel, dass ich erreichen will. Warum dann noch der Zauberstab? Wieso benutzen ihn fast alle Zauberer? Ich kann die Bewegungen ja auch mit dem Arm und der Hand vollführen?"  
„Weil er die Magie konzentriert", entgegnete Severus. „Er richtet sie zielgerichteter aus, gibt der Magie einen Fokus. Auch hier gilt es, je stärker der Wille, umso besser kann ein Magier ohne Stab zaubern."  
Sie betrachtete ihn prüfend. „Dann ist die … Macht eines Zauberers egal? Nur der Wille zählt?", hakte sie nach.  
Ihr Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, der Wille ermöglicht das zauberstablose Zaubern, die Macht bestimmt, welche Zauber durchführbar sind. Ein Schüler wird keinen bis wenige Zauber ohne Stab vollbringen können. Professor Dumbledore benötigt seinen Zauberstab im Grunde nur in Duellen für die größere Schnelligkeit. Alle Alltagszauber kann er so ausführen."  
Hermiones Augen wurden bei seinen Worten groß. Erst jetzt erkannte sie wirklich, wie mächtig der Schulleiter sein musste.  
Ihr Blick glitt zu ihrem Mann und unwillkürlich fragte sie sich, ob das Gleiche auch für ihn galt. Wie mächtig war er? Erinnerungen an ihre Träume zuckten durch ihren Geist. Momente, in denen er sie ohne Berührung an die Wand schleuderte, Ketten erschuf, sie schlug, ihre Kleidung verschwinden ließ, und sie fing an zu zittern, konnte sich nur schwer wieder in die Gegenwart zurückbringen.  
„D…danke", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme, stand auf, nahm ihre Notizen und floh förmlich aus dem Büro, während sie sich selbst für ihre Feigheit verachtete.  
Severus sah ihr sinnierend nach. Man musste kein Genie sein, um zu erahnen, was sie dachte. Und konnte er es ihr verübeln? Er war schließlich schuld daran, dass ihre Tage immer von den Nächten überschattet wurden. Seine Entscheidung hatte es herbeigeführt, sein Plan. Und doch wusste er, dass er richtig gehandelt hatte, denn die andere Alternative wäre noch schlimmer geworden, noch schwieriger, selbst, wenn sie das nicht wissen konnte.  
Er nahm seine Feder wieder hoch und ließ seinen Frust über die ganze Situation an den Arbeiten der Viertklässler aus.

Wütend schmiss Hermione ihre Notizen auf den Schreibtisch und sah mit seltsamer Befriedigung dabei zu, wie einige herunterfielen und die anderen sich quer über der Platte verteilten.  
Sie ärgerte sich über sich selbst, über ihre Unfähigkeit, Traum und Wirklichkeit voneinander zu trennen. Er hatte ihr in den letzten Tagen nicht den leisesten Anlass gegeben, so ungerecht ihm gegenüber zu sein, ihm ihre eigenen Träume vorzuwerfen. Als ihre Träume auch in der zweiten und dritten Nacht nicht zurückgekehrt waren, war sie so erleichtert gewesen, dass sie am liebsten hätte weinen mögen. Sie schlief wunderbar in diesen Nächten und ihr junger Körper erholte sich schnell wieder. Sie merkte selbst, wie sie wieder Spaß am Tag, am Lernen, hatte und war unendlich dankbar dafür. Aber die Angst lauerte immer im Hintergrund und selbst in solchen Situationen wie eben sprang sie plötzlich aus ihrer Ecke und griff sie unvermutet an.  
Frustriert ging Hermione in ihr Schlafzimmer und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Eines der Probleme war die Ungewissheit. Nicht die, ob die Träume wiederkehren würden oder nicht, sondern ob das, was sie träumte, wirklich wahr war. Ob Severus wirklich so wäre. Immer noch hatte er sich ihr nicht genähert, kein Kuss, keine Umarmung und erst recht keine … abendlichen Besuche oder Andeutungen dahingehend. War er vor der Hochzeit diesbezüglich fast überschwänglich gewesen und hatte sie immer wieder mit seiner körperlichen Präsenz eingeschüchtert, mit seinen Andeutungen über ihre Ehe, so hatte er bisher nichts davon umgesetzt, sah man einmal von der Hochzeitsnacht ab, an die sie sich nicht erinnerte.  
Jetzt, nachdem es ihr wieder besser ging, kam ein weiteres Gefühl dazu, dessen sie sich nicht ganz erwehren konnte. Er war ihr Mann und hatte daher jedes Recht, sie zu berühren, wann immer er wollte. Da sie nicht glaubte, dass er zu körperlichen … Zuwendungen nicht fähig war, denn sonst hätte er sich vor dem Gesetz drücken können, gab es nur eine Schlussfolgerung: Lieber blieb er abstinent oder suchte sich sein Vergnügen anderswo, als bei ihr. Und das konnte nur bedeuten, dass er sie in keiner Weise anziehend fand. Das ärgerte sie zu ihrem Unglauben mehr, als sie es sich wünschte, es machte sie sogar richtig wütend. Natürlich war sie nicht schön, vielleicht nicht einmal hübsch, aber war sie so abstoßend, dass er nicht einmal daran dachte? Und was wäre, wenn sie den anderen Bedingungen des Gesetzes würden entsprechen müssen und sie schwanger werden musste? Würde er sich dann zwingen müssen, würde er überhaupt können?  
Sie schämte sich für diese Gedanken, verstand sie nicht, den Zwiespalt, sich gleichzeitig zu wünschen, er würde zu ihr kommen und andererseits die Erleichterung, dass er es nicht tat.  
Wütend hieb sie auf ihr Kopfkissen ein, bevor sie sich umdrehte und an die Decke starrte, während ihr Kopf sich zunehmend leerte und sie in einen leichten Schlaf hinüber glitt.

Morgen Nacht würde er die Pause unterbrechen müssen. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, noch länger zu warten. Außerdem würde er morgen die erste Stunde Okklumentik mit ihr durchführen, das hieße, ihr Geist würde in der Nacht so erschöpft sein, dass die Träume noch realer sein und der Dunkle Lord sie somit noch weniger anzweifeln würde, bekäme er sie jemals zu sehen. Falls er sie jemals zu Gesicht bekommen würde, denn Severus hatte sich innerlich bereits geschworen, dass er Hermione nie in seine Nähe kommen lassen würde. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass dieser Wahnsinnige sie zerbrach. Sie würde nicht wie Lily enden … 


	26. 26)

Guten Morgen zusammen,

Schande über mich, dass ich euch schon wieder solange haben warten lassen.

In den zwei Wochen hat mein rechter Arm jedoch die verschiedenen Szenarien durchlebt.  
Eine Woche hatte ich nen richtigen Gips, damit konnte man so gar nichts machen, und momentan zieht es mich wegen den Schmerzen nicht gerade zum Schreiben, sondern ich bin froh, wenn es auf der Arbeit halbwegs klappt.

Naja, nächste Woche sollte ich hoffentlich wissen, was genau kaputt gegangen ist und dann wissen wir auch, ob der Arm noch länger ruhig gestellt wird *bet*

Aber bis dahin gibt es zumindest wieder ein neues Kapitel, auch wenn ich den nächsten Updatetermin nicht zusagen kann, weil ich auch einfach nicht zum Schreiben komme gerade.

Es tut mir sehr leid, ich hatte das völlig anders geplant mit der Geschichte und wollte eigentlich im Rhythmus bleiben, aber manchmal will das Leben einfach nicht so, wie man selbst.

Mit diesen Worten zum Sonntag wünsche ich euch allen einen hoffentlich sonnigen Tag und optimistischer Weise bis nächsten Sonntag.

LG  
Entchen 

* * *

26.)  
„Was weißt du über die Legilimentik, diese sensible Kunst, in den Geist eines Menschen einzudringen, seine geheimsten Gedanken, Wünsche und Erinnerungen in Erfahrung zu bringen und sie sich nutzbar zu machen?", fragte er seine junge Frau mit seltsam betörender Stimme und blickte sie dabei durchdringend an.  
Ein leichter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, als seine Worte unwillkürlich Bilder in ihrem Kopf heraufbeschworen. Bilder, die ihr gar nicht gefielen. Nach dem Gesetz gehörte sie ihm. Ihr Körper, ihr Leben … Nur ihr Geist nicht.  
Aber jetzt, bei seinen Worten, kam nicht nur die Erkenntnis, dass dieser Unterricht dazu dienen würde, ihre Gedanken weiterhin zu schützen. Nein, sie würde sie auch preisgeben, ob sie wollte oder nicht. Und zwar ihm. Ihrem Lehrer und Mann. Demjenigen, vor dem sie gewisse Dinge mehr als alles andere geheim zu halten wünschte …  
Und sie wusste plötzlich mit erschreckender Klarheit, dass er erbarmungslos alles ans Licht ziehen würde. Nicht nur die Zweifel, die sie durchlebte, die Ängste, derer sie nicht Herr werden konnte oder die Albträume, in denen er so eine große Rolle spielte. Nein, auch ihre geheimsten Wünsche, die ihr vielleicht selbst nicht bewusst waren, und ihre Sehnsüchte, ihr Verlangen würde er sehen können, eintauchen in ihre Gefühle und sie dann gegen sie benutzen.  
Oh, sicherlich war es nicht sein primäres Ziel, sie zu erniedrigen und zu entblößen. Gewiss diente das Ganze tatsächlich dem Zweck, ihren Geist vor Voldemort und den Todessern besser zu schützen, sich zumindest Zeit zu verschaffen, sollte sie je in ihre Fänge geraten.  
Aber das änderte nichts daran, dass dieser Mann, mit dem sie vor dem Gesetz verheiratet war und den sie kaum kannte, bald alles von ihr wissen würde. Weil er Legilimentik anwenden würde, um ihr die Okklumentik beizubringen …  
Denn was sie von Harry über seinen Unterricht erfahren hatte, ließ sie nicht darauf hoffen, zuerst eine theoretische Einweisung zu erhalten, um das Prinzip verstehen zu können und somit schneller einen Schutz aufbauen zu können.  
„Hermione?", wurde sie herrisch aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und blickte erschrocken auf.  
„Wenn du die Güte hättest, meine Frage zu beantworten, wäre ich dir äußerst verbunden! Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!", fuhr er sie in bester Manier an und fast konnte sie sich einbilden, dass sich nichts geändert hatte, sie immer noch lediglich seine Schülerin war.  
Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten leicht, bevor sie schließlich zu einer Antwort ansetzte: „Kurz gesagt ist die Legilimentik die Fähigkeit, in den Geist eines anderen Menschen einzudringen, um seine Erinnerungen, Gefühle oder Gedanken aufzunehmen und zu erkennen. Hierfür kann der Zauber „Legilimens" genutzt werden, bei entsprechender Macht des Magiers ist dies jedoch nicht erforderlich, lediglich Augenkontakt ist in beiden Fällen notwendig. Für einen unerfahrenen Menschen ist das Eindringen in den eigenen Geist teilweise nicht bemerkbar, wenn es mit genug … Kunstfertigkeit und Feingefühl geschieht. Ein Okklumentiker, also ein Zauberer, der seinen Geist willentlich vor einem Angriff schützen kann, bemerkt einen Angriff sofort, selbst wenn er ihn nicht verhindern kann. Die Ausübung der Legilimentik ist in der Zaubererwelt nur zum Zwecke der Unterweisung in die Okklumentik erlaubt, auch darf das Wissen um ihre Anwendung nicht weitergegeben werden."  
Sie beendete ihre Ausführungen und blickte ihn dann stirnrunzelnd an.  
„Du hast eine Frage?", entgegnete er nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens. Er kannte diesen Blick seit ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Schulstunde vor so vielen Jahren, aber erst in den letzten Tagen ging er tatsächlich darauf ein und versuchte, ihren Wissensdurst zu stillen, den Hunger, den er in ihren Augen sah ... Der dem seinen aus früheren Zeiten so sehr glich …  
„Kann auch ein Muggel einen Angriff abwehren?" Ihre Frage brachte ihn wieder zurück in die Gegenwart.  
Er lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und schaffte es, seine ausdruckslose Miene beizubehalten, auch wenn er sich innerlich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. Zum wiederholten Mal gestand er sich widerwillig ein, dass es tatsächlich amüsant war, sie zu unterrichten. Natürlich hatte er keinen Spaß dabei, wie könnte er auch, aber es war … unterhaltsam, ihren Verstand arbeiten zu sehen.  
„Glaubst du, dass sie dazu fähig wären?", entgegnete er.  
Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kenne die genauen Einzelheiten der Okklumentik nicht, ich weiß nicht, wie sie theoretisch funktioniert, deswegen kann ich es nicht sagen."  
Jetzt konnte er ein kurzes Zucken seiner Mundwinkel doch nicht verhindern. Sie hatte ihn gerade sehr geschickt dahin gelenkt, wo sie ihn haben wollte, auf das sichere Terrain, das sie kannte: die Theorie der Dinge.  
Trotzdem ließ er sie noch etwas weiter bangen. „Wieso probieren wir es nicht einfach aus?", fragte er mit täuschend sanfter Stimme und zog wie beiläufig seinen Zauberstab hervor.  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie zuckte kurz zurück, bevor sie sich sichtbar zusammenriss und erwiderte: „Bitte … könnten wir erst die grundlegende Theorie durchgehen?"  
„Zweifelst du an meinen Fähigkeiten als Lehrer?"  
Die Frage stand zwischen ihnen im Raum und Severus konnte förmlich sehen, wie ihr Unbehagen mit jeder Sekunde wuchs. Erst als er fast nachlässig mit einem Finger über seinen Zauberstab strich, schluckte sie und stammelte: „Nein … ich …"  
Er beendete sein Spiel, beugte sich vor, sah sie mit ernster Miene an und sagte unerwartet sanft: „Vertrau mir, ich werde dir die Okklumentik beibringen. Wir werden es jetzt ausprobieren, damit du siehst, wie es sich anfühlt, und wenn wir damit fertig sind, beantworte ich dir deine Frage."  
Er wartete nicht auf ihre Erwiderung, sondern stand in einer fließenden Bewegung auf und stellte sich vor sie. „Bleib sitzen!", befahl er ihr und sah, wie sie sich förmlich in ihrem Sessel zusammenkauerte. Ein wunderbares Bild für den Wahnsinnigen, dachte er, bevor er sich dem eigentlichen Sinn des Ganzen zuwandte.  
Er hob seinen Zauberstab und sagte leise, fast liebevoll: „Legilimens."

Nicht bemerken? Wie konnte man so etwas nicht bemerken! Hätte sie die Zeit gehabt, sich darüber zu wundern, hätte sie wohl ungläubig gelacht. So konnte sie aber nur erstarrt in ihrem Sessel sitzen, während Bilder ihres Lebens vor ihrem inneren Auge vorbeirasten und sie wie gebannt in die Augen ihres Mannes schaute, während sie versuchte, die Panik zu unterdrücken, die sie bei dem Gedanken, was er wohl sehen könnte, wieder erfasste. Hektisch versuchte sie, sich auf dieses neue Gefühl des Eindringens zu konzentrieren.  
Obwohl es unangenehm war und sie fühlte, wie sich ihr ganzer Körper unter der Attacke verspannte, während ihr Kopf anfing, leicht zu schmerzen, wusste sie doch, dass er sich noch zurückhielt. Er benutzt nicht seine volle Kraft, sondern tat, was er versprochen hatte. Sie begann, sich mit dem Gefühl vertraut zu machen und achtete nicht darauf, welche Gedanken er aus ihrem Inneren hervorzog, hoffte einfach, dass es unwichtige Dinge waren, die an der Oberfläche lagen. Sie wehrte sich nicht, sondern versuchte, den Mechanismus hinter dem Angriff zu verstehen und blendete dabei die Erinnerungen fast aus, bis sie kaum mehr sehen konnte. Und dann waren sie plötzlich völlig verschwunden …  
Ihre Augen wurden groß, als sie den Mann anblickte, den sie schon solange kannte, der aber noch nie so ausgesehen hatte. War das etwa … Anerkennung in seinem Blick?  
„Du scheinst nicht so hoffnungslos zu sein wie Potter", bestätigte er gleich darauf mit spöttischer Stimme ihre Annahme und sie fühlte, wie sie sich unter diesem versteckten Lob innerlich aufrichtete.  
Er betrachtete sie prüfend, bevor er weitersprach: „Es gibt verschiedene Wege, seinen Geist zu schützen. Einen hast du gerade unwissentlich in deinem Wissensdurst entdeckt. Die Überlagerung der Erinnerungen mit anderen Gedanken. Sobald du so darauf fokussiert warst, die Legilimentik zu verstehen, trat alles anderes in den Hintergrund und schwächte somit die Verbindung."  
„Also überlagern bewusste Gedanken die heraufbeschworenen?", hakte sie nach.  
Er nickte bestätigend. „In der Tat."  
Sie überlegte kurz, dann fragte sie: „Ist es egal, was man denkt? Ein Lied, ein Zitat, ein Gedicht?"  
„Im Grunde ja. Allerdings bedarf diese Methode sehr viel Konzentration, damit man nicht abschweift. Und man sollte damit rechnen, dass der Legilimentiker seinen Angriff noch intensiviert, um die bewussten Gedanken sprichwörtlich zu zerschmettern und die Blockade damit zu brechen."  
„Also ist es gegen die Todesser nicht unbedingt das beste Mittel", seufzte Hermione.  
Dieses Mal war der leise Spott sogar in seiner Stimme zu hören, als er entgegnete: „Nicht unbedingt. Bei den meisten dieser Schwachköpfe würde es vermutlich ausreichen."  
Als sie ihn daraufhin ansah und offen anlächelte, ohne Angst oder Misstrauen, vergaß er für einige Sekunden, warum er hier war, warum sie hier war. Er bemerkte nur, wie sehr es ihr Gesicht veränderte und wie selten er sie in letzter Zeit hatte lachen sehen. Und ihm wurde erneut bewusst, dass dies seine Schuld war ...  
„Machen wir weiter", sagte er unwirsch, wütend über seine Gedanken, sein plötzliches Mitleid mit ihr, das völlig unangebracht und fehl am Platz war. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung setzte er sich wieder. „Beantworte deine Frage von eben", forderte er sie befehlend auf und das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht verschwand, genau wie es sein sollte …  
Sie überlegte kurz, bevor sie anfing zu sprechen: „Auch ein Muggel hat, die nötige Willenskraft vorausgesetzt, die Möglichkeit, seine Gedanken gezielt zu lenken. Gerade bei ausgeprägten geistigen Fähigkeiten sollte eine Art der Okklumentik also durchaus möglich sein. Ich denke hier zum Beispiel an buddhistische Mönche, die bewandert in der Meditation sind und damit die Fähigkeit haben, ihren Geist sprichwörtlich zu leeren."  
„Ein guter Punkt, der uns sogleich zur nächsten Möglichkeit bringt, einen Angriff abzuwehren. Die da wäre?"  
Sie sah ihn kurz verständnislos an, bis sie begriff. „Nicht das gezielte Lenken der Gedanken auf eine Sache, sondern eine Art Abschalten des Denkens", entgegnete sie, überlegte kurz und hakte dann nach. „Aber ist das möglich? Kann man das Denken abschalten?"  
„In gewisser Weise, ja", erklärte er ihr. „Bei der von dir erwähnten Meditation geschieht dies zum Beispiel durch die Konzentration auf den Atem, das Beobachten des Körpers, des Hineinhorchens in ihn, um alle bewussten Gedankengänge auszuschalten."  
Er blickte in ihre Augen und hob den Zauberstab. „Mach dich bereit, es auszuprobieren!", befahl er ihr, wartete fünf Sekunden und drang erneut in ihre Gedanken ein.

Obwohl Hermione dieses Mal wusste, was sie erwartete, war sie dennoch unvorbereitet, als ihr Mann erneut angriff. Sie hatte keine Zeit gehabt, ihre Gedanken in irgendeiner Art zu leeren, so dass jetzt wieder Erinnerungen in wahlloser Reihenfolge in ihrem Geist aufblitzten.  
Sie versuchte, sich davon nicht beirren zu lassen, sondern konzentrierte sich auf ihren Körper, atmete einige Male tief durch und begann dann, sich zu verteidigen, indem sie ihren Geist zwang, die Bilderfetzen loszulassen, sie beiseitezuschieben. Schweiß trat ihr auf die Stirn, sie spürte, wie sie anfing zu zittern, trotzdem hielt sie beharrlich daran fest, ihren Atem zu beobachten und alles andere auszuklammern. Und tatsächlich wurden die Bilder weniger, bis sie schließlich ganz verschwanden und sie spürte, wie der Druck in ihrem Kopf verschwand.  
Erleichtert sackte sie zusammen und atmete keuchend ein. Erst jetzt spürte sie, wie sehr sie das Training auch körperlich mitnahm.  
„Gut gemacht", erklang Severus' Stimme vor ihr und sie blickte strahlend auf. Die Anstrengung war vergessen, ihr Kopf nur noch ausgefüllt von diesem uneingeschränkten Lob, dem ersten, das sie jemals von ihm gehört hatte. Sie konnte förmlich ihr eigenes Grinsen sehen, das von einem Ohr zum anderen zu verlaufen schien.  
„Danke", sagte sie schließlich.  
Er ignorierte es, setzte sich und musterte sie, bevor er anfing, sie zu tadeln: „Die Ausführung hat zulange gedauert, ich konnte viel zu viel sehen, bevor du dich im Griff hattest."  
Sie wollte schon widersprechen, schließlich war es erst das zweite Mal gewesen, aber er sprach schnell weiter: „Training ist bei der Okklumentik nicht alles, du musst einen schnellen Zugang zu deinem Geist finden, um effektiv agieren zu können."  
„Einen Zugang?", fragte sie verwirrt. Was meinte er damit?  
Er beugte sich vor und antwortete: „Jeder Mensch muss seine eigene Art finden, seinen Geist zu beherrschen. Manche schaffen es über eine bestimmte Erinnerung, die ihnen Zugriff gewährt. Andere wiederum denken an etwas Besonderes. Das Meer, einen Wald, Wüste oder Berge. Auch Gefühle können diesen Zugang schaffen."  
„Aber was genau ist mit Zugang gemeint? Und wie kann er einem helfen?" Sie verstand es immer noch nicht.  
„Dieser Gedanke, das Bild, die Erinnerung ist wie eine Art Schlüssel, er öffnet dir sozusagen die Tür, um deinen Geist bewusst zu lenken, ihn zu fokussieren."  
„Moment", hakte Hermione ein. „Das heißt, es geht im Wesentlichen nicht darum, den Angreifer auszusperren, sondern ihn … zu steuern?"  
Zufrieden lehnte Severus sich in seinem Sessel zurück, sah sie triumphierend an und entgegnete: „Genau das, meine Liebe, ist die hohe Kunst der Okklumentik, die nur wenige auch nur im Ansatz beherrschen, und allenfalls eine Handvoll in Perfektion."  
Und du gehörst natürlich dazu, dachte Hermione sich stumm und blickte ihren Mann an, dessen Können sie gerade erst zu erahnen begann.  
Dann öffnete sie den Mund und sagte: „Bring es mir bei!"  
Und das tat er …


	27. 27)

... Wie in Zeitlupe legen sich zwei Finger auf den dunklen Türrahmen, bevor ganz langsam ein Gesicht auftaucht. Schnell huschen zwei Augen suchend im Raum umher, bevor der Rest der Gestalt mit jetzt gesenktem Kopf sichtbar wird.  
Plötzlich fällt die Person auf die Knie, die Arme lang über dem Kopf ausgestreckt, und sagt mit kleinlauter Stimme: "Bitte verzeiht mir, ich wollte das nicht ... Aber das wirkliche Leben, so wenig Freizeit und die Zeit vergeht mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit ... Und dann hat mich auch noch die Muse verlassen."  
Die Gestalt bricht ab und setzt sich auf.  
Dann läuft ein Grinsen über ihr Gesicht, bevor sie fortfährt: "Aber jetzt, jetzt bin ich wieder da! Und es gibt neue Kapitel, ist das nicht toll?"

Denn so ist es, ich bin aus der Versenkung wieder emporgekrochen und warte mit neuen Kapiteln für euch auf, um die Geschichte fortzuführen. ^^  
Es wird nicht jede Woche ein neues Kapitel geben, aber so alle zwei Wochen hoffe ich, es einhalten zu können.

Denn auch eine neue gute Fee habe ich gefunden, die ab jetzt meine Geschichte Korrektur lesen wird.  
Ich danke Kjtteh dafür, dass sie sich meiner annimmt. ^^

So, genug geschwafelt, ich präsentiere, das neue Kapitel. ^^

LG  
Entchen

* * *

27.)  
„Das reicht für die erste Doppelstunde aus. Wir sind fertig."  
Seine Worte rissen Hermione aus ihrer Konzentration. Die letzten zehn Minuten hatte sie darauf verwendet, irgendeinen Ansatz in ihrem Kopf zu finden, der ihr einen Hinweis auf ihren „Schlüssel" geben würde. Allerdings war sie nicht sehr erfolgreich dabei gewesen. Sie hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was ihr diesen mysteriösen Zugang gewähren würde, und so war ihr Mann die letzte Stunde immer und immer wieder in ihren Geist eingedrungen. Nur durch das Fokussieren ihrer Gedanken oder die oft auch gescheiterten Versuche, diesen abzuschalten, hatte sie ihn verdrängen können. Doch jedes Mal, wenn sie danach in sein Gesicht blickte, wusste sie, dass das kein Grund zur Freude oder zum Triumphieren war. Seine leicht gelangweilte Miene und sein etwas abwesender Gesichtsausdruck verrieten ihr, dass er nicht voll bei der Sache war, nicht seine ganze Kraft einsetzen musste und sie alles in allem nicht einmal annähernd seine Fähigkeiten in der Legilimentik ausreizte.  
Es war so frustrierend, dass sie am liebsten aufgeschrien und etwas an die Wand geworfen hätte. Gleichzeitig stachelte es ihren Ehrgeiz ungemein an. Sie fühlte, wie der Wunsch, ihm ebenbürtig zu sein, durch sie hindurchfloss, sie dazu anspornte, sich noch mehr zu konzentrieren, noch verzweifelter zu versuchen, diesen vermaledeiten Zugang zu finden.

Natürlich hatte er ihr verschwiegen, dass er selbst Monate dafür gebraucht hatte und bis auf das kurze Lob seiner Anerkennung für ihre, doch so beachtliche, Leistung keinen Ausdruck verliehen. Das war nicht seine Art. Sie musste es alleine schaffen und sie würde es hinbekommen, selbst wenn er Albus' Methoden würde anwenden müssen und sie künftig hinterrücks überfallen würde.

Während Hermione wieder in die Gegenwart zurückfand, war Severus bereits aufgestanden und ging in Richtung seines Büros, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte und emotionslos sagte: „Du solltest heute früher ins Bett gehen, das Erlernen der Okklumentik ist ein anstrengender Prozess für den Körper, auch wenn du das jetzt noch nicht merken solltest."  
Sie nickte und stand mit etwas zittrigen Beinen ebenfalls auf, um in ihr Arbeitszimmer zu gehen und dort nach weiterer Lektüre zu suchen, die ihr vielleicht noch mehr verraten, einen Anhaltspunkt geben würde oder einen Tipp.  
„Vielen Dank", sagte sie daher nur und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
„Ach, Hermione, noch etwas: Wenn ich dich noch einmal unerlaubt in meinem Labor erwische, dann werden Hauspunkte die Geringste deiner Sorgen sein", rief er ihr mit gefährlich sanfter Stimme hinterher und grinste böse, als sie wie betäubt auf der Treppe verharrte und sich ihre Wangen rot färbten. Damit wandte er sich ab und verschwand.

Verdammt! Hatte er gerade diese eine Erinnerung finden müssen?, dachte sie wütend und beschämt. Und dieses Mal konnte sie ihm nicht einmal vorwerfen, ungerecht zu sein, denn sie hatte den Tadel durchaus verdient.  
Langsam ging sie die Treppe hoch und spürte mit jedem Schritt, wie sie müder wurde. Er schien recht zu haben, es war anstrengender gewesen, als sie es für möglich gehalten hatte.  
Anstatt zu ihren Büchern, ging sie geradewegs in ihr Schlafzimmer, ließ sich voll bekleidet auf ihr Bett fallen und war keine fünf Minuten später eingeschlafen, dabei war es gerade einmal kurz nach vier.

Ungeduldig saß er am Esstisch und trommelte mit den Fingern auf der Tischplatte herum. Wo blieb sie nur? Die Uhr war bereits über die sieben gewandert und die Elfen würden das Abendessen nicht ewig warmhalten.  
Er wartete noch eine Minute, dann stand er unwirsch auf und eilte mit großen Schritten in ihre Räume. Oben angekommen sah er zuerst in ihrem Arbeitszimmer nach, vermutete er doch, sie wäre mal wieder in eine ihrer Studien vertieft.  
Aber es war leer.  
„Ich glaube, sie schläft", erklang Margerys Stimme von der Wand her. Sie hatte sein Eintreten von ihrem Portrait aus beobachtet. Er sah sie nur an, nickte kurz und stand gleich darauf vor Hermiones Bett.  
Schweigend blickte er auf sie herunter. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie erschöpft war, aber nicht so sehr, dass sie nicht einmal den restlichen Nachmittag und frühen Abend überstehen würde.  
Bilder aus ihren Erinnerungen blitzten vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Szenen aus ihrer behüteten Kindheit. Sie hatte es auf den ersten Blick definitiv leichter gehabt als er. Ihre Eltern liebten sie, förderten ihre Neugier, ihren Wissensdrang, unterstützten sie und so hätte sie eigentlich jeden Tag ihres Lebens glücklich sein müssen. Viele Szenen zeigten diesen Familienzusammenhalt, den er nie gekannt hatte: eine liebevolle Umarmung in der Küche, ohne besonderen Grund, einfach nur, um seinen Gefühlen Ausdruck zu verleihen. Tröstende Worte, wenn man hingefallen war. Interessierte Gesichter, wenn sie ihren Eltern etwas erzählte. Kleine, liebevolle Gesten, die er selbst nie erfahren hatte …  
Und doch, als er tiefer ging, ihre Fähigkeiten ausloten wollte, da hatte er gesehen, was sie tiefer in ihrem Inneren verschlossen hatte.  
Die Hänseleien ihrer Mitschüler, ihr Spott und Neid. Mit ihrem Hunger nach Wissen, ihrem vorlauten, teilweise sogar herablassendem Verhalten hatte sie sich keine Freunde gemacht. Sie war eine Außenseiterin, hatte nie so recht dazugehört, keine Freunde gefunden, die hinter die Fassade blicken konnten. Und auch in Hogwarts war es zu Anfang nicht besser geworden. Ihre Leistungen, die sie als Muggelgeborene vollbrachte, erweckten den Unmut der anderen. Ihr größeres Wissen, wo sie doch so neu in der Zaubererwelt war, brachte alle gegen sie auf und so erkannte niemand, wer sie in Wirklichkeit war.  
Erst Potter hatte dies getan. Dieser Junge, den er selbst aufgrund seines Vaters so sehr verabscheute, war derjenige gewesen, der Hermione so akzeptierte, wie sie war. Mehr noch, der sie so mochte, der ihre Eigenarten respektierte und verstand, damit umzugehen.  
Wenn er an ihre erste Schulzeit zurückdachte, musste er Potter unwillig seinen Respekt eingestehen. Denn sie war nicht einfach gewesen, selbst für ihn als Lehrer nicht, der er sie nur zweimal in der Woche sah. Erst im Laufe der Jahre hatte sie sich verändert, hatte sich ihr Übereifer in ein gesundes Maß eingependelt. Sie war tatsächlich ganz langsam und unbemerkt erwachsen geworden, das hatte er heute das erste Mal bewusst gesehen. Nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch geistig.  
Trotz ihrer schlechten Erfahrungen war sie ihren Mitmenschen gegenüber stets offen, hatte ihnen immer eine Chance gegeben. Diese Erkenntnis war der Grund, warum Severus heute nicht tiefer gegangen war, nicht versucht hatte, ihre geheimsten Gedanken zu ergründen, so sehr es ihn auch reizte. Denn das hatte sie nicht verdient. Er quälte ihren Verstand bereits bei Nacht. Er musste es nicht auch noch bei Tage tun.  
Immer noch betrachtete er ihr friedliches Gesicht und kurz spielte er mit dem Gedanken, sie einfach schlafen zu lassen …  
Aber nein, es ging nicht, er brauchte neue Erinnerungen …  
Und so beugte er sich über sie, fasste sie an der Schulter und schüttelte sie leicht.  
„Wach auf!", sagte er schroffer und lauter als beabsichtigt, so dass sie normalerweise sofort hätte hochschrecken müssen.  
Stattdessen dauerte es noch einige Sekunden, bis sie die Augen aufschlug und sich verwirrt umschaute, bis ihr Blick schließlich auf ihm landete. Kurz wurden ihre Augen größer, bevor sie sich aufsetzte und fragte: „Bin ich etwa eingeschlafen? Wie spät ist es?"  
„Es ist Essenszeit und ich warte auf dich. Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du dich unten einfinden würdest", entgegnete er und wollte sich schon abwenden, als sie kurz gähnte und dann zögernd meinte: „Ich habe eigentlich keinen Hunger. Macht es dir etwas aus, alleine zu essen? Ich würde gerne weiterschlafen."  
Dabei warf sie einen sehnsüchtigen Blick ihre warme Bettdecke, die immer noch um sie geschlungen war. Sein erster Impuls war, sie notfalls mit Gewalt hinunterzuschleifen, ihr seinen Willen aufzuzwingen.  
Dann aber sah er keinen wirklichen Grund dafür, außer dem einen, dass er die friedlichen Abendessen mit ihr durchaus angenehm fand.  
Als Argument war das natürlich völlig unzureichend, daher verwarf er den Gedanken wieder. Stattdessen schwenkte er einmal kurz seine Hand und eine Tasse mit dampfendem Tee erschien darin.  
Er stellte ihn auf den Nachttisch und sagte: „Dann wirst du zumindest deinen Tee trinken, dein Körper braucht Flüssigkeit."  
Nachdem sie die Tasse zögernd hochnahm, wandte er sich um und sagte, bereits im Gehen, kurz angebunden: „Gute Nacht", bevor er das Zimmer verließ.  
Er würde nachher feststellen, ob sie den Tee wirklich getrunken hatte.

Während sie geistesabwesend an dem Getränk nippte, wunderte sich ihr zunehmend klarer werdender Verstand darüber, was hier gerade passiert war. Warum war er auf einmal so unvermutet fürsorglich? Er hätte einfach gehen und sie sich selbst überlassen können, immerhin war sie erwachsen. Wieso also der Aufwand für die eine Tasse Tee?  
Stirnrunzelnd blickte sie in die heiße Flüssigkeit, konnte das plötzliche Aufflackern von Misstrauen nicht verhindern. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf unwirsch, leerte den Becher mit einem Zug und stellte ihn wieder auf ihren Nachttisch. Langsam schien sie über ihren Träumen wahnsinnig zu werden und das war ihm gegenüber einfach nicht gerecht.  
Seufzend stand sie auf und ging ins Badezimmer. Zehn Minuten später lag sie wieder im Bett, vollführte aus Routine den Verhütungszauber und ihr letzter bewusster Gedanke war, dass der heiße Tee sie irgendwie müder hatte werden lassen, als sie vorher gewesen war.  
Nach fünf Stunden erholsamen Schlafes begann der Traum …

Sie blickte auf die kurze Notiz, die vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag.  
„Du hast zehn Minuten. S."  
Fünf einfache Worte und doch reichten sie aus, um ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken zu jagen. Regungslos und wie erstarrt saß sie auf ihrem Stuhl und konnte mit fast überdeutlicher Schärfe die Rillen im Holz ihres Schreibtisches erkennen, die feinen Linien und Unebenheiten, bis ihr Blick schließlich verschwamm und sie ohne wirklich zu sehen vor sich hinstarrte.  
Es dauerte vielleicht eine Minute, in der sie alle Gedanken ausblendete, bevor ihr Körper sich fast wie willenlos erhob und langsam zur Treppe bewegte. Sie blickte an sich herunter, an dem hellen Shirt, das sie heute trug und der dunkelblauen Jeans. Ob sie sich hätte umziehen sollen? Ob es ihn sanftmütiger stimmen würde?  
Noch während diese Gedanken durch ihren Kopf schossen, war sie auch schon im Wohnzimmer angekommen, wo er in seinem Sessel saß, den Blick zum Feuer gerichtet. Als ob er sie für eine Unterrichtsstunde erwarten würde, als ob er gar nichts anderes im Sinn hatte, durchfuhr sie ein Gedanke.  
Dann jedoch blickte er auf und als sie in seine Augen sah, wusste sie, dass sie nicht hier war, um etwas von ihm zu lernen, das sie auch nur ansatzweise wissen wollte.  
Sie stockte und blieb stehen, befahl ihrem Körper, sich ihm nicht weiter zu nähern. Alle ihre Sinne waren angespannt und schrien ihr zu, von hier zu verschwinden, so weit wegzulaufen, dass er sie niemals finden würde.  
Umso verzweifelter wurde sie, als er nur schweigend eine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte und sie automatisch ein Bein vor das andere setzte, bis sie schließlich vor ihm stand, obwohl sie innerlich verzweifelt gegen die Bewegungen ihres Körpers ankämpfte. Aber es war vergeblich, sie hatte keine Kontrolle, schien ein reiner Zuschauer der Situation geworden zu sein.  
Stumm und innerlich zitternd stand sie dort, spürte die Wärme des Feuers in ihrem Rücken, während seine Augen sie von oben bis unten betrachteten, jeden Atemzug registrierten, jedes Flattern ihrer Augenlider bemerkten. Und dann zog sich ein böses Lächeln über sein Gesicht, als er ihr schließlich in die Augen blickte und ihre lähmende Angst darin lesen konnte.  
Unendlich langsam stand er auf und stellte sich nur Zentimeter vor sie, als er sich zu ihrem Ohr hinunterbeugte und flüsterte: „Ich glaube, du bist bereit für die nächste Lektion, nicht wahr, meine kleine Frau?"  
Sie wollte schreien, die Hände heben, ihn abwehren, stattdessen konnte sie nur hilflos auf seine Hand starren, die ihre fest umgriff und sie damit zu seinem Schlafzimmer zog. Ihr Körper stolperte wie eine Marionette hinter ihm her und blieb erneut stehen, als er sie in der Mitte des Zimmers losließ.  
„Möchtest du dich ausziehen oder soll ich das für dich übernehmen?", fragte er sie mit einem lauernden Blick, der nicht verriet, was er wollte.  
Am liebsten würde ich dich auf der Stelle verhexen!, schrie sie, aber kein Laut kam über ihre Lippen. Stattdessen spürte sie, wie sich ihr Mund leicht öffnete, ihre Arme sich hoben und begannen, ihr Shirt über ihren Oberkörper zu ziehen.  
Hilflosigkeit machte sich in ihr breit, begleitet von unendlicher Furcht …

Es würde diesem Wahnsinnigen gefallen, das hatte er schon gewusst, als er diese neue Stufe ersonnen hatte. Nicht mehr nur die Unterdrückung einer ängstlichen, harmlosen, leicht zu beeindruckenden jungen Frau. Nein, was jetzt kommen würde, war ihre Demütigung, das Brechen von aufblitzender Stärke und Stolz.  
Den Moment einzufangen, in dem es wieder zusammenfallen würde. Denn das war es, was Macht bedeutete. Nicht, die Wehrlosen anzugreifen und dem eigenen Willen zu unterwerfen. Nein, ganz im Gegenteil, es war die Zerstörung von Mut, Intelligenz, Stärke und Willen. Das war es, wonach es Voldemort gelüstete. Und wenn Severus ihn noch länger von Hermione fernhalten wollte, dann musste er es diesem Verrückten zeigen.  
Nur damit konnte er sie beschützen. Und es war geradezu lächerlich leicht gewesen. Eine simple Variation und schon konnte man glauben, dass diese junge Frau plötzlich aus dem Nichts heraus Selbstvertrauen gewonnen hatte und den Mut, sich ihm in dieser Situation entgegenzustellen, seiner Aufforderung zum Kampf nachzukommen.  
Voldemort war so überheblich, er würde nie auf den Gedanken kommen, dass das Funkeln in den Augen der Frau nicht etwa Feuer, sondern pure Angst war. Aber Severus war sich dessen wohl bewusst, er wusste, was er im Begriff war zu tun, was er tun musste, damit sie beide überleben würden.  
Und trotzdem hätte er in diesem Moment, in dem ihre Hände zu ihrer Jeans wanderten, um die Knöpfe zu öffnen und ihre Augen sich vor Angst und ungeweinter Tränen immer mehr weiteten, am liebsten die Flucht ergriffen und ihr das alles erspart.  
Aber er konnte nicht und so tat er, was in seinen Augen notwendig war.  
Langsam ging er auf sie zu und blendete dabei all das Falsche aus, das er registrierte. Den Duft, der nicht stimmte, die selbstsicheren Bewegungen, das fast provozierende Lächeln …


	28. 28)

Hallo zusammen,

tja, die zwei Wochen sind schon wieder um und daher gibt es wie angekündigt ein neues Kapitel.

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß damit und bedanke mich bei allen alten Lesern, die wieder erschienen, und allen neuen, die über die Geschichte gestolpert und jetzt dabei sind.

LG  
Entchen 

* * *

28.)  
Ein Schrei ließ sie hochfahren und sie brauchte einige Sekunden, bis sie begriff, dass es ihr eigener gewesen war, dass sie in ihrem Bett lag und sie nur geträumt hatte. Trotzdem keuchte sie, als ob sie gerade schnell gerannt wäre und ihre Hände zitterten. Es verging eine Minute, dann eine weitere, bis sich ihr Atem schließlich beruhigte. Langsam streckte sie die Hand zu ihrem Nachttisch aus, suchte unbeholfen ihren Zauberstab, fand ihn endlich und beschwor ein Glas Wasser herbei. Sie umfasste es mit allen zehn Fingern, während sie es zum Mund führte, trank und versuchte, die Kontrolle über ihren Körper wiederzubekommen, ihn zu zwingen, nicht mehr zu zittern.  
Nach weiteren fünf Minuten saß sie schließlich reglos da. Dann seufzte sie nur tief auf und wollte sich wieder zurücklehnen, als ein unerwarteter Schmerz in ihrem Rücken sie zusammenzucken ließ und sie die Bewegung abbrach. Langsam und ungläubig hob sie eine Hand und führte sie an ihren Rücken. Abermals durchfuhr sie der Schmerz.  
Wie erstarrt blieb sie so sitzen, die Hand immer noch nach hinten gehoben. Dann schmiss sie die Bettdecke von sich und rannte fast ins Badezimmer. Hektisch rief sie „Lumos" und die Deckenlampe leuchtete auf. Sie eilte hinüber zu dem großen Spiegel an der Wand, drehte sich seitlich dazu und zog langsam das Oberteil ihres Schlafanzuges von ihrer linken Schulter. Die Sekunden verstrichen wie in Zeitlupe, während sie verständnislos auf das Stück Rücken starrte, das sie im Spiegel erblickte.  
Ihre Gedanken rasten, Bilder blitzten vor ihrem inneren Auge auf und verschwanden fast genauso schnell wieder …  
Dann verengten sich plötzlich ihre Augen und Wut flammte in ihnen auf.  
Mit einer raschen Drehung stürmte sie aus dem Badezimmer, hastete zur Treppe und lief schnurgerade ins Wohnzimmer.  
Ohne zu überlegen wollte sie gerade die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer öffnen, als sie bei seinem Büro eine Bewegung wahrnahm und sah, wie er gerade daraus hervorkam.  
Als er sie erblickte, blieb er abrupt stehen. „Hermione?", meinte er mit gerunzelter Stirn, aber nicht unfreundlich. „Was machst du um diese Zeit hier? Es ist schon fast …", er warf einen Blick auf seine Taschenuhr, „vier Uhr."  
Stumm wanderten ihre Augen an seiner Gestalt auf und ab.  
Prüfend taxierte sie ihn, versuchte das, was sie vor wenigen Sekunden noch im Spiegel gesehen und das, was sie geträumt hatte, mit dem in Einklang zu bringen, was sie jetzt genau vor sich hatte.  
Sie suchte nach einem Anzeichen dafür, dass sie nicht verrückt wurde, dass sie es sich nicht nur eingebildet hatte, dass es keine Hirngespinste waren, aber sie fand keines …  
Er sah genauso aus, wie man es erwarten konnte, wenn jemand bis vier Uhr nachts arbeitete … Seine Kleidung saß noch genauso wie am Morgen, auch wenn sie bei genauem Hinsehen zerknitterter wirkte. Sein Gesicht war noch etwas blasser als sonst und seine Augen ließen für einige Sekunden die Müdigkeit aufblitzen, die er fühlen musste, denn er war schließlich auch nur ein Mensch, egal, was manch anderer auch von ihm denken mochte.  
„Hermione?", hörte sie seine Stimme erneut, dieses Mal mit einem deutlich ungeduldigen Unterton.  
Sie atmete tief durch, blickte ihm fest ins Gesicht und meinte: „Es tut mir leid, ich hatte ein Geräusch gehört und wollte nachsehen, ob etwas passiert ist."  
Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich herum und wandte sich der Treppe zu.  
Stumm beobachtete Severus ihre Bewegungen und kurz bevor sie die erste Stufe erreichte, rief er ihr leise hinterher: „Gute Nacht, Hermione. Versuch zu schlafen."  
Sie wirbelte bei seinen Worten herum und fixierte ihn erneut, versuchte zu erkennen, ob das, was sie in seiner Stimme zu hören glaubte, auch in seinem Gesicht zu finden wäre, aber er hatte sich schon abgewandt und war in seinem Schlafzimmer verschwunden …  
Langsam, wie in Trance, führten ihre Beine sie zurück zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. Langsam sank sie aufs Bett und hier saß sie einige Minuten völlig gedankenverloren.  
Während sie sich immer noch wie betäubt fühlte und zu keinem bewussten Gedanken fähig war, hob sie langsam eine Hand und führte sie an ihren Rücken.  
Der kurze Schmerz, der sie bei der Bewegung durchzuckte, holte sie zurück aus dieser Starre, klärte ihren Verstand und ließ sie wieder denken.  
Sie stand auf und ging erneut ins Badezimmer. Dieses Mal zog sie ihr komplettes Oberteil über den Kopf und ließ es achtlos auf den Boden fallen, stellte sich seitlich zu dem hohen Spiegel und betrachtete ruhig, was sie sah.  
Langsam folgten ihre Augen jeder einzelnen Linie, die inzwischen schon fast verblasst waren, und die sie ohne den leichten Schmerz, den eine Berührung verursachte, gar nicht bemerkt hätte.  
Aber sie waren da … Sie schlief definitiv nicht mehr, sie träumte nicht. Und trotzdem waren die Striche auf ihrer Haut zu sehen.  
Wenn sie die Augen schloss, konnte sie wieder das sirrende Geräusch hören, vernahm wieder seine Stimme, die sie verhöhnte, während sie vor Schmerzen schrie, während er versuchte sie zu brechen, auf eine Weise, die niemandem je angetan werden sollte. Sie spürte wieder ihre Angst, die Verzweiflung und die schreckliche Erkenntnis, dass niemand sie beschützen würde, niemand vor dem bewahren, was noch auf sie wartete …  
Sie konnte immer noch fühlen, wie etwas in ihr brach, wie ihr Mut, ihr Wille und ihre Kraft gleichzeitig zerplatzten und nur noch Leere übrigblieb.  
Eine Leere, die keinen Platz mehr hatte für Wünsche und Träume, für Ziele oder Hoffnung …  
Und auch ihr Glaube verschwand in diesem Moment.  
Dieses zerbrechliche Gefühl, dass sich in den wachen Stunden des Tages, die sie mit Severus verbracht hatte, langsam aufgebaut hatte. Der Glaube daran, dass alles gut werden könnte, wenn er in seinem Inneren doch ein anderer Mann wäre, als er die Welt glauben machen wollte …

Hermione öffnete ihre Augen wieder, versuchte, die Erinnerung zu verdrängen, die Gefühle, die damit einhergingen, und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Linien, die jetzt fast gänzlich verblasst waren, nur mehr ein schwaches Echo der Striemen, die sie zuvor gesehen hatte.  
Schweigend bückte sie sich, zog ihr Schlafanzugoberteil wieder an und ging nachdenklich zurück ins Bett, während sie immer noch seine letzten Worte im Ohr hatte, in denen sie ein für ihn so untypisches Gefühl geglaubt hatte zu hören. Bedauern …

Während sie schwer auf ihr Bett sackte, merkte sie, wie sich etwas in ihr veränderte …Sie fühlte sich seltsam beschwingt, trotz der vielen Emotionen, die sie die letzten Stunden in ihrem Geist durchlebt hatte, und sie konnte sich nicht ganz erklären, warum das so war, aber eines wusste sie jetzt endlich, nach diesen letzten furchtbaren Wochen:  
Sie war nicht verrückt. Irgendetwas passierte hier, etwas geschah mit ihr, dem sie sich bisher nicht entziehen konnte, aber es lag nicht an ihr, es war nicht nur ein Hirngespinst ihres Geistes …  
Und damit wusste sie, dass sie nicht hilflos war, dass sie etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte. Dass es jetzt endlich genug war ...  
Sie würde nicht länger hinnehmen, was mit ihr geschah, ab jetzt würde sie kämpfen, jetzt, wo sie wusste, dass sie keinen Schatten hinterherlief. Jetzt, wo sie wusste, dass es nicht nur Träume waren, sondern mehr dahintersteckte.  
Sie würde herausfinden, was mit ihr passierte und warum.  
Und vor allen Dingen, was ihr Mann damit zu tun hatte …

Severus lehnte sich nachdenklich an die Tür seines Schlafzimmers. Das war verflucht knapp gewesen. Wenn sie nur fünf Minuten früher aufgetaucht wäre …  
Blieb die spannende Frage, wieso sie überhaupt nach unten gekommen war. Und wie sie hatte aufwachen können und warum …  
Geistesabwesend trat er weiter ins Zimmer und warf mit einer lässigen Geste seinen Gehrock aufs Bett, während er fast gleichzeitig damit begann, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.  
Die Eindrücke der letzten Stunden verfolgten ihn immer noch, hatten sich in sein Gehirn gebrannt, und obwohl er ähnliches im Laufe seiner Todesserkarriere nicht nur bereits miterlebt, sondern auch am eigenen Leib erfahren durfte, war es heute für ihn schwerer gewesen als jemals zuvor …  
Einige Male hatte er kurz davorgestanden, das Ganze abzubrechen, ihr die Qualen zu ersparen, die er in ihren braunen Augen so deutlich lesen konnte. Denn auch wenn sie nicht real waren, waren sie für sie nicht weniger echt …  
Aber er hatte es nicht getan. Weil er sich an seinem Hochzeitstag für diesen Weg entschieden hatte und weil die Alternative noch schlimmer, noch qualvoller für sie wäre.  
Trotzdem fragte er sich inzwischen, ob er richtig handelte. War es wirklich sein Recht, seine Pflicht?  
Durfte er wirklich jedes Mittel wählen, um sie zu beschützen? Und was, wenn er auf seinem Weg das zerstörte, was er eigentlich beschützen wollte? Wusste er wirklich, wo ihre Grenze war? Er dachte zurück an sein Gespräch mit Margery …  
Was wäre, wenn sie Voldemort wirklich besiegen würden und er den Kampf wie durch ein Wunder überlebte? Was würde er dann tun, was für ein Leben würde er haben? Und würde Hermione ein Teil davon sein?  
Er dachte an die wenigen Momente zurück, in denen er sie bisher ohne Angst vor ihm erlebt hatte, in denen sie manchmal sogar glücklich gewirkt hatte.  
Was, wenn seine Wahl diese Momente für immer zerstören würde, sie es irgendwann nicht mehr konnte … Sie irgendwann kein Glück, keine Geborgenheit mehr spüren konnte, weil er sie ihr genommen hatte?  
Nur noch mit seinen Shorts bekleidet, ließ er sich auf die Bettkante nieder und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.  
Würde er damit zurechtkommen? Mit dem Wissen, dass er es war, der sie so verändert hatte? Wäre es das wert? Wie würde sie entscheiden? Würde sie das wollen?  
Er stöhnte frustriert auf und ließ sich nach hinten fallen.  
Wann hatte er begonnen, nicht mehr rational über seinen Plan zu denken? Seit wann waren ihre Gefühle für ihn wichtig geworden? Warum sah er sie nicht mehr als Schülerin, als lästige Pflicht, sondern als die Frau, die sie geworden war. Seine Frau …  
Er konnte es nicht sagen, aber er wusste, dass er so nicht mehr lange weitermachen konnte. Und es tief in seinem Herzen auch nicht mehr wollte. Er musste einen anderen Weg finden, einen, bei dem er nicht Gefahr lief, sich selbst und sie zu verlieren.  
Als er die Augen schloss, konnte er sie erneut vor sich sehen. Nicht die Momente, in denen ein falsches Selbstvertrauen und falscher Mut sie dazu gebracht hatten, sich gegen ihn zu behaupten.  
Sondern den Moment, als beides zerbrach, er beides bezwungen hatte und nur mehr Verzweiflung, Angst und Hoffnungslosigkeit übrig geblieben waren. Die Gefühle, die irgendwann Wirklichkeit werden würden, wenn er es so weit kommen ließe.  
Und obwohl er wusste, dass es nicht real war, konnte er ihren Blick nicht vergessen, diesen Blick, der trübe und ohne jedes Leben in die Welt blickte. Und hinter dem er nur Abscheu und Angst vor ihm erkannte, ihn das sehen ließ, was er in seinem Inneren glaubte zu sein …  
Und obwohl er seiner Schwäche trotzte, obwohl er seinen Arm erneut hob, um diesen Blick der Furcht für Voldemort zu bewahren, ihn aufrecht zu erhalten, konnte er den Ekel und die Abscheu vor sich selbst in jeder Faser seines Körpers spüren, während er die Übelkeit bekämpfte, den Drang, vor all dem zu fliehen und sie mitzunehmen, um sie zu beschützen.  
Vor sich, vor dem Dunklen Lord und all den Schrecken, die noch auf sie beide warten mochten … 


End file.
